


The Sweetness of Madmen

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Hunk (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Matt Holt, Dark Pidge | Katie Holt, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Everyone's protective of each other, Fluff, Humor, Just the hint it's there, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, No graphic details though, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Lance (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 99,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: Shiro is an engineer who specializes in aircraft and works with Allura and Coran in constructing one of the greatest space crafts known to humanity: the ATLAS.Keith is an artist who helps design and sometimes paint murals all around the city to make it a more colorful, a more visually appealing place.Lance is a dance teacher, known for winning three championships in a row before taking a break and settling for teaching.Hunk is a restaurant owner, known all around the city for his culinary genius and ability to make even the most picky of eaters change their diets.Pidge assists Matt in his job as a computer programmer (under Matt's name of course, since Pidge is still technically a minor).They're all friends, they all live together, and more than half of them are adored by the entire community. Sounds like the perfect life, right?James Griffin, a psychiatrist called to assist a kidnapping case (to diagnose the criminal) is about to find out how this seemingly normal, perfect, happy group of friends have the darkest, most twisted set of hobbies and stories from the past.





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to your new office.” Curtis smiles at James kindly. “I hope you have all the space you need?” 

 

“Yes, more than enough, thank you.” James turns after setting his box of files down to smile back at Curtis. “It’s nice that the filing cabinets and the desk are already here. I was afraid I’d have to lug the ones from my old office here with me.” 

 

“We wouldn’t of done that to you.” Curtis fully enters the room to eye the various files in the box with curious eyes. “Woah, that’s a lot of paper in one box. You want me to order another set of filing cabinets?” 

 

It’s supposed to be a joke, James knows that. He can hear it in Curtis’ tone, see the teasing smile on Curtis’ face, almost feel the positivity radiating off of Curtis. 

 

Does James want him to order another round of filing cabinets though? In all seriousness, that would be extremely helpful. 

 

“That would be pretty helpful.” James reaches up to scratch the back of his head, blushing a bit in embarrassment. “Most of the boxes I brought in have a similar amount of paper inside them.” 

 

Curtis sneaks a quick glance around the room. Wincing a bit after he realizes….holy shit...There were at least four more boxes gathered on James’ desk, a few more on the ground near the doorway still. 

 

All together that made...let’s see...about seven? Yeah, about seven boxes total. 

 

“Good to see you came prepared?” Curtis winces again when he realizes how shaky his voice sounded. 

 

Crap, he didn’t discourage James, did he? He didn’t mean to sound rude or mocking in anyway, just...surprised. 

 

“Kinda.” James shrugs, ignoring the slight stab of annoyance that flows over him. “I’ve been working on a case for a few years. Most of my files are just pieces of evidence or physical reports that I haven’t typed into records yet.” 

 

James gets this far away look in his eyes as he glances at the boxes by the door. Those are the ones that contain most of the written reports he’s developed from years of searching. 

 

Searching for names, searching for answers, searching for any clues that could lead him down the right path...anything. 

 

“Oh, which case?” Curtis walks over to grab the box that James seems to be staring at, picking up up and bringing it over after figuring that James probably wants it while explaining. “Gotta say, I’ve been here for a long time and I haven’t bumped into a case with this much paperwork. Not even our recent ones.” 

 

Curtis sets the box on the desk in front of James gently, giving the younger man time to snap out of his train of thought and return to Curtis. 

 

It takes a while, maybe more than five minutes, before James answers. He still sounds far away though, like recalling a distant memory. Whether it was a good or a bad memory, Curtis can’t really tell. All he can do is listen and hope that he isn’t making James recall some sort of traumatic event (as a psychiatrist, he may have had many from working with different types of patients). 

 

“My mentor, Dr. Sanda, worked at the Riverside Mental Asylum.” 

 

Immediately, Curtis can tell that he did, in fact, pry into something deep. 

 

Everyone at the station, probably in every police station in the state, knew about the horrific events that occured at the Riverside Mental Asylum. Knew about the fire that claimed many innocent lives that day. Knew that...actually, no…

 

No...no...nobody knew anything about the cause. Nobody knew who started it, nobody knew the exact time it started. Nobody really knew anything. 

 

All that was to know was that there was a fire, people died, and that was that. The only thing that police could say with certainty was that it wasn’t an accidental fire. I know, I know, not exactly the most helpful since the fire starter(s) still weren’t identified, but still, it was a fact. 

 

“She worked with many different patients during her time alive.” James swallows, remembering all the afternoons he spent listening to Dr. Sanda warn him against some of the more...aggressive patients. “But she kept a close eye on six of them.” 

 

James turns towards his backpack, which he’s set on the chair behind him, to rummage through it. 

 

Key...phone...wallet...pencil case...tissues….chapstick...chargers...laptop...ah ha! Notebook!

 

“I wasn’t allowed to know their names.” James brings the notebook out to show Curtis, making eye contact with the man for the first time during his whole explanation. “But she did let me copy some notes down about some behavioral patterns and stuff like that. Figured it’d help a lot with studying for when I joined her in…” 

 

Curtis waves his hand when James shakes his head. He can get what James means without forcing James to say it. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Curtis comes to lay a hand on James’ shoulder, assuming that the other is upset about her fate and still hasn’t gotten past the grieving stage. “I’m sure she meant a lot to you.” 

 

James appreciates the comfort, really. He does. He appreciates that even though Curtis has only known him for a few minutes, he’s kind and sympathetic. James can see that he’ll be a fine person to work alongside with. 

 

At the same time...Curtis’ need to comfort James is a tinsy tiny bit...frustrating. 

 

The first few days after the incident, sure, James could understand why people saw him as a delicate flower who shouldn’t be shaken too hard. He could understand people’s concern and appreciate their desire to help. 

 

As time went by, he stopped appreciating it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the people or he thought that what they were doing was pathetic. It’s just...during his mourning phase, he became interested in the entire event. 

 

Why was the building burned? He wanted an actual answer! Not just assumptions based off of how many patients were there and how bad of a mental state they were in. 

 

Who burned the building? Again, James wanted a proven, factual answer, not an assumption. 

 

But most importantly...he wanted to know more the six patients who Dr. Sanda spent years and years trying to decode. 

 

What were they like in real life? What events occured in their lives that caused them to become how they are? How could they stand each other? How could they feel safe with each other, but not with the rest of the world? 

 

He wanted to know everything there was to know about the fire, Dr. Sanda’s work with her patients, the main six she watched like a hawk...he wanted to know it all. And as the only person who had a copy of her notes, he may be the only one would could unravel the mystery presented to him. 

 

“She did, yes.” James whispers, gripping the notebook a bit tighter unconsciously. “But...I’ve had years to accept that she’s dead.” 

 

‘Have you?’ Curtis tilts his head. ‘Cause you still look upset…’ 

 

“It’s just...I guess I haven’t gotten over the entire incident.” James looks down at the notebook before clutching it to his chest. “There are so many questions about the fire, but none of them have any way of being answered.” 

 

‘Ahhhh, that’s what’s on the boy’s mind.’ Curtis nods in understanding, giving James a helpless look. “Well, all of the people who could’ve been able to answer any questions died in the fire.” 

 

“That’s what the police I worked with last said too.” James shakes his head, as if in denial (and he is in big denial). “I don’t believe it though. There are several bodies that weren’t accounted for.” 

 

“James, the fire was strong enough to burn away at the metal in the building. It probably burned the bodies to ash.” 

 

James shakes his head more, turning to place the notebook on his desk: “I understand that, all I’m saying is that there’s a chance that people escaped.” 

 

“Most of those people were burned alive.” Curtis has to shut his eyes briefly at that memory. He wasn’t on the team to recover the bodies, but that’s where pictures came in handy. 

 

And by god...the bodies looked so bad! They were charred and crisp on some areas (mostly a good half of the body), but out and bare on others. A lot of skin had been burned away, revealing layers of muscle and bone. 

 

It was if the police were staring at zombie characters from the Walking Dead. Burnt, bare, and completely dead. It was sad more than it was disgusting…

 

“People did try to escape, but they became trapped. If any of the patients managed to escape, then we would’ve caught them by now. They were people who wouldn’t necessarily fit in with normal society.” 

 

‘Normal society?’ James keeps his scoff to himself. No need to be rude when Curtis is just trying to make sense of the situation. ‘Many of those patients couldn’t even fit in with people who were like them!’ 

 

That’s why the six that Dr. Sanda kept an eye on interested James so much! Many of the patients couldn't handle being around other people without hurting themselves of hurting others. 

 

Those six? They could handle being around other people. They boxed themselves in with each other, rejecting the world around them. 

 

And they did it all in a short period of time. According to Dr. Sanda’s notes, they’ve never met prior to being admitted to the asylum. They met there. 

 

They met there and for a short period of time, became the most dangerous group to ever form in such a place. They fought off doctors and security guards alike together. They protected each other. They developed loyalty to each other. 

 

They formed a type of gang not too long after being exposed to each other. Something that no other patient or group of patients even came close to. 

 

They could interact ‘normally’ with each other. Why? What did each individual have that made them special to the group? 

 

“Oh! Hey James, I gotta get going. Someone’s been reported missing. Do you need anything else?” 

 

James turns, shaking his head with a small smile plastered onto his lips. 

 

“No, thank you for helping me settle in.” 

 

Curtis smiles and nod, quickly stepping around James’ desk and his various boxes as he makes it to the door. 

 

When he’s about to step out, James quickly adds: “Sorry if I sounded like I was getting upset, or anything. I’m just...I’ve been working on this case for so long and I really want answers.” 

 

Curtis understands completely and knows that he should probably just accept James apology and move out. Get to the field and start searching for clues and answers himself on who disappeared and why there were taken. He knows he should. But…

 

‘I suppose a minute couldn’t hurt.’ Curtis inhales slowly before turning back around to face James. “It’s alright, I get it. Believe me, you’re not the only one who questions what happened that night.” 

 

With that, Curtis bids James one last farewell before hurrying out. 

 

Inside, James shakes his head. 

 

“It’s not just that night.” James murmurs, eyeing the notebook on his desk. “It’s not just the fire…” 

 

It was so much more than that...and while James had originally been called here to diagnose the people who were kidnapping civilians (once they were caught), that didn’t mean he’d stop his search. 

 

“One last try.” James promises himself, picking the notebook up and flipping through the pages, reviewing words and sentences that he’s already read over several hundred times. “If I really can’t find anything here...it’s over.” 

 

At least, that’s what James tries to promise himself. How easy it is to go from fascination of an incident to...obsession.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sneers as he looks from his phone to the naked trembling woman in front of him, eyes full of malice and promises of untold pain. 

 

“So, you’re the one who laid your filthy, slutty hands on my boy.” 

 

The girl, Camilia (Lance rolls his eyes, questioning why he cared about the bitch’s name) tries to deny him. Shaking her head rapidly as tears fall down her pale face, arms pulling chaotically at the ropes keeping her up right. 

 

“I can see why he rejected you.” Lance continues, beginning to walk around Camilia as he scans her body for possible sensitive spots (like old wounds). “I mean, look at you;  dolled up like some pretty little treat with so much confidence in your ability to seduce any man...fucking hell, you’ve probably slept with several people, haven't you?” 

 

Once again, Camilia shakes her head. Her cries of outrage are muffled by the rag made gag between her lips, pressing her tongue down and minimizing the noise. 

 

Plus...the room’s soundproof. Not that Camilia would know that, but...yeah…

 

“It’s sickening, really.” Lance observes no old wounds that he could exploit, so once he is facing her again, his hand shoots forward to wrap around her throat. “I can’t imagine why someone like you would try to make a move on my boy when it’s so obvious that you aren’t worthy of him. You’re too desperate, too pathetic, someone he’d dump within seconds if he actually gave you a chance.” 

 

As Camilia cries (tries to) out louder, Lance allows himself to smirk. This is amusing...watching his little toy cry out in pain and anger over his words. Just proved his point more...that she was pathetic. 

 

And pathetic toys could either be really fun to play with, or really boring. Lance is really hoping for the first option, as he’s got all sorts of pent up rage and adrenaline. 

 

“Oh, don’t cry now.” Lance mocks sympathy as he brushes a few stray tears from Camilia's face, knowing full well that she’s too afraid to move away. “We still have so much time together. Best save those tears for when they’re really needed, yeah?” 

 

The way that Camilia’s eyes widen and how she begins to pull at her arms with renewed strength makes Lance laugh. It’s loud, almost like a boom. A boom that would perfectly represent the intensity of the situation. 

 

Lance reaches up to grip some of the brown hair resting along Camilia’s shoulder, running his fingers through the strands gently before gripping them tightly. When he pulls, it isn’t fast or hard enough to yank any hair out. 

 

No, no, no, he doesn’t want to have to deal with hair on the floor until the very end. That’ll be if he truly doesn’t like the end product of his playtime. 

 

“Also, feel free to make all the noise you want.” Lance roughly pulls her head back, with the way she tries to muffle a scream, he guesses that he may have just pulled a muscle in her neck. Oh well. “It’s just you and me anyways, no need to worry about disturbing any other occupants.” 

 

Camilia shuts her eyes, praying that this is all a nightmare and that when she wakes up, she’ll be in her room, on her bed, with her cat purring and rubbing against her. 

 

“Don’t you try to shut me out, slut.” Lance leans forward to bite Camilia’s ear, only stopping when he knows he has her full attention. “I want your eyes on me the whole time, comprende?” 

 

Camilia sniffs a bit as she feels some gooey, wet drops land on her shoulder. There’s no doubt it’s blood. Lance bit her pretty hard, not to mention that she did try to thrash out of his grip for a bit...It’s a surprise her ear is even attached. 

 

“Tsk, can’t even answer a simple question.” Lance’s other hand disappears behind him for a second, returning into view once he has his pocket knife in hand. “You really are pathetic.” 

 

Camilia shivers as she feels the heat of the blade touch her skin. It’s odd, in a way. She expected it to be cool, what, with being metal and all. Why would it be hot? Also, why is she focusing on-?

 

A scream interrupts through Camilia’s thought process. A scream that she realizes (later than preferred) came from her own throat. Looking down, Camilia’s eyes widen at the sight. 

 

Lance has stabbed the tip of his blade into the space just below her breast. Even breathing makes it wiggle around, causing further pain. 

 

“That was a nice sound.” Lance leans over to nip at Camilia’s cheek, making sure that a very visible mark is left behind before slowly pulling the knife out. “Wanna see how much louder I can get you?” 

 

In the past, there have definitely been situations where Camilia would be moaning out a pleasured ‘YES’. Yes, she’d like her partners to test that. Now? With Lance’s blade dancing between his fingers, so close to her skin, she wants to scream ‘No’. She wants to scream and cry and thrash and struggle and wake up from this fucking nightmare! 

 

Lance takes her silence in and responds with a growl, not wasting any more time as he chooses his next place to thrust his blade into: the flesh of her tummy. 

 

He won’t stab too deep though, that would kill Camilia. The purpose of this entire thing was so that Camilia wouldn’t die. Not quickly, at least. That wouldn’t be any fun…

 

**With the others**

 

“Guys, are you sure Lance is alright?” Keith’s eyes are wide as he scans the living room, straining his ears as he tries to listen for any footsteps in the house. Footsteps that would belong to Lance. “He seemed pretty upset earlier…” 

 

“We’re sure.” Pidge pushes her glasses up her nose, glancing up to give Keith a small smile. A wicked one. “Matt and I just got him a stress toy. You know, something he can take his anger out on.” 

 

Matt nods from his place next to Hunk, leaning into the other man when he chuckles rather darkly. 

 

“Yeah bud, don’t worry about Lancy-Lance. He’ll be fine, we just need to give him his space.” 

 

Keith eyes Matt and Pidge wearily, knowing exactly what they mean when the say ‘stress toy’. “There’ll be nothing to trace him back to…” Keith makes a motion with his hand. “Whoever it is that you two kidnapped, right?” 

 

Pidge and Matt both look up from what they’re doing to give Keith a hurt look.

 

“We’re wounded Keith, real hurt here.” Matt makes a show of patting his chest, over his heart. “You think we’d put your man out in the open like that? So hurt that you’d accuse us like that…” 

 

Keith snorts as Matt brings a hand to his forehead, copying the stereotypical ‘damsel in distress’ pose. Despite his desire to reassure his friends that he didn’t think that, he takes a moment to laugh as Pidge joins her brother in mimicking a weeping damsel. It’s funny.

 

“I was just checking.” Keith gives both Holt siblings a thumbs up before eyeing the doorway that leads to the stairs one last time. “How long do you think he’ll take this time?” 

 

Everyone looks at each other for a few seconds, trying to come up with an appropriate estimate. With Lance, it was hard to tell sometimes. He could be extremely patient, taking up to 2-3 hours. Or he could be fidgety, needy, lustful for blood and pain, leading him to only need an hour or a bit more. 

 

Though, judging by why Lance was upset (Keith has yet to hear the reason), everyone else would safely assume that he’s in the 1-2 hour mark. Maybe a bit more if Camilia pleases him with her reactions. 

 

“Oh shit! I forgot to tell him about my new project!” Matt suddenly leaps up and rushes to the doorway, taking the stairs two at a time. “I’ll remind him about the legs too, Hunk!” 

 

Hunk perks up at that and for a moment, Keith swears that he sees Hunk’s eyes darken. Just for a moment, at least. 

 

“Thank Matt!” Hunk calls, turing to Keith and Pidge in an excited manner. “Can’t wait till Lance is done. She didn’t look so bad.” 

 

Keith nods his head slowly. So it’s a she then, huh. Wonder what she did to piss Lance off...assuming that she is the culprit and not someone random who Pidge and Matt had searched hours for just for Lance’s outlet. 

 

Again, Keith hasn’t been told about what the girl upstairs did to wrong Lance. Or, if she even did anything. Hell, he didn’t even get a good look at her before she was pushed into the one room he was not allowed to go in. Though, in the end, it didn’t really matter what she did, Keith reasons. All that mattered was that she was here to help Lance destress and that was that. 

 

Pidge scoffs from her place on the couch: “Hunk, I love you, but you’re blind. Did you not see how pale and how skinny she was? That’s past being fit or very careful about the food you put in your body, it’s actually unhealthy. Bet she took drugs, or something.” 

 

Hunk wilts a bit at that. Pidge has a point. In the past, people who were as skinny as Camilia either took drugs and ended up tasting funny or were way low in actual meat for him to enjoy. 

 

“Maybe she’s just someone who doesn’t make weight as easily.” Keith tries to be positive, giving Pidge a hopeful glance as he addresses Hunk. “I’m sure she’ll be decent, and even if she isn’t, we can always do some looking around and find someone better?” 

 

A few crashes are heard from upstairs, followed by Matt shouting and cursing about a hurt knee. Probably ran up or down the stairs too fast and tripped. At this rate, Hunk and Keith may as well bust out the power tools, buy some wood, and redesign the stairs. 

 

What’s the purpose of having them if they cause the occupants of the house to fall more than they act as stairs? 

 

“How’s Yorak, by the way?” Pidge raises a brow as Keith tries to look away from her. “I know that you were all...uncomfortable on a certain level, but Yorak can be extra sensitive to things like that.” 

 

Keith coughs a bit into his fist, sensing the discomfort radiating off of Kosmo and the suspicion radiating off of Yorak as Pidge reminds the three of them of...that.

 

Suddenly, Keith understands why Lance was so upset earlier. 

 

“He’s...okish…?” Keith makes a so-so motion with his hand. “He was more worried about Kosmo and I.” 

 

‘Typical.’ Pidge nods while biting her lip, focusing back down on her work. 

 

“Oh, Pidge, while you’ve got a computer out, can you order some new boxers for me on Amazon?” 

 

Pidge’s eyes slowly raise, focus shifting from her original work to Keith. Keith, who had just asked her to buy him some new underwear. Online. 

 

“And why do you need more boxers? You haven’t exactly grown much…” 

 

Keith’s clothes were hardly ever small on him, he stopped growing a while ago. And, admittedly, he had a habit of stealing Lance’s clothes from time to time. Meaning that clothes didn’t look small, they looked pretty big for Keith’s form. 

 

“Yeah, well, ya see…” Keith laughs a bit, reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously. “Lance may not may not have ripped a few of the ones I had out of urgency.” 

 

Pidge rolls her eyes. Typical Lance. Very, very typical Lance. 

 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Keith sounds a bit sad now. “I could also just go to a clothes store and-” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Pidge shakes her head, opening a new tab and quickly logging into Shiro’s Amazon account. “I’ll grab them for you. Going out right now might not be so good for Yorak.” 

 

Keith nods, walking over to give Pidge a small hug. One that she awkwardly returns. 

 

“You should tell Lance that you only have so many clothes, dude.” Hunk stands up to stretch out, sighing in satisfaction when a few pops are heard. He’s been sitting for too long. “That might help.” 

 

“I’ve tried.” Keith pinches the bridge of his nose, remembering in vivid detail how that conversation went. “Kosmo, Yorak, and myself tried to explain to Lance that we don’t have an endless supply of clothes. All he said was that we could buy more.”

 

“Lazy ass.” Pidge mutters as she quickly finds some boxers, supposedly made out of a stronger fabric than normal ones . “You do realize that when he says ‘we’, he means the rest of us, right?” 

 

“I figured.” A hint of Kosmo shines through for a moment as a bubbly giggles makes its way out of Keith. 

 

“Good, just making sure.” Pidge scrolls over the descriptions a couple times before deeming them ok and hitting the ‘buy now’ option. 

 

With a stroke of luck, they should be here sometime within the next three days. Not bad.

 

“Ok, crisis averted!” Matt hurries back into the living room, looking a bit crazed himself as he smiles broadly. “All of the smaller ones should be preserved and not shattered.” 

 

“Excellent to hear.” Pidge smirks as she returns to the tab she was previously on. “What design are you going for this time?” 

 

Matt shrugs, coming around to join his sister on the couch: “The sculptures have been selling pretty well, so I might to more of those. If…” Matt looks up to lock eyes with Keith. “If our esteemed artist would be willing to draw me some designs?” 

 

Keith hums in thought, closing his eyes as he tries to gather some basic ideas. He wants to help Matt in any way he can, he really enjoys watching Matt work sometimes. 

 

But...he won’t say yes if he can’t even think of a design. That would just be a waste of his and Matt’s time. 

 

‘ **We could do some animals with special designs across the body and up the legs! Those turned out beautiful!** ’ 

 

Keith almost chuckles as Kosmo’s excited voice enters his mind, followed by Yorak’s steady hum of approval. 

 

‘ The coloring might be a bit more difficult, but I agree. The animals turned out nice and sold pretty well for Matt. ’ 

 

‘Then it’s settled.’ Keith glances up to smile at Matt. “No problem, Kosmo’s got some ideas that can’t wait to make it onto the paper.”

 

Matt’s grin holds some extra enthusiasm at the mention of Kosmo and Yorak contributing. Keith himself, alone, wasn’t bad at coming up with design ideas and producing them onto a sheet of paper for Matt to follow. Between the three of them, he was probably the most artistic when it came to drawing and sketching. 

 

That’s not to say that Kosmo and Yorak were bad, they just didn’t have that same passion. Yet there were always those times where they’d pitch in to offer Keith advice. Advice that always ends up working, advice that leads Matt to questioning why Yorak and Kosmo don’t consider helping Keith more often. 

 

He respects their choice, obviously, but still. When all three worked together, really put their heads together, the results were explosive. 

 

“Thanks Kosmo.” Matt reaches forward to ruffle Keith’s hair when he pouts. “I’m gonna go get my workspace ready. Want me to grab the paints and brushes while I’m at it?” 

 

Keith closes his eyes again: ‘What do you think guys? Coloring so soon?’ 

 

Kosmo’s the first to answer, always the energetic one of the three: ‘ **Shouldn’t we? I mean, half the time we end up coloring them, might as well be prepared, am I right?** ’ 

 

‘ Or we could wait until we produce the design, then decide if we want to make it colorful or keep it the way it is. ’ Yorak, ever the wise one, argues against Kosmo. ‘ It won’t be the end of the world if we decide later that we want to color it. ’ 

 

‘ **I guess.** ’ Keith giggles out loud as Kosmo pouts. ‘ **Why are you always so smart, Yoki?** ’ 

 

‘ You and Keith are also fine intellectuals. You want to be prepared and I respect that, I just think that for the situation at hand, waiting would be better. ’ 

 

“Keith, buddy?” 

 

Keith blinks a few times as Hunk snaps in front of him. “You with us dude?”  

 

“Yeah, totally.” Keith reaches up to rub is temple as everyone gives him a tilt of the head. “Kosmo and Yorak are just having a conversation.” 

 

That has everyone letting out a quiet: “oooooooh.” That made much more sense. 

 

“And Matt? No need for the paint just yet. We want to see if the designs would look better with or without colors after we draw them.” 

 

Matt gives Keith a thumbs up before walking out of the room, most likely headed up to the attic to join Lance again so he can set everything up. 

 

“I should probably get on those designs now.” Keith stretches out his arms and his back before walking towards the stairs as well, to head up to his room. “Pidge? Thanks again for ordering those. It really helped. Yorak and Kosmo greatly appreciate it.” 

 

Pidge tilts her screen down to nod at Keith, a gentle smile gracing at her lips: “Of course, anything to help.” 

 

Keith smiles back as Pidge tilts her screen back down, focus back on the screen’s content. 

 

“Now off with you three, Matt’s counting on you right now.” 

 

Keith and Hunk both chuckle at Pidge’s wording and her commanding tone. Leaving Keith to exit the room with a mock salute with his fingers. 

 

Ah yes, just a normal day with the ‘Voltron gang’ (Pidge continues to complain to this day that Lance had one job, to come up with a name that didn’t make their group sound like they were from a video game). 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dissociative identity disorder is a disorder that interferes with the function of consciousness, memory, identity, and perception. In Keith’s case, it mainly focuses on identity. In real life though, your other personalities can’t communicate with you, half the time you’re not even aware that they’re there. Multiple personality disorders is not just random, the people who have it most commonly have had trauma in their life (it’s a rare disorder to be diagnosed with). So other personalities may take control (make a switch) if exposed to a trigger. When the host takes back control, pieces of their memory won’t be present because they were not the ones who were conscious.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey guys, got some news for ya.” Pidge comes into the dining room, bed-hair still present as she sits down to join everybody for breakfast. “You all remember Dr. Sanda, don’t you?” 

 

Lance, who had been previously nuzzling into Keith’s back as he ate, chose that moment to look up. Yeah, he remembered her. The brainless bitch who thought that she could ‘fix’ all of them when they were younger. 

 

To that he always said: “Ha! Sure! You can fix us, after you fix your miserable as fuck, lonely as fuck, boring as fuck life!” 

 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t be so cruel.’ Lance hugs Keith closer as he is brought back. ‘After all, she did deliver me my darling…’ 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ Lance hums an absent tune as he waits in his cell, arms folded behind his head and legs crossed over each other. Like any other day, he was bored. Laying in his cell, staring at the gray walls (and occasionally the security camera when it pointed towards him), humming or outright singing...trying to come up with something to do.  _

 

_ Something that would take his mind off of the maddening silence and the twitchiness in his hands. Something that would attract attention, cause people to rush in, give Lance plenty of subjects to scare and- _

 

_ “McClain! Against the wall and remain seated on the bed!”  _

 

_ ‘Bingo!’ Lance smirks, sitting up right and arching his back, gruting in satisfaction when he hears several cracks break out. “Right, right, of course! Of course! I have assumed the position, good sir!”  _

 

_ The guard, already used to Lance’s antics right now, didn’t grace Lance with a response. Rather, they quickly unlocked his cell door before gently (and I mean gently) nudging a new occupant inside.  _

 

_ Wait...what…? _ __   
  


_ “McClain, this is your new roommate.” The guard glances at the new boy nervously, fingers rubbing against each other like one would do when seeking warmth. “I hope you two get along nicely.”  _

 

_ With that, he quickly rushes out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Well then...that was a nice introduction, wasn’t it?  _

 

_ “ _ **_Hey there! My name is Kosmo, it’s nice to meet you!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ The newcomer, Kosmo, thrusts a hand forward. A bright smile on his face, eyes gleaming with happiness and joy. It makes Lance want so scoff. Who finds joy and happiness in a place like this? It was so boring!  _

 

_ Like, seriously, if he wasn’t already mad, then this place would have definitely made him mad! If Lance actually cared about getting better, he’d be complaining that this was not the place to send him.  _

 

_ But...he doesn’t care. So the only thing he complains about is boredom. Maybe the food if it’s bad enough to waste energy complaining about it.  _

 

_ “ _ **_What’s your name?_ ** _ ” Kosmo tilts his head, seemingly unaffected by how Lance is just staring at him oddly. “ _ **_No offense, but McClain doesn’t sound like a first name._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ That snaps Lance out of his train of thought. How Kosmo said his name. How he actually...how it...how McClain seemed to just...roll off his tongue. It’s been such a long time since Lance has heard his name from anyone other than his guard or his doctor.  _

 

_ It was...a strange experience to say the least.  _

 

_ “You’re right, it’s not.” Lance plasters on a smile, reaching out to grab Kosmo’s hand in a tight grip. “The name’s Lance, Lance McClain.”  _

 

_ Lance’s grip tightens when Kosmo’s smile reaches his eyes: “ _ **_Cool! I haven’t heard the name Lance a lot, you must be unique!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Kosmo pulls his hand out of Lance’s, once again, seemingly unaffected by how tight Lance was actually gripping his hand. And unique? Is that how he saw Lance just based on his name?  _

 

_ Holy fuck! This was going to be a fun few months… _

 

_ “ _ **_This is my first day in this section of the ward._ ** _ ” A hand comes up to brush some stray black hair out of Kosmo’s face as he blushes a bit, flustered. “ _ **_I’m usually held in section C, so...I don’t know many of the rules here_ ** _.”  _

 

_ Lance nods slowly, using every ounce of control he has not to let the surprise show on his face. Section C? Kosmo had to be kidding...he didn’t look like anyone who belonged on section C! That place was for people who were even more twisted and cruel than Lance was!  _

 

_ Though, he was in section B right now. Give it time, maybe he might be transferred up there? It wouldn’t be surprising, at this rate… _

 

_ “ _ **_What are we normally allowed to do?_ ** _ ” Kosmo once again addresses Lance, sounding way less bashful than he did a moment ago. “ _ **_Are we given books? Or games? Do we have to go to a cafeteria to get food or is it just delivered to the room?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Lance just continues to stare at Kosmo, taking in all his questions, all his tones, all his body language, and compiling it into a list. Or, more like a spreadsheet. Trying to figure out what type of person Kosmo is.  _

 

_ Cause let me tell ya, first glances aren’t always everything. Lance has learned that to truly make your mark, you need to be patient. Don’t ever assume things, always make sure you know what you’re dealing with. Fully. Inside and out.  _

 

_ “Others normally go to a cafeteria.” Lance finally answers a question, now that he thinks he has a hint on how Kosmo operates. “I’m not allowed to step foot out of this room unless I have a doctor’s appointment.”  _

 

_ A small flash of sympathy shows in Keith’s eyes, it almost makes Lance want to vomit. Ugh, he hasn’t seen that look in so long. He’s gotten so used to pity and weariness.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Why not? It’s not fair if some people are allowed to go outside and others aren’t._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Lance’s smile tilts down a bit. ‘Those people didn’t steal a scalpel from the medical ward and carve their names into other patients.’ _

 

_ “ _ **_Maybe I can ask if they’d let you out during lunch?_ ** _ ” Kosmo offers, looking hopeful. “ _ **_Yeah! I’ll do that! I can ask for you the next time a guard comes by!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Ok, now that, Lance can’t stop himself from scoffing. This dude, Kosmo, he really was an idiot. Lance can admire his enthusiasm to an extent, and he can appreciate the new vibe in the room since it soothes his boredom, but this? Kosmo can’t actually think that the guards will do everything he asks, right?  _

 

_ “Don’t think the guards will listen to your, sweetcheeks.” Lance tests the waters by busting out the nicknames. “I’m not exactly the safest person to have around other people.”  _

 

_ Kosmo frown, hopeful look turning into a full on pout: “ _ **_It’s still not fair, this entire place is filled with people who don’t get along well in society. If they can roam around, you should be able to as well._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ ‘This kid.’ Lance grunts in his head, disguising the sound as a cough. “Maybe, but whatever. I don’t care too much about it anymore.”  _

 

_ Kosmo only pouts more, opening his mouth, likely to add on. Though Lance stops him, gives Kosmo the most charming smile he can muster.  _

 

_ “Remember when you asked about rules?”  _

 

_ Lance can see how his question throws Kosmo off, but he doesn’t try to argue about Lances change of topic. It’s a visible effect, he immediately follows Lance’s lead in terms of conversing. It’s good. It means Kosmo is probably more susceptible to manipulation, more submissive to what other people want. Just what Lance needs… _

 

_ “ _ **_Yeah, of course._ ** _ ” The confused frown still pulls at Kosmo’s lips. “ _ **_Are there a lot?”_ **

 

_ “No, not many.” Lance walks forward, a bit disappointed when Kosmo doesn’t flinch away or step back. Hmmm...he’s gonna have to fix that. Soon. “But, there is an important one you’ll have to remember. While you’re in my room, as my roommate, this rule must be put above all others.”  _

 

_ Kosmo tilts his head up when Lance gets really close. Like, chest to chest close. And boy...is he tall! He’s at least a head or two taller than Kosmo! Though, he’s still not as tall as Shiro. Nor as large as him either… _

 

_ “ _ **_Of course._ ** _ ” Kosmo smiles a bit when Lance’s hand comes forward to rub his cheek. “ _ **_This was your room first, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ ‘Oh my god, this is even better.’ Lance smirks as Kosmo almost leans into his touch, like a little kitten being pet by his master.  _

 

_ Master...hmmm… _

 

_ “ _ **_What’s the rule, Lance?_ ** _ ” Kosmo blinks when Lance’s hand cups his cheek, fingers digging into the flesh a bit harshly. “ _ **_Lance, your fingers are-_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “The most important rule of this room,” Lance raises his voice a bit, a clear sign that he has the floor right now and Kosmo needs to keep quiet, “is that whatever I say, goes.”  _

 

_ The hand that had originally been rubbing Kosmo’s cheek, then pinching some of the flesh, relocates to Kosmo’s chin. Lance uses his entire hand to grip Kosmo’s chin, keeping his face in place as he leans forward.  _

 

_ “That sounds reasonable, doesn’t it?” Lance stops just as his nose is about to touch Kosmo’s. “I’m not being unreasonable, am I?”  _

 

_ Kosmo takes longer to answer that Lance expected. Every second that Kosmo remains silent, Lance frets that he pushed too far too fast. He needed Kosmo to submit to him willingly if this game was gonna work.  _

 

_ If Lance had to force him so early, then it wouldn’t be as fun. Kosmo would either learn early on that he had to fight back or he’d become so sensitive that he was just pathetic. Both were scenarios that Lance would prefer to avoid at all costs if he could.  _

 

_ And to his luck, it appears he could. For now, at least.  _

 

_ “ _ **_No, it doesn’t._ ** _ ” Kosmo blushes a bit when Lance rubs his fingers against the underside of his jaw. “ _ **_It makes perfect sense._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ ‘I’m gonna have so much fun with you.’ Lance puts on a kind smile, eyes flashing with something akin to sinister as he leans back to pet Kosmo’s head. “Excellent.”  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

‘I had so many plans for you.’ Lance swallows on nothing in particular as he glances up at Keith’s back, admiring how the shirt that Lance lent him droops down and exposes his pale shoulder. ‘But you did the one thing no one else could…’ 

 

“Yeah, I remember her.” Matt is the only one to verbally answer, knocking Lance back into reality and out of his memories. “Isn’t she kinda...you know...dead? Like, mangled, then strangled dead?” 

 

A few laughs pass around the table. ‘Mangled’ is a pretty close description of how Kuro left her when he was done with her. Who knew that someone could tear so much off the body, yet the person remains alive? 

 

Though, to science’s credit, Matt and Pidge did manage to grab some stuff from the operating room before Kuro had disappeared to hunt down Dr. Sanda. One of the things being Tranexamic acid. Maybe he made good use of it, maybe he just knew what to do and how to do it without any help. It worked out in the end. 

 

“Apparently, a new doctor arrived in town. He was a previous protege of hers.” Pidge slaps her hand against the table at word ‘protege’. 

 

1The room turns tense, everybody tensing, as if ready to attack or to scream. The slightest movement, or even sound, could be all it took for everyone to leap up and start growling. Snarling and scanning, searching like predator animals for a threat that they didn’t even know about until now. 

 

It’s because of that expected reaction that Pidge waits a few long moments before telling her friends what she means: “Dr. James Griffin, a newly graduated psychiatrist who had previously worked under her guidance.” 

 

Pidge pulls out her phone, unlocking it quickly before scrolling around. Everyone sits back as she does what she needs to do. Before long, she’s narrowing her eyes and slamming her phone against the table. 

 

“The police are convinced that they’ll catch us, and once they do, Dr. Griffin will help diagnose us.” 

 

A few lips curl up in disgust. Diagnose...ugh. Doctors...ugh. 

 

“And they just happened to pick the right city for him to search in?” Hunk swallows his mouthful of food, glancing around, as if James himself was hiding somewhere in the room. “Did we leave any traces?” 

 

Pidge and Matt both shake their heads. They deleted everything there was to know about any of them before watching as Yorak set fire to the asylum. Leaving the poor injured guards, nurses, and doctors who couldn’t escape on their own inside to burn. 

 

“We didn’t leave any traces, but the police were probably smart enough to figure out that a big city was the perfect place for us to blend in.” Shiro stirs his oatmeal with a long sigh, palm meeting his forehead in a show of exhaustion. 

 

“That’s the thing, they aren’t searching specifically for us.” Pidge’s lips titl up in a small victory smile. “There are several reports that state we either died in the fire or we were killed while trying to escape. In their eyes, any patients who escaped the Riverside Mental Asylum are dead.” 

 

Everyone, Pidge and Matt included, sigh out in relief at that. Perfect, that’s one less thing they have to deal with now. 

 

“They’re just here because the recent kidnappings around the area.” Pidge casts Lance and Matt a sideways glance. “We need to be better about pacing once they’re here.” 

 

Matt and Lance both have the decency to send Pidge a sheepish look (Matt blushing in embarrassment). 

 

“Wait, if he’s her protege, does that mean he’s read her notes about us?” Keith gulps, looking around as all eyes fall onto him. “Guys, if he’s read her notes, he might catch Kosmo or I while we’re out in public. We have had accidental switches before...” 

 

Oooooooh…right...fuck…

 

“He won’t touch you.” Lance hisses, bringing Keith down fully into his lap so he can cover Keith’s body with his own. Shielding Keith from the outside world, in a way. “I’ll remove his fucking hands before he lays them on you.” 

 

Keith blushes, but nuzzles into Lance’s chest. Meanwhile, Kosmo and Yorak have their own reactions. 

 

‘ As admirable as Lance’s promise is, there’s a small problem: there’s no guarantee that we will come out victorious if the police are to find out about us. ’

 

‘ **Yeah Kiki, I hate to upset you or Lancy, but Yoki is right. We’d be outnumbered. If we’re caught, that might be the end.** ’ 

 

“Kosmo and Yorak are both worried about what’ll happen.” Keith pushes up a bit as Lance accident;y starts to smother him. “They think the police may outnumber and overpower us if they find us.” 

 

Lance is the only one to growl in aggravation. The other around the table remain silent, unaware of how to react. 

 

Kosmo and Yorak are correct. They would be plenty outnumbered if push came to shove and they needed to fight. 

 

But! But-! They have been able to weave themselves out of tricky situations before. This one was just a bit...riskier than the others. This time, they didn’t have to worry about a scream attracting the neighbors attention or a bloody trail leading the police to them. 

 

This time...they needed to worry about the actual fucking police knocking on their door. 

 

“We’ll worry about it later.” Shiro stands up, sending everyone a calm smile. “For now, why don’t we clean up and go about our daily routine. I’m gonna go wash up then head to work. Lance, Hunk? I think it’s your turn to do the dishes.” 

 

Both boys groan at Shiro’s ‘dad look’ but otherwise, don’t argue. Keith pushes off Lance’s lap so he can get up, but is pulled in for a short kiss before he can get far. 

 

“I’m gonna see what I can pull up about Griffin. Maybe I can figure out where he’ll be staying and we can target his place.” Pidge walks into the kitchen after Lance and Hunk. “But first, breakfast.” 

 

Shiro, Matt, and Keith are the only ones left (laughing a bit as they hear Lance and Hunk complain about Pidge making their job harder by using more dishes). 

 

“Keith, we should probably check the sculptures.” Matt throws an arm around Keith’s shoulders as he leads them up the stairs. “Then we can get them out online.” 

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Keith shudders a bit as he feels an extra wave of calmness and relief wash over him. “Kosmo and Yorak are more than happy to take that distraction.” 

 

Matt nods, beginning to discuss possible color patterns with Keith as they journey upstairs. 

 

“Hey, take some pictures before you sell them off, yeah?!” Shiro calls up after Matt and Keith disappear. “It’ll be nice to see what you two came up with this time!” 

 

“No problem dad!” 

 

Shiro shakes his head as raucous laughter follows Matt’s response. 

 

‘Children.’ Shiro sighs as he grabs his bowl to bring to the kitchen, where Lance and Hunk are still whining at Pidge. ‘I am surrounded by children.’ 

 

Not that Shiro regrets it. These little terrors are still the lights of his life. The only good things that Takashi Shirogane has managed to keep in this cruel, fucked up world.

 

Yes, they were a handful at times, but he loved them nonetheless. Just like they loved him. And to think, before, they had never seen each other. 

 

Oh well, guess fate decided to smile down on them for the first time in fucking ever that day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you’ve probably guessed, Keith is the host (the true personality) while Kosmo and Yorak were created after years of trauma and abuse. Just a little backstory: Keith’s parents were murdered so he could be taken in as a slave-child for a mafia like organization whose leader was the one and only Zarkon. Keith, like in the series, was someone who excelled at everything relatively quickly, especially combat. He had no choice, just like all the other children didn’t. He was one of the few lucky ones who made it into his teen years, but then turned unlucky when Lotor took interest in him. As well as one of Zarkon’s best soldiers (after years of breaking, think of Bucky from the marvel movie and that’s already a pretty good summary of who Yorak is), Keith also became Lotor’s prized pet. Kosmo was created a couple months after the police dismantled Zarkons group and sent most of the surviving slave-adults to therapy in hopes of helping them recover. Kosmo is a representation of everything Keith missed as a child, which is why Kosmo may seem childish and naive (cause he is literally the child that Keith never got to be).


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, you’re James, right?” 

 

James looks up from where he’s been stirring his coffee to spot the person who called to him. A girl, probably within the same age range as him (so, about mid 20s). Black hair pulled into a loose looking ponytail, some rather large glasses, and an almost blinding smile. 

 

James almost drops his mug when she calls out to him again. Her voice is  **loud** . Especially for the morning, he’s not even that far away from her. 

 

“Y-yea.” James clears his throat as the unnamed girl approaches him, a little jump in her step. “I’m James.” 

 

When she reaches him, he gives him a sweet-toothed smile and extends her hand out for him to shake. Well, actually, more like she extends her hand out and grabs his in a very tight grip, then proceeds to shakes his hand rapidly. 

 

Ok, seriously, what is this girl on to be so peppy in the morning like this? And can James have some of whatever it is? He could really use it after spending hours into the night reviewing his findings during the past few years…

 

“Awesome! My name’s Nadia and I’ll be your partner while you’re working here.” She gives his hand a few more shakes before letting go completely and bringing her arms behind her back. “Want a quick tour of the office while we have some spare time?” 

 

James shakes his head in a dismissive manner, bringing his coffee mug up for a quick sip before answering: “No thank you, Curtis gave me the full tour yesterday after I settled in.” 

 

Nadia tilts her head, as if she had never heard of that name before (she has, just to be clear, she knows who Curtis is).

 

“Huh, you must’ve gotten here really early or really late then. Most of us were on the field, searching for the girl who was just reported missing.” 

 

James perks up at that, coffee mug still to his lips as Nadia reaches out to grab his forearm and tug him after her. 

 

Wait...where are they going? Also, how is Nadia already so confident that he’s ok with her touching him? They only met a few seconds ago. 

 

Not that James minds, but already, he can tell a few character traits from this one. She seems like a really touchy person. She’s very loud. Must be very social, have a lot of friends, maybe even a big family? Good place to get a lot of practice with people if that’s the case. 

 

‘Oh wait...no...forget that. Forget that. Top thinking about the background of your colleagues. You’re about to hear about the new case.’ 

 

James lightly scolds himself as Nadia drags him to what appears to be her office. If the name ‘Rizavi, Nadia’ imprinted on the glass if anything to go by. 

 

“I’d usually have some mercy and wait for you to finish your morning coffee before jumping into the day’s assignment, buuuuut you kinda came at an awkward time. Sooooo….yeah, we need to be started as soon as we can.” 

 

Nadia releases James’ arm and walks to her desk, opening the drawer next to the desk and flipping through a few folders. Her expression is set in a face of concentration, tongue poking out from between her lips as her fingers skillfully move through the various cardstock folders. 

 

‘Awkward time?’ James takes a few more sips of coffee before walking closer to Nadia’s desk, standing on the opposite side as a respect of privacy. ‘Is it cause the missing girl was reported yesterday? Did I arrive n the middle of a case, or something? 

 

The answer would be...no. James didn’t arrive in the middle of a case. He arrived at the beginning. Which, believe it or not, is worse in this situation. It meant that he, someone who isn’t familiar with the environment or the details of past crimes, is thrown into the chaos with no guidance. 

 

No theories (he most likely has to make them), no prepared evidence, no starting point...it was a mess. Or, it was going to prove to be a mess, most likely. 

 

“Here it is.” Nadia smiles victoriously as she pulls out a (suspiciously) full looking folder. 

 

James almost has to take a step back when she places it on the desk. It’s full of papers and paper clips to keep them together, James can practically hear all of the clips rusting together. When the fold itself makes contact with the desk, a small thud is heard. 

 

And that’s when Nadia tried to put it down softly...James can imagine what it would sound like if she dropped it. Probably equivalent to hearing a piece of wood being dropped. Just an idea.

 

“Camilia Ronfield.” Nadia opens the file, a disapproving frown on her face. “She and some other friends were celebrating a birthday.” 

 

The pages in the folder russle as Nadia flips through them. Eyes dart from up and down as she scans for the cause for first hint that Camilia was gone. 

 

‘Why is there more detail about the celebration than the actual kidnapping?’ She bites her bottom lip, beginning to grow a bit uneasy. ‘Jeezus, this girl...why is there so much alcohol at this party?’ 

 

“Nadia, are you alright?” James doesn’t wish to invade Nadia’s space, but the longer she continues to flip through pages, the more curious he gets. “What do the witness reports say?” 

 

“That’s the thing James…” Nadia flips one specific page back and front before looking up to give James a scared look. “There weren’t any witnesses.” 

 

James furrows his brow, the grip he has on the mug handle tightening. Please, someone tell him he didn’t hear that correctly. No witnesses? Nadia just said that they were in a restaurant! How could there have been no witnesses? Or camera footage at that? 

 

“I know what you’re thinking...how.” Nadia shakes her head, sighing as she slams the folder closed. “Some others are checking the camera footage from the night of her kidnapping, but so far, they’re coming up short. Someone hacked into the system and…” 

 

James raises a brow. And….? And did what? Scramble the connection? Mute the audio? Destroy the camera itself? 

 

A hacker could do a lot of things once they got access…

 

“And we don’t even know what they did.” Nadia huffs out, crossing her arms while shaking her head. “The footage showed Camilia walking to the restroom, getting there, but not coming back.” 

 

“What about the footage near the restrooms?” James sets his coffee down as he grabs for the file (after asking Nadia permission, of course). “I normally don’t like the idea of someone watching me as I use the toilet, but…?” 

 

Nadia grimaces, understanding what James is hinting at. She doesn’t really like that idea either. I mean, it should be a human right to do your business without people watching you, right? Is it just her that thinks that? 

 

“That’s where our hacker came in. They must’ve tampered with the feed, cause there’s no black spots or random moments of complete silence. Whoever did this is good.” 

 

James sighs in a frustrated manner, opening the file and grabbing for the papers. There are about four groups of stapled papers. So...four friends. Ok, and their stories are each in their own little packet. Lovely. 

 

‘Ok, getting to the restaurant.’ James briefly reads over the first one. ‘No suspicious activity...ordering food...got some wine and some beer...and...got drunk, big surprise.’

 

“Did someone already check to see if any of the food was tampered with?” James doesn’t lift his head up from where he’s reading as he asks. “Any drugs slipped inside?” 

 

Nadia shrugs: “We did a medical check with Camilia’s friends, they all came out clean. We’re assuming, for the moment, at least, that if she was drugged then she was the only one.” 

 

“So there’s a possibility she was targeted.” James mumbles, mostly to himself. ‘Ok…’ 

 

“Or not, she may not have been drugged. We don’t know.” 

 

James picks up his mug to sip at his coffee again. Great...he needs more. Welp, as soon as he’s done here, he’s poisoning himself with more caffeine, then getting to work. 

 

“I don’t know if this helps, but we have had several cases like this before.” Nadia wrings her hands as James slowly tilts his head up, raising a brow. “Like, people going missing without a single trace. Almost as if they were never there.”

 

James nods slowly, focusing back down on the papers: “Except in some cases there are witnesses.” 

 

“Yeah, we really need more of those cases.” Nadia sighs in defeat, arms coming around to hug herself. “Maybe then, we’d have more to go off of and be able to catch the person doing this.” 

 

‘Person?’ James transitions to the next packet, dissatisfied with the lack of detail in the first story. “You have confirmed that only one person is doing this? Not a team?” 

 

“Well...no.” Nadia blushes a bit in embarrassment as James’ disbelieving eyes snap up to meet her own. “We don’t really know anything about whoever’s doing this. There are only a handful of cases where there have been witnesses and we never refind the body.” 

 

“So you guys know nothing about this kidnapper?” James can already foresee all of the late nights shifts he’s going to have to take. And how unhappy he’s going to be while doing it. “Nothing at all? No time patterns? No types?” 

 

“No.” Nadia shakes her head helplessly. “We don’t even know if whoever’s doing this is killing the people they take or not. They could be sending their victims overseas like some slavery auction type case. Nothing is ever left behind and once someone goes missing, they stay missing.”

 

James tries to take all this in. He tries to process the fact that there is nothing to go off of with a stride. He tries to remain professional and patient. 

 

But…

 

God, it’s hopeless trying! There’s nothing! James just got here and he’s already wishing this nightmare over with! 

 

There is nothing! Nothing to go off of! No evidence to analyse, no people to talk to, no clues to try and decode...nothing! 

 

This kidnapper was either a ninja or some type of fucking ghost. And that’s coming from someone who doesn’t believe in the supernatural! 

 

Just...there is no other way to describe this situation.

 

“Did Camilia have any enemies?” James takes a calming breath, figuring that if he starts from the top and goes down, he’ll at least have something to work with. “A person or group of people that would want to cause her harm?” 

 

“I mean, not that her friends knew of.” Nadia reaches up to adjust her glasses. 

 

‘A habit, a signal that she’s nervous.’ James thinks dryly, noting that her glasses were sitting on her face perfectly before she adjusted them. 

 

“However…” Nadia’s voice draws out, it reminds James of Dr. Sanda and how she would speak when she was convinced she had something figured out. So, knowledgeable with the tiniest hint of satisfaction. Maybe even some suspicion, if one listened hard enough. 

 

Only to be disappointed when her theory was proven wrong. Again. 

 

“There was a brief incident involving a young boy.” Nadia shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to remember any names. “Let me think...yeah, yeah, ok….I remember now.” 

 

Nadia opens her eyes, but keeps her hand near her face. With her other hand, she reaches over to grab the bottom packet. That’s the one that had it, right?

 

Scanning the various words and sentences, Nadia smiles. Yep, this is the one.

 

“Camilia and her friends had a flirt competition.” 

 

James has to do a double take. What the? A flirt competition?

 

“I know, I know, what the heck?” Nadia rolls her eyes, remembering her reaction to reading this. “They saw a cute young boy walking into the kitchen and they were all pretty drunk. So when he came out, they each approached him and tried to see who could get his number.” 

 

James can already see where this is going. Drunk flirting...never ends well. At least not any incidents that he’s heard of. Mostly, it ended with fist fights or screeching. Maybe even a few broken bottles and ambulances. 

 

Ok, that last one was only once, but still. It was a possibility.

 

“Says here that Camilia was the boldest of them all.” Nadia sounds extremely uncomfortable, a bright blush painted across her cheeks only add confirmation. “When it was her turn, she actually tried to touch the guy.” 

 

“How so?” James places the packet he was reading down, curious as to why he didn’t find any mentions of this story in the first two he read. 

 

Maybe those witnesses didn’t remember? Or they were too embarrassed to talk about it? 

 

“Hands rubbing at his chest and trying to...push his shirt off.” Nadia has to facepalm at that last one. “I get that they were drunk, but if you’re aware enough to notice those types of details, you should probably be aware enough to notice when you go a bit far.” 

 

‘Agreed.’ James walks around the desk to join Nadia, reading the story word for word. ‘Huh...this is surprisingly more detailed than the last two…was this person more sober?’ 

 

“Anyway, Camilia stopped when a waiter came by and pulled her away. The guy she was flirting with was escorted back to the kitchens and not too long later, they were kicked out of the restaurant.” 

 

James waits until he reads that far into the report before reacting. Kicked out of the restaurant for drunk flirting? That’s new. 

 

Though...it makes sense. If you’re a restaurant manager and you see that someone is being harrassed and you don’t do anything other than pull that por person away, that may make you look bad. It may imply that you don’t care that you were being harrassed. It makes for a bad business practice. 

 

But still...kicking drunk people out of the restaurant...that isn’t a good idea either. They could hurt other people or hurt themselves by accident. 

 

“Why was Camilia in their bathroom if she and her friends were kicked out though?” 

 

Nadia flips the page, eyes taking in about half the page before pointing to the bottom (near the bottom of the page): “Her friend thinks that the waiter who escorted them out pitied her when she said that she may have had too much to drink. So he let her back in to throw up, but then she had to go.”

 

James’ face scrunches up in disgust. Ugh. Imagine that...someone kidnapped after they barfed. Ugh...not something he would want to imagine someone doing. 

 

But then again...if Camilia was feeling sick before being kidnapped, then that made her vulnerable. More susceptible for any sort of offered assistance. 

 

Her food didn’t need to be drugged...she could’ve just had too much alcohol and got sick from that. Then, someone offered her help, she took it, and that would’ve made for a clean get away. 

 

Still...that theory had a bunch of holes in it. Holes that James didn’t have the material to fill. 

 

“She never came back.” Nadia reads over the last page before placing it back in the folder and reaching up to rub her eyes. “We questioned the waiter who escorted her and he said that he was asked to go help other tables. When he told the manager who he was waiting for, the manager told him that he would take care of it.” 

 

‘Take care of it…’ James doesn’t even try to hide the suspicious frown that pulls at his lips. ‘Take care of it…’ 

 

“What’s the manager’s name?” 

 

Nadia has to think for a moment on that one. They did get the name, but...dammit, why is she forgetting this right now? 

 

‘Name...name...name…’ Nadia brings a hand up to scratch her scalp as she thinks. ‘I remember it being odd...name...name...name…’ 

 

“Please tell me you at least got the manager’s name.” James almost loses it as he watches Nadia think. If they didn’t get the managers name, possibly the last person to see Camilia before her kidnapping, then he was gonna flip something. 

 

Or someone! 

 

“We did! We did!” Nadia waves a dismissive hand at James as she continues to think about what the name could be. “It was a bit odd, so I’m trying to remember what it was though. Not a name I’ve heard of yet.” 

 

And she goes back to thinking. Leaving James to silently contemplate why he accepted the offer of coming here instead of continuing his search back in his-

 

“Hunk Garrett!” Nadia brings both of her hands up to grab at her head. “The manager’s name was Hunk Garrett.” 

 

‘Whew.’ James exhales a breath of relief. He doubted Nadia for a second. “What did he say about Camilia’s disappearance?” 

 

“See, this is where things might get confusing.” Nadia makes a face, asif she herself either didn’t believe what she was about to tell James or it was so confusing that it hurt her. 

 

The probability of it being both was pretty high. 

 

“He said that he waited for 10 minutes before being called back to the kitchen. Didn’t see Camilia go out, but plenty of people came and went into the restroom.” 

 

“Well that doesn’t help.” James brings a hand up to run through his hair. “And you said that you’ve had several of these cases?” 

 

“Yep, the only cases we’ve had so far are these kind.” Nadia grabs the folder, making sure all of the paper inside is neatly stacked on top of the other before returning it to the filing cabinet. “People go missing and they never come back. Not even dead bodies are left behind.” 

 

‘No evidence, no leads.’ James drowns Nadia out as she starts to ramble about how the kidnapper(s) must be ghosts, or something. ‘Random targets, unknown reasons…’ 

 

“Come on, we should get started with today’s task now that you know what’s going on.” 

 

Nadia grabs James hand and proceeds to pull him out of the room, only stopping when he pulls back to grab his coffee mug. 

 

Out of shear politeness does she choose not to comment on the facial expression he has. And how it looks rather cryptic. 

 

‘What’s he thinking about?’ Nadia glances back every so often as she continues to pull James to the cafeteria (to return his mug). ‘Has he seen this before?’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…in case I made it confusing in chapter 2, Lance is possessive of Keith. Like, pretty possessive. So when Hunk texted Pidge that a girl needed to be picked up for flirting with his man, well...you can probably guess what was going through Lance’s mind. Everyone in the Voltron gang is possessive of each other since they know that the outside world will never understand them, only they will understand each other. But since Lance and Keith are dating, Lance gets a bit more violent towards people he feels will try and take Keith away.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance’s eyes pop open as he feels Keith move behind him. Squirming around like a worm trying to get back into the dirt. Curious, he turns around slightly to assess what’s going on. 

 

Is Keith tangled in the sheets and trying to get out of bed? Is he too hot and trying to squirm out of the sheets? Is he in an uncomfortable position and trying to get comfortable? Is he-? 

 

“Stop...please…” Keith whimpers. “Please...please..I’m sorry…” 

 

Lance sits up as quickly, but as quietly as he can. 

 

‘Fuck!’ Lance scoots a few inches away from Keith as the other begins to thrash around, whimpers getting louder and louder. ‘Oh fuck!’ 

 

Keith wasn't tangled in the sheets, nor was he too hot or trying to get comfortable. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Keith cries out, hands flying up as if trying to protect his head from a strike that Lance would never aim towards him. “Please! Please! No!” 

 

Keith was having a nightmare! 

 

“Mi amor!” Lance refrains from reaching out and grabbing Keith, having learned the hard way that that is the worst thing to do during one of Keith’s nightmares. “Mi amor! It’s ok, I’m here!” 

 

Keith continues to thrash around, Lance’s words not even registering as existant. 

 

“Stop! Please! Stop!” 

 

Keith’s leg kicks out, almost hitting Lance straight in the stomach. 

 

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise! Please!” 

 

Lance watches helplessly as Keith continues to cry and thrash. 

 

‘I can’t touch him.’ Lance’s hands twitch from where he’s sitting on them. ‘You know better, Lance. Don’t touch him.’ 

 

Lance does know better...but that doesn’t mean that it’s an easy feat to accomplish. 

 

Luckily, this is one of Keith’s more...easy nightmares. Lance uses that word loosely. These nightmares...none of them are easy at first glance. For Lance or for Keith. 

 

Keith, because he’s the one enduring past trauma, reliving a cursed life that he had long thought he escaped. 

 

Lance, because he had to watch as Keith cried and thrashed. He had to watch, unable to do anything else in fear of making things worse, as his love suffered. Mentally, a plane where Lance couldn’t kill the being making Keith uncomfortable like he could in real life. 

 

Back to the point though, the reason this is an easier nightmare is because Keith wakes himself up. It’s not peaceful or a relief. Not by a long shot. But it saves Lance from having to wake Keith up (there have been plenty of situations where Lance had to wake Keith up, despite the risks, because Keith started clawing at his wrists or his face). 

 

“Lotor!” Keith’s eyes fly open as he finally freezes, cold with fear even though he’s physically sweating. “No! No!” 

 

“Mi amor.” Lance whispers, halting in his attempts to reach out and console his lover when Keith’s eyes snap to his form. “It’s me, your Lancy. Your love. I’m not that monster, kitten. I won’t hurt you.” 

 

Keith’s eyes, wide, wild, and so afraid, stay on Lance. Unblinking and suspicious as Lance continues to talk to him. 

 

Only after minutes of gentle soothing and Lance remaining still does Keith slowly start to come back. Does he slowly start to blink and uncurl from his fatal position. 

 

“It’s me, babyboy.” Lance coos when Keith finally sits up, arms lowly coming up again and opening wide. “That’s it. Good boy, you’re doing so well. Can you come here for me? Allow me to cuddle you sweetie?” 

 

Keith watches Lance, biting his bottom lip. His mind is still a bit jumbled. He’s still a bit caught up in his traumatic flashback. He’s still not fully come back yet. He’s unaware of what’s going on around him. 

 

Kosmo and Yorak, despite their good intentions, aren’t helping. 

 

‘ **Keith! Keith! Are you ok?!** ’ Kosmo whines and whimpers as he feels Keith’s fear flow through all three of them. ‘ **Keith! Keith!** ’ 

 

Keith shakes his head, bringing his hands up to grip it as he feels a scary amount of anger course through him. Fucking shit...fucking shit! Yorak! Yorak! Fuck! Fuck! 

 

‘ I’ll rip him apart! ’ Yorak growls, attempting to take control. ‘ I’ll find that bastard and rip him apart for what he’s done to you! ’ 

 

Keith grunts, shaking his head back and forth. He loves Kosmo and Yorak. He does. He’d seal himself inside his own body and allow them to live as their own people if that’s what they truly wanted from him. 

 

But right now...right now he really wants them to shut up! He just woke up from a fucking nightmare! He doesn’t need this right now! 

 

It doesn’t help that Komo and Yorak are contradicting each other. Kosmo, desiring to keep Keith safe and avoid the danger as a means of keeping him safe. Yorak, itching to take control and lead Keith into danger so he can spill blood. 

 

Conflicting personalities...nightmare...Lotor...nightmare...Lotor, Lotor, Lotor...Lotor! 

 

“Mi amor!” 

 

Keith’s thoughts freeze, though he doesn’t release the grip on his head. Mi amor? That wasn’t...that wasn’t connected to his nightmare. That was Spanish. 

 

Lotor wasn’t a Spanish name. Lotor didn’t ever speak to him in Spanish. Hell, Lotor didn’t even know Spanish. He sometimes spoke to Keith in Latin or in French, but never in Spanish. 

 

“Mi amor!” 

 

There it was again. Mi amor. 

 

Mi amor...mi amor...Spanish...not Lotor...Spanish...it means…

 

“Mi amor.” Lance scoots forward, making sure Keith’s eyes never leave him as he does so. “Mi amor, my love, my babyboy...it’s me, your Lancy.” 

 

‘Mi amor...mi amor...my...love?’ Keith doesn’t flinch back as Lance comes closer. ‘My love?’ 

 

“My...love?” Keith whispers, almost flinching back when Lance gives him a broad smile. ‘It’s just a smile...what am I freaking out about?’ 

 

“That’s right, kitten.” Lance opens his arms again to Keith, a silent invitation for the other to crawl into Lance and cuddle up. “Mi amor is my love. You are mi amor.” 

 

‘You are mi amor.’ 

 

‘ **Amor.** ’ 

 

‘ His Love. ’ 

 

“I am your love.” Keith whispers, finally finding his way out of his trance and back into the real world. 

 

“You are, mi amor.” Lance purrs, nuzzling into Keith when the other (finally) throws himself into Lance and cuddles up into Lance’s chest. “You are my most beloved treasure, the only one my dead heart will beat for. You, Kosmo, Yorak...” 

 

“Your heart’s not dead.” Keith grumbles, weighing his options on whether he should smack Lance upside the head for his cheesiness or just cuddle closer and listen to Lance coo at him. 

 

“Sometimes it is.” Lance nuzzles further into Keith’s hair, inhaling the soothing scent of Keith’s herbal based shampoo. “But never with you, mi amor. Or with the others, but especially not with you. You three are far too precious to be in the presence of a dead heart.” 

 

Keith blushes brightly, hiding his face into Lance’s chest with a groan. 

 

‘ **Awww! Lancy is so sweet!** ’ Kosmo giggles inside of Keith’s head, taking extra amusement with Keith’s shyness. ‘ **He knows just how to make us smile, doesn’t he Kiki?** ’ 

 

‘Maybe he knows how to make you smile.’ Keith purses his lips together as Lance places a few kisses on the top of his head. ‘He’s just being super cheesy now.’ 

 

‘ **Cheesy is cute!** ’ Kosmo’s one suggests that he’s pouting right now. ‘ **Right Yoki? Cheesy can be cute!** ’ 

 

‘ As my younger brothers, I love you equally and absolutely despise taking sides in matters such as there. ’ 

 

Keith gulps. He can feel the humor and amusement leaking off of Yorak. Which means…

 

‘ However, I must agree with Kosmo on this matter, Keith. Lance’s gestures, while cheesy, are admirable. He seeks only to cherish you .’ 

 

“Mi amor? You’ve gone quiet again.” Lance brings his hand up to Keith’s cheek, gently stroking the soft flesh as a means of bringing back Keith’s focus. “Is something the matter? Do you wanna talk about it?” 

 

‘We’ll continue this conversation later, you two.’ Keith hisses in his head as Kosmo and Yorak both laugh at him (Kosmo giggles and Yorak chuckles). “No, Lance. I’m ok. Kosmo and Yorak are just talking to me.” 

 

Lance hums in understanding, the hand stroking Keith’s chee only continuing for a few moments before moving down. His fingernails gently drag down to Keith’s chin, which he lifts gently o he can finally look Keith in the eye. 

 

As expected, Keith’s eyes are red and puffy, a result of crying his poor heart out from a nightmare. A nightmare that Lance wishes he could kill, just like he does with any people that try to court Keith. 

 

Well...ok, maybe not all of them. There are some lucky bastards that have managed to escape Lance’s wrath. But that’s mainly for cases that Lance already has a victim when the flirting happens or the person trying to court Keith is just that pathetic that Lance doesn't feel that they’re worth his time. 

 

“I heard you screaming Lotor’s name again.” Lance leans down to plant a soft kiss to Keith’s tear stained cheek, three on the right and three on the left. Knowing how lightly he’s treading...mentioning that cursed name after a nightmare like that. “Was it type #1 or type #2?” 

 

Translation: Was it a ‘punishment’ nightmare or a ‘playtime’ nightmare? 

 

Keith closes his eyes as Lance kisses his cheeks, mind easily finding the pattern that Lance will complete after he answers. 

 

Three kisses on each cheek to comfort Keith before Lance asks a question. Three kisses...to lick away any tears and soothe Keith. Then after Keith answers, three kisses to his chin. A congratulations, a reward, the next step…

 

“I-it was type #1.” Keith swallows audibly, almost moaning out when Lance’s lips linger on each kiss he delivers to his chin. “I-I don’t even...he never...I don’t even know what I did. I...he never...he...I couldn’t…” 

 

“Shhhh.” Lance’s finger move from under Keith’s chin they can grab his hands and bring them up, prompting Keith to cup his cheeks. This way, they’re easier to reach for when Lance wants to turn his face and kisses Keith’s wrists and palms. “Thank you for telling me, mi amor. Thank you…” 

 

“Why does this still happen Lance?” Keith sniffs a bit, shutting his eyes so the tears welling up in the sockets can’t fall down. “He...he’s gone now anyway! They’re all gone now! I’ve spent years in complete happiness with you and the others! So why does my stupid mind keep going back to-!” 

 

Lance shuts Keith up there. 

 

With quick movements and steady lips, he connects their mouths together in a passionate kiss. And Lance means passionate as in lips moving against Keith’s and tongue darting out to request permission into Keith’s mouth. 

 

Permission that Keith grants almost immediately. Like an instinct. Like Lance’s tongue against his lips was a button. 

 

“Don’t ever call your beautiful mind stupid, mi amor.” A low growl makes its way up Lance’s throat as he feels Keith lay limp against him. “You suffered more than anyone should in a thousand life times. But you still push through, you still stand tall and tell people ten times your size to fuck off or prepare to get their asses kicked. So what if sometimes the past decides to pick a night to taunt you? You’re still my brave, beautiful, brilliant love.” 

 

And Lance meant it. Keith had suffered more than anyone should have. More than Pidge and Matt, more than Hunk, more than Shiro (and that was a pretty high bar), more than Lance himself. 

 

And don’t misunderstand, he’s not saying that their feelings of pain and misery are irrelevant because Keith’s been through more. People feel different levels of pain differently and Lance totally respects that. Really, he does. 

 

But in all seriousness, and everyone agrees with him on this, Keith has been through so much already. So much more than any of them could stand listening to before desiring blood. Specifically, Lotor’s blood. 

 

What made it worse though (besides having to watch your love suffer like this)...what really made Lance feel sick to his stomach, what still makes Lance feel sick to his stomach...was when they first met. When they first met, Lance pretended to care. He pretended that he was genuinely interesting in Keith and used his stupid skills in manipulation to pressure Keith into telling him everything. 

 

Keith is everything to him...but before, he was just a toy. Just someone Lance loved to play with cause he was bored in his cell. 

 

Nights like this, Lance can’t help but compare himself to Lotor. He can’t help but think: I have no rights to this beautiful creature...not when I myself have hurt him as well. 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “ _ **_Lance, I’m sorry._ ** _ ” Kosmo backs up as Lance advances on him. “ _ **_Lance, please..._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “Shhhh.” Lance continues to back Kosmo up, only stopping when the other bumps into the bed’s edge. “Don’t worry Kosmo, you can make it up to me.”  _

 

_ Kosmo gulps, yelping when Lance pushes forward and pins his shoulders to the bed.  _

 

_ ‘Kosmo!’  _

 

_ ‘ _ _ Kosmo! _ _ ’ _

 

_ Kosmo shuts his eyes as Keith and Yorak call to him. He can feel them trying to push, trying to take control. He can feel Keith’s alarm, he can feel Yorak’s stone cold attitude towards Lance. He can feel so many things that his focus shifts from Lance to his brothers, trying to reassure them that he has everything under control.  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Guys, it’s ok!_ ** _ ’ Kosmo tries to focus, completely pushing everything out of his mind until he can get the others to calm down. ‘ _ **_I’ll be ok! Lance won’t actually do anything!_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ ‘Kosmo, he’s hurting you!’ Keith cries out. ‘Look at what he’s doing! You didn’t do anything wrong and he’s trying to place blame that doesn’t exist onto you!’  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Keith, please! You know that family is a no go for Lance. I shouldn’t of pushed!_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ ‘ _ _ Family is a no go for us as well, but did he care? _ _ ’  _

 

_ Kosmo winces, Yorak’s feelings actually beginning to hurt the longer he focuses on them.  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Yorak, please…_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ “Kosmo.” Lance harshly grips Kosmo’s chin, bringing his attention back. “Have you been listening to me?”  _

 

_ ‘Kosmo! Let us out! Look at him, he’s crazy!’  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Keith, I’ve got this. We trusted Yorak with Shiro, didn’t we?_ ** _ ’ Kosmo breathes out harshly, forcing his lips to pull into an innocent looking smile. “ _ **_I’m sorry Lance, I was a bit...distracted…”_ **

 

_ Lance raises an eyebrow, clearly doubting the truth behind Kosmo’s words: “Is that so? You’re saying that whatever you’re thinking of is more important than making it up to me?”  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Oh crap._ ** _ ’ Kosmo tries to bring his hands up, tries to push against Lance’s chest when the other starts to lay on him. “ _ **_Lance, I’m sorry, really. I’ll make it up to you-”_ **

 

_ “Yes, yes you will.” Lance harshly grabs Kosmo’s hands, pinning them above his head while continuing to smile down in an evil manner. _

 

_ ‘Kosmo, stop him!’ _

 

_ ‘ _ _ Kosmo, please, just let me out. You can’t let him- _ _ ’  _

 

_ “Let’s see….” One of Lance’s hands leave Kosmo’s wrists, slowly walking down Kosmo’s chest to his tummy. “What would be an appropriate punishment….?”  _

 

_ Punishment...punishment...punishment…. _

 

_ “Aha!” Lances eyes light up as he feels Kosmo begin to tremble from under him. Ahhhh, the familiar satisfaction of fear. “I think this will do nicely.”  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_No…_ ** _ ’ Kosmo pulls at his wrists, only using half his strength since he’s still scared of what Lance will do if he makes him more angry. ‘ _ **_No….no...no…_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “Mmmm, you are rather gorgeous.” Lance purrs, fingers dipping in past the waistband and beginning to rub at Kosmo’s hips. “I think you’ll make a beautiful sight...spread out under me as I completely wreck you.”  _

 

_ ‘Kosmo, listen to him! He’s just like-!’  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Keith, don’t you dare finish that sentence! Lance is just messing around!_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ ‘Do you really believe that?!’  _

 

_ “ _ **_Lance, please!_ ** _ ” Kosmo wiggles more, tears beginning to develop in his eyes as Lance only chuckles. “ _ **_Please, I’ll do anything else, but please don’t do this!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “Oh, but this is the only payment I’ll take.” Lance’s fingers hook under the waistband, slowly sliding down as his eyes trail up Kosmo’s eyes.  _

 

_ Anticipation starts to build up within Lance. That familiar feeling of pleasure and satisfaction as he finally locks gazes with Kosmo.  _

 

_ Within those teary eyes lays the well-loved feeling that Lance always wants to see in his victims: fear. Pure, genuine, obvious fear.  _

 

_ Only...something was missing. The actual giddy, excited feeling that Lance always experiences isn’t there. It isn’t present.  _

 

_ In fact, everything in Lance seems to freeze. Eyes locked with Kosmo, everything around him seems to freeze.  _

 

_ ‘What’s going on?’ Lance blinks a few times, fingers frozen from where they’ve started to pull at Kosmo’s pants. ‘I had it...I had him…’  _

 

_ Something was wrong. Something wa very, very, very wrong. Because Lance didn’t freeze. He didn’t feel anything but pleasure when he could look up and see fear in the eyes of his victims. Not when he was like this. Not while he was in here.  _

 

_ Kosmo was looking at him, obviously afraid. This was the moment where, normally, Lance would continue to tease the other until laughing and pulling off. Playing it off as a sick joke. Call it his form of humor.  _

 

_ But still...there was no way to describe this...this...freezing. There was nothing else to say other than Lance had frozen.  _

 

_ And all because Kosmo looked afraid of him. But...why did that bother him? Plenty of people have been afraid of Lance before, he didn’t care. He took pleasure from it. So why was this only happening with Kosmo?  _

 

_ Lance wanted to know, he had to know. And he had to know now, while Kosmo was still pinned under him, unable to run away.  _

 

_ “What-?” Lance begins, shouting in shock when a fist flies up and pops his eye.  _

 

_ “ _ _ You’ve made a grave mistake. _ _ ” A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice whispers as Lance whimpers from the pain beginning to spread through his face.  _

 

_ Lance tries to look up through his teary vision, shocked when he sees cold, hardened eyes staring back at him. Geez, Kosmo was never like that. Lance has known the other a few months, maybe even a year already, and he has never seen anything like that.  _

 

_ “Kosmo, what are you-?” Lance chokes on the second half of his question, hands flying up as a strong hand grips his throat. ‘When did he even get close enough to grab me like that?!’  _

 

_ “ _ _ I am not Kosmo. _ _ ” A low growl sounds throughout the room.  _

 

_ Holy shit...did that come from Kosmo?  _

 

_ “ _ _ You lost your chance at ever seeing Kosmo again the minute you laid your hands on him in such a filthy manner. _ _ ”  _

 

_ The grip tightens, cutting off Lance’s oxygen supply.  _

 

_ “ _ _ Now, you deal with me. _ _ ”  _

 

_ As Kos-as the unknown figure bares his teeth, top lip curling up in disgust, Lance feels the one thing he had long thought vanished from his mind: guilt.  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“Lance?” 

 

Keith’s voice brings Lance out of his memories. Good timing too. 

 

“Sorry, mi amor.” Lance turns down to smile at Keith. “I’m just remembering the day I met Yorak.” 

 

Lance has to suppress a coo at how Keith’s cheeks heat up in an adorable blush. Hehe, look at that...even Keith’s still affected by that. 

 

“Come on, you shouldn’t be sleeping now.” Lance glances back to check the alarm near their bed, shrugging when it reds 4:37. Not the worst time to get out of bed. “Let’s head to the kitchen and I’ll make you come honey lemon tea. How’s that sound, gorgeous?” 

 

Keith pulls out of Lance’s arms and hops out of bed before Lance can fully finish speaking. 

 

Leaving Lance to chuckle in amusement as he trails behind his lover. His beloved could be so adorable at the best of times...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone’s having a night terror, like Lance did, you shouldn’t touch them s it could cause more panic. However, you’re not supposed to shout or do anything that could cause anything loud sounds or sudden movements, you need to try and genty try to bring them back, whispering soothing words of comfort while making sure that the person having a night terror isn’t near anything that could hurt them. The only reason Lance was shouting ‘mi amor’ loudly so because he knows that Lotor never used that nickname for Keith and it serves as a good signal to bring Keith back to the real world (differentiating Keith from reality and his nightmare).   
> For Lance’s flashback, there are a few things I’d like to make clear. One: Lance never knew about Keith or Yorak because Kosmo didn’t reveal them. He’s giving Lance a chance, but doesn’t trust the other enough to reveal that he has brothers: Keith and Yorak. Lance himself is a psychopath, which means that he can feel emotions like joy, sadness, anger, guilt, and empathy to some degree. But it’s not how we would feel it, he experiences his own version of it. When he sees that he’s scaring Kosmo, something snaps and unconsciously, his version of guilt and empathy is brought up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, cannibalism mentioned

“Great work today, Shirogane. Two more days and that wing will be all finished and this aircraft will be ready for testing!” 

 

Shiro gives Allura, his boss, a charming smile as he joins her and her adviser, Coran, in looking at their current project. 

 

“I must agree with Allura.” One of Coran’s arms move from their current position (folded at his back) to give Shiro’s shoulder a hearty pat in congradulations. “We’re so close to one completing one of the finest aircrafts ever built by humanity!” 

 

“Now Coran, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Shiro pats Coran’s hand in return. “Just because the ATLAS is almost built doesn’t mean we can be sure it’s safe for travel yet. That’s the next step and it may take even longer.” 

 

Corans lips turn down into a small pout, but he doesn’t comment. He knows Shiro’s correct, but a guy can hope, right? 

 

“Let’s keep our chins up then and with luck, we’ll be able to guarantee it safe for human travel.” Allura pull out her phone to check the time, eyes widening comically at the numbers that pop up. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Shiro! I’ve kept you an hour and a half over time!” 

 

Shiro shrugs, noticeably less concerned with the revelation than Coran or Allura expected. Certainly less concerned than they seem to be. 

 

“I figured you’d prefer I stay later to help, so I texted my housemates that I’d be late in getting home. No worries.” 

 

Allura and Coran still look guilty. A bit sheepish since Shiro just confessed that he already read their mind and made plans in response to that, but guilty nonetheless. I mean, come on, who’s boss keeps them more than an hour overtime without any previous warnings? That’s just uncool to do. 

 

“Still...I’m so sorry. I promise in the future, I won’t keep you back this long without warning you.” 

 

Shiro waves his hand dismissively at Allura. He believes that she’ll try, but this was an accident. One that many people make constantly. The best thing she can do is set an alarm, or something, and even then, she may be too distracted to hear it. 

 

It’s whatever though. It’s not like Shiro hates his work or hates the people he works with. Cause that’d be an entirely different matter. 

 

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that promise.” Shiro’s tone sounds completely serious but he’s giving Allura a playful look, one that expresses he’s not upset. “Until then, goodnight. Get home safely!” 

 

Allura smiles broadly as Shiro begins to walk away, waving as she calls: “Thank you! You as well! Get home safely!” 

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow!” 

 

Shiro makes it to the door before turning around and mock saluting with his fingers. Another day...another accomplishment...time to go home. 

 

‘Wonder what adventures await me there.” Shiro groans as he walks to the locker room to retrieve his shoulder bag.

 

Yeah, getting home is a blessing and a curse. Home...where his family awaits him, no doubt excited to share how their day went and hear about his own. Home...where he most likely will receive his weekly headache after hearing about how Lance almost throttled someone in public because Kosmo’s too fucking adorable sometimes. 

 

And yes, that happens enough times to be considered a monthly-no...wait...correction, a weekly occurrence. 

 

**Back home**

 

“Guys! Who used the timer last?!” Hunk bellows as he searches the counter tops and the surrounding drawers. Seriously, he’s been searching for it for the past 15 minutes! 

 

Where was that blasted thing?! 

 

“Guys! The timer! I need it for dinner!” 

 

Hunk doesn’t hear any responses. Strange...cause he knows that everyone (besides Shiro) is in the house. Maybe they were in the attic and didn’t hear him? There were still a couple sculptures that Keith had needed to complete. 

 

And Hunk will admit it, it’s mesmerizing watching Keith work sometimes. Just the way that his brush moves in smooth motions, beautiful color following every smooth stroke and-

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Matt rushes in just as Hunk gets lost in thought, timer in hand. “I was using it earlier and it needed to have its battery replaced, but I forgot to return it afterwards! Sorry Hunk!” 

 

Hunk’s face breaks out into an entertained smile as Matt quickly sets the timer in front of him, breathing out harshly as if he had run a marathon. Though in Matt’s defense, their household stairs could be the devil sometimes. So it wouldn't surprise Hunk if running up and down them were as challenging as running a marathon. 

 

“Shiro just texted that he started driving back, by the way.” Matt’s smile is still a bit sheepish as Hunk places their dinner in the oven before setting the timer to 30 minutes. 

 

“Cool.” Hunk wipes his forehead and sighs out. “Hope he had a more exciting day compared to me.” 

 

“Yeah, same here.” Matt crosses his arms and pouts as Hunk throws an arm over his shoulder and leads the two of them into the living room. “Normally, Pidge and I can get away with only working for an hour or two because we work fast but damn! Today they actually needed us to do shit!” 

 

Hunk chuckles, ruffling Matt’s hair as the other moves forward to slam his body into the plushy cushions of their couch. 

 

“If it makes you feel better, my day was mostly filled with telephone calls and delivery orders. Not many people wanted to stay and eat at an area where a kidnapping occurred.” 

 

There’s a hint of sadness following Hunk’s statement, but not sadness, like, worry sadness. He wasn’t worried that his business would fail, or anything (people still bought his food, just not many went to the actual restaurant). It was more like a pouty sad. 

 

The restaurant was a good hunting ground since it was a place where loads of people gathered into a single area. 

 

Hunk got to do two resourceful things while working at his restaurant: make food (which he loved to do) and scout out for potential victims. Either for himself or for Lance, it worked both ways. 

 

So the fact that people were calling in their orders instead of actually coming in to sit at the restaurant was a tiny disappointment. Hunk understood why it happened though. And he wouldn’t fault Lance for wanting Pidge to grab Camilia as soon as she was alone. 

 

The dude just needed to blow some steam before he accidentally lashed out at one of them. Hunk could respect that. 

 

Besides, it’s not ilike kidnapping victims right on the spot was a regular occurrence. In fact, that was the first time they had taken someone out in public, they normally waited until they were alone. It drew less suspicion their way. 

 

A new voice interrupts Hunk’s thoughts: “Sorry about that Hunk.” 

 

Hunk and Matt both look towards the doorway, where Lance and Keith are standing, huddled together. 

 

“It’s cool Lance.” Hunk gives a welcoming smile as the two walk into the living room, Keith going to sit next to Matt as Lance comes to stand in front of him. “I get it. She was pretty drunk...we had an opportunity and we took it. No harm done.” 

 

Lance nods, smiling as he reaches up to pat Hunk’s shoulder. 

 

“Speaking of your restaurant...any chance we get a sneak peak on dinner?” 

 

Hunk has to roll his eyes at that. Classic Lance...the one person Hunk knew who could easily divert a conversation from one place to another. Almost like breathing. So quick and so natural. 

 

“Lasagna, felt lazy tonight.” 

 

Lance makes a face: “That’s you being lazy? Hunk, lazy is when you serve us cup-of-noodles for a meal.” 

 

Everyone laughs at that. Lance has a point. Cup-of-noodles is probably the laziest one can get when preparing a meal. 

 

Anyone who disagrees can fight Lance. 

 

“Hey guys!” Speaking of someone who always teases Lance about fighting...Pidge runs down the stairs as the laughter dies down. “Guess what?!” 

 

“What?” Mat gives Pidge a knowing smile, as he caught a glimpse of what she was doing before hearing Hunk shout for the timer. 

 

“I got all the information we could need on the new doctor in town.” Pidge adjusts her glasses as everyone’s stares turn from curiou to excited. “Address, family members, emails, and phone numbers...everything we could ever need to pull off a successful hunt.” 

 

“Great!” Lance does a fist pump into the air, clearly excited for the new chase (even though he recently finished his last victim only a few days ago). “When do we start?” 

 

Pidge goes to answer, but Keith interrupts. 

 

“ As much as I desire to see that this new psychiatrist is put out of commission, I must remind you all that a successful victory needs more than just information on the target. ” 

 

Keith...no, not Keith...Yorak. Yorak stands up from his place near Matt, walking to Pidge with such silent steps that it puts a mouse to shame. 

 

“ We’ll all need to examine what you’ve gathered and make a plan from that. ” Yorak lays a hand on Pidge’s shoulders when she nods sharply at him. “ A good place to start would be his family. Perhaps he can be persuaded to come to us if there was to be a hit put on them. ” 

 

Everybody (even Lance) shivers at Yorak’s implication. Years under Zarkon’s command, trained under the very man’s careful eyes, has made Yorak the perfect predator. He knows where to strike if he wants immediate results and what to leave alone so detection is impossible.

 

Whenever he talks strategy, he’s not joking around. One of the main things that differs him from Keith is his...intenseness...when talking about plans. Keith and Kosmo...they’re focused and all, but they don’t have the same drive that Yorak has. 

 

Yorak was Zarkon’s soldier, trained to be perfect. A soldier that could defeat and entire army by himself. 

 

“Alright, well...he’s got a little sister. Maybe she’s be a good one to target?” Pidge flinches back as Yorak gives her a disapproving frown. “Or not.” 

 

“ Is she a child? ” Yorak’s grip remains strong, but gentle. A clear sign that he’s not angry with Pidge, just being cautious. 

 

“She’s not really  child, per say...more like a young teenager.” 

 

Pidge holds her breath as Yorak nods, slow and calculated. It’s an unspoken fact about the Kogane personalities: none of them would lay a hand on children. 

 

Came with having their childhood ripped away from them. They were traumatized from that and one way to cope was to promise themselves that they wouldn’t ever physically hurt a child. 

 

“ Perhaps we will keep her in mind then. ” Yorak releases Pidge’s shoulder to address everyone else. “ Shiro should be home soon, so let’s get the table set up and we can talk about it over dinner. ” 

 

With that, Yorak turns towards the kitchen and starts walking. Most likely to start grabbing the dishes. 

 

Everyone else takes a bit of time to ponder Yorak’s words before following his lead. It was always kind of...weird. When Yorak came out, that is. Out of all of them, he preferred to remain in Keith’s head, leaving most of the socializing to Keith and Kosmo. 

 

No one felt ill will towards him for it, of course. It was a very respectable choice, especially since Kosmo seemed to love socializing at times. 

 

It’s just...times like these, when planning (and in the future, executing an attack), Yorak was out and about a lot. It was a bit scary sometimes since not everybody was as used to Yorak’s presence as Kosmo and Keith were. He helped make final decisions and carry out kidnappings, sometimes to the point where he was doing all the work.

 

Even Shiro, the one everybody agreed was the leader of Voltron, stood aside and watched as Yorak proposed suggestions and made plans. Plans that would guarantee their success in acquiring their target and staying hidden. 

 

As the napkins are passed out (courtesy of Pidge), the sound of the door opening echoes through the first floor, followed by Shiro’s calling: “Hey everyone! I’m home!” 

 

Pidge makes quick work of finishing with the napkins before walking to the door with everyone else and welcoming Shiro home. 

 

From there, everything else is almost done in a blurr. Shiro quickly walks to his room to deposit his stuff and to wash up before joining everyone for dinner. He takes his place at the head of the table (Shiro just rolls with everyone insisting that he’s the parent of the group and should sit at the head of the table to complete the joke). Then he briefly talks about his day as Hunk carefully serves everyone their food. 

 

(Lance calls Hunk out, claiming that the other’s version of lazy is the same as a try hard student in school. It’s lazy to him, but still way over what’s required by everyone else.)

 

“ Pidge tells us that she has managed to gather useful information regarding James Griffin. ” Yorak forks another mouthful of lasagna into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Shiro turns to look at him. 

 

“Oh?” Shiro cuts his lasagna piece up a bit before scooping some into his mouth, raising a brow at Pidge. “Hmmm?” 

 

“Yeah, I got personal contact information, family members, address…” Pidge shrugs, moving some of the food around her plate. “You know, the basics.” 

 

“Mhm.” Shiro nods, chewing quickly before swallowing. “I suppose we should start planning on our attack?” 

 

“That would be preferred.” Lance swallows his mouthful of food before continuing. “The sooner this guy leaves, the better.” 

 

“Just leaves? Lance, I think you’re missing an important detail here.”

 

Lance tilts his head at Pidge, clearly not understanding what she’s getting at. 

 

“Dude, he worked under Dr. Sanda.” Pidge stabs her food harshly at the mention of that name. “He may not have been there during the fire, but who’s to say that he wasn’t familiar with her work? He’s probably planning on staying here until the kidnappings stop. Or until they slow down, which we all know won’t happen because some people don’t have that kind of control.” 

 

Pidge throws an accusing look at Lance and Hunk. Lance only shrugs, not bothering to pretend to be offended because really, Pidge is correct. There are definitely those situations where he needs to spill blood. He needs to be soothed by screams of pain and faces contorted into the most horrifying expressions. 

 

Hunk on the other hand actually looks down. He’s not necessarily guilty, per say. He knows that Pidge isn’t shaming him for his appetite. But...at the same time...she’s totally shaming his constant need. Or, something like that, anyway. 

 

“We need to kill him.” Pidge deadpans after moments of silence has passed. “Either that, or keep him locked up somewhere here so he can’t tell anyone. Which, personally, I think would be too much of a hassle.” 

 

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.” Matt reaches over to pat Pidge’s shoulder, trying to put on a comforting smile. “In the meantime, any thoughts or suggestions?” 

 

“He’ll be working really closely with the police.” Shiro hums to himself as all eye fall back onto him. “So going after him might not be the best course of action. We could draw attention to ourselves.” 

 

Everyone except Yorak frowns at that idea. Because god dammit, Shiro has a good point. Like always. 

 

They go after Griffin, they might get caught. But the hunt’s always the funnest part! Watching your prey run, try to turn and hide in hopes you don’t catch them, try to beg and plead once you’ve finally cornered them-

 

Yorak watches everyone think as he finishes his last bite. When no one appears to have at least a basis of an idea, he speaks up: “I deally, we lure him to us. We offer him something he can’t refuse and go from there, wait until he’s close enough to trap. Pidge? I need you to focus on that part. ” 

 

Pidge nods with determined look, leaning down so she can finish the rest of her dinner as Yorak explains his idea for the others. No doubt she’s excited to start her task. 

 

Meanwhile, Shiro watches Yorak focus back on his food. A proud smile on his face. Yorak...just the person they needed at this moment. Keith and Kosmo, they were helpful at certain times, but by god, Yorak was the person they needed right now. 

 

That specific part of Keith was the perfect person to talk to when it came to stuff like this. Planning espionage missions better than Shiro’s seen in the military. The guy was just so observant and so resourceful (alo cryptic as fuck, but whatever). Shiro hates Zarkon, but he won’t say that the man wasn’t good at training his soldiers (still someone who deserved to rot in hell though). 

 

Replying Yorak’s words and authoritative tone reminds Shiro of when they first met…

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “ _ _ I hear that you and I are similar." _

 

_ Kuro turns towards the person who spoke to him, surprised to see a pair of dull eyes staring back at him.  _

 

_ “ _ **_What do you mean by similar_ ** _?” Kuro brings his fingers up to do air quotes as his new acquaintance raises a brow at him.  _

 

_ “ _ _ You are not alone. _ _ ” A tilt up of the head follows the statement. “ _ _ You have not one, but multiple beings in that body. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Kuro doesn’t ask the other how he knew. He’s a bit too shocked (and scared) to ask. He didn’t know this person, no name, no age...hell, he didn’t even know if the other was truly a boy or a girl (he’s met some trans people in here and accidently messing up their gender had not been a pretty event). He only knew that the other was dangerous around other patients. That’s why anyone would be put in the C section of the building.  _

 

_ “ _ _ I see that you are nervous. _ _ ” The tight line that the other’s lips had been pulling for the past hour slowly fall into a thoughtful look. “ _ _ My apologies. It was not my intention to make you angry. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Kuro tilts his head in confusion. What does the other mean? He isn’t angry. Believe me, he’d be shouting and cursing if he was angry.  _

 

_ “ _ _ Your body has tensed, your eyebrows have furrowed, and your eyes have hardened in their state. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Jesus...what was this guy?! Like, he didn’t even sound human! He sounded more like a robot, or a computer!  _

 

_ “ _ _ A recognizable sign that you are either angry or nervous. _ _ ” The figure crosses is arms over his chest, leaning his head back a bit as he continues to stare Kuro down. “ _ _ And the way you have carried yourself while roaming around here suggest a military background, a soldier, perhaps? _ _ ”  _

 

_ ‘Kuro...this guy is unreal.’ Shiro whimpers in the back of their shared mind, starting to grow nervous the longer time spent being stared at. ‘How does he already know so much? Are we being stalked? Kuro, what if he’s been watching this whole-!’  _

 

_ “ _ _ I understand what that type of background is like with a shared body. _ _ ” The other hums, the sound almost soothing to Kuro. “ _ _ I know what it’s like...having someone who suffers from the war scene while you, yourself, feel nothing towards it. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Kuro and Shiro share their surprise as the other stands up, his guard calling him back to his cell as lunch comes to an end.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Wait!_ ** _ ” Kuro stands as the other nears the door. “ _ **_You never told me your name!_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ The other turns back, giving Shiro a steady look before responding: “ _ _ I am Yorak, pleased to meet you, Kuro. Please give your other selves my regards. _ _ ”  _

 

_ With that, Yorak exits the room with his guard. Leaving Kuro and Shiro to wonder: What. The. Fuck?! Who the fuck was this guy and how did he seem to know them when they didn’t know him?!  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

It was...an...experience...to say the least. Just put more credit to Shiro’ earlier point though. Yorak was observant and controlled. That’s what made him dangerous. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a reminder, personalities can’t talk to you. That part is false that I put in just for this fic. Also, you get a sneak peak on Yorak’s way of thinking and how much respect and trust everyone puts in him because this is what he specializes in: planning and executing missions. A truly deadly warrior is one that can take what he’s given and find ways to work around. Adapt, if you will.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Why?!’ James shuts his eyes tightly as he brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. ‘Why does fate hate me like this?!’ 

 

As probably made clear previously...there was nothing! 

 

Hours and hours of re-scanning all of the witness reports and there was nothing! Hour and hours of double checking the security camera feed to see if they could undo what the hacker did led to nothing! Seriously, this was hopeless! 

 

It’s like the person (or people) doing this was a fucking ghost! A ghost that comes up from the fucking grave, takes a random person off the streets, then brings their victim back to the grave with them! 

 

‘How is it that even after several kidnappings like this, this city till has people?!’ James slams the folder down on his desk, bringing both hands up to hold his head. 

 

This is the most frustrating thing that James has ever encountered in his life! Even more frustrating than when James first started looking into the Riverside Mental Asylum fire! 

 

Wait-! Speaking of…

 

‘Maybe I should take a break from this.’ James groans as he places the files in their designated drawer, swapping them out for his notes. ‘With any luck, some new material will help me in more ways than one…’ 

 

The folder is opened with delicate fingers, pages only rustling a little bit, but otherwise, remain undisturbed. 

 

James moves his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to relieve some of the ache that’s been burning his muscles for the past few hours or so. Arching his spine until he hears a few satisfying cracks and pops. 

 

“That’s better.” James twists himself in his chair to fully stretch out his spine before taking a few more deep breaths and looking down again. 

 

He’s read these same entries over and over again. Knowing almost every word by heart. But it still wasn’t enough. There had to be something he was missing…

 

‘Patient 1A.’ James reads over the first group of Dr. Sanda’s entries, focused on the oldest of the main six she watched over. ‘Two personalities...one body...suspicious and violent...protective and mature...no set time for when he split…’ 

 

Patient 1A and 2A were two people in one body. The way James understood it, the older one (the host) was the more calm of the two. More approachable, someone you’d never expect to find at an institution. The other one? The attached personality? That was the more dangerous one.

 

2A was manipulative and violent, someone who would attack people even when unprovoked. Many of Dr. Sanda’s notes point out that patient 2A was most likely the reason they were admitted in. 

 

‘No names…’ James tries to push down the displeasure at that reminder. ‘She couldn’t disclose that information...it’s fine...I would know what to look for.’ 

 

James spends a few more minutes reading over accidents that occurred (involving nurses, guards, and other patients) before moving on to the next group of entries. 

 

‘Patient 1B…’ James sighs in recognition. ‘This guy…’ 

 

The B patient were like the A patients. Which is to say, more than one person in a single body. Three to be exact. 

 

Dr. Sanda had some trouble with this one. She couldn’t tell which was the host and which was just a different personality. There were two that were constantly pushing the third one back into the mind when she had appointments. 

 

Weird, in James’ opinion. There were reports of that third person, patient 3B, interacting with other patients. One would think that 3B would feel a bit safer interacting with a doctor…

 

‘Oh well... ‘ James finishes reading before transition to patient 2B. 

 

Patient 2B was a lot more secretive than patient 1B. The way Dr. Sanda could tell that they switched was that patient 1A actually spoke during their appointment. Patient 2B said almost nothing. 

 

Though..when patient 1B spoke, it was like they could only talk in riddles. It was always a mystery, Dr. Sanda spent more time trying to decipher what patient 1B meant than she spent actually talking to the B patients. 

 

It was weird...this one. First, the true host was unknown. Second, one was cryptic as hell and almost always only spoke in riddles. Third...the third personality, 3B, was totally different from the other two. 

 

It was like...the opposite, from what Dr. Sanda observed. 3B was chatty, had an almost child-like attitude towards everything. Always curious, always asking questions, generally pretty sweet…

 

Why would 1B and 2B hide that from Dr. Sanda? Did they not trust her with 3B? Was 3B the embodiment of a child? 

 

‘I’ll come back to these three later.’ James laughs at himself. For some unknown reason, he let himself forget about how much confusion the B patients gave him and his mentor. 

 

It was like the B patients weren’t even human, or something. Seriously…

 

“Who’s next…” James hums absentmindedly as he flips to the next group. 

 

‘Oh boy…’ James flinches at the number and letter at the top of the page. ‘Patient 1D…’ 

 

This guy...by all things innocent, this guy was not! He was either seriously beat as a child, or his parents trained him to become a serial killer! The record he had for hurting people went from elementary school to college! The dude just loved fucking with people, mentally and physically! 

 

‘I’m not in the mood to stomach any of this information.’ James pushes that group of papers aside. 

 

Just as James is about to grab the next set of papers, there’s a gentle knock at his door: “James? You in there?” 

 

‘Curtis.’ James’ mind supplies as he organizes the papers back into their folder. ‘I’ll finish this later then…’

 

“James?” Curtis tries again, raising his voice a bit (afraid that James didn’t hear him at first). 

 

“Yeah, come on in, Curtis.” James places the folder back and sits up just as Curtis begins to open the door. “What can I help you with?” 

 

Curtis shuts the door quietly behind him, almost as if afraid that the tiniest noise will cause the entire office to erupt into a roar of outrage. Not something ridiculous to fear though...everyone was on edge. Whoever the kidnapper(s) was, they were good. 

 

They put a lot of stress on the local police. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to head into town with Nadia and I? We were gonna head to the restaurant that Camilia and her friends went to that night to see if we could pick up any clues that could’ve been missed earlier.” 

 

James thinks for a moment. Does he want to go to the actual crime scene? 

 

This would be the first time to try and investigate on the spot...something he’s never done before. What if he got awkward and blew any cover that Nadia and Curtis wanted to preserve? He could make solving this kidnapping harder than it already is since he isn’t used to their style of work. 

 

“We were also going to grab some dinner.” Curtis’ smile turns a bit awkward, chuckling nervously. “The food there is some of the best in the city. Probably why the business is still really good, despite a kidnapping occuring there recently.” 

 

‘The best food in the city…’ James thinks wearily. ‘The best food in the city...people still go there...the best food…’ 

 

Would James be pushing it if he pointed out that a popular restaurant like that could serve as a good hunting ground for the kidnapper? If the food was as good as Curtis claims it is, then there are hundreds of people to choose from. 

 

And by now, it’s been made clear that most of these targets are random. No gender preferences, no skin color preferences, no sexuality preferences, no feature preferences...all of the victims were young adults. Young adults who were either at the wrong place at the wrong time or just seemed like vulnerable victims. 

 

“Is something wrong, James?” 

 

James shakes his head, Curtis’ worried tone making him feel guilty for spacing out like that. Not that James can say that this will be the first time this happens...but still. Ideas just hit James at the most random of times and his mind doesn’t let him focus on reality during those times. 

 

“Ok, well, do you wanna come with us?” Curtis smiles hopefully. If James says yes, he’s looking forward to talking more with his new colleague (that brief conversation when they first met didn’t count as an official introduction, not in Curtis’ mind). 

 

“Uhhhh, sure?” James’ voice lifts a bit in pitch as it turns into more of a question rather than a statement. ‘Sheesh, get your head back on, James.’ 

 

“Great!” Curtis covers his mouth, silently excusing himself for being that loud before James can comment. “Nadia’s already at the door, so let’s go join her?” 

 

Curtis holds the door open for James as he grabs his coat. 

 

“Such a gentlemen.” James teases as he passes, waiting until Curtis closes it before locking his office door and following Curtis. 

 

The two men make quick work of locating Nadia. After all, is it not impolite to keep a lady waiting? 

 

“You guys are such dorks.” Nadia scoffs good-naturedly as James lightly teases her. “You tell him where we’re going, Curtis?” She jabs a thumb James’ direction as they all walk to the garage. 

 

“He did, no worries.” James grabs his keys out of his pocket.  “Which car should I be following?” 

 

“I don’t have a car. Curtis picks me up since we live in the same neighborhood.” Nadia makes her way over to James, throwing her arm over his shoulder when she gets close enough. “And since he knows where he’s going, I’ll be going with you to give you directions.” 

 

James raises a brow as Nadia practically hangs off of him, but says nothing as he escorts her to his car. Why spoil her fun? It’s not like she’s asking him to carry her, or anything. 

 

“Woah! Clean car!” Nadia’s eyes widen as James closes the door after she gets in. “Is this actually yours, or is this a rental?” 

 

“This is mine.” James plugs his key in before placing his seat belt on and looking at Nadia expectantly. 

 

“So you were close enough to drive here then?” Nadia does as requested and hurriedly puts her seat belt on. 

 

James watches his rear-view mirror a he begins to back out,, rolling down the window so he can stick his head and out double check his surroundings. 

 

“I wouldn’t say I was close.” James carefully backs out before straightening up and driving towards the exit of the parking lot. “Just that any water I needed to pass had a bridge.” 

 

“Oh.” Nadia does the same as James and rolls her window down, sticking her head out to see if she can spot Curtis up ahead. “Not to sound rude, or anything, but wouldn’t taking a plane be easier?” 

 

“I don’t do well on aircraft. Motion sickness” James drive forward as Nadia signals him to, coming to a stop when the light turns red. “At least when I’m drinking, my mind’s too focused on the actual driving and not thinking about my stomach and my aching head.” 

 

“Oof, sorry to hear that man.” Nadia flinches, though she understands. When she was younger, she had motion sickness. Like, bad motion sickness. She couldn’t survive more than an hour in the car without needing to get out, or she had a high risk of puking. 

 

As she grew older and was required to be able to withstand long car rides, she got through it. So it wasn’t that bad nowadays. 

 

Nadia continues to instruct James on where to go. In truth, it doesn’t go as smoothly as she would’ve hoped, but that’s fine. No one was run over. No illegal turns were made. No one got terribly lost.

 

They just...arrived ten minutes after Curtis did. Then took another then minutes to find a place to park since Nadia forgot which parking lot was connected to the restaurant (and therefore legal to park in for extended periods of time). 

 

“There you guys are.” Curtis shoves his phone back into his pocket as Nadia and James approach him (Nadia looking embarrassed and James looking physically tired). “Come on, let’s get some food into you two.” 

 

Curtis holds the door open for Jame and Nadia before entering himself. Almost immediately, they’re approached by one of the waiters. A blonde lady, looking to be about mid twenties, with white skin and a beautiful set of blue earrings hanging from her ears. 

 

“Welcome to The Castle of Lions, table for three?”  

 

Curtis nods and with a cheery smile, their waiter grabs the appropriate number of menus and directs them to a table. Once they’re all seated, she pase each of them a menu before taking out a notepad and a pen. 

 

She clicks her pen before speaking: “Good evening everyone, my name is Romelle and it’ll be my pleasure to serve you tonight. Would anyone like to start out with a drink besides water?” 

 

Nadia directs James to the drinks section of the menu while Curtis shakes his head: “I’ll be fine with just water, thanks.” 

 

“Sure thing, and you two?” Romelle quickly jots down an order of water. 

 

“I’ll take a cup of coffee please.” Nadia flips to the food menu instantly after speaking. She knows how long she’ll take to order. May as well start now and spare Curtis and James a long wait. 

 

“I’ll take some honey and lemon tea.” James looks up to tilt his head at Romelle. “Gotta say, I’ve never had that one before.” 

 

“I hadn’t either until I came to work here.” Romelle makes sure that everyone’s order is right before taking her eave, assuring that the drinks will be done soon enough. 

 

“Well, she certainly seems pretty nonchalant about the fact that someone was kidnapped from here.” 

 

Nadia and Curtis both shrug at James. 

 

“The employees here spend most of their time in a large room where everyone can see them. Maybe it just feels safer, knowing that everyone will be able to see if someone tries to force you anywhere?” 

 

James can tell that Curtis doubts his own words, but chooses not to comment. Especially with how guilty the man sounds now that the kidnapping had been brought back up. 

 

“It’s also worth mentioning that this place has only been targeted once.” Nadia trie to lift the mood. “Most people who’ve gone missing were alone. This place? You’re an employee, and that doesn’t happen too often.” 

 

“I get where you two are coming from, really, I do.” James brings a hand to his chin as he contemplates on how to say this. “It’s just...it feels strange, ya know? Most people in this city...I can sense they’re afraid, but at the same time, there’s just this...nonchalance attitude in certain areas. And I don’t just mean in this restaurant.” 

 

“To be fair, I think people are trying their best to continue on with their lives.” Curtis leans back a bit as Romelle returns, placing all of their drinks in front of them before leaving again to give them time to look at the menu (mainly, the special being served tonight). “If they live in constant paranoia, that could lead to losing any sanity they have.” 

 

James nods, picking up his spoon to stir his steaming cup of tea. “I understand. I just...I’m really on edge right now. Any public place could technically be a hunting ground for the kidnapper.” 

 

“Everyone at the station came up with the same conclusion.” Nadia reaches for the small container of milk that Romelle left her for her coffee. “But Curtis is right; living in constant fear of going out in public is no way to live.” 

 

The conversation ends there as James finally drops the case for a moment and examines the menu. 

 

All of the options make James feel hungrier than he already is. Salads, meat dishes, different types of pastas, pizzas, sandwiches...jeezus, this place had everything! Flipping to the last two pages, James does a double take. How many cakes are there in the human world? At least one of the last two pages is the different cake options for dessert! And the other one is mainly ice cream!

 

“Hunk’s a really good cook.” Nadia laughs a bit at James’ wide-eyed look. “Grew up in a household where making food was the funnest way to spend time together as a family.” 

 

“Gives someone plenty of time to get creative.” James swallows as he examines the first page. “How am I suppose to choose one thing?” 

 

Curtis and Nadia both chuckle at James’ whine. No worries, they had that exact same question (word for word) when they first came here. 

 

“Depends on what you’re feeling for the night.” Nadia leans over to give James a look of her menu. “Like for me? I’m feeling in the mood for some pasta, topped with Hunk’s special meat and vegetable sauce. Basic, but so, so good.” 

 

“That’s basic?” James raises a brow at Nadia. “I burn boxed macaroni and cheese sometimes.” 

 

Nadia and Curtis both wince at that. Mainly because they too have done that before. In Curtis’ case, he’ll blame his parents. No one told him needed to add some salt to the water so it wouldn’t over boil! In Nadia’s sake...she’ll shamefully take full responsibility. She didn’t grasp the concept that pasta itself was a food that needed water to cook. 

 

“Are you a vegetarian?” Curtis asks, eyes returning to the menu when James shakes his head at him. “For you, I’d go with a sandwich then. You get a little bit of everything, depending on which sandwich you pick.” 

 

“Alright.” James flips the menu until he reaches the sandwich section. It’s about a page long. “Jeezus, was this guy a mad scientist for food?” 

 

“He won’t say no if you ask him.” Nadia quips up as James tries to make up his mind. “Trust me, I’ve already asked.” 

 

“Hello everyone!” Romelle returns, snapping everyone out of their haze. “Are we ready to order?” 

 

“We are.” Nadia sets down her menu, leaning over to jab her thumb at James. “He needs help. Like, boat loads of help.” 

 

“Hey!” James closes his menu to playfully glare at Nadia. “Leave me alone.” 

 

“Oh, that’s alright.” Romelle smiles, quickly taking Nadia’s and Curtis’ orders before addressing James again. “Do you have any food allergies?” 

 

James is a little taken aback by the seemingly unrelated question. Though he isn't impolite enough to leave Romelle hanging for long. 

 

“I have an allergy to mushrooms, and that’s about it.” 

 

Romelle nods, quickly jotting that down before winking at James: “How would you like it if our manager made you a surprise?” 

 

James...actually feels very nervous about that idea. A surprise? In a restaurant? With food? That’s a bit terrifying, considering he is someone who’s had food poisoning before and all the like. 

 

“Can it be a surprise sandwich?” Curtis reaches over to lay a comforting hand on James, who’s tense with hesitance. “Our friend here is pretty new to this town, so he doesn’t know this restaurant very well. Not confident enough to explore.” 

 

Romelle nods, placing her pad underneath her armpit to give everyone a thumbs up before gathering all of their menus. 

 

“No problem! I’ll tell Mr. Garrett of your desire!” 

 

With that, she scurries away to the kitchen. 

 

“Just so you know, it’s a tradition.” 

 

James blinks a few times before looking at Nadia. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Nadia rolls her eyes at James’ clueless expression: “Hunk does this with a lot of people. If they can’t decide on what to order, then he offers to surprise them so they don’t have to worry about the stress of choosing.” 

 

“Oh.” James feels a bit more at ease now that he knows that other people have been offered the same thing. “That’s pretty nice.” 

 

“Yeah, Hunk’s one of the nicest people in the city. After that, it’s gotta be Shiro or Keith.” 

 

“Hmmm?” James is so confused right now. He has no idea who any of these people are (besides Hunk). “Shiro? Keith? I haven’t heard of them yet.” 

 

“Right! Right! Sorry.” Nadia smacks her forehead. “Takashi Shirogane is his full name, but he goes by Shiro. He’s one of the engineers that works with Altea Corp.” 

 

“Huh, must be one smart guy then.” James remembers when he did some engineering classes. Needless to say, since it wasn’t his passion and didn’t excite him all that much, it was hard to stay patient and motivated. “What about the other guy?” 

 

“Keith Kogane. I don’t know if he has an actual job, but the city pays him to design and paint murals on various buildings from time to time.” Nadia takes a sip of coffee as she tries to think up an example. “Oh! He actually painted the outside of this building! With help of course, but that’s besides the point. When we’re done, we should take a closer look. Your mind will be blown.” 

 

James has to give this Keith character props. Ever since he was a small child, James hasn’t been able to draw anything other than stick figures. He just didn’t have that ability (not that he practiced too much). 

 

“Hello everybody!” A warm, loud voice booms from besides Curtis. “How are the city’s favorite pair of officers doing?” 

 

Curtis laughs as he feels someone slap his shoulder (playfully) and stands up to greet the newcomer: “Hunk, it’s nice to see you again, under less formal circumstances.” 

 

James looks up as Nadia and Curtis both greet Hunk (Nadia standing from her chair to shake hands with the other). 

 

“Yes, yes, always a pleasure.” Hunk gives Nadia a warm smile before his gaze locks onto James. “And who is this? New officer come to the station?” 

 

“Not this guy, Hunk.” Nadia adjusts her glasses a bit after whipping around to face James. “This is Dr. James Griffin, the psychiatrist we called in for the investigation.” 

 

James blushes as Hunk’s eyebrows shoot up, no doubt surprised at the new information. 

 

“Woah! That’s awesome man!” Hunk quickly regains his posture, holding out a hand from across the table. “Pleasure to meet you! My name’s Hunk, if that hasn’t already been spoiled for you too much.” 

 

James stands up and reaches over as well, shaking Hunk’s hand firmly: “Not too much, no. It’s nice to meet you too, I hear you’re the one preparing my surprise dinner tonight.” 

 

Hunk nods, a bit more enthusiastically than James expects (seriously, is everyone at this restaurant this happy-go-lucky?): “Yep! No mushrooms and a type of sandwich, as requested!” 

 

James nod, releasing Hunk’s hand as the other brings out his phone out to check the time.

 

“Oh, speaking of, I should get back and check how the meat’s going for that sandwich. It was nice to run into you guys!” 

 

Everyone waves as Hunk gracefully waves through the crowds of people and back into the kitchen. Unaware that not only had Hunk taken a mall picture of James, but he had also sent out a small warning to the group chat. 

 

Hunk: ‘James Griffin is at the restaurant tonight. Should I drug his food and grab him?’ 

 

Shiro: ‘No, that’ll only draw more attention to your restaurant.’ 

 

Matt: ‘Pidge and I are just got into the cameras. We’ll see if he drops anything useful.’ 

 

Hunk: ‘Doubt it, it sounded like Nadia and Curtis wanted to tell James everything about the city. But go ahead and try to see if you hear anything. TTYL!’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patient 1A is Shiro and patient 2A is Kuro, just in case anyone’s confused. Patient 1B is Yorak, patient 2B is Keith, and patient 3B is Kosmo (Dr. Sanda could never tell if Yorak was the host of if Keith was). Oh yeah, and Lance is patient 1D.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ok, so...like Hunk warned, we got nothing useful from last night.” Matt rubs his eyes as everyone else in the room groans. 

 

“Lame.” Lance mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s neck when his love chuckles. “Something funny, mi amor?”  

 

“Just you.” Keith whispers, giggling when Lance’s lips meet the skin of his neck. “Stop it! You’re tickling me!” 

 

“Come now, you two.” Shiro smirks towards the two lovebirds. “Let Matt finish speaking before you two go at it.” 

 

“Shiro!” Both Lance and Keith whine in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh shush you two.” Pidge gives Lance the finger when he gives her a side look. “You brought this upon yourselves.” 

 

“I was the one who was attacked by Lance’s lips!” Keith insists, choking a bit on his breath when Lance hugs him tighter. “I’m the victim here!” 

 

“Oh sweetie, you’re not a victim.” Lance coos, leaning to the side a bit to nibble on Keith’s ear playfully. “If anything, I’m the victim. Having my sexy boyfriend on my lap, but not being able to touch him how I want? Utter torture babe.” 

 

Keith blushes. Torn between wanting to kiss Lance and wanting to flick Lance’s forehead. I mean...both would be appropriate for this current situation. So, maybe do one then the other? 

 

“Ehem?” 

 

Too late, Matt wanted their attention back. Later Keith, later. 

 

“Anway, Griffin didn’t drop much about his personal life. He was more interested in what Nadia and Curtis had to tell him about the city.” Matt’s arms fold across his chest as he pouts. 

 

“Aw man.” Pidge joins her brother in pouting. “I was looking forward to a more interesting hunt.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll still get it.” Hunk smiles encouragingly. “I mean, you have all that other stuff on him, don’t ya? I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something, right?” 

 

Pidge shrugs at Hunk, not willing to her her hopes up too high. Not at the moment, at least. Maybe later would be a more appropriate time for that. 

 

“What did Curtis and Nadia tell Griffin?” Shiro leans to the side a bit so he can rest his chin on his palm. 

 

Matt waves a hand in a dismissive manner: “Mostly about where to find different places. Like good stores, trustworthy tech places to go if something happens to his laptop or phone, nice parks…” 

 

“Wait...wait...Nadia mentioned Keith’s art a few times when complaining about some of the bart stations.” 

 

“Huh?” Keith perks up at that. “What about my art?” 

 

“Dude, Nadia mentioned some of the pieces that you did at some of the stations.” Matt gives Keith a thumbs up. “Griffin thought they were cool.” 

 

“Even though he didn’t see them.” Pidge adds on with a raised brow. “How is this a surprise?” 

 

“Yeah, no offense to the engineers of the building, but your artwork is the only reason those don’t look haunted.” Hunk shivers, remembering a time that Lance played a prank on him in a specific station. 

 

“I’m not too surprised.” Keith grumbles as he eels Lance nibble on some of his exposed shoulder. “I just didn’t hear the full conversation. All I heard was ‘Keith’s art’ and assumed that you guys had another project for me, or something.” 

 

“That’s fair.” Shiro shrugs while giving Matt and Pidge an encouraging smile. “We’ll find another way to bring Griffin to us.” 

 

“I’ll keep looking through the file I pulled up on him from his previous work place.” Pidge grudges as she stands up to crack her back (she’s unconsciously been slouching). “If push comes to shove, then I guess we could push for targeting his family. It will be hectic though…”

 

“Which is why we’re not gonna try that unless we truly have no other options.” Shiro assures, standing up and stretching out a bit. 

 

“I guess until then, we just continue on with our normal lives.” Hunk stretches his arms out before folding them behind his head. “Well, as normal as it could get for us.” 

 

“You got that right.” Matt cackles as Pidge nudges his foot with hers. “You making me stand up? Really?” 

 

“Yes, now get up. Lazyass.” Pidge mutters that insult under her breath as her brother tries to kick her back. 

 

Needless to say, the option of moving back far enough that he can’t reach her is the one that Pidge chooses to take. 

 

“He’s not specifically close on our tails, we know that much.” Matt finally stands up. “So we can also start planning our next hunt since it’s clear that Griffin is not gonna be this easy.” 

 

“Wise decision.” Lance adjusts his arms around Keith before standing up, bringing his smaller boyfriend up with him. “Not to discourage Pidge’s and Matt’s work, but you got me all worked up.” 

 

“That was a terrible line.” Pidge groans as she grabs her brother and starts to drag him out to go do just that; hunt for a new face and take a break from Griffin. “Actually a thing of nightmares!” 

 

“Leave me alone, gremlin!” Lance barks back, whispering soothing apologies when Keith flinches. He actually didn’t know that Keith’s ear was right there. Oopsy…

 

“Don’t call me that, fucker!” 

 

“Hey! I am a great dom! Thank you very much!” 

 

Keith and Shiro both groan at Lance’s cackle, Hunk following suite with a well placed facepalm. Lance sometimes forgot that people were actually uncomfortable hearing the vivid details of his and Keith’s sexual relationship. 

 

And honestly? Even if he remembered...he probably wouldn’t of cared too much. Unless Keith didn’t want him sharing. From there, it wasn’t a tease anymore and Lance found himself unable to do anything else but respect Keith’s decision. 

 

After all, it was Lance’s duty to protect, cherish, and spoil Keith as his boyfriend. A duty that Lance was all too happy to partake in. 

 

“Come on, loverboy.” Keith reaches around Lance to weave his arms around his neck. “Let’s just forget the stress of Dr. Griffin and go cuddle.” 

 

Lance nods eagerly, stealing a quick kiss as he carefully makes his way up the stairs. Cause like said earlier...those stairs could be evil sometimes! Like, a ghost probably lived in them and caused havoc when it saw fit! 

 

“I guess I should go check on Pidge and Matt then.” Shiro shakes his head, heavily amused, before walking to the door. “Do you wanna come?” 

 

“No thanks, I’m good.” Hunk walks out o the door with Shiro, but doesn’t head towards the stairs. “I need to go stop by the store, then the restaurant.” 

 

“Ok, have fun.” Shiro waves Hunk as the other exits the door before walking up the steps. 

 

A new face...sounds relaxing. 

 

It probably sounds hypocritical, considering all the stress and hell that they’re putting the police through, but Shiro is already tired of trying to find a way to catch Griffin. They still didn’t technically have a lot of information on him as a person and he was new to town. He operated differently than they were used to. 

 

It was strange...and he posed as a serious threat to their detection…

 

The stress of needing him to keep quiet (or the world they built will shatter before their eyes) was weighing on Shiro. He had truly allowed himself to become lazy when taking out targets, thanks to the genius of Pidge and Matt. Oh well. 

 

They were geniuses. They’d figure something out. Whether it’d be Griffin or a new face, Shiro didn’t now. And at the moment? He didn’t care too much. He just wanted everyone to be less stressed and more happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, short chapter. Sorry, I wanted this to act more as a transition chapter between 7 and 9. I also wanted to highlight how the group’s not used to not knowing anything about their targets, so that makes them uncomfortable. It’s stressful, so they feel the need to take a break and divert their disappointment and bits of anger onto a new person so they can go back to Griffin fresh and prepared. An irony though, considering what they put the police through.


	9. Chapter 9

**A week later**

 

“Shiro, ya got a minute?” 

 

Shiro looks up from his phone as he registers Pidge’s voice: “Yeah, what’s up?” 

 

“May I come in?” 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Shiro sits up from his position and gracefully rises from the bed, walking over just as Pidge opens the door. “What do you need?” 

 

“Remember when I said that we need to pace ourselves better?” Pidge’s voice has an edge to it, so Shiro is very hesitant when he answers. “When we first heard about Griffin?” 

 

“You said it would be wise.” Shiro steps back as Pidge enters his room (like, actually steps into the room). “Did something happen?” 

 

“Yeah, some asshole spread a rumor about Matt because he didn’t go on a fucking date with him!” Pidge throws her arms up in outrage. “A fucking date! That’s so fucking petty!” 

 

“It really is.” Shiro brings a hand up to rub down his face. ‘Jeez, the reasons people use to create new drama...what is society coming to?’ 

 

“The rumor reached Iverson’s ears and now Matt’s fired! He didn’t even get a chance to explain himself!” 

 

Shiro frowns heavily from behind his hand. Did...did Iverson actually believe-? 

 

“What was the rumor?” Shiro removes his hand as he creates a quick plan. If it’s ridiculous enough, maybe Shiro can go into Matt’s workplace and talk to Iverson about it. 

 

Pidge sneers and rolls her eyes: “Apparently, Matt groped the guys dick and wouldn’t let go until the dude threatened to call the police.” 

 

Ok, nevermind. Fuck trying to talk to Iverson. That guy obviously wasn’t reasonable if he actually thought that Matt would do that. 

 

“And Iverson believed him.” Shiro sighs in disappointment. “Darn, and I thought he was actually a competent boss.” 

 

Shiro clicks his tongue as Pidge scoffs. 

 

“Yeah, competent, right…” Pidge settles down a bit as Shiro lays a hand on her shoulder. “A competent boss would investigate before pointing fingers.” 

 

“That’s why I said I thought.” Shiro chuckles as Pidge looks up to pout at him. “I suppose it wouldn’t be too much trouble if we were to pick up some extra toys. “Do you have the name of the person who spread this horrendous rumor?” 

 

Pidge nods, grabbing Shiro’s hand to drag him out of the room. She’s determined. She may have been the one to scold Lance and Matt about pacing their kills, but dammit! No one messes with her brothers! Blood or not! 

 

Especially not some petty as fuck piece of shit who thinks he can get away with something as big as this! 

 

“Here, give me a sec.” Pidge shrinks the tab that she had on (Griffin’s profile, which she was looking at when Matt sent her the email after being called into the office). “This is the fucker...Rolo Maze.” 

 

“Ugh, I can see why Matt rejected him.” Shiro’s upper lip curl as Pidge pulls Rolo’s profile picture up. “I wouldn’t want to be caught dead with him.” 

 

“And get this, I looked on his social media? He has a fucking girlfriend.” Pidge narrows her eyes. “Nyma Cari. She’s either really desperate or really stupid if she loves that cheating bastard.” 

 

“Let’s go with her being both.” Shiro comes a bit closer to get a look at the addresses. “So they live together...lovely.” 

 

“Just makes Yorak’s job easier, huh?” Pidge turns her upper body to smile hopefully at Shiro. “So, we’re actually allowed to do this, right?” 

 

“You want it done tonight?” 

 

Pidge nods enthusiastically, remembering Matt’s outraged email from earlier. 

 

“Talk with Keith. If he’s cool with it, then sure.” Shiro chuckles as Pidge fist pumps. “Just make sure that Matt’s got an alibi so that the police don’t suspect his involvement.” 

 

“Already planning it.” Pidge opens the drawer attached to her desk and quickly jots down the names and addresses of the desired victims. For Keith, of course. “Don’t worry, no one will ever suspect that he was involved.” 

 

“Cool.” Shiro pats Pidge’s shoulder before turning and beginning to walk back to his room. “Let me know if you need me or Kuro.” 

 

“Will do!” Pidge yells back after hearing the door shut. 

 

‘You made a big mistake!’ Pidge hisses in her head as she looks up to stare at Rolo’s face. ‘Now it’s time to face the consequences!’ 

 

**Later that night**

 

Yorak lands on the roof in silence, his feet steady as he moves across the smooth tiles to the bedroom window. Dressed in black from head to toe, he glides in and out of the shadows as he flips onto the building side. The only thing keeping him from falling is the grip he still has one the roof (and the special shoes that Pidge made for him to help with traction). And the only light that could expose him is the moon, which glows a light blue up in the sky. 

 

As a test, Yorak gently pulls up on the window’s bottom edge to try and determine how it opens. 

 

Is it a window that needs to be pushes up to open? Is it a window that opens like a door? Does it need to be pushed in or pulled out? 

 

Pushing up, as Yorak soon figures, is not how the window opens. So, he tries the next thing and gently pulls against the windowsills. 

 

‘ Unlocked windows. ’ Yorak notes dryly as he as quickly climbs in. ‘ How unwise. ’ 

 

‘Yeah, so...who are we looking for again?’ 

 

Yorak keeps low as he practically slithers to up to the bed. The only noise in the room coming from his shoes making small thumps against the carpeted floor. 

 

‘ **Pidgey said that she wanted the male and the female!** ’ Kosmo supplies helpfully as Yorak positions himself against the end of the bed. ‘ **Wait, are they gonna fit in the trunk? Both of them together?** ’ 

 

‘That’s the specific reason we took Shiro’s car. It’s big enough to store aircraft parts, it’s big enough to store two bodies.’ 

 

‘ **Ok, I guess you’re correct.** ’ 

 

Yorak waits for a few more moments, waiting to see if Kosmo has anything left to say, before continuing. 

 

‘ Let’s see …’ Yorak sits up slowly, reaching out to gently tap the person he’s closest to on the arm. ‘ Ok, so that didn’t do it. ’ 

 

‘Deep sleeper.’ 

 

‘ Indeed. ’ Yorak taps the person one more time before confirming that the body close to him must be a deep sleeper. ‘ Ok, next part. ’ 

 

With gloved hands, which makes holding a bit difficult since the gloves make his hands a bit smoother, Yorak reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a vial. The vial, as one might assume, does contain chloroform. 

 

Standing up, Yorak glances at the person one more time before grabbing the needed cloth from his other pocket and dumping the necessary amount of chloroform on it. 

 

‘This is almost too easy for kidnapping two people.’ Keith chuckles a bit in amusement as Yorak leans over and gently presses the cloth to their first victim’s nose. ‘Seriously, this guy is dead to the world.’ 

 

‘ Helpful, in this sense. ’ Yorak presses the cloth a bit harder against the person’s face to make sure that they’re actually breathing in the chloroform. ‘ I do hope that the other is the same. ’

 

‘ **It won’t matter too much, Yoki. If the other tries to scream, it’ll be blocked by the cloth.** ’ 

 

‘ I would prefer not to leave signs of a struggle. ’ Yorak looks around to try and find an alarm clock, some device to judge time. 

 

Unfortunately, it’s on the other side of the bed. Meaning he can’t see it clearly. Great…

 

‘ **We should’ve brought a timer.** ’ 

 

‘Most of our timers make a sound when they go off, so that wouldn’t of been a good idea either.’ 

 

‘ We can improvise .’ Yorak allows himself to untense as the person under him continues to lay in a peaceful sleep. 

 

Chloroforming someone normally takes five minutes to actually take effect. So Yorak has a fair amount of time to wait before being able to move onto the second person. 

 

Spoiler: he waits for seven just for safety sake. And neither of them wake up! 

 

‘ Ok, time for the second one. ’ Yorak moves around, to the other person. 

 

‘This should not be this easy.’ Keith whines as Yorak redistributes the chloroform onto the cloth again. ‘Somethings wrong! This should not be this easy!’ 

 

‘ **It’s like a movie, or something.** ’ Kosmo agrees easily. ‘ **This shouldn’t be this easy.** ’ 

 

‘How much you wanna bet that they were drunk or high before going to bed?’ 

 

‘ **Wouldn’t they be slurring and squirming around then?** ’ 

 

‘ Not all the time. ’ Yorak repeats the chloroform process. ‘ They could’ve passed out from exhaustion as soon as they registered that they were on the bed. ’ 

 

Yorak pushes the cloth against the person’s face a bit harder when they squirm a bit. Maybe they were waking up? 

 

‘Yeah, I think something’s wrong.’ Keith would be rolling his eyes if he were the one in control. ‘No way this is actually possible.’ 

 

‘ **Maybe we just got that good at our job!** ’ Kosmo’s excitement is admirable, but Yorak and Keith doubt that’s the case. 

 

Kidnapping people with chloroform should be more of a struggle than this. It should be more challenging. Really, it should. 

 

This...this was a special case. A very special case. Keith’s idea of them being drunk or high when they hit the bed wasn’t looking too far from the truth. 

 

‘ **This is gonna be fun to tell the others.** ’ 

 

Yorak shuts his eyes as he quietly groans out. Kosmo was correct. This would be an odd tale to tell. One that might not be believed. 

 

Cause in all seriousness...this was ridiculously easy! 

 

**Back at home**

 

“Hah! Excellent!” Pidge smirks as Yorak dumps Rolo on one table and Nyma on the other (and yes, he carried them both in at the same time without dropping anyone). 

 

“ Here you are. ” Yorak grunts a bit as he stretches his arms up, hearing a few cracks here and there after having a person over each shoulder. “ And what of Matt? ” 

 

“At Hunk’s restaurant with Lance and Shiro. Got plenty of waiters and waitresses to witness that Matt was with other people and couldn’t possibly have any connections to the disappearances.” 

 

“ With Lance? ” Yorak raises a brow when Pidge nods. “ Is he gonna work late into the night then? ” 

 

“Nah.” Pidge walks up to pat Yorak’s shoulder as a comforting manner. “Lance wants to play tomorrow. He’s got a day off since one of his co-workers are making up for a day they were gone. Figured that if he could get through everything he wanted, it’d be more satisfying.” 

 

“ Ah. ” Yorak crosses his arms over his chest as Rolo and Nyma squirm a bit in their bonds. “ So they are going to stay up here until then? ” 

 

“That’s the plan.” Pidge nods, throwing a look of disgust Rolo’s way. “Can’t wait to see the fucker’s face when he realizes just how fucked he is.” 

 

“ You and your beautiful language, Pidge. ” Yorak shakes his head, the smallest bit amused. “ I suppose we should leave them up here then. Lance will most likely be cross if he were to find out that we did anything without him present. ” 

 

“He’s be cross with me.” Pidge raise a brow up at Yorak. “We both know he could never bring himself to be genuinely angry with you or Keith and Kosmo.” 

 

“ He can. ” Yorak denies half-heartedly. “ He just has a different way of showing it. ” 

 

Pidge thinks for a moment before shrugging. Yeah, Yorak had her there. 

 

It was normal to have different reactions to different things. You could be happy about certain things, sad about others, angry, excited, frustrated, and so on. There were s many things that you could feel about a subject. 

 

When it came to expressing that feeling to a person...that’s where things could get complicated. Especially in Lance’s case. As a psychopath, he couldn’t feel true emotion. Not like the way that Shiro, Hunk, Matt, or any of them could. He felt his own set of emotions. 

 

And because of that, he showed those feelings different ways. And with specific people, it would change. 

 

He loved Keith, Kosmo, and Yorak. He loved them dearly (what he could consider love). So the sign that he’s angry is that he may ignore them. Give himself space from the situation (so he doesn’t snap accidentally) and space from them to get over it. 

 

It may have been petty in certain cases. It really may have. But now? With Rolo and Nyma here? 

 

Both Pidge and Yorak can vouch that what Lance did to them when he was angry was 100 times better than what he was gonna do to the tied couple on the table. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this turned out kinda strange, but bare with me please. For the kidnapping scene, I was trying to insert some humor before the darkness and gore cause it felt like an ok balance (between gore and fluff). I know it turned out strange and I’m sorry it did, I was just trying to balance everything out so it wasn’t all dark and death. Also, I looked this up, if you’re a deep sleeper, sometimes even a harh smack to the shoulder won’t wake you up. So Yorak chloroforming Nyma and Rolo while they’re in deep slumber that easily isn’t impossible. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I forgot to update yesterday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a torture chapter.

Rolo’s eyes open slowly, blinking away what he first assumes to be the blurriness of his room. 

 

‘That’s odd.’ He groans as he shakes his head. ‘I don’t normally wake up before my alarm clock.’ 

 

Unless…

 

“Shit!” Rolo’s eyes widen when he registers what could’ve happened (it’s happened before). “I slept through my alarm! I’m gonna be late for-!” 

 

Rolor pulls his arms, making the motion of sweeping the covers off his body, only to notice that...ok, he notices a few things. One of them being that the room is completely dark. No light what so ever (which you would expect since he had a fair sized window in his and Nyma’s shared room). The second being that he doesn’t even have covers on his body anymore. The third being that he’s completely naked, sleep where no where in sight. 

 

And the final thing...he’s strapped onto a table. Wrists and ankles held down with a strong, tight leather strap. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Rolo growls as he tries to push his hips up, revealing that his knees and thighs also have leather straps keeping him pinned on...whatever he’s currently laying on. “What is this shit?!” 

 

Rolo’s grunts and growls quickly fill the dark room as he struggles against his restraints. Using all of his power to try and at least loosen the leather so that he may slip out, if not completely break it off of whatever he’s laying on. 

 

“Nyma!” He screams, now noticing that he doesn’t hear her in the room. “Nyma! Babe?!” 

 

It’s a vain attempt, trying to struggle out though. All it serves to do is tire Rolo out. So much to the point where all he can do is lay back and pant harshly. Just...staring out. Into the black void. 

 

“Fucking hell…” Rolo shuts his eyes briefly to try an escape the darkness of the room. 

 

News flash: that isn’t how it works. Closing your eyes to escape a dark room isn’t scientifically possible. You’re just shrouding yourself in more darkness. 

 

Sadly, Rolo doesn’t understand that until later. Much, much later. 3 hours to be specific, not that Rolo could know that. 

 

If there was no light, why would there be a clock? That would be doing something nice. Which wasn’t the purpose of this...

 

“Argh!” Rolor grunts, lifting his head up and slamming it on the table under him (he doesn’t know what it is for sure, but it certainly isn’t a bed, so it has to be a table). 

 

‘What time is it?’ Rolo moves his head side to side, trying to find anything that could give him any indication of where he is and what time it is. 

 

He finds nothing. Only darkness. Only black. And more black. And more black. And more black…

 

“Nyma!” Rolo tries again when he feels his body tremble with fear. “Nyma!” 

 

No one answers his calls. Nothing. No one. 

 

The only sound Rolo can hear from the room is the chilling sound of nothing. 

 

Strange, isn’t it? How you can say that you hear nothing. 

 

Does his own voice echoing back to him count though? Can Rolo say that that’s something? Or...no, nevermind. That’s not an echo. 

 

Just...there’s nothing else! And no one else! It’s just him, strapped down in this dark ass pit, with nothing to do but scream out Nyma’s name to his heart's content. 

 

At least, that’s how it is for another hour or so. 

 

“Nyma!” Rolo tries one last time to call to his girlfriend. “Nyma!” 

 

“She’s a bit busy right now.” An unfamiliar voice giggles at Rolo’s screaming body. “I can tell you you said hi though, if you want?” 

 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Rolo growls, finding some strength to begin pulling at his bonds again. “Where the fuck have you put my girlfriend?!” 

 

“How rude.” The person sounds like they’re pouting, oly serving to enrage Rolo further. “But if you must know, she’s with me. Want to say hi?” 

 

Rolo grits his teeth, prepared to shout another string of courses at his captor before a sharp scream echoes through the room. He flinches back in response, but quickly recognizes the voice behind the scream. 

 

“Nyma!” 

 

The person chuckles at Rolo’s desperate cry, sounding way too amused: “Aww, what’s wrong? Thought you wanted to say hi to your girl?” 

 

“What have you done?” Rolo’s eyes are wide with panic, though it only serves to cause him more suffering than his captor (his wide eyes only make the darkness of the room seem more eary). “You sick fuck! What have you done to my girlfriend?!”    


 

“Nothing she didn’t deserve.” The voice turns cold, the complete opposite of what it sounded like a few seconds ago. “Don’t worry though, you’ll get your turn too.” 

 

“What the fuck are you going on about?! What have we ever done to you?!” 

 

There’s a scoff that echoes through the room, on that causes Rolo to wince. It sounded that unimpressed. 

 

“Oh, you did nothing to me.” 

 

Rolo hisses at that, interrupting the next part of his captor’s sentence: “Then why are you doing this?!” 

 

“Shut up and let me finish!” His captor hisses back. “You two did nothing to me, but you sure had a lot of fun fucking my brother over!” 

 

“Who?!” Rolo cries out when he hears Nyma’s scream again. “Fucking hell, what are you doing to her, you sick fuck?!” 

 

“Me? I’m not doing anything.” His captor chuckles again. “You both brought this upon yourselves. Didn’t anyone tell you that karma could be a real bitch sometimes?” 

 

Rolo shuts his eyes as Nyma screams again, clenching his fists so tightly that he swears he can feel blood running down his palms. The initial sting only present for a few moments before turning to a numbing pressure. 

 

“You both are going to suffer for what you’ve done.” 

 

Rolo shudders as his captor puts emphasize on the word ‘suffer’. Meaning...that he and Nyma are most likely not going to walk away from this. At all. 

 

Especially if this is who he thinks it is…

 

“Pray to whatever God or Goddess you believe in. Cause today? You learn the true meaning of pain.” 

 

With that, the voice crackles out. Almost like what happens when a speaker is being shut off. 

 

A speaker...a speaker...there was a speaker in here. Meaning...that Rolo was here alone. His captor wasn’t with him. 

 

Oh, what should he have expected?! Nyma sounded like she was screaming her head off a few moments ago! Fuck, if these were who he thought they were, she still might be screaming her head off! 

 

“Nyma!” 

 

**With Pidge and Lance**

 

“Oh my god!” Lance laughs as Pidge turns off the mike connected to the speaker in Rolo’s room. “That was hilarious! That guys expression...priceless!” 

 

Pidge rolls her eyes fondly, turning around in her chair to pat Lance’s knee: “Dude, he’s practically in the darkest abyss possible. How did you even see his face?” 

 

“Magic.” Lance wiggles his fingers around in front of Pidge’s face to make a point. “And his angry cursing painted me a pretty good picture of how absolutely furious, confused, and scared he is right now.” 

 

“Hmph, the only thing I’ll be satisfied with is fear.” Pidge turns back to the monitor, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she looks from Rolo’s screen to Nyma’s screen. “You made sure that Keith would be out of the house for that whole day, right?” 

 

Lance nods, looking a bit offended that Pidge doubted him on that task: “Yeah, he’s helping Hunk move in some food that just got shipped in. After all, why let all that good muscle go to waste?” 

 

That last part is said in a flitier tone, accompanied by a small wink. One that makes Pidge gag, like most of the things that Lance does (things that involve any flirting or implications of any kind). 

 

“Yeah, yeah, your boyfriend’s got a six pack and killer biceps, I get it.” Pidge scoffs as Lance pretends to daydream about that six pack and those killer biceps, which even Pidge admits are impressive (for someone as lean as Keith). “Or, he should at least.” 

 

“What do you mean he should?” Lance’s bottom lip juts out in a pout. “Of course he has a six pack and killer biceps” 

 

“He has a six pack, but his biceps don't’ look that muscular unless he flexes. Come to think of it...not much muscle shows on Keith’s body, Lance. He looks more like a runner or a swimmer, not your classic ninja or assassin.” 

 

Lance waves his hand dismissively, turning around and walking to the door: “Whatever, Pidgeon. I’m gonna go play with my toys now.” 

 

“Don’t call me Pidgeon!” Pidge grunts and brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as Lance shuts the door in the middle of her sentence. 

 

‘Well fuck him too.’ Pidge grouches before turning back towards the monitors ad leaning forward to rest her elbow on the table. ‘Oh well, let the show begin…’ A sinister smile makes its way onto her face. 

 

**With Nyma**

 

Nyma growls and thrashes, Rolo’s screams echoing freshly through her mind. 

 

“Let us go you freak!” The door opens, but Nyma’s too distracted trying to thrash herself free. “You’re crazy! It was just a fucking joke!” 

  
  
“A joke that got our brother fired.” Lance playfully coos as Nyma tries to sit up and glare at him. “Also, if that’s your version of a joke, then it’s no wonder you two don’t have many friends.” 

 

“We have more friends than you, you psycho!” Nyma flinches when a bright light is turned on directly over her face. 

 

After being in a completely black room for so long, the light is also a bit painful. 

 

“That’s the best you’ve got?” Lance’s hand run up Nyma’s arm, causing her to growl. “I’m disappointed.” 

 

He walks around to Nyma’s front so she can see him. His dark blue eyes positively full of malice, his lips that have curled up into an evil smile, and with a quick curl of his upper lip, teeth that Nyma swears are actual fangs. 

 

Like, vampire type fangs. Not the small ones that humans normally have. 

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be though.” Lance grips Nyma’s jaw and squeezes till she wince in pain when she opens her mouth to spit something at him. “A pathetic fool like you couldn’t possibly think of anything original.” 

 

“Shut up!” Nyma hisses when Lance’s nails dig into her cheeks. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re saying!” 

 

“Oh, you’re right. My mistake.” Lance mocks a look of distress. “You’re not a pathetic fool, you’re a pathetic little bitch. That sound better?” 

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“Really?” Lance raises a brow, growing bored of Nyma’s inability to be original. “Geez, you are really pathetic. Why am I wasting my time on you again?” 

 

“Oh, don’t act so high and mighty!” Nyma allows herself to smile up at Lance. “You’re the pathetic one. I needed to be tied down for you to feel confident enough to approach me.” 

 

Lance doesn’t answer and for a moment, Nyma thinks she’s gotten under his skin. 

 

Until, that is, Lance laughs. Loudly and in a crazed, possessed way. Like someone from the fucking Exorcist movie, or something. 

 

“Finally! Something less unoriginal!” Lance’s fingers leave Nyma’s jaw so he can clap a few time in congradulations. “Any more of those and you may actually be worth shit.” 

 

Nyma hisses up at Lance, moving her jaw from side to side to soothe the ache that Lance’s grip left. 

 

‘Fucking dammit! I thought I had him!’

 

She could’ve tricked this sick bastard ito releasing her in an attempt to prove his manhood, only to receive a kick to the crotch. That’s how Nyma wanted it to go. But no, she failed and somehow, put herself in a position where he could further insult her. 

 

Great, just wonderful. Totally didn’t make her want to scream out her frustration. Not that she would, she wouldn’t give whoever the hell this was the satisfaction of hearing her actually scream. 

 

“Now, back to our game.” Lance stops laughing, a hand coming up to wipe away a fake tear. “There’s something I wanna do before we actually start.” 

 

Nyma opens her mouth to respond (another string of curses more than a response), but stops when Lance places a spoon near her face. 

 

A spoon? What the fuck? Ok, first of all, where did he grab a spoon? Did he have it in his pocket, or something? Or is there a table in here that Nyma can’t see? Second...why the hell is he placing it in front of her face like that?! 

 

“Stop that!” Nyma tries to lean her face away when Lance strokes her chee with the surface of the spoon. “What the fuck, you freak?” 

 

Instead of answering, Lance just continues to rub the spoon against Nyma’s cheek, humming a random tune under his breath. Making slow circles for a few moments before tipping it so only the edge was touching Nyma’s cheek. From there, he began to spin it a bit, gently spinning it up and up until it was positioned directly under Nyma’s eye. 

 

“Did you know that eyes are actually pretty lose in our heads?” Lance suddenly perks up, digging the spoon into Nyma’s skin a bit harshly. “Like, looser than we normally think they are?” 

 

“Why the fuck would I care?!” 

 

Lance ignores Nyma’s hiss and continues: “I mean, you could pop someone’s eyes right out if you position your thumb just right. It doesn’t take that much strength, just the right placement and pop! Out it comes!” 

 

Lance lifts the spoon as he extends all of his fingers out in a flicking motion, mimicking an explosion. Most likely trying to emphasize the actual popping out of the eye. 

 

“You want to see for yourself?” He looks back down at Nyma when she stays suspiciously silent. “I can tell you don’t believe me.” 

 

Nyma takes a few moments to respond, her brain taking longer than she liked to catched up with the current event. First off, this fucker kidnaps her and her boyfriend. Second off, he ties her down and leaves her in the fucking abyss for god knows how long before broadcasting Rolo’s screams in the room! Third, he comes out and insults her. Fourth, he begins talking about eyes and how they can come out. 

 

And fifth...he just asked if...if she actually...he wouldn’t-! He wouldn’t fucking dare!

 

“Don’t touch me!” Nyma allows herself to scream as the spoon returns to the patch of skin under her eye, beginning to press the edge into the eye socket. “No! No!” 

 

“Don’t squirm too much.” Lance hums as he begins to really push the spoon in. “You’ll mess me up and I might accidentally cut your eye with the edge of my spoon.” 

 

Nyma doesn’t get another word out as Lance’s spoon literally scoops her eye out. Pushing past the eye socket to the actual eye and scoops the fucking thing out! 

 

And the ease he does it with makes it look like ice cream! Seriously, he must’ve practiced! God...Nyma didn’t want to know those details!

 

“Ah!” Lance finally wiggles the eye out of its socket, teeth all flashing when he sees that it’s come out perfectly. No damage done with the spoon. “Perfecto!” 

 

He switches hands quickly so he can pull what sounds to be a cart (as you can probably guess, Nyma can’t see very well right now) close to Nyma’ head area. From there, it sounds like he’s rearranging some glass cups. And...that there clinking...its familiar…

 

God, if Nyma wasn’t in total shock and absolute pain right now she’d be able to focus hard enough to figure out what that other clinking was! 

 

“Here we go!” Lance brings the spoon holding Nyma’s perfectly scooped out eye over to the cart. “My, my, my, your eye sure is bloody! That’s ok though, I got a bath set up right here for ya!” 

 

He tilts the spoon slightly to the side, allowing Nyma’s still attached eye (attached by the optic nerve and vascular supply) to fall into a glass of…

 

“Ah!” Nyma’s body thrusts up as he bare eye comes in contact with freezing cold liquid. “What the fuck?!” She cries out. 

 

“Ice water.” Lance pats her shoulder, a mock attempt at assurance. “Don’t worry, your actual eye won’t freeze into an ice cube. It doesn’t work like that.” 

 

“Take it out!” Tears fall from Nyma’s other and and the now empty socket. “Hurts! Take it out! It hurts!” 

 

“Well, duh!” Lance places the spoon down to throw his hands up. “That’s the whole point! What, did you think this was supposed to be comfortable, or something?!” 

 

“Stop!” Nyma’s hands begin to twist and pull at the leather straps (no doubt leaving some pretty nasty looking friction burns in their wake). “Take it out!” 

 

“But it’s not time yet!” Lance insists in a bubbly voice. “We need to do your other eye too ya know. Wouldn’t be right if it was just one!” He grabs the soon again, reaching over to press it against Nyma’s other socket. 

 

“No!” Nyma tries to twist away, realizing how quickly how much of a bad idea that was (her already taken out eye bumped into what she assumes to be an ice cube). “No! No! Please! No!” 

 

“Ah ah ah!” Lance presses the edge into Nyma’s eye socket and holds it there. “Don’t squirm! You’ll mess me up!” It almost sounds like he’s pouting at this point. 

 

“No! Just...stop!” Nyma tries to shut her eye, but seeing as how Lance’s spoon is already lodged in the socket, it proves to be a difficult (if not impossible task). “Argh!” 

 

Lance patiently waits as Nyma tires herself out. Wiggling around in her leather restraints as she tries to pull her wrists free. Poor thing...didn’t she know Pidge made them tight enough that they hurt after extended periods of time, even if Nyma didn’t move? 

 

The original goal for both Nyma and Rolo was to have it tight enough that it cut off circulation so they couldn’t struggle as much. But...that would mean that there would be less places for Lance to cut or break and cause pain. 

 

I mean, come on, if the hands and feet were numb due to loss of circulation, then how was ripping fingernails off supposed to be effective? How was smashing fingers till the bones were completely shattered supposed to work properly? 

 

It was a one or the other situation...and Pidge and Lance both agreed that they wanted as much body to work with as possible. So...yeah, this decision was made. 

 

“Good bitch.” Lance uses his other hand to pet Nyma’s head in a demeaning way. “See? Now I won’t mess up and accidentally slice your eye open!” 

 

“Please…” Nyma whimpers as Lance pushes the spoon down, repeating the motions from her last eye. “Please….stop...I-I’m sorry...I-” 

 

“No you’re not.” Lance answers back easily, pulling the spoon towards him so he can dump it into a separate ice filled glass. “You’re just hoping that I’ll pity you and take mercy on you. Newsflash…” 

 

Lance places the spoon down to pinch one of the chords connecting Nyma’s eye to the rest of her head, tearing another scream out of her throat. 

“It doesn’t. It just makes me want to hurt you more.” Lance smirks darkly, not that Nyma can see it (nor would she want to). “Now, let’s continue…” he releases the chord so he can grab his next tool: some pliers.

 

“No, no...please!” Nyma almost squirms, but remembers her lesson from last time and strains herself to remain still. “No, please! Really, I’m sorry! I promise, I am!” 

 

Lance ignores her pleas, positioning the ends of pliers over Nyma’s hand. 

 

Hmmmm...enie, meanie, minie….moe. The middle finger, how hilarious. Especially with how much Nyma was cursing him earlier. 

 

“Here we go.” He grips the fingernail with the pliers, tilting his head when he notices the violet nail polish. “Huh, you know, this violet doesn’t really suit you. It makes you look like one of those trashy barbie dolls.” 

 

And with a harsh pull, he yanks Nyma’s fingernail off. Clean off. Like, nothing is left of the nail on Nyma’s finger. It’s been cleanly ripped off. 

 

Actually, maybe not cleanly...the blood’s beginning to leak out…

 

“Ahhh!” Tears gush out from Nyma’s empty eye sockets as she screams. Screams that are shushed as Lance places his own finger above her lips. 

 

“Shhh, save your screams, you little slut.” Lance’s pliers drag across Nyma’s knuckles, having deposited the nail into a small metal bowl on Lance’s cart. 

 

Nyma takes a few deep breaths as she bends her fingers, panicking when her ring finger won’t pull back. 

 

“After all…” Lance tightens the pliers as Nyma begins to shake again. “...the fun is only beginning.” 

 

A harsh yank follows Lance’s cold statement. 

 

A scream echoes through the room, despite Lance’s warning. 

 

“Geez! Do you not understand English?! How am I supposed to do your teeth if your jaw becomes sore from being open so much?!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some help writing this specific chapter. Like, a lot of help, from someone who has experience with torture (don’t worry, they haven’t tortured anyone to my knowledge). They know what really hurts and how to describe the different types of pain, physical and mental (and emotional).
> 
> Also, I'm trying out a new submission time frame. I'll be posting new chapter every other day since it's become clear to me that this might be a bit more difficult to write compared to past works. So just a warning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut chapter.

“ **What’s wrong Lancy?** ” Kosmo enters the kitchen, wearing one of Lance’s blue hoodies (lighter material, so it doesn’t give much warmth). “ **Why are you sad?** ”

 

Lance huffs as he hears Kosmo approach him, leaning back from where he was hunched over the kitchen table to reach behind him and pull Kosmo’s torso to him in an awkward back hug.

 

He’s not sad, per say...disappointed? Fuck yes, but sad? Yeah, Lance wasn’t going to waste energy being sad over his easily breakable toys from yesterday.

 

“ **Did something happen yesterday?** ” Kosmo leans down to plant a loving kiss on Lance’s forehead. “ **Did Rolo or his girlfriend say anything mean?** ”

 

Lance shakes his head, tilting back against the chair to capture Kosmo’s lips when he goes down for a second forehead kiss. Needless to say, Kosmo is surprised. He even squeaks in Lance’s mouth.

 

But he doesn’t pull away. It only takes him a few seconds to reciprocate, actually…

 

“Mmmm, no my love.” Lance pulls away slowly, somewhat chapped lips dragging against Kosmo’s smooth ones. “That’s not why I’m sad…”

 

“ **Oh? Then what was it?** ” Kosmo tries to straighten up so he doesn’t accidentally crush Lance’s forehead with his chin, but Lance doesn’t let him get far.

 

Ok then, fine. If Lance truly trusts Kosmo not to accidentally crush his forehead (or just doesn’t care), then that’s fine.

 

Then again...Lance could technically do some damage to Kosmo’s chin as well…whatever. They were even at this point.

 

“They weren’t any fun.” Lance pushes his bottom lip out in a genuine pout. “Nyma lost her voice halfway through her teeth pulling and Rolo kept fainting at the mere sight of blood! He was all like: a drop of blood in my sights? Oh well, guess I’m gonna go nighty-night now!”

 

Kosmo winces a bit as Lance mentions the specifics of last night’s play (forgetting how sensitive Kosmo is to such talk), but otherwise continues to run his fingers through Lance’s hair and press kisses to Lance’s forehead. His poor baby...all that adrenaline, all that excitement for playtime...all of it…

 

“And what’s worse is that Yorak and Pidge wasted time out of their busy schedule to deal with finding them and kidnapping them.” The shine of guilt (Lance’s version of guilt) shows through his eyes as he stares up at Kosmo. “Time they could’ve been using to plan things with Griffin.”

 

“ **Don’t worry Lancy.** ” Kosmo tilts Lance’s head back a bit so he can connect their lips in a sweet kiss. “ **Yorak isn’t upset. He and Keith are just sorry that you didn’t get good toys.** ”

 

Lance hums as Kosmo kisses him, not for the first time thanking any Gods or Goddesses he has ever been told about for giving Lance his Keith (and Yorak and Kosmo). They were all just so sweet (Yorak had his own way of showing it)!

 

I mean, Yorak was the one whose time was wasted getting Nyma and Rolo from their house. In secret. At night. Two bodies.

 

It may have been the one kidnapping that had zero struggle whatsoever (at least for Yorak, cause let’s be face it, he’s had years of practice), but still. He could’ve been using his time to do something he liked to do! The least Rolo and Nyma could do is make it worth his while!

 

But no! They just had to be selfish and waste Yorak’s time! Waste Pidge’s time! Waste his time! God, they were selfish and pathetic and-!

 

“ **I can hear you thinking Lancy.** ” Kosmo pulls up, despite Lance’s protests, and tries to turn Lance’s chair around. “ **And you need to stop.** ”

 

Lance indulges Kosmo when the other pulls at his chair. As soon as he’s fully turned, he gets a lap full of Kosmo. Arms slender, but muscular arms wave around Lance’s neck and Kosmo’s thighs come to rest atop of Lance’s. Leaving Kosmo’s feet dangling over the chair (and Lance, since he’s sitting in the chair).

 

“ **Yorak and Keith aren’t mad.** ” Kosmo leans forward to do his special kiss: one on the glabella, one on the forehead, one on the left cheek, one on the right cheek, the one last one on the lips. “ **We’re all just disappointed that you didn’t get to fully have your fun.** ”

 

Lance opening his mouth to respond is the exact moment that Kosmo leans forward to slot their lips together. His arms, originally resting casually on Lance’s shoulders, tighten so he can pull Lance towards him.

 

And, as Kosmo never fails to give half-assed kisses, Lance never fails to melt against his boyfriend.

 

Lance’s hands come up to hug around Kosmo’s hips, fingers playing with the light material of the hoodie. He closes his legs, allowing no space between them, so Kosmo has more of a seat on his lap.

 

While Kosmo’s eyes have shut upon contact with Lance’s lips, Lance’s eyes remain open. He’s got a pretty big weakness for watching Kosmo (or Keith and sometimes Yorak) when they kiss. How a light, but pretty pink blush dusts over his cheeks. How his entire face softens into a more relaxed state. How some of his hair comes forward to flop down against his forehead.

 

Kosmo looked like such an angel while kissing. It totally matched his personality.

 

With that in mind, it only takes a few moments till said kiss stops being innocent and sweet and starts being hot and heated. Kosmo’s lips open a bit when he feels Lance’s tongue press against them. Eagerly, Lance pushes forward and licks whatever his tongue can reach in Kosmo’s mouth.

 

Kosmo whimpers and pants as Lance explores his mouth, fingers coming to dig into Lance’s hair and push Lance’s head down a bit so they’re lips can mold together comfortably.

 

“You know...you’re right. I never did get to enjoy my toys.” Lance pulls back first, chuckling when Kosmo makes a show of gulping in huge intakes of breath. “Maybe you’ll allow me to enjoy you instead?”

 

Lance’s hands drift lower, quickly moving around from Keith’s hips to his ass. With a quick smirk, Lance squeezes the globes of flesh harshly, laughing out loud when Kosmo squeaks and huddles closer to Lance’s body.

 

Someone’s sensitive…

 

“ **Lance** ... “ Kosmo’s breath hitches as Lance’s hand cup his ass and he stands up. “ **Lance!** ”

 

“Hush, my love.” Lance buries his face into Kosmo’s neck as the other clings to him tightly. “I promise not to drop you, mi precioso.”

 

Lance makes sure that his grip is strong before beginning to walk out of the room and up the stairs. When he gets to the second floor, muscle memory brings him to their shared room. It’s pretty handy, since it means that he doesn’t have to take his face out of Kosmo’s neck until they get to the door.

 

That requires Lance’s attention since, ya know, door knobs and all the like…

 

A few grunts from Lance later and the door swings open, slamming closed when Lance kicks it back. Cause why else would someone make a door that opens in? To kick it closed, of course!

 

“ **Lancy!** ” Kosmo giggles as he’s tossed on the bed, bouncing up a few times before settling into the mattress on his back.

 

“Mmm, eres demasiado adorable, mi precioso.” Lance pulls off his shirt before leaning over to hover above his boyfriend, hands pressing into the mattress besides Kosmo’s head. “A veces siento que no te merezco.”

 

Kosmo moans as Lance’s lips quickly find a place on his neck, hands and fingers quickly finding their way underneath the hoodie he’s wearing and teasing the smooth skin there.

 

“ **Lancy** …” Kosmo’s head tilts back into the mattress as Lance pushes the hoodie up and kisses a line down his chest to his tummy, to his thighs, and so forth. “ **Te quiero muchísimo** …”

 

“Yo también, amado Kosmo.” Lance places a few kisses against Keith’s lower belly before dipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. “Tú eres mi mundo...eres mi universo…”

 

Lance stops there, focusing back on his task as Kosmo brings a leg up to assist Lance in removing his boxer briefs. Lance takes this opportunity to plant a line of kisses up the side of Kosmo’s foot and along the smooth skin of his calf...thigh...stopping at…

 

“ **Lance!** ” Kosmo squeaks and his hips raise off the bed as Lance’s tongue presses against his hole. “ **Hey! That tickles!** ” A short giggles follows that.

 

“Lo siento, mi precioso.” Lance gives Kosmo’s inner thigh a kiss as an apology before straightening up and grabbing Kosmo’s ankles. “Here, let’s try this…”

 

Kosmo gasps as Lance pushes his ankles near his head, using one hand to hold one of his legs as his other hand goes to the bedside drawer. A few sounds of rummaging are heard before Lance produces a bottle of lube. Freshly bought, too.

 

“Relajate, mi amada.” Lance pops the bottle open and squirts some directly onto Kosmo’s hole, igniting small shivers out of the other. “I’ll warm you up soon, ok?”

 

Kosmo does his best to nod, but the position he’s currently in right now makes the motion a bit difficult. Legs pushed towards his bead, back arched out, body folded in half (showing off his incredible flexibility), and hands fisting the sheets below him.

 

“There we go.” Lance purrs (the sound going straight to Kosmo’s cock). “Just relax for me, mi amor…”

 

With that, Lance sets to work. The first finger he pushes in is the most careful (for obvious reasons). It’s more than thoroughly lubed, practically dripping wet, as it enters Kosmo’s hole. Gently poking and prodding at the slippery ring of muscle (Kosmo’s rim) before nudging inside.

 

The second finger, believe it not, goes in a bit smoother. Kosmo’s hands come up to hold his own legs up as Lance focuses on stretching him. Moaning and whimpering a bit as the second finger stretches him a bit farther.

 

The third and last finger Lance pushes in is when Kosmo starts whining for him. Gripping his flesh so tightly that he leaves nail marks. In his own flesh!

 

“Be patient, mi amor.” Lance chuckles as Kosmo releases his legs and tries to push back into Lance’s fingers. “I’ll fill you up in no time!”

 

Kosmo whines in response to Lance’s promise, flipping onto his stomach as Lance scoots back. He hangs his legs over the side, turning his back to Kosmo, as he depositis his pants to the floor, underwear following close after.

 

Now free and exposed to the cool air, Lance’s hardened cock twitches a bit against Lance’s stomach. In response, Lance groans in the smallest amounts of discomfort (from the cool air) before turning around to face Kosmo.

 

The sight that greets him is magnificent. More so than any jewel or plaything that Lance has ever seen and/or had.

 

“ **Papi.** ” Kosmo tempts, back arching in as he lowers his upper body and raises his hips, wiggling them a bit to encourage Lance closer. “ **Please come play with me?** ”

 

Lance growls lowly in his throat at the title Kosmo gives him. Crawling forward with haste so he can grab Kosmo’s hips and pull them back against his pelvis.

 

“ **Oh!** ” Kosmo’s eyes widen as he gasps, Lance’s warm, hard cock rubbing over his hole and between his ass cheeks. “ **Oh** ... **papi, you’re so-** ”

 

“Shhhh.” Lance’s long arm reaches forward to push Kosmo’s face into the bed. “No words, mi amor.”

 

Lance reaches over to grab the lube bottle again, mentally preparing himself for the cold liquid he’s about to drizzle on his hard (and sensitive) cock. Yes, it’s gonna feel like shit for the briefest of moments, but then it’ll be fine. The cold feeling will be one and everything will be fine.

 

It’ll be fine since it’ll be in Kosmo, the place it loves to be in. Is that weird? Does that sound weird to anyone? No? Great!

 

“Here, I’m gonna push in, ok?” Lance directs his impressive girth to Kosmo’s hole, teasing the wet rim with his equally wet-with-lube head for a few moments. “I’ll be careful, mi amor. Just relax for me…”

 

Kosmo squeezes his fingers around some of the sheets that he’s balled up in his hands, mouth opening in a silent moan as Lance slowly starts to push in.

 

“ **Papi** ... **papi** ... **ah** …” Small groans and calls to Lance leave Kosmo’s lips as Lance’s hand redirect themselves to Kosmo’s ass (Keith and Kosmo indulge Lance in his small obsession for their gorgeous ass). “ **Papi** ... **please** …”

 

“Shhhh, mi amor.” Lance spreads Kosmo’s cheeks so he can watch as his cock is sucked into the tight, warm passage of his beloved.

 

To put it simply...it’s absolutely blissful. Kosmo is just...he’s so…

 

On the outside, he’s beautiful. Gorgeous, cute, adorable, a god in human’s clothing, any word to describe being hot, sexy, and gorgeous all at once! On the inside, well...Lance can’t really see that part very well. So, he relies on...other means of judgement. One of his favorites being...feeling.

 

Kosmo’s walls are warm and smooth, putting velvet to shame as Lance slowly sinks deeper into him. Inch by inch, second by painstakingly awaited second. The tightness that originally assaulted Lance still present, only loosening a bit when Lance has pushed all the way inside.

 

“Mi amor...so good…” Lance groans as he squeezes Kosmo’s ass cheeks tightly in his hands. “So...fuck! So smooth...and wet...and warm...mi amor…”

 

Kosmo melts under the combination of Lance’s favorite title for him (mi amor) and the breathy praises that make it to his ears. His body trembles a bit as Lance begins to pull out, the feeling of Lance’s cock sliding out of his smaller form making the tingles extra noticeable (if that makes sense?).

 

Here’s some simple math: large cock + smaller body = extra sensitive body. Get it? Perfect, back to the matter at hand then…

 

“ **Papi!** ” Kosmo cries out when Lance suddenly thrusts back in (and he didn’t even pull out very far). “ **Papi! Papi!** ”

 

“iDios mío!” Lance growls, one hand moving to Kosmo’s hip as the other fists Kosmo’s smooth, inky hair. “Yes! Fuck! Just like that! Keep your hips just like that, kitten!”

 

Lance pulls out a bit before thrusting inside again, growling in satisfaction when another cry/moan pasts Kosmo’s lips and fills the air.

 

“ **Papi, more!** ” Kosmo’s head is pulled back by Lance’s hand as he pulls his cock free so he can thrust back into Kosmo. “ **Yes! Yes! Gracias, gracias!** ”

 

“Mi buen chico!” Lance rasps as he begins to roll his hips, pushing in deep and quick at random times just to see Kosmo react. “Tan bueno para papi…¿No es cierto?”

 

“ **Sí, sí, cierto, cierto!** ” Kosmo’s eyes roll in the back of his head as Lance quickly locates his sweet spot. “ **Yes, yes, papi! iAllí! iAllí! Por favor, papi!** ”

 

Hearing Kosmo cry out in Spanish fuels the power behind Lance’s thrust. Hearing his boyfriend, his one and only universe, cry out his mother tongue...it does things to Lance. It does things to him. Things that technically shouldn’t affect him (cause he’s a psychopath) but somehow just do!

 

Kosmo, Keith, Yorak...they’re all just amazing like that. They all ignite something in Lance that he shouldn’t technically have or feel.

 

Soon enough, Kosmo’s cries of Spanish are accompanied by Lance’s growls and grunts. The sound of skin slapping against skin almost blending in to the sound of human voices.

 

Lance pounds into Kosmo when the other cries out. He reaches forward with both hands to grab at Kosmo’s arms and yank the other back. Forcing Kosmo to arch his back (like how you would in a backbend) and allow his head to fall backwards.

 

The fluffy strads of his hair fall messily as he’s forced to arch, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Lance continues to hit his prostate over and over and over again! Mouth now hung open as moan after moan make their way out of his throat.

 

“ **Papi, papi, papi!** ” Kosmo begins to pant as he feels a knot develop in his stomach. “ **I want** ... **Papi, I** ... **I want** ... **wanna** … **”**

 

Lance doesn't pause in his pounding. Doesn’t even take a moment to consider it. So how he’s able to, A: even think about wording his sentence correctly and B: actually saying said sentence out loud, is beyond Kosmo. He can only get away with ‘papi’ and one syllable words.

 

“You are close, mi amor.” It’s not a question, just an observation. Yet, Kosmo nods as if it were a question.

 

Lance nods back, pulling Kosmo back a bit more so he can hug Kosmo close. Back to chest, Lance’s face buried in Kosmo’s neck.

 

Kosmo moans and whines as Lance’s teeth make an appearance. Lightly nibbling on any patch of skin they pass as Lance continues to slam into him. Making sure to hit that special bundle of nerves every thrust.

 

“ **Papi!** ” Kosmo cries out as he feels himself climax unexpectedly (he thought he’d be able to lat a bit longer). “ **Papi! Papi!** ”

 

Lance only growls in response to feeling Kosmo clench around him. Arms tightening as they pull Kosmo as far back into his own body as possible. He only lasts one more thrust before cumming inside his boyfriend.

 

“Mi amor…” Lance groans as he feels Kosmo slump back against him, no doubt tired now that he’s finished. “Hang on, my love. I’ll clean us up.”

 

Kosmo doesn’t respond. Just focuses on trying to get his breath back. Out of the three of them, Kosmo is the one with the least amount of stamina. That honor goes to Keith, surprisingly, Lance would think it would be Yorak. So while that definitely wasn’t one of their more rougher sessions, Kosmo is feeling pretty spent.

 

‘You good, Kosmo?’

 

Kosmo smiles as he hears Keith call out to him, accompanied by a wave of worry washing over him.

 

‘ **I’m ok, Kiki. Lancy will help clean up.** ’

 

‘I know he will, it’s just...you’re...you’re…’

 

‘ **I know, I know. I’m easy to tire out with...this.** ’

 

Kosmo’s face scrunches up a bit when he distinctly hears Keith laugh. Yorak joining in with his smug little chuckle of his.

 

Well, screw those two then (not really, Kosmo still loves them). They’re not the ones with a tired body and a sore ass!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, Lance did stretch Kosmo properly. I just got lazy to describe it all. When you stretch someone: time, patience, and lube! I mean it! When in doubt, lube! 
> 
> Translations:  
> ...mi precioso. - my precious  
> ...eres demasiado adorable, mi precioso. - you are so adorable, my precious  
> A veces siento que no te merezco. - Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you.  
> Te quiero muchísimo… - I love you so much...  
> Yo también, amado Kosmo. - I do too, beloved Kosmo.  
> Tú eres mi mundo...eres mi universo… - You are my world, you are my universe...  
> Lo siento, mi precioso. - I'm sorry, my precious  
> Relajate, mi amada. - Relax, my beloved.  
> Mi buen chico! - My good boy!  
> Tan bueno para papi…¿No es cierto? - So good for daddy, right?  
> iAllí! - There...
> 
> Believe it or not, didn't use google translate. I used a more reliable language converter (more reliable to me, personally) known as Translator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two days later**

 

“James! Come on!” Nadia huffs as James stubbornly refuses to exit the car. “Curtis needs both of us in there! You really gonna abandon him like that?” 

 

James rolls his eyes, uncrossing his arms to roll the window down: “Nadia, you know that I’ve never had experience in a crime scene. What if I mess something up?” 

 

“If any of us were actually concerned about that, then you wouldn’t of been invited out here in the first place.” Nadia walks over to try and forcefully open the car door. 

 

Only to discover that (of fucking course) it’s locked. 

 

“James! Seriously, you’re acting like a child right now!” 

 

“Coming from you? That’s ironic.” 

 

Nadia pouts, hearing the tease in James’ voice. 

 

“You’re mean, you know that?” Nadia glances back at the house, where two officers are positioned in the front yard so nobody comes up (if they’re not police). “Come on, maybe you’ll be able to spot something we can’t.” 

 

“Or I could complicate things.” James leans back, signalling his will to stay in the damn car. “I’m not experienced, Nadia. Me going in there isn’t a good idea.” 

 

“James…” Nadia sighs, bringing a hand up to inch the bridge of her nose. “James, please, just…” 

 

“Nadia, James.” 

 

Nadia leaps at least two feet into the air before turning to face a smiling Curtis. While James lean forward to rest his elbow against the platform right below the window. 

 

“Curtis! We were just about to come join you!” Nadia laughs nervously as Curtis shakes his head in amusement. “Were there any details to go off of?” 

 

Curtis sighs in disappointment, shaking his head again: “No, there weren’t any signs of a break in or a struggle, or anything left behind.” 

 

“What about the bed?” James speaks up when Nadia’s head tilts down. “Was it made up or was it unmade?”

 

“It was unmade.” Curtis raises a brow at James. “Why? What’s that got to do with anything?” 

 

James is silent for a moment, seeming to have gotten caught in his own little world. Eyes are focused somewhere behind Curtis and lips pressed together tightly. 

 

An unmade bed...neither have been seen recently...unmade bed...no signs of struggle…neither have been at work...

 

Unmade bed….no signs of struggle...unmade bed...no signs of struggle…unmade bed...no struggle...no one...no one...

 

“This is just a theory,” James begins hesitant at Nadia’s and Curtis’ persistent looks, “but I think I have the time of kidnapping.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Nadia has to do a double take. “The fact that the bed’s unmade is enough to get a time slot? Are you sure you’re not having a brain fart right now?” 

 

“My god, Nadia.” James groans (face meet palm). “If the bed is unmade, then that means that they were most likely taken while sleeping.” 

 

Curtis and Nadia look at each other for a few moments, then look to James. Confused would be a polite way to describe the looks they were giving him. 

 

“The fact that the bed’s not made up means that they were most likely kidnapped at night, or else it wouldn’t been made due to them waking up in the room. Add that to the fact that nobody's seen them recently and…” James makes a gesture with his hand. 

 

A clear question: you get what I’m hinting at yet? 

 

“They’ve been gone for more than one night.” James deadpans when Nadia and Curtis don’t answer after a few minutes. “If nobody's seen them for at least a day or two, then they could’ve been kidnapped at least three nights ago.”

 

“Three nights ago…” Curtis runs a hand through his hair in disbelief. “And no one noticed until early this morning…” 

 

“Yeah, usually people notice after a day or so.” Nadia frowns in though, tilting her head when Curtis walks to the driver’s side. “Wait, where are we going now?” 

 

“I was given a couple names. People who were reported to have last seen Rolo or Nyma.” Curtis opens the door and hurries in, unlocking it for Nadia as well. “Let’s check out Rolo’s case first. One of the people was a man named Iverson Dodd, he doesn’t work too far from him.” 

 

“Iverson.” Nadia winces as Curtis starts up the car. “I’ve heard only harsh things about that guy.” 

 

“How so?” James turns in his seat to raise a brow at Nadia. 

 

“He’s got a pretty bad temper and has a bit of a superiority complex.” 

 

James winces. Ooof, not some he’s hire or want to work with (or under). 

 

Like Curtis claims, Iverson’s work place is only a few miles away from Rolo’s and Nyma’s house. Upon entry, they’re greeted with the sight of a more than messy office and Iverson slumped over one of the desks. 

 

“Ehem, excuse me?” Curtis’ back straightens when Iverson looks towards him. “Are you Iverson Dodds?” 

 

“Yeah, who’s asking?” Iverson’s voice is gruff, unwelcoming, what you’d typically associate with an evil boss in a movie. 

 

“Recently, a man named Rolo Maze and his girlfriend, Nyma Cari, were reported missing. We were told that you were one of the last to see Rolo.” 

 

Iverson nods: “Yeah, I seen him. He came in here I think about…” He tilts his head up in thought. “Three days ago, complaining about receiving sexual harassment from an employee.” 

 

“Sexual harassment?” Curtis raises a brow as Nadia quickly grabs some sticky notes and a pen off of a random person’s desk (sorry whoever worked at the desk).

 

“Yeah, Matt Holt. Maze told me that Holt publically grabbed his genitals and wouldn’t let go until he threatened to call the police.” Iverson shakes his head, grunting in frustration. “I fired Holt after that, but...it was a mistake.” 

 

Curtis’ lip curls up in distaste (he knows Matt would never do such a thing) while James quirks a brow: “What do you mean?” 

 

“I didn’t give the kid a chance to explain, I fired him on the spot. A few hours later, one of Holt’s friends storm in here with someone else hot on his heels.” 

 

“Who was the friend?” Nadia looks up, clicking the pen after quickly jotting down Matt Holt’s name. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane.” Iverson shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “He brought the owner of the cafe, where Holt supposedly harassed Maze, in to talk to me. At first, I thought Shirogane was only defendinging Holt because they were friends. When the owner told me that it was Maze who assaulted Holt, I was shocked.” 

 

James, Curtis, and Nadia all share the same look. Extremely unimpressed. Rolo Maze suddenly wasn’t sounding too much like a random victim anymore. Sounds like someone may have had motive. 

 

“Shirogane gave me the harshest lecture I have ever heard in my life and told me that if I ever did such a thing to any of my other employees, he’s see that I was severely punished. I tried to email Holt to apologize later that night. When he didn’t respond, I looked up where his address was in our records and tried to apologize in person.” 

 

“And how did that go?” James already has an idea, but he just wants to be sure. 

 

“Holt’s little sister and his friends were all too happy to quite literally throw me off their property.” A hand goes to Iverson’s back so he can rub some of the muscle there. “I injured my hip and a bit of my back on the fall.” 

 

“Hmm, I suppose we should pay a visit to Matt.” Curtis nods to himself, giving Iverson and uneasy glance. 

 

“Any chance we can get that address?” Nadia ignores the look that Curtis gives her (he already knows the address, thank you very much). 

 

Iverson nods and with a limp, he walks to his office, most likely to retrieve Matt’s file (or just a piece of paper with the address on it). When he comes back, Curtis hesitantly takes the paper from him and thanks him for his assistance. 

 

“Mmm, you’re welcome.” Iverson’s hand leaves his back, but before the three can exit the room, he calls out: “Don’t tell him I accused Holt! They might actually come for me!” 

 

Nobody answers Iverson back, so he can only hope that they heard him. And from there...hope that they grant his request. 

 

“Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane…” Curtis mumbles, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

 

“Isn’t Takashi Shirogane one of the people you told me about the first dinner we had together?” James receives two nods. “I guess he’s not just nice, he’s protective as hell.” 

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Curtis and Nadia enter the car first since James takes a moment to consider something. 

 

‘Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane are friends...and Matt has a younger sister and more friends...how long have they been friends? Must be pretty long to grow so protective over each other to that extent…’ 

 

“Ok, now remember, we’re not there to directly accuse Matt.” Curtis looks at Nadia through the rearview mirror. “Which means that you will not jump to conclusions like you did with our last suspect.” 

 

Nadia shrinks in on herself a bit at Curtis’ narrowed look: “In my defense, that woman was seriously suspicious.” 

 

“Be that as it may, outwardly accusing her only served to make her more defensive in the end.” Curtis goes straight another block before making a right turn. . 

 

From there, he goes straight a couple blocks, another right turn, straight, then a few houses down…

 

“Ok, we’re here.” Curtis pulls up a few yards away from the house (along the sidewalk) before parking the car and stepping out. 

 

“The fuck?! That’s a big ass house!” Nadia’s hands come to cover her mouth almost as soon as the last words leave. “Sorry, didn’t mean to shout that loud.” 

 

“Does Matt Holt and his sister live with other people?” James eyes are wide as he stares. “Cause this is a bit of overkill for two people…” 

 

And James is correct. For two people, this house is...just...not even millionaires need a house this large if there are only one or two people living in it (James, have you watched the new recently? Cause that is the exact case most of the time). If this house supported about 5-10 people, then James would understand the need for it to be large. 

 

Then again, he’s coming from almost an entire life in an apartment (his parents owned a house, but James didn’t stay in the house when he was in college, he moved into a dorm). 

 

Curtis shakes his head in amusement (he’s been invited to dinner a few times, so he knows how many people live here) and walks up to the front door so he can actually knock. Nadia and James take a bit longer though. Curtis can only hope that people walking along the sidewalk don’t stop to look at how Nadia and James are just staring at the house. Imagine explaining that to the house owners...

 

(“Oh yea, we were just caught staring at your house for 20 minutes. Sorry, we’re totally not stalkers or anything, we just admired the vastness of the building.” Not creepy at all…) 

 

Curtis knocks on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before someone answers it. 

 

“Hello Keith.” Curtis puts on a kind smile as the other gives him a shy wave. “Are you busy at the moment?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, no. Not really.” Keith blinks a few times as Curtis nods, moving his head so he can glance at the other two behind Curtis. “Did you...need something?” 

 

“Yea, I was wondering if Matt was here? I need to ask him some questions.” 

 

Keith tilts his head at Curtis, as if trying to determine if the man is telling the truth or not. Strange though, he knows Curtis. The man’s been to their house multiple times and he’s had good conversations with him while helping at Hunk’s restaurant. 

This is the first time he’s showed up at their house for something other than a dinner…

 

‘ I was under the assumption that Matt had an alibi? ’ Yorak’s uneasy tone enters Keith’s head. 

 

‘He did.’ Keith loses focus temporarily. ‘I don’t know why they’re here…’ 

 

‘ **Should we just say he’s not here and ask them to come back later?** ’ 

 

Yeah, that suggestion sounds like a wise idea…

 

“Keith?” Curtis gives Keith a worried look. “Keith? Are you alright?” 

 

Keith shakes his head, focus shifting back to the real world. Woah...shit...he forgot that Curtis was right there! What if he had made a switch just then?!

 

“Sorry about that, just...spaced out.” Keith’s brows furrow. “May I ask what you need him for?” The suspicion in Keith’s tone doesn’t go unnoticed by Curtis. 

 

And...in truth, Curtis is a tiny bit hurt that Keith thinks that he’s here to haul Matt to the station, but at the same time, he understands. If a police officer (more than one actually, since James and Nadia) showed up at your door asking for your friend, then there isn’t much to assume other than they’re in trouble. 

 

And knowing Matt, that little bubble of sunshine, it didn’t make sense. Not to Curtis, at least. Keith had his own reasons to be weary. Not that any of the police needed to know that...ever.  

 

With a patient smile and an understanding look in his eye, Curtis explains: “A man named Rolo Maze went missing recently and Matt was one of the last people to see him. We were just wondering if Rolo ever said anything to him that could give us any sort of clues?” 

 

Keith still looks hesitant and suspicious, the grip the he has on the edge of the door becoming tighter the longer that Curtis looks at him. 

 

“You just...wanna ask him things, right?” Keith finally responds. “Cause he’s still pretty bitter about the whole situation and...between you and I? The rest of us are too.” 

 

“I give you my word, Keith, that I will only ask Matt questions. I didn’t come here to accuse him.” 

 

Keith spends another few moments, breaking Curtis down with his stare (more calculating than angry or suspicious). By the time he opens the door wide enough, a sign that Curtis and his friends may enter, Pidge and Matt have had enough time to walk downstairs and make themselves a couple sandwiches. 

 

A couple of really good sandwiches, mind you…

 

“Oh! Curtis, hey!” Matt smiles broadly as Keith directs Curtis, Nadia, and James to the living room (and as the perfect hosts does, he offers them tea and snacks). “Did we have a lunch scheduled for today? Shiro never mentioned it to us…” 

 

“No Matt, no gathering today.” Curtis smiles shakily as Keith leaves to the kitchen, promising to return with the offered tea and cookies. “I actually wanted to ask you a couple questions about a man named Rolo Maze.” 

 

James and Nadia lean back into the couch as the atmosphere quickly turns hostile and stuffy. The reaction in response to Curtis’ question is immediate and, quite frankly, terrifying. 

 

“That fucker!” Pidge pushes her arms down, almost dropping her recently made sandwich. “What’d be do?! Did he accuse Matt of doing anything to his sorry ass?!” 

 

“He did?! Didn’t he?!” Matt whips around to hand Pidge his plate so he can fish his phone out of his pocket. “Sorry you guys got dragged into this, I’ll call Shiro and-!” 

 

“No, no, he didn’t!” Curtis throws his arms in front of him in a passive gesture. “He didn’t accuse you of anything. He’s actually...missing.” 

 

Missing...that word has Pidge and Matt tensing. Almost like a spring. You press it down, it tenses, before you let go and it launches into the air. They look ready to launch themselves at the nearest threat and go to town on it. 

 

Curtis can understand that...to an extent...if Keith’s reaction is anything to go by. He’s discovered that Keith is normally the more calm one of the group, along with Hunk and Shiro. Though Pidge, Lance, and even Matt could get pretty aggressive at the first shows of real danger.

 

It really made Curtis question what kind of households they were raised in, but he was never rude enough to ask. Just being thankful that they’ve never beaten the shit out of anyone out of aggression. 

 

“ **Here you guys are.** ” Keith returns, carrying a (what looks to be) heavy tray. Somehow looking unaffected, with a welcoming smile plastered onto his face. “ **None of you eat gluten free, right?** ” 

 

Keith sets the tray on the table in front of their guests, almost giggling at the looks that they give the cookies (Kosmo helped Hunk made them, so they’re good and very visually pleasing). 

 

“Nope, I can eat anything and everything!” Nadia excitedly grabs one of the cookies, bringing it to her mouth. “What kind of cookie is it?” 

 

“Oh, just a basic sugar cookies with chocolate on it.” 

 

“Basic, of course.” Curtis playfully scoffs (they all know he can’t bake for shit). “The chocolate line patterns are pretty thin. What did you use?” 

 

“ **Hunk knew a good trick involving a regular plastic sandwich bag.** ” Keith shrugs, having forgotten exactly what Hunk did that day. “ **Worked like the ones you use for frosting cakes and cupcakes, only had better control.** ” 

 

“For you, maybe.” Matt places his phone back in his pocket (after texting their Voltron group chat) and pouts with a huff. “When I tried to use chocolate to draw, the bag exploded.” 

 

“ **You weren’t being careful enough.** ” Keith laughs easily, made better when Pidge nudges her brother with a knowing look in her eye. Obviously, she agrees with Keith on that one. 

 

Little traitor…

 

“Anyway, back to what I was saying, did Rolo say anything to you the day you saw him? Did he try to ask you to go somewhere with him? Meet any people?”

 

Matt shakes his head, a look akin to disgust on his face: “He tried to ask me out on a date, but I rejected him. He asked a few more times and I still said no.”

 

“Did he do anything to you at that point?” James places his hand under the cookie so that the crumbs don’t fall onto the floor or the table (he’s trying to avoid mess). “Like try to make any threats or physically force you anywhere?” 

 

Matt tilts his head as his eyes glance to the side wall, appearing in deep thought: “He yelled some profanity after me when I walked away and I think he may have tried to grab at me, but no. He didn’t go beyond that.” 

 

“So he didn’t mention a place or any people?” Curtis only receives a shake of the head and sighs in disappointment. “Alright, thanks.” 

 

“Hey, no problem man.” Matt’s lips tilt up in a smile, though it fades as Curtis sighs. “You should really take a vacation. Like, soon.” 

 

“Can’t. We need to find out who’s kidnapping all these people. After that, I may consider retiring.” 

 

That last part is a joke. One that everybody can see through, if the playful glint in Curtis’ eye is anything to go by. 

 

“You do that, bud. You do that.” Pidge laughs a bit as Curtis sticks his tongue out at her. 

 

“By the way, who’s your new member?” Matt raises a brow as a light blush settles over James’ cheeks. “Can’t say we’ve met yet.” 

 

That’s a lie, partially. Matt knows exactly who James is, if the pictures on his profile (the one Pidge set up) is anything to go by. 

 

“I’m James, James Griffin.” James shyly waves before eating the last bit of his cookie and making sure that the least amount of crumbs possible fall from his lips. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“You too man.” A new glint comes to Matt’s eyes. Not a malicious one, but...it doesn’t look innocent either. “You probably know already, but I’m Matt. Matt Holt, and the little gremlin besides me is my little sister, Pidge Holt.” 

 

Pidge stomps on Matt’s foot (not particularly hard) and scowls up at her brother: “Don’t call me a gremlin.” 

 

Matt pouts as he brings his feet far away: “No fair! How come Lance can call you that then?!” 

 

Pidge gives her brother an unimpressed glare: “He can’t. He just does.” 

 

“ **And he gets socked in the jaw for it every time.** ” Keith smirks, chucking a bit as Pidge makes a noise of approval at his claim. “ **So cruel, Pidge.** ” 

 

Pidge only shrugs: “Not my fault he doesn’t learn from just words. He and Matt share that trait.” 

 

Keith giggles at the indignant ‘hmph’ that Matt gives off. The sound sets off alarms in James’ head. 

 

Because...holy fuck! That was adorable!

 

“ **Oh! Before I forget!** ” Keith turns to James, walking up to him so he can extend a hand out. “ **I’m Keith, Keith Kogane. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.** ” 

 

James swallows, almost audibly, as Keith smiles down at him. His eyes almost glow, James swears that they do. 

 

“Y-yeah.” James clears his throat, willing his stutter to go away. “Yeah, y-you t-too.” 

 

Matt and Pidge share a look. Uh oh...this could lead to...complicated...things…They’ve seen that stutter before. Many times, in fact. It was just the effect that Kosmo and Keith had on people. 

 

“ **Here, hold still.** ” Keith reaches out with his finger to swipe some crumbs away from James’ bottom lip. “ **There ya go, you’re good now.** ” 

 

James’ face heats up at the proximity that his and Keith’s faces are at. Any closer and Keith’s nose will rub against his. 

 

“S-so…” James clears his throat again, trying in vain to stop his stuttering. “I heard you’re good with art?” 

 

Keith nods, eye lighting up in excitement while he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. Seeming to suck on it a bit, shyly. It honestly reminds him of a puppy when the puppy wants something (minus the lip sucking part). 

 

Basically, Keith’s eyes are glowing with excitement, but he’s got a puppy expression. Does that make sense? Probably not…

 

“ **Yeah, I am.** ” Keith leans back a bit (James resists the urge to sigh in relief) and stands up. “ **I’m actually working in a project right now for an upcoming event. Wanna see?** ” 

 

James doesn’t get time to answer before Keith is grabbing his hand and pulling towards the staircase. Already, he’s explaining his thought process on the outline he’s created and what he hopes the finishing product will be. 

 

“Uh oh.” Pidge glances back at Matt to give her brother a knowing smirk. “He’s in the lion’s den now.” 

 

“Unfortunately.” Curtis smiles. “Leave it to Keith to give James a warm welcome.” 

 

“Yes, yes, indeed.” Matt throws another look at the staircase before walking towards Curtis and Nadia with his sandwich. “Since Keith’s probably gonna hold him hostage for a while...why don’t we socialize with you?” 

 

It’s a simple strategy: Matt and Pidge distract Nadia and Curtis down here while Keith (*cough *cough Kosmo *cough) subtly gets bit and pieces of information about James from where he is with the other upstairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear on a few things. One: reminder that your personalities can’t talk with you or each other. Two: Keith switched with Kosmo while preparing the tea because Kosmo is good at interacting with people when it comes to socializing while Keith struggles with that. Three: In real life, you can’t actually control your switches all that well, they’re brought up by triggers. Four: Yes, James has only know Keith for a few minutes, but he’s already smitten. It’s difficult not to be, with his cute features and his (Kosmo’s) innocent and charming attitude. Five: I use Keith’s name when Kosmo’s talking cause James will know him as Keith until…I’ll leave that bit of information as a surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith pulls the blanket he’s got draped over his body closer to him. Hair falling messily over his face and body trembling in light shivers. 

 

Yesterday’s meet up was successful, mission wise at least. Unexpectedly, James was pretty close to a stuttering idiot during the first few minutes of Keith’s (Kosmo’s) introduction. It was a natural reaction, at this point. Could it be blamed? Certainly not…

 

Kosmo is sweet, practically an angel (attitude wise). Anyone in the city (who’s been there for long enough) will all say the same thing. Keith Kogane (Kosmo) is the most innocent, charming, sweet person you’ll meet. 

 

Yeah, he can be serious at times (when he’s working and Keith’s in control). But everyone just brushes that off. I mean, come on, it just means the dude’s balanced, right? Work hard and play hard, not just one or the other. 

 

That’s what also made Keith (Kosmo and Yorak) reliable. In some cases, anyway…they all had their strengths and weaknesses. 

 

But! Getting back on topic! James was a stuttery mess for the first few minutes after meeting Kosmo. Not surprising. What was surprising? Just how easily Kosmo got him to loosen up. 

 

No, not loosen up as in: ‘no longer nervous and will be as carefree as I normally am’. Loosen up as in...James told Kosmo the answer to every question he asked. Every. Single. One. 

 

And they were whole, truthful answers. No detail left out and no lie told. 

 

That part was...strange. It didn’t take much effort on Kosmo’s part. Just a few sweet smiles, get a good conversation flowing, subtly move it towards a specific direction…

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “ _ **_So, what brought you here?_ ** _ ” Keith closes his sketchbook as he diverts the conversation. “ _ **_I’m guessing that since your with Curtis and Nadia, another police officer? Or a visiting friend?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Keith’s careful with how he words things and how he sounds. He’d hate for James to clam up (he’s already proven how shy he is) is Keith appears too nosy. Or for James to grow suspicious of why Keith wants to know so much, even though they haven’t known each other longer than a few hours.  _

 

_ “I...uh…” James swallows as Keith leads him to the other’s bed, patting the space beside him. “I’m not a police o-officer.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Oh?_ ** _ ” Keith tilts his head, leaning a bit closer to James. “ _ **_Are you visiting as an out of town friend then?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “N-no. Nothing l-like that.” James places his hands down behind himself, as if bracing all of his waist onto his wrists as he leans back. “I...I was called here to help with a c-case. And...take a break fro-from a priv-a previous one.”  _

 

_ Keith nods slowly, sensing that this might be something worth looking into. Obviously, James was called here to help with the kidnaping. The only case the police had was theirs.  _

 

_ A previous case? That sounds...it sounds strange. Especially since Keith isn’t an idiot, he knew that James was probably gonna say private. A private case.  _

 

_ What could that possible entail for the protege of a widely known doctor? Yorak has a few ideas...probably could have more if he spoke with Kuro and Pidge.  _

 

_ “ _ **_A previous case?_ ** _ ” Keith takes notice on how James’ body tenses, hands curling to grip the ends of his shirt. “ _ **_How long have you been working on that one to need a break from it?_ ** _ ” Keith giggles a bit, trying to dispel the obvious tension in the air.  _

 

_ James takes a while to answer, eyes darting around the room, trying to settle on anything other than the cute boy currently sitting in front of him. On his bed. As close as he is. With those curious eyes and those smooth looking lips pulled into a small pout at being made to wait so long.  _

 

_ “A-a few years?” James sounds very hesitant at first, waiting until Keith opens his mouth to respond before being more firm in his words. “I think about...more than five years, actually.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_More than five years?_ ** _ ” Keith feels genuine surprise there. _

 

_ Shit...that’s...that’s pretty long. More than five years...six years, seven years, eight years...what was this case? Was it just as bad as their kidnapping ones?  _

 

_ “Yeah, I’ve been looking into the mystery surrounding the Riverside Mental Asylum. There was a fire there a while ago and the perpetrators were never found.” James gives Keith a patient smile, assuming the other just doesn’t know about the incident and that’s the reason he’s surprised.  _

 

_ When, on the contrary, it’s the exact opposite. Keith knows all about that fire. Hell, he’s the one who set it (technically orak did, but whatever).  _

 

_ But this guy...seriously?! That happened decades ago and he’s still on it?! If Keith wasn’t crazy (and therefor, wouldn’t be a hypocrite for saying this) then he’d call James insane. Cause that’s just too long to hold onto something.  _

 

_ Then again...people can technically hold grudges their whole lives. So maybe five years out of that isn’t the worst? Or is that just him? Cause life can be short… _

 

_ “There were also a few that Dr. Sanda worked with that caught my eye.” A hand reaches up to scratch the back of James’ head as he chuckles a bit nervously. “Well, actually, it was more like six. So maybe more than a few?”  _

 

_ Keith nods slowly, trying to contemplate if he should try digging deeper (and find some good material for the future planning) or try to divert the conversation somewhere else (and not risk accidentally exposing his condition, in case something gets a bit heavy).  _

 

_ In the end, James makes his decision for him. He seems less nervous and more excited as he begins to trail off into his past.  _

 

_ “There were six patients that Dr. Sanda had a special fascination with and personally, I don’t blame her. There was just something...special about them.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_What do you mean by ‘special’?_ ** _ ” Keith air quotes the last word, trying to feign obliviousness.  _

 

_ “In a place like Riverside, you don’t meet many people that can fit in to the rest of society. They’re either too dangerous for other people or too dangerous for themselves. They need supervision.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Ok?_ ** _ ” Keith waves his hand, signalling for James to continue. “ _ **_But how does that make this six special then?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “These six...they weren’t like the other patients. Not with each other, anyway.” James sighs out a breath as some memories surface. Memories of a younger him and his mentor. “They did what no one else came close to doing: they formed bonds. They protected each other, were loyal to each other, they had a bond that somehow only took a few weeks to accomplish.”  _

 

_ Keith...Keith’s just...he’s speechless. What just came out of James’ mouth is something he’s never heard from another doctor.  _

 

_ Praise. James praised their group. He said that patients that were sent to Riverside Mental Asylum weren’t fit for society. But he praised them. He said they were different. The way he talked about them though, that was different. It wasn’t curious, or weary, or scared, suspicious.  _

 

_ It was extremely close to what Keith would call...admiration. It sounded like he was congratulating them on their friend making.  _

 

_ Strange, isn’t it? How you can notice specific details in something you don’t hear often (from specific people)? Doctors didn’t praise him. Not truly, anyway. They congratulated him for not scaring other patients. They told him that they were proud that he actually spoke about his day and what he felt. He was given empty praises for not attacking security officers and nurses like others had (* cough *cough Lance and Kuro).  _

 

_ “I wasn’t ever allowed to know their names.” James almosts like he’s sulking. It’s kinda cute. “Or meet them. And I understand why, really, I do. It’s just...how cool would that have been?”  _

 

_ James whirls around to give Keith a look. One that says ‘I’m overly excited and I know I am so please bear with me.’ The smile that he gives Keith resembles Lance’s in such a way, it’s almost uncanny.  _

 

_ “How could would it have been to meet these people? To actually talk to them and learn about their pasts and what made them who they were? To be able to ask what role they had in their group? To truly understand their way of thinking and life?”  _

 

_ Keith swears he blushes. He can feel his face heat up and everything. It’s why he doesn’t immediately answer James. He wants to make sure that he won’t say anything exposing (cause Kosmo has had a few accidents here and there) and that he won’t stutter.  _

 

_ No reason to make James feel strange for being curious (about them, nonetheless).  _

 

_ “ _ **_I think that’s an interesting way of looking at it._ ** _ ” Keith ends up saying in response, smiling and reaching over to lay a hand on James’ when the other gives Keith a doubtful look (no doubt he doesn’t immediately know if Keith’s being nice about it or is creeped out). “ _ **_How long did you study them?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “I’m still studying them.” James smiles shakily as he feels Keith’s fingers rub over the top of his hand in a comforting manner. “As soon as Dr. Sanda mentioned that six patients behave abnormally, I asked her if she’d be willing to share her notes to help me study.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Help you study? You were going to work there?_ ** _ ” Keith tilts his head as James shrugs.  _

 

_ “Yeah, that was the original plan.” He allows a tired laugh to escape his lungs. “Then the fire happened and all I could think about was Dr. Sanda’s death and the patients I never got to understand. Not fully.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Huh, that’s strange._ ** _ ” Keith blurts out (ignoring the other two in his head). “ _ **_What if it turned out that your mentor was killed by a patient?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “What do you mean?”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Well, what if a patient set the fire?_ ** _ ”  _

 

_ James gives Keith a knowing smile: “Nobody survived from the fire. Those who were alive in the building at the time of the burning were burned alive.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Ouch._ ** _ ” Keith pretends to be sympathetic. “ _ **_Not the ideal way to die._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ “Most certainly not.” James huffs in agreement, looking down at their clasped hands before looking into Keith’s eyes. He sees no judgment, no suspicion, no hesitance. Only innocent curiosity. _

 

_ It spurs him on to explain more (even though he probably shouldn’t be exposing so much at the moment).  _

 

_ Eventually, Curtis calls him down. Right, they still have a job. A job that they need to complete if they don’t want the entire city to become victim to the kidnapper(s) in the city.  _

 

_ “It was nice talking to you, Keith.” James smiles sadly, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze before standing up and stretching out his back. “It was nice meeting someone who listens without commenting. A lot of people I’ve told in the past didn’t really think that it was healthy. Wasting so much time and energy into this.”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Don’t worry about it._ ** _ ” Keith stands up as well, escorting James downstairs. “ _ **_I think it’s pretty cool that you’ve put your mind into this as much as you have. Just shows that you’re not someone who gives up, no matter what._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ James nods his head, looking at where Curtis and Nadia have thanked Matt and Pidge before exiting: “Well, guess it’s time for me to join th-”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Wait!_ ** _ ” Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket, giving it to James. “ _ **_Maybe we can talk again sometime? I liked our conversations today._ ** _ ”  _

 

_ Keith doesn’t know what compelled him to do this. He really, really doesn’t. Perhaps it’s the hope that he can learn more of James’ secrets. Perhaps it’s the hope that he can find a way to bring James to them peacefully so it’s not suspicious when he disappears entirely. Perhaps it’s...perhaps it’s a boat load of things.  _

 

_ All Keith knows is that by the time James leaves, Keith has got his number saved in his phone and a steady relationship with the Doctor.  _

 

_ While his decisions and actions are strange (even he’ll admit that), he’s give himself a pat on the back. Yes. Today ended in success. _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice rings out through the hallways. “Baby? Mi amor? Kitten? Babe?”

 

“Hold on!” Keith carefully untangles himself from the blankets as Lance calls out to him, opening the door just as Lance makes it to his door. “Hey you. How was your day?”

 

Lance nuzzles Keith, placing a kiss on his forehead: “Tiring. We had so many people come in for more practice.” 

 

“Your studio has a competition coming up, right?” Keith returns the kiss, aiming for Lance’s cheek since Lance is taller than him (kissing his forehead would be a bit more challenging for Keith). 

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry too much.” Lance squats down to place his hands under Keith’s thighs so he can hoist him up. “I convinced Tanya to be the one to chaperon the students this time.” 

 

“Since she abandoned you last time?” Keith gives Lance a playful look as he carries him to their shared room. 

 

“Mhm.” Lance pushes the door open with his foot and kicks it behind him, walking over to sit on the bed with Keith in his lap. “She owed me, so I took advantage of it.” 

 

“Hehe, how cruel.” Keith coos, leaning forward so he and Lance can have a proper kiss. 

 

Lance hums into the kiss, hands moving to grab Keith’s ass. In response, Keith pulls back and gives Lance a raised brow. A nonverbal way of asking ‘really’? Do his hands always have to go there when Keith’s in his lap? 

 

Not that Keith’s offended or uncomfortable. He’s just...curious. In hindsight, he should be used to it. But still, can’t kill a guy for being curious. That’d just be rude. Unless you’re Lance and the person who was curious was someone who had asked Keith out on a date. Then that’s not ruse, that’s just downright dangerous. 

 

“ **Keith! Lance! Come down!** ” A loud, rough voice calls from downstairs. 

 

“Uh oh.” Lance groans and Keith chuckles. “Someone let the cat out of the bag.” 

 

Translation: Shiro (one of those rare times) has let Kuro take control. Oh joy…

 

“Come on.” Keith awkwardly climbs out of Lance’s arms so he can grab the other’s hand and pull him out of the room. “Let’s not keep him waiting.” 

 

“Hmph.” Lance allows himself to be dragged down the stairs and to the living room, where everyone else has gathered. “When did you all get here?” 

 

“You were slow.” Pidge deadpans. 

 

“ **Ehem** .” Kuro gives Lance and Pidge a look. “ **Keith, Pidge and Matt said that you had managed to acquire information on James Griffin yesterday?** ” 

 

All eyes fall on Keith, some more surprised than others. 

 

“I did, yes.” Keith blushes a bit at the attention, then reminds himself that this is his family. Everything’s fine. No one's gonna pressure him or anything. “And Yorak’s managed to come up with a basis of a plan.” 

 

“Oooh, goodie!” Hunk claps, excited now that they’re no longer in the complete dark. 

 

“Anything we can use to lure him to us?” Pidge leans in a bit closer to Keith as he nods. “What is it? A person? Blackmail material?” 

 

“Evidence.” Keith smiles when everyone give him a confused look. 

 

“ **Evidence?** ” Kuro’s the one to break the confused silence after allowing it to fester for more than five minutes. 

 

“Hold on.” Keith shuts his eyes, relaxing as he feels Yorak push forward. He senses that it’s time for him to make an appearance. 

 

But not without a quick reminder from Kosmo: ‘ **Don’t forget to mention that we have his phone number!** ’ 

 

Ah yes, that detail...Yorak’s definitely looking forward to explaining why he did that. Note the sarcasm…

 

“ James Griffin has spent a considerable amount of time researching the Riverside Mental Asylum fire. ” 

 

Everyone in the room nods. That isn’t the most surprising. And why Yorak felt the need to remind him is something no one will ask. They doubt Yorak would waste his breathe on something entirely useless. 

 

“ Dr. Sanda shared her note with him during his time working under her care. ” Yorak clears his throat as everyone, for a brief moment, verbally expressed their concern. “ As one would imagine, those notes were about us and our ... reputation in the asylum. ” 

 

The atmosphere settles for a second as most people smirk. Reputation...that was a nice way to put it. Not necessarily the most accurate way, but a nice one nonetheless. Almost flattering, if you ignore the context. 

 

Yorak waits for everyone to feel that satisfaction for a bit longer before dropping the more...unbelievable news to them: “ He claims to have always had an interest in meeting us. To understand how we lived our lives and what pushed us to become how we were. ” 

 

“Ok, so typical doctor then?” Matt blinks a few times as yorak shakes his head. “What’s different?” 

 

“ Doctors in the past have always been interested in learning about us if only to fix us. To use the information we had given them against us in hopes that it’ll bring us into submission. ” 

 

Pidge, Lance, and Kuro growl at that. The word ‘submission’ leaving a sour taste in Yorak’s mouth as he remembers his personal past with it. And Lotor…

 

‘Focus, Yorak. Forget about that guy…’ Keith’s voice drifts into his head before Yorak can get too distracted. 

 

Perfect. He really needed that. 

 

“ James said nothing about fixing us. ” Yorak speaks again when he’s properly focused and how everyone’s calmed down (as calm as they can get in this situation). “ He only said that he wanted to meet us. He showed great interest in understanding our dynamic. The way we see each other and how we operate. ” 

 

Dynamic...that’s a new one. Dr. Sanda was never interested in their group as a whole. Neither were any of their other doctors. They specialized in trying to break each individual down. 

 

The only reason anyone cared that they were friends is because they got up to some pretty violent trouble a few times. As a group.

 

“ He’s interested in us personally, yes, but he’s also interested in how we operate as a unit. ” A quiet hum follows Yorak’s statement, and Lance dares say that it sounds intrigued. “ I think that’s something we can manipulate while keeping him quiet. ” 

 

“Cause he probably won’t want to talk about it with anyone else.” Pidge answers Yorak’s hidden thought. “Cause no one else knows, no one else understands the fire and the patients like he does.” 

 

“ **His curiosity makes him vulnerable.** ” Kuro almost purrs at the possibility. “ **That’s what you meant when you said evidence** …” 

 

“ If we drop subtle hints that we have information he desires, he will come to us on his own accord. Making the job of grabbing him without leaving a trace all that much easier. ” 

 

“I’ll get to work on making an untraceable email.” Matt pats his sister on the shoulder. “You deserve a break. Just give me Griffin’s email.” 

 

“Ok, fine.” Pidge leans into her brother with a huff. 

 

“ **Good work, Yorak.** ” Kuro smirks and comes up to give Yorak’s shoulder a firm pat. “ **Now we have a solid plan.** ” 

 

“ Indeed. ” Yorak nods, glancing back at Lance. “ If I may though, Keith and Kosmo have a small request. ” 

 

“Huh?” Lance perks up at this, surprised that Yorak’s the one to point this out. 

 

“ James Griffin is an...interesting character. ”  Yorak chooses his words carefully as Kuro tilts his head in curiosity. “ Keith and Kosmo don’t desire to kill him before looking into him more. ” 

 

Kuro nods slowly, looking over Yorak’s head to assess how everyone else is taking this new revelation. As expected, it’s confused and conflicted. Confused, obviously, because this is the first time anyone had considered keeping the person they kidnapped alive for longer than necessary. It wasn't done, for safety reasons and...other...reasons (Lance had to have his fun and depending on who they kidnapped, Hunk also wanted their legs for the meat). 

 

Conflicted, because...well...this is the first time Yorak, Keith, or Kosmo had taken interest in someone outside of their group. When he went out to socialize with targets, he was only doing it to draw their target in so they could be kidnapped with ease. Neither one of the three took an interest in their victim. 

 

But now, not only one was interested in James, but two: Keith and Kosmo. 

 

It would be unfair to deny them their request for a multitude of reasons (they barely ask for anything in the first place and they’re always helping everyone else to soothe their cravings). However, it may also be unsafe. What if they lost Griffin and he reported them? What if Griffin dug too deep and uncovered something he could use against them? What if...what if...what if...the list was endless. 

 

But...at the same time...Keith...and Kosmo...hell! Even Yorak sounded like he agreed with them. 

 

“ **As long as he’s kept restrained and out of sight from the general public** …” Kuro gives everyone behind Yorak a serious look (mostly because Lance and Pidge look hesitant). “ **Then it wouldn’t hurt for Kosmo and Keith to do some experimenting.** ” 

 

Yorak almost smiles. Almost. Keith and Kosmo’s excited voices fill his head. 

 

“ **Just** ... **one request from my part? As the protector of this family?** ” Kuro stresses the word ‘protector’ cause he knows that some sass will be thrown around otherwise. 

 

Yorak isn’t one of the people to throw sass, so he only shrugs:  “It’s only fair. ” 

 

“ **Have someone with you when they do their little games.** ” Kuro removes his hand to give Yorak a steady smile. “ **It would make the rest of us feel a lot safer about keeping him alive.** ” 

 

‘If we must, then that isn’t unreasonable.’ Keith, for once, doesn’t comment that they don’t need to be treated like a child. He just settles for what he’s got. 

 

“ It’s a deal. ” Yorak nods his approval. “ To begin, Kosmo has managed to secure a phone number, We will be meeting with James Griffin to acquire more information on his interests while Matt creates an untraceable email. We need to not only hide our intentions from him, but from his police colleagues as well. We must tread carefully. ” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, personalities can’t talk to the host or make switches at will. Those aren’t facts. The reason that Keith and Kosmo are interested in James is because this is new treatment. They’re so used to one thing from doctors that it’s interesting to see something different. It helps that James seems genuinely interested in them (talking and understanding them and their dynamic) and not fixing them.


	14. Chapter 14

“And that’s how I taught myself how to rebuild computers. Operational and all.” Nadia looks up to smile (from where she’s been reading a file) only to see James staring at his phone with a dopey smile on his face. “Dude, did you hear a word I just said?” 

 

James doesn’t respond, too focused on the (apparently more interesting) conversation that he’s having with Keith. Over text, of course. Keith has already stated that it would be rude to call and distract James from his work at the station. Distract James from his colleagues. 

 

Needles to say, at this point, it doesn’t matter either way. Nadia’s been telling James a story for the past 20 minutes and the only part he payed attention to were the first two sentences. 

 

Call or no call, Keith had James’ full attention. Well, almost, actually. James had gone over his report while waiting for Keith to respond during their text conversation, his paper highlighted and underlined with a series of colored pens and a yellow highlighter. 

 

“James.” Nadia calls out again, frowning when all James does it type out a response to Keith. “James!” 

 

“Huh?” James looks up, blinking a few times as he comes back into focus. “Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?” 

 

“Yes, I was.” Nadia rests her elbow on the table as she gives James a knowing look. “Not that you could’ve heard me. Too busy texting your new friend?” 

 

James blushes in embarrassment at the look that Nadia gives him, clearing his throat as he types out a quick ‘Gtg, talk to ya later’ back to Keith before pocketing his phone. 

 

“Yeah, you’re not gonna escape that easy.” Nadia leans forward to rest her chin on her palm. “I know that Keith’s friendly and all, but seriously, what are you guys talking about that’s got you so distracted?” 

 

“I’m not that distracted.” James holds up his colorful paper to prove it. “I’ve been focusing on my own work too. I wasn’t just texting Keith…” 

 

Nadia raises a brow, expressing that James knows exactly what she means. Even if he’s being a little shit about it.

 

“Our communications aren’t distracting me from my job.” James returns Nadia’s unimpressed stare. 

 

It’s just...it’s been a while, ya know? It’s been a while since James has had someone who wanted to be his friend and was willing to put up with his small obsession. Even Nadia and Curtis, who had been kind to him and assured him that they do want to be friends, didn’t really understand. 

 

They weren’t rude or cruel about it, but James could tell. They disapproved of his need to further his research on the fire and the patients. They thought he needed to move on past it and focus on the present, be glad that he’s alive and just...move on. Just move on. 

 

Keith was different in this sense. He didn’t disapprove or approve of James’ decision. He had known James for the span of a few hours, but he just...he gave off the best first impression, ok? He listened to James. He supported James when he was in doubt about his theories during their discussion. He said that he thought that James’ willingness to keep looking when everyone else had given up was a good thing. 

 

Maybe James was allowing himself to fall down a hole he shouldn’t be. Maybe he was latching onto his only friend that’s truly understand his need to know more too quickly. Maybe he was allowing Keith too close too soon. 

 

“James.” Nadia reaches over to snap in front of James’ eyes. “This is what I mean dude.” 

 

James blinks in surprise. Oh...huh…

 

“Let’s just move on.” Nadia sticks her tongue out at James when he tries to apologize. “Find anything interesting on your end?” 

 

“No, unfortunately not.” James sighs, eyes shutting as he shakes his head. “Nothing to go off of and an entire line of enemies, all of whom had alibis.” 

 

“Same here, minus the enemies list.” Nadia closes her eyes to rub her temples. “The only logical explanation at this point is that these kidnappers are ghosts that have come back from the dead to punish the living.” 

 

James opens his eyes, if only to give Nadia a disbelieving look: “Ghosts coming to punish the living.” He repeats slowly, as if allowing Nadia time to understand how truly ridiculous that sounds. 

 

Though, to be fair, it wasn’t like she came to that conclusion out of no where. She had reasoning and...all that stuff. It was just...a weird conclusion. 

 

Ghosts didn’t leave traces. These kidnappers didn’t leave traces. Ghosts were able to do unworldly things in order to accomplish their goals. Whoever was doing this had to possess some supernatural ability to have kidnapped so many people and not even come close to being caught. Still going on, by the way. A James and Nadia sit here, trying to catch them, they’re probably already planning their next target. And lastly, you couldn’t catch a ghost, it was impossible (partially because ghosts didn’t exist). These people? Once again, no where close to being caught. It was that hopeless of a cause. 

 

Which  totally didn’t set any pressure on them, or anything. Totally weren’t in a race against time and...whoever was doing this. 

 

“Well, we have nothing then.” Nadia grabs the folder the papers were originally brought to them in so she can stuff her reports and James’ into the folder. “At this point, we may as well wave the white flag and hope that whoever’s doing this has enough pity on us to give us even the tiniest of clues.” 

 

James reaches over to rub Nadia’s hand. What she’s suggesting...it’s not something he doesn’t wish for as well. However, he knows it won’t happen. Cause whoever’s doing this isn’t doing it for attention, or even the thrill of being hunted by the police. If that were the case, then the bodies would be left out in places for being to easily find them. 

 

The bodies wouldn’t disappear without a trace. They’d be gone for a while, then reappear. Most likely in a much more mangled state than they originally left in. 

 

Whoever was doing this was either doing this for personal fun (toying with the victims for their own pleasure) or because they felt like they needed to do it. Maybe anger, or random urges to cause pain? It would explain why the bodies were never found again. 

 

If these were random urges or just random shots of anger, then the kidnapper most likely felt empathy afterwards and didn’t want people to find the bodies because it would be a further exposure that they have those urges. 

 

Then again...randomness was randomness. It wasn’t planned or carried out so cleanly most of the time. Whoever did this was clearly ready for any possible contingency, meaning that they spent a considerable amount of time planning and preparing. 

 

“Here, let’s go out and get a breath of fresh air.” James stands up, pushing any other theories to the back of his mind, to walk to Nadia and grip her shoulder. “And maybe some food. Neither of us have eaten lunch yet.” 

 

Nadia groans as she feels James pull her up, but otherwise, she doesn’t complain. Now that James mentions it, she does recognize the familiar ache of hunger. Her nose scrunches up as she registers just how stuffy it is in the room. 

 

God damn! Why hadn’t anyone been smart enough to open a fucking window? Or turn on the fucking fan?! It was close to humid in here! Even outside was cooler, and that was with the sun beating down on them (not harshly, but still shining down brightly)! 

 

Nadia and James set course to a nearby cafe. Some iced tea or coffee would be extremely enjoyable right now. Plus...riding in a car to an actual restaurant (even for take out) just didn’t seem that appealing. 

 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t paying enough attention earlier.” James mumbles as he and Nadia turn into the cafe (which isn’t as crowded as James had thought i would be). 

 

“Dude, it’s fine.” Nadia reaches over to pat James’ shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad that Keith’ your friend. Maybe you’ll save all of your ‘private investigation’ talk for him.”

 

James rolls his eyes at Nadia’s playful little jab at the end. Accompanied by a wink and a little giggle. Woohoo, he feels so loved…

 

Remember what he said about Nadia disapproving his decision to further his personal research? This was one of the ways she did it. Tease him about it. Didn’t look like disapproval at first glance, but something to keep in mind was the timing and the actual joke itself. 

 

“Hmmm...what to do today...what to do today…” Nadia mumbles to herself as she raises a finger to her chin, rubbing there thoughtfully. “I’m feeling...sugar.” 

 

“Very helpful.” James chuckles, scanning the menu himself. “I’m pretty sure everything on the menu has at least a teaspoon of sugar.” 

 

Without looking, Nadia reaches over to lightly punch James’ shoulder. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

 

“Just saying.” James winced as he rubbed his shoulder. Nadia’s knuckles were pointy, so just because she didn’t hit him the hardest she could have didn’t mean it didn’t leave a painfully sore feeling behind! 

 

Aside from that...both took a considerable amount of time to actually choose their drinks. Forgetting temporarily that they came here for cold beverages and spending a good 10 minutes glossing over the hot drinks. 

 

It was when someone came in (sweaty as hell since they had been doing a daily jog, apparently) that Nadia had remembered and yelled quite loudly about her mistake. They’re here to get a cold drink since it’s already humid in the office. Right...

 

“I think I’m gonna get a Caramel Vanilla Iced Coffee.” Nadia finally decides with a bright smile. “I’ve never had anything with caramel in it, and in all the years of coming here for breakfast and break time…” 

 

James chuckles: “That’s actually quite surprising. You’d think that with your sweet tooth, you’d be all over the caramel and chocolate drinks.” 

 

“Well screw you too.” Nadia flips James the bird when the people behind the counter are too focused on their tasks to notice. “And I’ll have you know that I normally come in here when I need caffeine.” 

 

With that, she walked to the counter and ordered her desired drink. Leaving James alone for a bit. Alone to decide whether he wants an iced coffee or an iced tea…

 

‘Hmm...I made myself coffee this morning. Maybe iced tea would be the healthier choice after that…’ 

 

“Make your decision yet?” Nadia’s voice interrupts James’ thoughts. 

 

“Nadia!” His arms come up as he leans away from the now giggling girl. Jeezus… “What if I accidentally hit you with my arms, or something?”

 

Nadia pouts, arms crossed and her receipts crinkling a bit under her grip. 

 

The sound of crinkling paper...yeeesh. Something James has heard one too many times and would prefer not to hear any more if he can help it. 

 

“I would’ve dodged them.” Nadia assures as James sighs and rights himself. “Now, what are you getting?” 

 

“I think I’m gonna get an Iced Hibiscus Sweet Tea.” James adds that to the list of teas he’s tried so far in his life. “This should be interesting...I’ve never had anything with hibiscus in it.” 

 

Nadia laughs as James walks up to order. So she’s never had a caramel drink from here and he’s never had a hibiscus drink ever in his life. Did this sound like a coincidence? To anyone but her? 

 

**With Keith**

 

“I am putting my foot down on this matter.” Keith crosses his arms as he stares at Lance. “You and the others already said yes anyway! So why bring this up now?” 

 

“Cause you said you wanted to play with him!” Lance gestures wildly with his arms. “You know how I get when people touch you!” 

 

“First of all, playing with him doesn’t mean letting him fuck me. The only time I mean that is when I’m with you.” Keith’s eyes soften as Lance visibly deflates. “Kosmo just wants to tease him a little, have fun. Personally, I think it might be interesting to see what happens.” 

 

“Sure, interesting.” Lance grumbles. “Look, babe, I want you to have fun with this, really. The only fun you get out of these kidnappings is pleasing the rest of us. So now that you have a chance to have fun actually participating, I’m more than hyped. But I...I just...I still don’t like this…” 

 

Lance looks down, allowing himself to show true weakness in front of his boyfriend. 

 

He was...god, this was gonna sound so stupid...he was nervous about Keith growing more interested in James. As in like-like interested, as in he found James more entertaining than Lance. 

 

As someone who’s never had a real relationship before Keith, Lance wasn’t sure how to deal with that type of heartbreak. He wasn’t. And Keith was the best person out there for him, the only one who truly understood how to please Lance, what to do and when to do it…

 

It brought a sick feeling to Lance’s stomach (equivalent to the one time he purposefully hurt Kosmo all those years ago). The thought of Keith leaving him for… for...the fucking protege of the doctor who tried to pick them apart…

 

It wasn't a good feeling. And that was coming from a fucking psychopath who’s tortured many innocent people! 

 

“Lance.” Keith’s hand comes up to gently cup Lance’s cheek. “We’re only gonna tease him a bit, ok? If you really don’t want us touching him...then I’ll talk with Kosmo. We want to have fun, but...if it really does hurt you, then we won’t do anything.” Upon looking up, Lance is met with Keith trying to smile reassuringly at him. 

 

It doesn’t. Lance...he feels like shit. He feels like a right piece of shit. Denying his boyfriend, who’s always so generous and considerate of him, the chance to have some real fun. It feels awful and it makes him feel like utter trash...but at the same time, the thought of someone else touching Keith in only a way he’s allowed to...that also makes him feel like trash. 

 

It was a lose-lose situation. In the end, at least. Both left Lance feeling like shit, but at least one brought joy to his beloved…

 

“No, no, please.” Lance reaches up to cup Keith’s hands so he can place some kisses on the palms. “Have your fun. I was just being selfish.” 

 

Keith eyes Lance worryingly, afraid that he may have hurt the other, but Lance shushes him when he goes to protest. 

 

“You deserve to have your fun, my love.” Lance gives Keith a genuine smile. “And...who knows? Maybe I’ll find a way to have some too.” 

 

Yeah...that sounded better. If Lance was present as Keith and Kosmo had their fun, and he had some of his own, maybe it’d be more bearable. After all, who didn’t love a toy that was so easily shared for multiple purposes? From there, all that mattered was how long James lasted. That would be the determining factor in the end. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the one friend who offers an attentive ear to James’ continuous speeches and descriptions of his findings. Of course, this fills James with joy since he is very passionate about his personal research and has been told by his other so called ‘friends’ that he needs to move on and that staying attached to this isn’t healthy.   
> The last bit is confusing and I’m sorry for that, so I’ll clarify it for you. Keith and Kosmo want to have some fun with James (tease him a little). But Lance? He’s a bit possessive over his boyfriend(s) and is unsettled by the idea. Now, normally psychopaths don’t feel emotions like you or I (they feel their own versions), so Lance sympathizing with Keith would probably not be a real life situation. However, for the purpose of this fic not only being gloom and doom, I did put that Lance cares about his boyfriend’s wants like how one would do in a healthy relationship and acknowledges that Keith never has any true fun, but now he has a chance to.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ok, so I’ve got the email.” Matt leans back in his chair so everyone can get a look at what he’s set up so far. “Untraceable, just as promised.” 

 

Now, this untraceable email...it doesn’t look like a normal email. Like, not even close to any email address you’ve ever seen (except maybe in movies). The actual email itself just says ‘unknown’ for obvious reasons, so no @gmail.com or @yahoo.com, or...anything like that. 

 

And yet somehow (no one will ask in fear of having their brains broken from hearing Pidge and Matt explain) it worked just like a normal email. You typed in the email of the person you were sending to, you chose the ‘unknown’ email address as the sender, then typed out your message for sending. 

 

“ **Excellent.** ” Kuro leans forward to get a better look. “ **And we’ve got Griffin’s email at the ready?** ” 

 

Matt nods, opening another tab and quickly pulling up the profile that Pidge made on James. As contacts were on the upper part of the page (like they normally are in a profile), Matt only takes two seconds to place Griffin’s email in the ‘to be sent to’ box. 

 

Just a Ctrl C here...then a Ctrl V there…

 

“So, what’s our first message?” Hunk leans back a bit to scratch the back of his head. “Also, are we taking turns on deciding what to send?” 

 

“How would that work?” Lance inquires. “Would the person who’s turn it was decide on what we send that day or would we write the email?” 

 

Hunk shrugs. He didn’t actually think that far into it. He just wondered on whether it would be only Matt, Pidge, maybe Kuro and Yorak controlling this. 

 

In the end, it didn’t really matter. It just meant that Hunk didn’t have to worry about composing an email without worrying about days and turns. 

 

“Sending him messages directly might not work very well in our favor.” Keith speaks up. “Even if we threaten him to silence, direct messages might scare him a bit too much and push him to tell the other officers.” 

 

“But...wouldn’t it still be the fastest way?” Pidge adjusts her glasses. “We send him a small clue and he follows the lead, eventually leading him into our trap. Simple and fast.” 

 

“ **Simple when you don’t consider all of the possibilities.** ” Kuro narrows his eyes at the screen, a focused look on his face. “ **Keith’s right. If we message him direct clues, he may freak out and show his colleagues.** ” 

 

“Wait...you said he was, like, super interested in us.” Hunk’s brows raised in confusion at Keith’s considering expression. “Wouldn’t he be….oh.” Hunk finally realizes what Keith’s getting at. “Nevermind then.” 

 

“Interested or not, James might end up confessing the messages to his colleagues. The only difference will be his motivation. Either he’s scared and tells them or he wants them to help him investigate and he tells him.” Keith sighs and shakes his head. “We need a different method. One that isn’t too direct.” 

 

Everybody shares a look. That is a task easier said than done. Cause, let’s be honest, getting someone’s attention requires you making contact with them. There’s literally no other way unless you’re a telepath (and science has not gone that far yet). 

 

Then again...it’s not the email that’s the problem. It’s not the way they’re contacting him. It’s the actual message. It’s the idea that they’d be sending him clues that can easily be linked to the Riverside Mental Asylum fire. That’ the problem. 

 

They needed to get creative. 

 

“What if we disguised the messages?” Matt starts speaking after minutes of contemplative silence. 

 

Pidge tilts her head, adjusting her glasses (it’s a habit): “Like a code? Wouldn’t that still pose the same problem?” 

 

“Not if the code was something only he understood.” Keith murmurs in agreement. “I think...what if we...hmmm…” 

 

As Keith rubs his chin in thought, Lance and Hunk start looking around the room. There’s nothing necessarily anything exciting, seeing as how this is the room they mainly use for planning and stuff. Meaning, there’s nothing besides the table with the computer, chairs, and a white board. Said whiteboard happens to have some old markings and a very basic drawing of an apartment. 

 

“Pictures!” Lance suddenly shouts when as he stares at the apartment drawing and the markings. “We could use pictures!” 

 

Everyone flinches at Lance’s shout. They were not prepared for that after minutes of silence, only accompanied by quiet hums or grumbles about a failed idea. 

 

“We could hide the messages in pictures!” Lance smiles broadly and turns to face everyone’s confused eyes. “You know how ads normally have a combination of pictures and words? We could do something like that! Only, instead of being an add, it’s a clue and...yeah….” 

 

Lance assumes that everybody gets it at that point. Pictures and words. They just needed to make sure that the words weren’t suspicious. At all. 

 

“That is...ok, that is definitely an interesting idea.” Pidge turns to look at the whiteboard (trying to think of how Lance came to that conclusion so quickly). 

 

“ **It would take care of the issue.** ” Kuro rubs his chin thoughtfully. “ **We’d have to figure out how to incorporate our clues into the pictures, but otherwise, I think it could work.** ” 

 

“Then it’s settled.” Matt cracks his fingers and turns around to begin typing. “Time to find some pictures that we can photoshop into messages.” 

 

“Or we could go the easy route and use ad pictures?” Keith raise a brow. “We’d just need to re-word them if we did that.” 

 

“True.” Matt turns around to nod his head, exiting out of the tab of fire that he had pulled up (he wa gonna make some awful fire pun, everyone just knew it). “Alright, any suggestions on where to start?” 

 

“ **The fire idea that you just had open might be a nice start.** ” Kuro walks forward to take the mouse and move it to the search bar. “ **After all, half of his interest is in the fire itself.** ” 

 

Kuro quickly types in ‘ads that contain fire’ and hits the search button. Unsurprisingly, articles about different fires pop up, as well as calls out to prevent any more wildfires and the addresses and numbers of local firefighters. 

 

“We have a lot of options.” Pidge gently nudges Kuro away as she clicks on one of the articles about an accidental fire at a restaurant halfway across the world. “Now it’s just a matter of choosing the right ones.” 

 

“And remember, it’s not just the fire. We also need to reference ourselves in ways that only Griffin will understand.” Lance points out. 

 

“ **Matt, Pidge? You two focus on the ad searching and make sure they have words as well as pictures. When you’ve got at least three or five, give them to me and Lance. We’ll figure out the wording.”**

 

Lance smiles in an excited manner. Oh boy...he’s gonna make so many puns! 

 

“ **Hunk, Keith? You two have already had a fair amount of experience conversing specifically with Griffin. You two focus on keeping him interested.** ” 

 

Hunk and Keith nod before turning and sharing a high five. It’s pretty rare that specifically they work together for an assignment. 

 

“Good to have a plan.” Keith sighs in relief. “I was almost afraid we’d have to go the family route.” 

 

A few nervous chuckles carry out through the room. Yeah, up until Kosmo found out about Griffin’s interest and research, that option was looking pretty strong. 

 

Now they’ve got a solid plan and everybody has a job. It’s only a matter of time, pretty pictures, and the right wording before James comes right to them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter, I was going for a sneak peak of the plan they’re going to be following when luring James in. I didn’t think it’d be this short until after I wrote it.


	16. Chapter 16

“Lance?” Keith calls out as he pokes his head into their shared room. “Babe? Where you at?” 

 

Lance doesn’t respond, so Keith calls out a few more times. All have the same result. It’s really unsettling. 

 

Lance is a pretty vocal person, also a very attentive boyfriend. So...where is he? And why is he not answering Keith’s calls? He is in the house, Keith just saw him ten minutes ago before he got into the shower. 

 

“Lance?” He tries again, growing a bit worried. Perhaps...Lance stepped out? No, no, he didn’t hear the door open and close (which you can hear while upstairs, surprisingly). 

 

Or, maybe he was tired and quickly fell asleep? He and Keith were cuddling before Keith got into the shower. Perhaps he was about to fall asleep before Keith moved and once Keith was in the shower, he allowed sleep to overtake him? 

 

“Lance?” Keith took a peak in his room, relieved when he saw Lance sitting against the headboard. “Lance, there you are. I was worried, why didn’t you answer me?” 

 

Keith approaches the bed quickly, gathering Lance in his arms as he sighs in relief. Though, that relief only lasts a few seconds. 

 

Lance tenses as Keith hugs him, something that has only happened two times during their whole period of knowing each other. #1: When Lance received his first ever hug from Kosmo. #2: The first time he received a surprise hug from Yorak (and that was mostly surprise since he was sure Yorak didn’t like him enough to hug him). 

 

Reasonably, Keith worries. So he pulls back so he can get a good look at Lance’s face. 

 

“Babe?” Keith raises a hand to gently cup Lance’s face. “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

 

Lance just continues to stare forward, eyes glazed over, as if he didn’t even hear Keith. And to be honest, he probably didn’t. 

 

He physically heard Keith, yes, he wasn’t deaf. He just...probably didn’t comprehend Keith’s words. He wasn’t aware enough to focus on Keith’s words.

 

“Lance, please.” Keith leans forward to nuzzle Lance’s cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong baby. Please?” 

 

Lance continues to stare forward. Once Keith leans back again and gets a good look in his eye, he understands why. Lance’s eyes are clouded over with hesitance and concealed fear. Now, normally, that could mean that he’s probably going through some intense stuff...mentally. 

 

Keith can understand that, he really can. But that look...he’s only seen it once. 

 

When Lance spent at least a year or two with only Yorak as company. When he made the foolish decision to betray Kosmo’s trust. When he learned exactly why someone like them were in the asylum in the first place. 

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Uhhh, hey dude…” Lance hesitantly smiles as he eyes Yorak his bunk. “I...uh...how are you doing?”  _

 

_ Yorak’s eyes narrow as Lance takes a step forward: “ _ _ Take another step forward and I will shatter your knee caps. _ _ ” He growls.  _

 

_ As unbelievable as it sounds, it’s the most intimidating sound Lance has ever heard. Like, in his entire life. And that’s coming from a fucking psychopath who’s killed and tortured more people that Yorak has. _

 

_ More in a year than Yorak has in a lifetime, that is. Let’s just make that clear, since Yorak had killed before. He’s had to spill blood.  _

 

_ Not to mention that Yorak has hurt Lance before. Multiple times, actually. The first time was when Lance tried to pat his back as a joke. He got his wrist twisted (very close to the point of breaking) before being slammed into the wall. The second time was when he tried to force Yorak to talk to him by pinning the other against the wall. He was choked out until the point of passing out.  _

 

_ And those were just the first two, both were relatively violent and definitely something that Lance (or anybody) could ever forget. Ever. Even when trying.  _

 

_ The latest incident was Yorak being in a bad mood after an appointment with Dr. Sanda and shanking Lance with a fork he had snuck out of the cafeteria (the wound actually got infected because the fork wasn’t clean, which just added insult to injury). It’s fair to assume that he snuck it out mainly for the purpose of defending against Lance should the other try anything. Even though at this point, it was clear that Yorak was doing a lot more physical damage than Lance was. _

 

_ It’s what happens when you mess with Keith or Kosmo though. So Yorak refused to even consider being sorry about it.  _

 

_ So yeah...Lance could say that Yorak intimidated him. Even scared him, to an extent.  _

 

_ “O-oh! Uhhhh...sure. Sure.” Lance steps back so he’s leaning back against the door. “I get it...wanting your space and all-”  _

 

_ “ _ _ No, you don’t. _ _ ” Yorak growls. “ _ _ You understand nothing. If you did, you wouldn’t of made such a stupid mistake. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Lance tries to meld with the wall as Yorak stands up, no doubt about to inflict some painful injury to his person. Again.  _

 

_ “Now...now-hold on...wait!” Lance holds out a hand (the fact that he’s offering an appendage out is forgotten, he’s become that scared) as Yorak advances. “I’m sorry, ok?! Really! I am, I swear!”  _

 

_ Lance’s eyes are wide as Yorak just keeps walking, not stopping until he’s chest to chest with Lance. The fact that he’s shorter should make him look a tiny, tiny bit less intimidating. Lance really tries to convince himself of that (even though he knows he should’ve learned long ago that it was a lost cause).  _

 

_ Unfortunately, it doesn’t work. In fact, with how Yorak’s staring up at him, eyes narrowed and lip curled up in a very fearsome snarl, it looks worse. Lance actually fears his life.  _

 

_ And he’s completely justified in doing so.  _

 

_ “ _ _ No, you aren’t. _ _ ” Yorak reaches up to place his hand over Lance’s thoat.  _

 

_ Lance tries to stop him, but Yorak doesn’t allow that. Despite Lance pushing against Yorak’s hand, he pushes forward and eventually manages to wrap his hand/fingers around Lance’s throat. Specifically targeting his windpipe.  _

 

_ “ _ _ You’re scared, an emotion you’ve not ever known up until you’ve met me. _ _ ” A tiny hint of satisfaction undertones Yorak’s words. “ _ _ Which leads you to try and manipulate me so I might feel sorry for you, just as you manipulated Kosmo. _ _ ”  _

 

_ The name Kosmo leaving Yorak’s lips sends Lance into a state of numbness and guilt (his version of it). Because yeah, that’s the whole reason this shit has been happening to him, isn’t it?  _

 

_ He did something uncool (which shouldn’t be bothering him, but lo and behold, it is) and pushed his roommate too far. His roommate who apparently didn’t have just one mind, but three in total. One of those minds being that of a trained assassin who was deadly protective over his other sides.  _

 

_ “ _ _ It won’t happen. _ _ ” Yorak assures, eyes narrowing as Lance begins to lose consciousness. “ _ _ I will never feel sorry for protecting my Kosmo or my Keith from a heartless rapist such as yourself. _ _ ”  _

 

_ Lance weakly tries to protest as black dots begin to cloud his vision. His arms and hands reach out to try and grab at Yorak as his mouth hangs open loosely.  _

 

_ “P-uuurgh-eazzze!” He tries one more time to get to Yorak verbally. “Pl-u-zze.”  _

 

_ Yorak ignores Lance, grip tightening the more Lance tries to speak. A bad sign for Lance, as he slowly starts to lose strength. Arms and hands falling back to his sides as he struggles to keep his eyes open.  _

 

_ Just a few more seconds...just a few...then he’ll meet the depths of unconsciousness. Just a few more seconds and this will be over. He’ll just be on the floor and Yorak will be appeased- _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“ Lance! ” 

 

A strong voice (and a series of strong shakes) snaps Lance out of the past and brings him back to the present. A strange mix between violently and...somewhat...gently…? Ok, it was mostly just violently, let’s just be real. 

 

There were shakes and yelling and more shakes and more yelling…

 

“ Lance .” A warm hand gently cups Lance’s cheeks. “ Lance, what’s wrong? ” 

 

Lance’s hand rises instantly to cover the one on his cheek, blinking a few times until his vision returns to him from its previously blurry state. 

 

“H-hey.” He blinks a few times as Keith...no...no...not Keith. The voice was a bit smoother, had a more mature undertone compared to Keith’s slightly rougher tone. “What’s up Yorak?” 

 

Yorak shakes his head at Lance’s question. Lance was the one who was spacing out just now with scared look in his eye. He shouldn’t be worried about Yorak. 

 

“ You looked afraid. ” Yorak mumbles, leaning a bit closer to nuzzle his cheek against Lance’s. “ Of me. ” The tiniest bit of hurt shows through Yorak’s tone, no matter how much he tries to keep it in. “ Now, what’s wrong? ” 

 

Lance stare into Yorak’s eyes, biting his bottom lip as he tries to keep himself from answering. 

 

Though, just as a piece of advice? Not the thing he should’ve been focusing on.

 

Yorak can already see that he’s upset, he’s seen that Lance has been upset for a considerable amount of time. So even if Lance wont’ answer him now, Yorak will get it out of him later. One way or another (no violence will be used, so don’t worry). 

 

“Yorak...do you love me?” Lance finally speaks, sounding the most fragile Yorak (or Keith or Kosmo) have ever heard him. 

 

Yorak tilts his head: “ To an extent, yes. I do. Why do you ask? ” 

 

Lance bites his lip, glancing up at Yorak shyly a few times before practically throwing himself at the other. Arms wrap around Yorak’s waist tightly, almost like a Boa Constrictor, as Lance’s face finds a home in Yorak’s neck.

 

And...normally, this could be considered a normal Lance hug. Tight and cozy. Except now, Yorak can see Lance’s body shaking ever so slightly. Eyes and ears picking up the shivers and quiet sounds of distress leaving his boyfriend. 

 

“I’m so sorry I made that stupid mistake years ago.” Lance sniffs a bit, the hollow, sick feeling he associates with sadness beginning to rise from the pits of his gut. “I’m sorry I broke your trust like I did. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

 

He breaks down into a series of apologetic mumbles and shivers, arms tightening and loosening at random times. 

 

Yorak...doesn’t really know how to react. Comforting is Kosmo’s thing, sometimes Keith’s thing if Kosmo’s feeling sensitive or...something. But when he tries to switch, Kosmo and Keith don’t let him. They force him back to the surface. 

 

‘He needs you, Yorak.’ Keith mumbles in their shared mind. ‘You’re only one out of the three of us who can help him properly.’ 

 

Yorak disagrees immensely. He is probably the last one who can help Lance while the other is like this. The only people he’s managed to comfort (when and when he wasn’t trying) were Keith and Kosmo. 

 

Sure, people took comfort in his words sometimes, or the energy that he gave off when he was calm and stuff like that. But that wasn’t the same as comforting someone. It didn’t have the same effect. 

 

‘ **Yoki, please.** ’ Kosmo tries next, sending his own encouragement in hopes that it’ll motivate Yorak. ‘ **I know you guys have always had a...spacy relationship, but you can do it. You just need to remain calm and try not to say anything demeaning or mean in any way.** ’ 

 

Yorak needed to sigh out at that. It wasn’t the most helpful piece of advice Kosmo could give him and he had a feeling Kosmo knew that as well. 

 

Oh well, he can give his youngest mind an A+ for effort. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lance speaks into Yorak’s neck, sounding more and more shaky as he continues (equivalent to how someone would sound if they were freezing). “I’m so sorry, really, I am. I swear it…”

 

He starts to lay kisses upon kisses on Yorak’s neck, as if further trying to prove his honesty. Hoping that Yorak will accept his kisses and, maybe not completely forgive him, but not hate him either. 

 

Not that Yorak hates him, Lance is just...he’s...it’s obvious that he’s sensitive right now. Whatever he was thinking of earlier must’ve been one heck of a flashback. 

 

“Yorak, please, I’m sorry.” Lance continues, almost sounding like he’s gonna start crying at any moment. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” 

 

‘ **Yoki, do something!** ’ 

 

‘Just talk to him, it doesn’t matter what you say!’

 

‘ **Kiki! Yes it does!** ’ 

 

‘Not right now! Look at Lance, listen to him! If Yorak just talks, then maybe-!’

 

‘ Let me focus .’ Yorak takes a few calming breaths, really not wanting to lose his cool with Keith or Kosmo for just trying to help. Especially not with Lance like this. 

 

Him losing it would only lead to the panic in the air to rise. He needs to keep a cool head, a focused mind. That’s the only way he’ll be able to get any answers out of Lance and hopefully help the other. 

 

“ Lance, you don’t need to apologize. ” Yorak brings a hand up to run his fingers through Lance’s hair in a soothing manner. “ What brought this on? ” 

 

He remains patient as Lance keeps his face in his neck. Most likely trying to calm down from that mini breakdown. 

 

When he does start to speak, it’s still quiet and it still sounds a bit shaky: “I...I just...how…”

 

Lance struggles to get his words out, only managing one syllable ones for the next five minutes. It’s extremely worrisome, especially since Yorak has only ever really seen this behavior once. 

 

And he wasn’t the one to help comfort Lance. That was Kosmo. 

 

Again, no previous experience with this…

 

“All of you just latched onto James.” Lance cuddles further into Yorak, looking very much like a hurt child seeking comfort from their parent. “It was so easy...even you.” 

 

The ‘you’ was said with more emphasize. It gave Yorak a vague understanding at what Lance was getting at. But just to make sure…

 

“ Lance, love, look at me. ” Yorak pushes back and places a couple fingers under Lance’s chin so he can raise the other’s head up. “ Now answer me honestly, my love, do you think I like James more than I love you? ” 

 

The use of ‘like’ for James and ‘love’ for Lance is intentional. Yorak hopes that the different wording will at least help his point get a head start. It’ll at least express that while he does possess interest in James, it’s not romantic. It’s not anything close to what he, Keith, or Kosmo feel for Lance. 

 

Whether or not that changes in the future, it all depends. But for now, here at the moment, it’s looking very far. 

 

“I...Yorak…” Lance begins to stutter again, Yorak’s eyes bearing into his very being. “I do, ok? Yes, I do think that you like James more than I.” 

 

The first thing Yorak notices with Lance is the others’ use of the word ‘like’. As well as the emphasize on the ‘you’ again. 

 

Two conclusions pop up from there. One: Lance feels insecure (instead of his usual sadistic and chaotic) about his place as Yorak’s boyfriend now that they’ve expressed interest in James, meaning he’s doubting the love that Yorak holds in his heart for him. Two: his concern is mainly focused on Yorak as Lance has made no mention of Keith or Kosmo just yet. 

 

(And he’s been emphasizing some ‘you’s when talking to Yorak, but that speaks for itself). 

 

“It took years for you to even come close to feeling safe around me, for you to even consider the idea of liking me, let alone loving me like Keith and Kosmo had.” Lance sniff a bit. “And even then...you never loved me to your full extent. Then here’s James, just a day in, and you’re expressing genuine interest in him. A day, Yorak!”

 

Lance buries his face into Yorak’s chest. A bit of an awkward endeavor since he’s taller than his boyfriend, but not impossible. Lance’s neck has gone through worse than just being angled awkwardly. 

 

“I just-! I just can’t take it, ok?!” His nails dig into Yorak’s shoulders (not breaking skin only because of the shirt Yorak’s wearing). “I know I messed up in the past and that messed with your ability to trust me, I know that I said that I wanted you three to have your fun with Griffin because I love you and you never have the chance to have fun...I know I said all of that!” 

 

Yorak sighs as Lance’s voice progressively gets louder. The volume doesn’t bother him so much, don’t misunderstand. 

 

Just...higher volume usually means Lance is getting more worked up. And in this state? It’s not gonna go well. Especially since neither Keith nor Kosmo are convinced that they can help Lance and it has to be Yorak. 

 

Yorak loves those two to pieces, but they are crazy if they think that he’ll be able to do something they can’t in this context. 

 

“It still hurts though! It hurts that I can’t be good enough for you after years, but somehow, James managed to just...it took him a day, Yorak!” 

 

With that, Lance broke down. Like, actual tears and whimpering broke down. 

 

‘ Keith, Kosmo ... I must insist that one of you take control now. ’ 

 

Noises of disagreement echo through their shared mind, though neither of his other sides verbally answer him. It’s as if they truly have left him on his own. With a crying Lance.

 

Again, Yorak loves them...but they can be the worst (at planning, in this situation) sometimes. 

 

“Is it so wrong for me to feel upset about that?!” Lance pushes back aggressively to glare at Yorak. “Is it so wrong for that to hurt?!” 

 

He doesn’t give Yorak a chance to answer before smashing his face into the other’s chest, quickly wetting the material of Yorak’s shirt.

 

Yorak sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. This is gonna be challenging...especially since Lance has already started crying...but it has to be done. 

 

“ Lance, I know that I haven’t been the most fair to you during our time as acquaintances, friends, or even lovers. I know that I’ve done a terrible job at showing you how much you mean to me. ” 

 

Yorak’s fingers dig a bit deeper into Lance’s scalp. Not deep enough to hurt, but deep enough to grab Lance’s attention as he whimpers into Yorak’s shirt. 

 

“ And I’m sorry for that. I know how cruel it is to you, to Kosmo, to Keith ... but I just don’t have Kosmo’s charm and angelic personality, or Keith’s ability to grow to trust and love. ” Yorak feels the need to sigh at his own words, they sound pathetic even to his own ears. “ I’m a soldier, love. That’s what I was trained to be. I can love romantically, I do love you very much. It’s just ... it’s harder for me to show that love. ” 

 

As Yorak explains, Lance slowly tilts his head up so he can glance at Yorak’s eyes. It won’t do much in terms of...well, actually seeing if he’s telling the truth. Ya know how eye are windows to the soul? Well, like Yorak said, he’s been trained as a soldier. He knows how to keep a blank face so that no one can tell if he’s lying or not. 

 

What it means instead is that Lance is greeted with a calm, yet uncertain glance. He can’t tell if Yorak is telling the truth of just bullshitting something, but he can tell that what’s being said is affecting Yorak. 

 

Hopefully that means at least something…

 

“ I know that you think James grabbed my attention with such ease ... but it wasn’t because of his dismissal about fixing us. ” 

 

For this next part, Yorak gave Lance a small smile. 

 

“ He interested me because he wanted to know about all of us. He was interested in not just me, not just Shiro, not just you, or Matt, but all of us. He expressed an equal amount of interest in all of us. I hoped that bringing him here, even as just a toy, would grant you some joy in that sense. ” 

 

Lance sniffs a bit as Yorak leans forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. The tenth kiss ever that Yorak has ever given him (yes, you heard that right, Yorak’s given him enough kisses to count on two hands). 

 

“ I’m sorry I made you feel so insecure, my love. I promise, I’ll try harder not to. ” Yorak gives Lance another kiss just as a promise. “ But what James is to me isn’t even close to what you are to me. You are irreplaceable, my love. Please, never forget that. ” 

 

Yorak keeps his face close to Lance, hands coming up to cup the other’s cheeks as a fresh round of tears well up in Lance’s eyes. 

 

Only instead of sorrow, these were of joy and happiness.

 

And if Yorak focused enough on Keith and Kosmo instead of Lance, he might be able to feel them smiling at him, congratulating him on his accomplishment. 

 

He truly did what they couldn’t. 

 

Yorak showed Lance that he loved him. 

 

And this time...Lance believed him. He sincerely believed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just reminders: you normally can’t talk to your other personalities if you have a personality disorder and you can’t switch at will.   
> Something I want to make clear is that while psychopaths are generally made out to be these heartless, inhumane beings, that’s not all there is to see. Psychopaths can love parents, pets, spouses, and children in their own way, it’s just that they have more difficulty loving (even trusting) the outside world. Connected to that idea, psychopaths suffer emotionally as a consequence of separation (break up of any kind or the death of a loved one), but that’s not the only reason. They can also suffer emotional pain from having their desires to be loved and cared for denied (this is where it gets really tricky since their behavior can make it difficult for people to love them). In summary, lives of psychopaths are generally devoid of stable, safe, warm bonds (social networks). While some characteristics of psychopaths include arrogant and narcissistic, generally, psychopaths can feel inferior to others. Remember, hardly (if ever) are psychopaths born. They are people who have been raised in a house that doesn’t provide enough love, enough care, basic neglectance and abuse. Now, I could go on and on about this, but I’m just gonna go ahead and stop here.   
> So Lance breaking down and crying because he doesn’t feel loved by Yorak is something that could technically happen to a psychopath in real life. They may not necessarily cry, but they will suffer emotionally.   
> Feel free to do your own research if you doubt my words (or in case I conducted my research incorrectly) and please call me out if I’m incorrect. I don’t want to spread false information.


	17. Chapter 17

**A week later**

 

“Uh, James?” Nadia tilts her head as he gestures at his screen. “It’s just an ad. Curtis and I sometimes get them too. I can show you how to move them to your spam folder if you-” 

 

“Nadia, look.” James taps the screen of his laptop harshly. “Look at the wording. Isn’t that a bit...strange for an ad?” 

 

Nadia shakes her head, not even glancing at the screen. Hmph. How rude of her...why didn’t James just call Curtis here? 

 

Oh...right. Cause the other was out sick. Dammit...he probably would’ve been more patient and a bit more sympathetic than Nadia was being right now. 

 

“Look, I’ll admit, this is a bit creepy.” Nadia crosses her arms, feeling the tiniest bit guilty now that James is giving her a discouraged look. “But it’s just a movie promotion. Like I said, Curtis and I get those too.” 

 

“You get them every single day for almost an entire week?” James raises a brow, cleary unconvinced and borderline upset. “This has happened five times this week! And-look!” 

 

He quickly moved his mouse to his main inbox, highlighting all of the similar messages. 

 

“All of them don’t have a sender, not even a company as the sender. And they were all sent at the exact same time of day. Don’t you think that’s a bit...weird?” 

 

Nadia stares at James’ screen for another few moments before sighing and turning to James. She gives him a pitying look and it feels like a well placed punch to the gut. 

 

“James, I think you should take a few days off.” She closes the laptop and slides it away as he goes to protest. “I’m not saying it’s not strange, I just think that your need to over analyze these ads are going to be detrimental to your health if you continue.” 

 

“But-!” James is interrupted as Nadia shakes her head. 

 

“Monday and Tuesday, you connected an ad about and grill and an ad about having proper insurance to the Riverside fire. How you even came to that conclusion-”

 

“That building in the insurance one looked like a hospital, a mental asylum is technically a psychiatric hospital. It even had the same outside coloring!” James resists the urge to throw his hands up in resignation. “And that grill one was positioned in such a way that it looked like the fire was coming from inside the bars of one of the rooms!” 

 

“Wednesday, you got an ad for an animal adoption program and thought it was connected to the patients-!” 

 

“It literally said: Please, help them. You don’t know what they’ve been through. What trauma they suffer from!” 

 

“That could be a reference to having abusive homes before or being left out in the streets!” Nadia didn’t have the same type of restraint over her body as James did as she was a very expressive person. So she felt more than free to throw her arms up in exasperation. “It had nothing to do with the patients in that asylum!” 

 

“It makes perfect sense though! The patients in that asylum suffered daily from trauma caused by or related to-!” James was cut off by Nadia’s finger pushing against his lips. 

 

Ok, first of all, when did she get so close? Second...she was looking kinda angry now. 

 

The room was beginning to grow tense. James was upset and determined. Nadia was frustrated and discouraged. The yelling had begun not too long after the conversation had started. Both people were breathing heavily because of said yelling. 

 

It was only a recipe leading to disaster. The question was...who’d say that one hurtful thing that would send the other running out of the room? 

 

“You at least have to admit that the pill bottles and that movie ad were strange! Alice in Wonderland can only be shown in so many remakes!” 

 

Nadia takes a deep breath and brings a hand up to rub at her temple. Everything’s fine, James is just worked up. It’s been a stressful week for both of them and she just needs to be patient. She just needs to remember Jame’ background and why this obsession started in the first place. 

 

She just needs to remain patient...and calm...and understanding…

 

“That pill bottle was an ad about making sure you have a good doctor, the pills weren’t even the focus.” She begins carefully, eyes blankly staring at James when he shakes his head in denial. “And the Cheshire Cat quote is still popular in a lot of places.” 

 

“The quote: 'We’re all mad here’ with some bars and creepy eyes staring back at you is how the Cheshire Cat is normally portrayed?” Jame crosses his arms. “Then I guess I should rewatch that movie, cause that’s not how I remember his introduction!” 

 

“Oh for the love of-!” Nadia grunts out in frustration. “Just go home and get some rest! I get it, it’s been a stressful week and the case is causing you some paranoia! I get it, I was the same when Curtis and I were first assigned to it! Just get some rest and come back tomorrow with a clear head!” 

 

“It has nothing to do with the case!” James insists while walking around Nadia to bring up his laptop and open it to show her the screen. “Just look and-!” 

 

Nadia does the worst thing she can do in this situation. Both are upset, both are definitely on high alert, and both are determined to make a point. 

 

So when she whips around and smashes her hand on top of the computer so it falls out of James’ hands and cracks as it crashes onto the floor, that’s the last straw for both of them. 

 

“You're becoming obsessed!” Nadia screams as James just stares down at his now mangle laptop. “You're becoming paranoid! Just go take a break and stop being weird!” 

 

James stares from his laptop to Nadia, mouth partially open as he tries to say something, anything. But nothing comes out. 

 

He’s in such a state of shock, confusion, anger, hurt, frustration...he’s even a bit scared. Nadia just...she just...she hit his laptop out of his hands just like that! And now she’s screaming at him!

 

And when James’ mind finally registers what she’s saying…

 

“Fine!” He bends down to pick his busted up laptop off the ground and finds his backpack so he can throw it in there harshly. “I’m going!” 

 

He pushes past Nadia violently, marching straight towards the exit and ignoring her calls and apologies. 

 

‘I can’t believe her!’ James hurries to his car and quickly locks it the doors after getting into the driver’s seat. ‘She’s just like them! No...she’s worse than them!’ 

 

Tears fall down as the past starts to catch up. James leans back in his seat as he covers his eyes, wiping some of the tears away. 

 

‘Mr. Griffin, while I admire your dedication to Dr. Sanda, I must insist that you are going a bit far.’ 

 

‘Dude, give it a rest. You’ve been at this for...two years already? Let it go man. This is just plain creepy now.’ 

 

‘James, move on. Dr. Sanda wouldn’t of wanted you to remain stuck on her death like this. She’d want you to move on with your life and become successful.’ 

 

‘Your obsession over this is scary.’ 

 

‘You’re being weird.’

 

‘Mr. Griffin, I will not allow you to explore this further. What’s done is done, you cannot change it. I’m sorry.’ 

 

_ Give up… _

 

_ You’re being creepy… _

 

_ Move on… _

 

_ Stop being weird… _

 

_ Get over it… _

 

_ Happened so long ago… _

 

James breaths out shakily as the cruel words and some faces resurface. Fuck...he didn’t need that! He was upset enough as it was!

 

They were all wrong! He wasn’t being creepy or weird! He never hurt anyone, he was just being curious! 

 

He didn’t criticize them when they asked him questions or wanted to point something out to him. Why did they only do that to him?! Why was he the only one questioned about his interests?! 

 

It wasn’t fair! No one understood! No one got it! And how could they?! They didn't have anyone to guide them into-!

 

Bzzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz

 

James’ thoughts are interrupted as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Chances are it’s Nadia, so he doesn’t answer right away. He doesn’t even look. He’s not going to answer her as while he’s in this state: close to crying and extremely hurt. 

 

But his phone keeps buzzing…

 

Bzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

 

It becomes more tempting though. The constant buzzing sound and the tingles he can feel against his hip (from the vibrations of the ringing phone)....

 

‘What the heck...’ James thinks as he pulls it out of the pocket. ‘I can always just text her later. I’m not in the mood to-oh.’ 

 

The name that pops up brings a small smile to James’ face. 

 

“Keith…” He whispers, hitting the ‘accept’ button. “He’ll know what to say…” 

 

“ **Hey James!** ” Keith’s excited voice fills the empty car space. “ **How ya doing today?”**

 

‘Wishing I could be with you right now.’ James runs a hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself from his little moment. “Bit stressed out, but not terrible. How about you?” 

 

“ **Stressed out?** ” Keith sounds curious and a tiny bit worried. “ **Why are you stressed out? Did something happen?** ” 

 

The fact that Keith has neglected to answer James’ question and focus on James’ health makes James feel a bit better about himself. Not a lot better, but better nonetheless. Definitely nice to hear someone excited instead of scolding or shouting at him. 

 

And someone who takes an interest in him and his ideas and doesn’t just brush him off as being creepy or crazy…

 

“I had an argument with Nadia.” James admits after moments of silence. “I’ve been getting some weird ads lately and...well...she and I argued about what they meant. She smashed my laptop onto the ground and screamed at me so….yeah. I’m not great at the moment…” 

 

Keith doesn’t respond immediately. Not that James expects him too. It makes sense that the other would need time to get his thoughts together on that. 

 

“ **Do you wanna come over?** ” He asks, sounding quiet and hesitant. “ **You can show me and tell me what your ideas were? I’ll listen.** ” 

 

That...that sounds really nice right now. Especially after those memories and Nadia’s screaming voice and James just….

 

“Thanks Keith.” James quickly finds his keys so he can plug them into his car. “I really appreciate the offer.” 

 

“ **No problem!** ” The excited tone is back and a small thumb is heard on the other side (like...feet making contact with the floor? Maybe Keith jumped? Or he was sitting on something and he hopped off?) “ **I know there are just those days when you need someone to listen to you. I’ll tell the others you’re coming over. You can finally meet Lance!** ” 

 

“Ah yes, your other housemate.” James chuckles a bit as he backs out and starts to drive out of the parking lot (don’t worry, he put his phone in it’s stand like a responsible adult). “It’ll be nice to finally meet him face to face.” 

 

“ **I know he’ll just love you!** ” The thumping sound returns, though they are more and they have more of a rhythm (Keith’s walking downstairs, possibly?) “ **I’ll get some tea in the kettle. See you soon!** ” 

 

“Yeah, thanks again Keith.” James re-focuses on the road as Keith hangs up. That guy…

 

He had perfect timing. He was just the person that James needed to talk to (even though James himself didn’t realize that until he saw Keith’s name on his phone screen). 

 

He was just so patient...and so sweet, always excited...he genuinely cared about James’ interest. Already better than most of his past (so-called) friends. 

 

Keith was the perfect friend and James was only upset he didn’t meet the guy sooner. 

 

Oh boy...if only he knew…

 

**With Keith**

 

“This is gonna be exciting.” Lance smirks as he watches his boyfriend pour some of the hot water into a mug. “Not gonna lie, I almost feel bad for the guy.” 

 

“ **Oh, don’t worry!** ” Kosmo smiles as he places the kettle back and reaches over to grab the honey bottle (he was prepared and made sure all of the ingredients were already out so he couldn’t have to go finding them and risk the tea getting cold before he could properly mix everything in). “ **The ketamine won’t hurt him and he’ll wake up in a comfy bed! Safe and sound** …” 

 

Kosmo drizzles some honey into the warm water before reaching over to grab one of the lemon halves. He places the bottle back down and uses that same hand to pick up a spoon and begin stirring. His tongue pokes out in concentration as he stirs the tea with one hand and squeezes lemon juice into the mug with the other. 

 

One could say that Kosmo (and Keith and Yorak) has come to master the art of multitasking. 

 

“ **There we go.** ” He places he lemon half down and grabs the pill bottle, taking one out before placing it in the mug. He has to stir a bit more vigorously so it dissolves quickly, since he doesn’t know how long it’ll take for James to get here. 

 

“Safe and sound?” Lance raises a brow, pushing off the wall so he can come over to hug Kosmo. “With us? Sweetie, have you forgotten who we are?”

 

Kosmo turns just in time to see Lance’s teasing smile before smooth lips meet his. 

 

“ **Laaaaaaance** .” He whines against the other’s lips. “ **I need to keep stirring! I don’t want him to swallow the entire pill and almost choke, ya know?** ” 

 

Lance chuckles at Kosmo, keeping his lips in place for a bit longer before pulling back and allowing the other to finish working. 

 

By now, he’s gotten a lot better about the idea of his boyfriend playing with James. Hell, he’s even become excited. He’s seen the conversations between James and ‘Keith’ about James’ interest in the Riverside incident. 

 

And, well, let Lance tell ya...James was actually cute in how much he knew about them. 

 

He didn’t know their names, but he knew their conditions. He knew about almost every incident each of them had gotten into during their stay at the asylum. He knew the names of the patients they had hurt (not the actual names, obviously, but what they went by at the asylum). He knew their ages, he knew some of their strengths, he knew about some of their likes and dislikes…

 

He even knew about the various names they gave Dr. Sanda (while she was alive, that is). 

 

Wicked Witch, Mrs. Nincompoop, Old Bitch, Mrs. Know-It-All, Pretty Little Nitwit…

 

The doorbell rings before Lance can get to his favorite nickname (Dr. Yawn-da, cause she was such a boring thing). Oooh, James is here.

 

“Is that pill dissolved?” Lance glanced at Kosmo. 

 

Kosmo shakes his head, tilting the mug so that Lance can see for himself. Hmmm...looks like it needs a few more minutes…

 

Ok, no problem. Lance can buy a few more minutes. 

 

“Is someone gonna get that?” Pidge shouts from upstairs as the doorbell is rang a second time. 

 

“I will!” Lance shouts back. “I’ll buy you some time.” He gives Kosmo’s cheek a small peck before running to the door. 

 

With a charming smile and a wide sweep of his hand, he opens the door to James’ shocked face. Hehe, cute…

 

“Welcome to my humble abode!” He laughs as James blushes and immediately backs up a bit. 

 

In his defense, he wasn’t expecting such a loud welcome. And Lance was, to say politely, quite loud. 

 

“You must be James.” Lance reaches out to pull the other in, noticing the blush and the shy gaze instantly. 

 

‘How cute…’ He thinks. ‘He’ll be easy to charm...and easy to stall…’ 

 

“Y-yea, yeah, I’m James.” James straightens out and offers Lance his hand to shake. “And you are Lance?”

 

Lance nods, deciding to turn up the charm a bit so he can keep Griffin occupied and enjoy himself (after all, was there anything funnier than a flustered guest? They were so easy to manipulate!). 

 

“That would be me.” He shakes James’ hand, leaning down to place a small kiss on the knuckles (doing a small mock bow in the process). “It’s an honor to meet the dude who Keith speaks so highly of.” He smiles up at James. 

 

James, for his part, blushes brightly at Lance’s gesture. 

 

Holy shit...was everyone in this house so...friendly? Charming? 

 

Even Matt and Pidge, who met him under strange circumstances (and who had shown their more aggressive sides) weren’t at all hesitant when it came to playful teasing and banter with him. Someone they’ve only knew for a short span of time.  

 

“Keith is still preparing your tea.” Lance announces, turning as the pitter-patter of feet move down the stares. “Pidge, Matt, lovely of you two to join us.” 

 

“I just came down to yell at you.” Pidge gives Lance an annoyed look from her place atop the stairs. “Oh, hey James. What’s up?” 

 

“Hey Pidge.” James tries to take his hand out of Lance’s grip so he can wave, but Lance only tightens his grip. 

 

Ok then...moving to other hand…

 

“Hey Matt.” James uses his other hand to wave. 

 

“James.” Matt does a mock salute in return. “Whatcha doing here? Were you invited for dinner?” 

 

James shakes his head, surprised at how uncaring both Pidge and Matt seem to be. He just showed up at their house and it’s clear they didn’t know he was coming. 

 

Is it just him, or does that feel a bit strange? A bit nerve wracking? 

 

“ **He had a tough day.** ” Keith’s voice giggles as he walks up to the gathering group. “ **So I invited him over for some tea and cookies.** ” 

 

Matt and Pidge venture down the stairs as Keith leads James into the living room, gesturing for him to sit down before handing him the mug of tea he made for him. 

 

The mug of tea that has a little surprise for James…

 

“The sheets were washed this week, right?” Lance leans over to whisper to Matt. 

 

Matt nods his head: “Yeah, why?” He whispers back as James blows on his tea and takes a small sip. 

 

It’s obvious that Matt and Pidge haven’t been told what was going on yet. But in Keith’s defense, he didn’t exactly plan this. He called James to check up on how the ad plan was working. He didn’t expect the other to be having a small breakdown. 

 

Oh well, guess it all worked out in the end? 

 

“Because we’re gonna be ahead of schedule.” Lance leaves it at that as he watches James and Keith converse. Noting already that the more James drinks, the more tired he starts to look. 

 

Huh...he didn’t know that ketamine works that quickly. 

 

Then again...James was taking multiple sips in a short span of time. So...maybe that had something to do with it? 

 

Or maybe James was relaxed enough in Keith’s presence that he didn’t feel the need to fight the tired feeling? 

 

Lance didn’t know. All he knew was that eventually, when James did end up losing conscious (Kosmo had to catch the other since he chose to fall forward instead of back into the couch), it was easier than he expected. 

 

“Oooooh, that’s what you guys were planning.” Pidge smirks as Kosmo carries James over, holding him bridal style. “We taking him up?” 

 

“ **Yep!** ” Kosmo tilts his head down to nuzzle James’ forehead. “ **Poor thing** ... **he must’ve already been tired if it worked that quickly.** ”

 

Lance chuckles at the mother tone that Kosmo uses: “We should move him to a bed. Don’t want him waking up with a weird cramp in his neck or back from falling asleep in that position.” 

 

Kosmo nuzzles James’ head again before nodding and following Lance, Matt, and Pidge up the stairs. They walk up the stairs to the second floor before opening the staircase to the attic. 

 

The bed, as Matt had said, was clean and remade. Had been since their last victim was here. 

 

“I’ll admit, he’s cute.” Lance runs a finger through James’ hair as Kosmo sets the other down onto the bed, moving to grab the restraints attached to the posts. “I think Yorak was right. I might find some way to have fun with this one yet.” 

 

If James were conscious, he would’ve shivered at the sinister smile that Lance cast down onto him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first things first, I know I’m being a bit rushed with the timing, but that’s because the plan for kidnapping James has been decided and the police are still trying to find any clues that could lead them to the kidnapper(s). Not exactly things I can easily make full chapters about without boring anyone.   
> Second, as you can guess, James has had it pretty tough in the past because of his interest in the Riverside fire. So when Nadia screams at him, reminds him of what other people said, he’s pretty shaken up and upset. That’s why he jumps at the opportunity of visiting Keith, cause Keith is patient and sweet. He shows interest in James’ research and doesn’t criticize him for it like others have.  
> Third, the reason I switch from Keith and Kosmo when I use Kosmo’s text is because James doesn’t know about Kosmo. He just thinks that it’s Keith. It’s my way of expressing that everyone in the house knows about Kosmo, but James doesn’t.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of cannibalism. 
> 
> Line before reference: James can’t say he’s surprised. If they had windows in here, their victims would be screaming their heads off, hoping that neighbors would hear them.
> 
> Line after reference: James felt like crying. He was so scared right now! So freaked out and shocked and scared and...and...and hurt! He trusted Keith! Keith was so nice to him, but now he’s…

_ Flashback  _

 

_ This was not how James envisioned his day would end. It was far from what he hoped. _

 

_ When he arrived at Keith’s and accepted that tea, he was hoping that he’d be able to meet Lance, get what he needed off his chest, and then show Keith the pictures. He knew that Keith would listen to what he had to say. He had already shown James that he was interested in James’ ideas about Riverside.  _

 

_ James just assumed that it was because he had never heard of it before and...curiosity, ya know?  _

 

_ He didn’t expect to be drugged then collared to a bed. Yes, he said collared. When he woke up, there was a collar (secured together by a lock) that had a small chain that attached to a hook in the wall.  _

 

_ Once the initial nausea and dizziness wore off, James took a look around and decided that he was screwed. He was obviously not in his home (like he really wanted to be right now) and he was obviously not going to be ok if he stayed here any longer. But no matter how much James pulled at the collar or pulled at the chain, neither came loose.  _

 

_ And that was just the beginning.  _

 

_ After what had to have been fifteen minutes of waiting, Keith entered the room with some water and some food for James. As expected, James was rather hesitant about accepting either after the tea… _

 

_ Not that Keith seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed amused and had no problem taking a sip of water himself to assure James that there was nothing in it. This time, at least. Same with the food.  _

 

_ As James was eating, Keith patiently explained his situation. Needless to say, James may have choked on his food a few times.  _

 

_ All those years spent being told that he needed to move on...all those years after the fire and losing his mentor...all those years of searching and researching… _

 

_ They were all here. They were all alive. Patients 1A and 1A, patients B, and patient C...they were all here. All of them.  _

 

_ They had survived the fire (that Keith confessed he started...or, rather, one of his other sides started). They were here and...and...and James fell right into their trap. _

 

_ James was so…he was just...gah! He didn’t know how to explain it!  _

 

_ On one hand, he was overjoyed. He had been right all along! Those ads...they were all messages! They all had messages hidden in them that only James would’ve been able to decode!  _

 

_ The patients escaping...people surviving...James hadn’t wasted years of his life searching for nothing! They were alive and they were here! _

 

_ On the other hand...they were also...ummm...they were also the group kidnapping hundreds of people in the city.  _

 

_ And he was here...at their mercy… _

 

_ None of those victims were ever seen again. So...what did that mean for him?  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“And that’s how I murdered my first human!” Lance shouts in glee, standing up to mock bow for his audience (James and the others). “Thank you for coming to my interview, hope you have a pleasant night!” 

 

James watches wearily as Pidge scoffs, sounding bored and amused at the same time, with a hint of snarkiness at the end. A strange combination...one that James hasn’t hard until now. 

 

“We’ve heard this story a million times, Lance.” She leans into her brother as he reaches over to ruffle her hair. “Pick a more interesting one.” 

 

‘A more interesting one?!’ James almost shouts out ‘NO!’. He does not want to hear anything more ‘interesting’ than what he’s already heard!

 

He won’t be able to stomach that information...and he just ate! 

 

“Ah ah ah, dear Pidgeon.” Lance waggles his finger, disconcerted as Pidge hisses at him for using her nickname. “This isn’t about you, this is about our guest.” 

 

Lance glances back at James, who’s still pressed as close as he can be to the headboard. Looking curious, but also scared out of his mind.

 

Mmm, James’ fear...it’s quite soothing. The look in his eyes, the tenseness of his body, the light shivering…

 

It’s a pretty cute sight. It reminds Lance of those movies where you find a puppy or a kitten in the rain and you just can’t leave the poor thing there, so you take it home. Then your roommate/friend/guardian says that you can’t keep it, the you pout and beg, then they relent, then you have a pet...that type of movie. 

 

“After all, he did say he wanted to know everything about us.” Lance purrs, turning around fully so he can walk over to where James is curled up by the headboard. “Didn’t you?” 

 

James doesn’t answer verbally, his shaking becoming a bit more prominent with Lance standing so close to him. 

 

It’s ironic, really. James has wanted to find these people for so long, he’s wanted to meet them in person and talk to them face to face. Ever since Dr. Sanda introduced them...he’s always been fascinated. 

 

Now though...now that he’s found them and actually heard one of Lance’s stories...he can only feel scared. 

 

“Now, now, don’t be shy.” Lance reaches a hand up so he can grab the chain attached to James’ collar and the wall. “We won’t hurtcha. Much.” 

 

With that, he leers at James and gives the chain a harsh tug. 

 

In the interest of not being choked, Jame allows himself to fall forward with little resistance. Though his hands fly up so he can grab a bit of the chain as well. Just in case Lance decides to pull more…

 

“Awww, how cute!” Lance leans closer to James’ face as the other coughs a bit from having the collar pulled forward. “You’re so sensitive.”

 

James tries to pull back as Lance leans closer and closer. Unfortunately, the grip Lance has on the chain is unrelenting. It doesn’t have an ounce of give and James would bet that it wouldn’t just slip out of Lance’s hand if he pulled hard enough. 

 

Odds are it would slip out of James’ hand first before it slipped out of Lance’s. James was actually sweating a bit out of fear and it was also just hot overall in the room. No windows and all…

 

James can’t say he’s surprised. If they had windows in here, their victims would be screaming their heads off, hoping that neighbors would hear them. 

 

“Hmmm...” Lance’s tongue darts out, tip gently sliding up James’ cheek. “Mmm! Tasty!”

 

Lance pulls back and grins at James, tongue still poking out as his eyes rake over James’ shivering form. 

 

‘Oh god…’ James remembers a chilling fact. ‘One of them is a cannibal…’ 

 

Were they gonna eat him?!

 

“Sorry Lance.” Hunk gives his friend a sad smile. “But after you and Keith do what you’re gonna do to him, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stomach any of the leftovers.” 

 

‘Leftovers?! Stomaching?!’ James’ eyes widen as he glances from an innocent looking Keith to a pouting Lance. ‘What are they gonna do to me?!’ 

 

James felt like crying. He was so scared right now! So freaked out and shocked and scared and...and...and hurt! He trusted Keith! Keith was so nice to him, but now he’s…

 

He’s...he kidnapped James! And he was probably going to help his friends to unspeakable things to him! James read those reports, he knows what Kuro has done! He knows what Lance has done! Pidge, Matt, Hunk...Keith himself...he knows what they’ve all done before! 

 

“Lance, stop pulling!” Keith rushes over when it looks like James is about to start hyperventilating. “Would you-?! Give me that!” 

 

Keith harshly yanks the chain out of Lance’s hand, taking no notice of how James winces and reaches up to rub at the collar. That yank...that pulled the collar…

 

Great. Now he’s got a friction burn to add to the sore neck muscles. 

 

“Geez, kitten. I’m sorry.” Lance holds his hand up in a motion of surrender as Keith sits in front of James, almost as if trying to protect him. “I won’t hurt your toy before you’ve even had time to play with it. Don’t worry…” 

 

‘Toy...play with…’ James keeps his eyes on the bed, betting his entire life that if he looks up, he’ll see Keith’s eyes piercing into his tired and scared body. ‘Toy...I’m his...I’m a toy? Oh god...oh please...oh...no…’ 

 

“Guys?” Hunk’s voice cuts in as Keith continues to give Lance a stern look. “Keith, your guest is freaking out, I think…” 

 

Keith glances back at James, noting with a grim look that Hunk is right. James is full on shaking now, no longer light trembles or shivers. His hand hasn’t moved from its position along the edge of the collar and his eyes...fuck, his eyes…

 

From where Keith’s towering over James, he can’t see the other’s eyes. But Keith’s betting that if he could, they would be wide with horror. 

 

“Alright, everyone out.” Shiro stands up from his place behind everyone and gestures for Pidge and Matt to leave the room. “Keith, you gonna stay in here?” 

 

Keith continues to stare at James, debating on whether or not that’d be a good idea. Logical reasoning, probably not. The other was terrified of all of them now, including Keith. So having any of them as company could keep him afraid and anxious than it would calm down. Empathy reasoning...and Kosmo mother hen reasoning...James was scared out of his mind. 

 

He was in an unknown place with people who were known for pulling the ‘take and is never found again’ magic trick. He was scared and confused, and being alone while scared and confused isn’t always a helpful thing. 

 

‘ **We can’t leave him!** ’ Kosmo is quick to agree with that part of Keith’s brain. ‘ **Yoki, back me up! Poor Jamie is scared out of his mind right now, we can’t leave him like this!** ’ 

 

‘But us staying here could make things worse.’ Keith bites his bottom lip in thought. ‘We were the ones who drugged him. What if us being with him only freaks him out more?’

 

‘ **But** ... **but** ... **Kiki!** ’ Kosmo starts to whine now. ‘ **We can’t leave him like this! That’s cruel!** ’ 

 

“Keith?” Shiro calls out again, voice gentle since he recognizes the signs of Keith having an internal conversation with Kosmo or Yorak (or both). “Do you want to stay up here with James for a bit?” 

 

‘ **Say yes Kiki!** ’ Kosmo sounds like he’s about to cry. The inner mother in him is reaching out to James, just wanting to pull the other close and cuddle him into feeling better. 

 

And Keith? He can’t deny Kosmo or Yorak anything. Especially not when they’re just...when they...not when they’re just trying to remind him that they do still feel empathy. 

 

“I’ll stay.” He looks back at James, almost flinching back when purple-grey eyes are found staring back at him in an intimidating manner. “Any chance I can get one of you to bring James and I up some dinner later?” 

 

‘Dinner?’ James thinks to himself as Shiro nods at Keith and encourages everyone (even Lance) to exit the room. ‘Wait...when did I...how long…’ 

 

He’s never been so upset with the concept of time. Or...no, rather, the concept of not knowing the time. 

 

“James.” Keith murmurs, grabbing James’ attention back. “It’s just us now.” 

 

Keith reaches out to run the backs of his fingers along James’ skin, something that James would find comforting at literally any other time. He refuses to feel comfortable being touched by one of his fucking kidnappers! 

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” James blurts out when Keith opens his mouth to speak again. “I’m...I’m your toy now...r-right? I’m a toy here...so...does that mean...am I gonna…” 

 

James struggles to get his actual question out, tripping over his own words and biting his tongue when he continuously fails to get a single sentence out. 

 

“You are my toy, yes.” Keith replies gently, almost as if talking to a small child and not a grown man who he helped kidnap. “And...honestly? A lot of things are gonna happen to you. Some things are gonna be done by me, some things are gonna be done by Lance-” 

 

“No!” James reaches out and lunges at Keith, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist tightly. “No! No, please! Not him! Please, don’t let him touch me!” 

 

Lance was the worst of all of them! James was not exaggerating when he said that! At least the kills that Keith, Shiro, and (even) Hunk were apart of...at least their victims died quickly! Lance?! Lance didn’t believe in mercy! If he got his hands on you, you were dead in so many ways! 

 

You’d lose your sanity, you’d lose your touch with reality, you’d lose your ability to feel anything but pain...all that combined made some victims beg for an end of their lives! 

 

So...no! Keith was not gonna...he wasn’t...Lance wasn’t seriously going to...no!

 

“Please, don’t!” James buries his face into Keith’s stomach when the other tries to pull his face up (so they can have eye contact). “I’ll be your toy, I’ll do everything you say, just...please! Please don’t let him touch me!” 

 

Keith watches James’ breakdown with shock and heartbreak. This is the first time he’s met someone, other than the people in their gang, who knew about what Lance did to people. This was the first person he’s ever met who was alive long enough to express his own fear about what Lance did to people. 

 

And Keith’s never seen anyone so afraid. It’s frightening in itself….the experience of watching someone breakdown over your boyfriend…

 

“Please...Keith…” James sniffs a bit as tears start to fall down his cheek and onto Keith’s shirt. “Don’t let Lance touch me...please!” 

 

Keith sits completely still as James cries out his fear. Tears quickly soaking the bottom half of Keith’s shirt and arms tightening around Keith so much that he’s sure there are bruises around his hips. 

 

But...it’s ok. It’s all ok. Know why? Because at the height of James’ breakdown, right when he’s about to start begging and pleading again (cause Keith still hasn’t answered him), Keith hugs him back. 

 

His strong arms wrap around James’ shaking formand he quietly starts to hum a soothing song. Hoping that the music and the small back rubs will lull Jame into a more calm mindset (well, as calm as one may get in this situation). 

 

♫Sweetened angel, spread your wings♫

♫Let yourself take flight♫

♫Leave behind your pain and hate♫

♫Fight the fear with your might♫

 

James’ sobs begin to quiet down as Keith’s voice fills the room, words rolling off his tongue so smoothly as he adds lyrics to the tune he was humming before. 

 

♫Don’t hold back, release your tears♫

♫Let them all fall down♫

♫Sadness, anger, and your hurt♫

♫Don’t hold back, just let it out♫

 

Keith suppresses the chuckle that arises in his throat at the irony of those set of lyrics (as you can probably tell, he’s making this up as he goes). He’s trying to get James to stop crying, yet here he is, encouraging him to let more out with his song. 

 

Strange...though, not much he can do about it now. At least it had an uplifting message, maybe that'll help? 

 

♫Sweetened angel, spread your wings♫

♫Let yourself take flight♫

 

Keith’s arms tighten around James as he feels the other breathe heavily against his shirt. 

 

♫Leave behind your pain and hate♫

♫Fight the fear with unyielding light….♫

 

Keith slowly comes to a stop as James’ head rises. His eyes are red and a bit bloodshot, looking puffy around the edges. His cheeks, now damp with tears, are blotchy and red. He’s biting his bottom lip and his body is still shaking. 

 

“Please…” He croaks out as Keith wipes away some of the tears from his cheeks. “I can’t stay here. Keith, please...let me go…” 

 

Keith sighs in a sorrowful manner, closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

 

“I can’t do that James.” He wipes a tear as it falls from James’ eyes. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” James grip tightens when Keith moves to get up (he’s afraid the other will leave him here alone or he’ll go get one of the others). “Keith, please. I promise, I won’t tell anyone…” 

 

“Shhh…” Keith presses a finger to James’ lips as the other tries to bargain his way out (he was just repeating what he tried earlier, only earlier he was more calm and was able to think clearly instead of being scared out of his mind). “No, James. I’m sorry, but you can’t leave.” 

 

A new round of tears make their way out of James’ eyes as Keith grips his chin and raises his head. 

 

“Don’t worry though.” A small smile makes its way onto Keith’s face as he leans down to nuzzle James’ forehead. “I’ll try and make your brief stay comfortable, ok?” 

 

‘Brief stay…’ James swallows audibly, willing himself not to start sobbing again. 

 

Today...it started off pretty bad. But...he would go through that terrible argument with Nadia over and over again if it meant he wasn’t gonna end up here. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, James hasn’t hear people’s stories yet, he hasn’t heard what they’ve been through to make them like how they are. He’s only heard about how Lance’s first murder went because they group decided that James wasn’t ready for their pasts (they had just gotten him), but Lance didn’t want to spend the introduction period with just names and ages, he wanted to throw something interesting into the mix.   
> And what Keith means when he says that James is the first person he’s seen affected by Lance is exactly what it sounds like. Keith’s only done the kidnapping. He’s never been present for any of the torture or ‘playtime’. So watching James break down (as someone who knows what Lance and seen from picture reports that Dr. Sanda had showed him) is pretty heartbreaking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of cannibalism 
> 
> Line before: A few moments of silence pass after that. James waits for someone to snap and say that he’s BSing them. Everyone else waits for James to continue. It’s...a weird type of stalemate. Both groups are waiting for the other to make a move.
> 
> Line after: “That’s all of us, buddy.” Lance comes over to soothe Hunk as the other tenses a bit. “None of us do anything that’s accepted by society. I mean, look at me!”

“Good morning Keith. How’d last night go?” Shiro smiles up as Keith enters the kitchen with a tired look. “Did you manage to get James to sleep?” 

 

“Yes, with lots of lullabies.” Keith grouches and takes a seat next to a pouting Lance, who pulls his boyfriend into him for a long overdue hug. “And loads more cuddles.” 

 

“Huh, that’s all?” Pidge shovels some of her cereal into her mouth. “I kind of expected him to not want to sleep at all.” 

 

Keith shuts his eyes, though he murmurs out a response: “He almost didn’t. I had to sing and cuddle him for five hours after dinner before he even considered shutting his eyes. And even then, I’m pretty sure the only reason he fell asleep was because he was exhausted and emotionally drained.” 

 

“So, basically, what you’re saying is he passed out?” Hunk looks at Keith worryingly, noting the tired drawl and how Keith can barely keep his eyes open. “I’m guessing that meant you didn’t get much sleep?” 

 

Keith takes a while to answer that one. His eyes shutting for a second before struggling to open. 

 

That alone shows just how true Hunk’s concern is. 

 

“You sure you’re gonna be ok today?” Lance turns a bit in his seat so Keith can rest more comfortably against him and not have to worry about being continuously jabbed by his sharp shoulder. “You’re barely able to keep your eyes open babe.” 

 

Keith yawns quietly, shaking his head, trying to free himself of the tired feeling fogging his mind. 

 

“I think that’s a good enough answer.” Matt swallows his food before standing up and walking over to help Keith stand up. “Come on, we’re getting you to bed. You clearly haven’t had enough sleep.” 

 

“But...but…” Keith weakly struggles as Matt leads him towards the stairs. “But...what about our plans? James and...and our-” 

 

“Everything will be fine.” Matt assures with a comforting smile. Carefully, he leads Keith up the stair and to his and Lance’s shared room. Figures it’d be more comfortable. 

 

Matt pokes the door open with his toe and slowly leads Keith in. As expected, as soon as Keith touches the mattress and the comforter, he almost falls asleep. Almost. There’s still something on his mind…

 

“We’ll take care of James, ok?” Matt helps adjust the comforters so Keith’s properly tucked in. “Shiro, Hunk, and I will make sure that Lance and pidge are kept in check. You just focus on resting and don’t worry too much, ok?” 

 

Matt places a soothing kiss to Keith’s forehead, waiting for Keith to mumble out any indication that he understands before standing up and walking out of the room. Before he closes the door, Matt turns around to wish Keith a well rest. After that, the door shuts with a quiet squeak, so quiet that Keith’s hardly disturbed as he easily slips into a silent slumber. 

 

Despite his protests earlier, he was tired. He has spent more of the night singing to James, soothing him, cuddling him...he hardly got any sleep himself in fear that James would wake up and freak out. Which, in turn, would most likely startle the rest of the house awake. And some people could get really, really cranky when they haven’t had enough sleep. 

 

Not mentioning any names…(*cough *cough Lance *cough *cough Pidge). 

 

**Back with the others**

 

“Ok, he’s in your shared room, safe and sound.” Matt looks at Lance as he enters the dining room one again. “Fell asleep almost immediately.” 

 

“Excellent.” Shiro finishes the last bite of food before standing up an bringing his plate to the kitchen.

 

“Are we still gonna go with our original plan?” Hunk turns in his seat to call back at Shiro. “Or should we wait since Keith needs rest?” 

 

“We should continue with our plan.” Shiro calls back, followed by the sound of running water (he’s washing his plate). “We can briefly explain Keith’s situation and tell James that if he wants to know more, then he can ask Keith later.”

 

“Ok.” Hunk goes back to eating so he can finish soon and they can get started. 

 

The rest of the morning is mostly spent in a rush from there. Once Shiro comes back into the living room, a plate of food for James in hand, everyone takes that as their que to hurry up and finish. 

 

Luckily, no one chokes on their food (even though Lance and Matt practically inhale whatever’s on their plate) and they get through the rest of breakfast without any near death experiences. Which, in a house full of kidnappers and serial killers, is actually a surprise. 

 

“Ok, finished!” Lance rushes to the kitchen so he can deposit his plate in the sink (rather loudly, Hunk is surprised the plate didn’t break) and run back out. “Let’s head up!” 

 

“Hold on trooper.” Shiro chuckles at Lance’s enthusiasm. “We should give James his breakfast first and then give him a chance to wash up. Poor thing’s probably covered with tears and sweat from last night.” 

 

“And while he eats and washes up, what are we supposed to do?” Lance crosses his arms with a sassy look. Impatient as ever, it seems. 

 

“We wash up too.” Pidge grumbles, walking over to lightly smack Lance’s arm as she makes it to the stairs. “Or have you forgotten that brushing your teeth and washing your face is a good thing for your hygiene?” 

 

Lance pouts as Pidge smacks him, but followers her up the stairs anyway. With Hunk, Matt, and Shiro following after him. 

 

“I didn’t forget.” He clarifies as they all make their way towards the attic. “I just got excited, is all.” 

 

“Of course, of course.” Pidge pats Lance’s arm and turns around just as they’re about to enter to fix him with a look. “And in your excitement, you forgot.” 

 

Lance gasps, indignant at Pidge’s claim, as Hunk and Matt laugh. That was a good one Pidge...that was a good one…

 

“Alright everyone, focus.” Shiro maneuvers himself around Pidge and Lance so that he can walk into the attic. “Be quiet and slow. Don’t want to freak him out even more.” 

 

Matt worms his way to Shiro’s side so he can lean up and whisper in the older man’s ear: “I promised Keith that you, me, and Hunk would keep Pidge and Lance in check.” 

 

Shiro nods at Matt, focusing forward as James’ bed comes into view. 

 

“We better keep that promise or Yorak might have our heads!” Matt hisses, though he sounds more...amused than actually threatened. 

 

“Gotcha.” Shiro nods and stops just at the foot of James’ bed. The other still appears to be sleeping, if he hasn’t jumped up and started screaming yet. “Hunk, Matt, keep Pidge and Lance back for a few seconds.” 

 

Lance whines and Pidge scoffs, but Shiro doesn’t pay any attention. Slowly, he walks to the side of the bed, trying to determine which side James is closer to. Cause right now, all he can see if a lump in the covers. Though the shape and the size could lead one to believing that James is currently curled up into a ball under the covers. 

 

Which, while understandable, makes determining where his head is that much more difficult. On one hand, Shiro can just reach out and shake the other awake (gently,of course, he doesn’t want to give James a heart attack). On the other hand, being patient and gentle might be the better option right now. 

 

While Matt may have been exaggerating about Yorak beheading them if they caused James that much more distress, Shiro doesn’t doubt that there is some truth to the overall threat. Push comes to shove, they will all get an earful from Keith or Kosmo. And for Lance, he’ll most likely be denied cuddles and kisses. 

 

Lord help them if that happens again. The first and only time Keith has done that is when Lance tried to prank Yorak. Long story short: the prank failed, Yorak thought they were under attack, it wa revealed to be a prank, and...well, you can guess how Yorak and Keith felt about that. Lance was a pouting, snarky, and overall unpleasant person to be around (even to them) until Keith allowed him cuddles again. 

 

“Maybe you should just poke him?” Hunk suggests with a curious voice. “Cause staring at him won’t wake him up.” 

 

“I don’t want to scare him too much.” Shiro murmurs back, tensing when the lump in under the covers moves a bit. “Everyone stay quiet.” 

 

Shiro sets the food down on the table next to the bed (set up by Keith last night for when Hunk delivered dinner) and leans over the bed a bit. His hands splay out as he reaches for the lump, that’s now gone still. 

 

“James.” Shiro calls out quietly as he presses his hands against the lump. “James, wake up bud, you need to eat.” 

 

It takes a while for Shiro’s attempt to have any affect. He lightly shakes James a bit, continuing to whisper his name and that he needs to get up, but James doesn’t stir. Not immediately, at least. It takes probably about...10 minutes until James finally reacts to being haken and called out to. 

 

“Hmm?” A groggy sounding James pokes his head out of the covers, hair disheveled and eyes squinting as he brings a hand up to rub at them. “What…? Why are there people-?” 

 

Just as the word ‘people’ leaves his mouth, James seems to remember where he is and what happened yesterday. The reactions is...more or less surprising. 

 

“So it wasn’t a nightmare then.” James groans and face plants back into his pillow, one hand going to rub at the collar around his neck and the other gripping the covers so they don’t fall off his body. “Dammit.” 

 

And...that’s the end of that. James woke up, James took a while to come back to reality, then James remembered, now James is...grouchy? Is that all that’s gonna happen? Is he not gonna start screaming or crying like he did yesterday? Is he just gonna keep his face in that pillow and groan and swear? 

 

This is strange...this is so, so strange…

 

“Uhhh…” Lance breaks the silence, the shock on his face way too...shocked looking to be considered threatening or dangerous in any way. “This is the part where you start screaming?”

 

Shiro glances back to give Lance a ‘not helping’ look. Though Hunk is the one to smack Lance upside the head for it. Meaning that Shiro doesn’t have to go over and do it himself. 

 

“My throat is sore.” James is a bit muffled with his face in the pillow, but not completely incomprehensible. “And I cried myself to sleep last night. I’m too tired to do anything.” 

 

Ok, no one can really argue with James there. He looks and sounds like he’s still tired and prepared to pass out at any moment. And if Keith’s condition this morning is anything to go by, then they shouldn’t really expect much from James at the moment. 

 

Maybe later, but not at the moment. 

 

“We brought you breakfast.” Shiro moves back a bit as he gestures to the plate on the table. “Eggs, bacon, and toast. Plenty of protein.” 

 

James turns his face so he can stare at Shiro, tired eyes and even more tired expression doing enough to say ‘it’s too early for this’. 

 

“Thank you.” James mumbles after being stared at (by Shiro) for a few minutes. 

 

“Of course.” Shiro smiles and grabs the plate so he can give it to James, who sit sup and accepts the plate shyly. “Once you’re done, one of us will lead you to the bathroom and you can get washed up.” 

 

James’ eyes never leave Shiro’s body as he picks up the toast and takes a small bite off the corner. Most likely, he’s anticipating an attack of any kind since he’s in a fairly vulnerable position at the moment. 

 

When none are thrown at him, everyone just stares and smiles at James as if everything was completely normal, James grows a bit frustrated. Why are they treating him like this is they’re just going to kill him off in the end? What’s the point? Why waist resources on a dead man? 

 

“The eggs and bacon go great on the toast.” Lance suddenly chirps. “Just combine all three together and you’ve got the ultimate breakfast toast.” 

 

“The ultimate breakfast toast?” Pidge rolls her eyes and turns to raise a brow at Lance. “You’re really going there?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Lance huffs and crosses his arms. “And you’d see my point if you ever combined bacon an egg on toast.” 

 

James watches them squabble with the tiniest bit of amusement. Almost forgetting who they are and what they’re gonna do to him later on. Cause let’s be real here...someone argues about breakfast and toast in front of you, the immediate thought isn’t: ‘oh my god, they’re threatening and they’re gonna kill me’. 

 

The people arguing about said toast look more silly than anything. 

 

“Sorry about this.” Shiro mumbles, catching James’ attention. “They normally save the debates and arguments until after 9AM, when they’re both fully awake.” 

 

James nods slowly, taking a full bite out of the toast as Shiro smiles encouragingly at him. Again...how? And why? This was all so confusing…How are these people so crazy, yet so...silly? Some are quite kind…

 

James was getting a headache already. 

 

**An hour later**

 

“We’re back!” Lance smiles brightly as a shy, blushing James enters the attic in front of him, going straight for the bed. “Oh yeah, Shiro? We ended up using your bathroom. James couldn't find the soaps or shampoos in Matt’s.” 

 

James doesn’t resist as Shiro reataches the chain from the wall to his collar. He figures...he’s just gotten a shower and a chance to brush his teeth. He’s had breakfast. He hasn’t been hurt yet. Everything’s going...mostly alright. He’s being treated quite well for someone who’s technically a prisoner or a toy. 

 

Maybe...not a good idea to push it...yet at least. The most he could feel uncomfortable about was the fact that Lance insisted being in the bathroom with him as he showered. Claimed he didn’t trust James not to make a weapon out of the razor and hair cutting scissors that Matt had in some of the cupboards. Why Lance didn’t just take them out while James was in there, James didn’t ask (probably because Lance didn’t want to have the duty of keeping track of them). He just...he tolerated Lance as he stripped is clothes off and showered. 

 

And if he could practically feel Lance’s eyes roaming over his naked body, then no, he didn’t yelp or squeak. And when Lance made some...inappropriate comments here and there regarding James’ body (specifically his ass), then James made no motion to indicate that he was paying attention. He just took his shower, got it over with, and is now back here. 

 

“My bathroom isn’t that unorganized.” Matt pouts. “At least it doesn’t have one thousand lotions and soaps for one person.” 

 

Lance looks offended at that, very much so. 

 

“I’ll have you know that-!” 

 

“Gentlemen?” Shiro turns to raise a brow at the two (who he can tell are about to start arguing). “Focus please.” 

 

Matt and Lance both wince and turn to look at Shiro, looking reasonably sheepish. Like children who had just been scolded for drawing on the walls, or something. 

 

“Now then...James?” Shiro turn back to James with a serious look. “I don’t know what Dr. Sanda ever told you about us, but I’m guessing that based off of our encounters yesterday, you’re probably seeing us as...close to monsters. Am I correct?” 

 

James brings his knees up close to him. Head pressed on top of them as he glanced at each individual person. No one looked offended yet, despite what Shiro just implied. No one looked ready to jump at him if he did say yes to Shiro’s question. 

 

“Not monsters.” He mumbles, keeping his gaze locked forward so it’s not like he’s staring at one specific person (he doesn't want to make it look like he was targeting anyone). “I’m terrified of all of you cause...you have done bad things. But...but I...I can’t bring myself to say that you’re monsters.” 

 

A few moments of silence pass after that. James waits for someone to snap and say that he’s BSing them. Everyone else waits for James to continue. It’s...a weird type of stalemate. Both groups are waiting for the other to make a move. 

 

“I suppose...we should start then?” Hunk finally breaks the agonizing silence. “I’ll go first if no one else wants to.” 

 

Hunk waits for anyone to object and claim that they want to get it over with. He waits until everyone gives him a slow, hesitant nod, accompanied by a few darting glances. 

 

“So...as you may or may not know...I am a cannibal.” Hunk scratches the back of his head thoughtfully. “I do eat people, but I don’t get...like...uncontrollable urges and stuff like that. It’s more like...a craving, I guess? You know those moments where you just need sugar or need caffeine? It’s kinda like that.” 

 

Hunk waits until James nods his head before continuing. He doesn’t want to start rambling and lose James’ attention, after all. The whole purpose of this entire thing was for James to understand. 

 

“Why I eat people...I’m not even sure, to be honest.” Hunk chuckles lightly, looking the tiniest bit guilty. “It’s been so long since I questioned why...I just…” He sighs, shaking his head as he tries to remember the one time he talked about it with Dr. Sanda. “I guess I just found human flesh tasty? I don’t know, I really don’t. I have a slight obsession with food, so I figure...you know...human flesh tastes nice. And I like food, so...yeah…” 

 

Hunk’s voice turns to a small laugh at the end, like one does when they don’t know what else to say, they just know they want to say more. For clarifying purposes, that is. 

 

“I don’t remember my reasoning, all I know it that I can’t stop. I don’t want to stop, no matter how...wrong it is in society.” Hunk frowns lightly at the end of that sentence. As if he just realized how bad it sounded. 

 

“That’s all of us, buddy.” Lance comes over to soothe Hunk as the other tenses a bit. “None of us do anything that’s accepted by society. I mean, look at me!” 

 

James leans forward a bit as Lance’s arms shoot up. He’s probably going next for a little delve into the past. 

 

‘A psychopath…’ James swallows as Lance turns around to give him a wide smile. ‘What’s his story?’ 

 

“Now, be real with me here Jamie...you’re probably waiting for me to spout out some sob story shit about how I was abused by my parents, rejected by the rest of the world, and abandoned by all I loved and cared about. Am I right?” 

 

Ok, first of all, Jamie? Really? Were they at all close now or was Lance just teasing him? Secondly...James...doesn't really know how to answer that. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he is kinda expecting that. Psychopaths are made, they’re no born. And the environment most psychopaths are raised in are ones of abuse or neglect/rejection. 

 

There have been studies on it, it’s a proven fact. Psychopathy comes as a form of trauma. So, yes, James is expecting Lance to tell him a story about his past case of abuse and neglectance. But...he wouldn’t call them sob stories. Sob stories are stories that one may make up to make people feel bad for them, so people will sympathize and pity them. It’s clear to James that Lance could give less of a shit about what people think of him. 

 

“It’s cool if you are, most people would.” Lance sighs out, almost happily. “And I’m just gonna go ahead and say that, you’re right in guessing that. So I won’t waste your time describing everything. Only the important details and such.” 

 

Lance walks forward, ok more like saunters over, so he’s standing next to Shiro. From this angle, it’s almost feels like he’s looking down at James. As if trying to prove something, or trying to intimidate James into curling into another ball. 

 

“Let’s see...so I was the youngest of five kids. I had two older brothers and two older sisters. And, well, one might think that the youngest child receives most, if not all, of the attention. Right?” 

 

Lance actually gives James a chance to respond, which is pretty surprising. Considering how dismissive and uninterested he sounds while talking about his own family. 

 

“Ok, nevermind.” Lance shakes his head with a mock sigh of disappointment when James only continues to stare at him. “Anyway, moving on...I was given the least amount of attention as a kid. My mother and father were always arguing, my older brothers were always trying to help support the family financially, and one of my older sisters was always more interested in the lives of her friends family than she was in ours. The only one who truly gave me attention was Veronica, my eldest of the older sisters.” 

 

Lance makes a face, as if determining whether or not that was a good way to put it. Veronica and Rachael were both his older sisters, it’s just...Veronica was older than Rachel. So, she was the eldest between the two...so…

 

“Our family life was always chaotic. There was always fights, yelling and physical. I swear...I never knew that my mother was strong enough to pick up an entire chair and chuck it all the way across the room to try and hit my dad.” 

 

That memory has Lance giggling a bit (something James finds quite strange). It’s almost like Lance is remembering what that looked like. His mother, an aging women who had birthed five children, picking up a heavy chair and chucking it across a room. Her face contorted into one of anger and sadness as her husband screams at her and throws his own blows. 

 

“Then one day, dad started a pattern.” Lance’s voice drops a bit and his lips pull up into a crazed smile. Like, on that you’d see on the Joker in Batman movies. He’s not truly happy, he’s...he’s just insane. “He started coming home drunk or high off his ass, sometimes his clothes were rearranged like he just had sex, or something.” 

 

Everyone winces as Lance’s fists clench, head slowly looking down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at James. He’s practically dripping of...something. Like, if anger and hate were physical things, they’d be like sweat dripping off of Lance’s body. Like how the water cascaded down James’ body when he was in the shower.

 

“Mom only tolerated that for a few months before fully kicking him out. But it was mostly because of the fact that he was cheating on her. She didn’t give a damn about what he did to me and my sisters. What he made us do to each other.” 

 

James covers his mouth with his hands as Lance begins to describe the details of that situation. Because...my god...what father-no, what parent would ever so something like that?! In their entire life?! What parent thought it was ok to push their sexual desires onto their child?! Their innocent, growing, vulnerable child?! And not only one, but three in Lance’s case!

 

“My mother was a selfish bitch and my father was a constantly horny bastard.” Lance summarizes with a hard look in his eye and that crazed smile on his face. “Then, finally, when I was 17, I had enough.” 

 

James swallows audibly as Lance practically purrs the word ‘enough’ out. He can only guess what the other did to his tormentors if...if what he did to complete strangers was anything to...anything to…

 

“And that’s my story!” Lance finishes with an excited shout. A shout that one might expect when someone throws a surprise birthday party, or something. Not what one might associate with a traumatizing flashback story. “I made it so that no one would ever be able to hurt me anymore!” 

 

‘Yes, you did…’ James slowly allows his legs to straighten as Lance saunters back over to where Hunk is standing. The other puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder, almost as if sensing that Lance needed comfort, despite the other acting all happy and joyous.

 

“Matt and I kinda have the same case.” Pidge mumbles. “Our father died when we were still young and our mother fell apart. She could barely take care of herself, why would anyone expect her to be able to take care of us?” 

 

Matt hugs his younger sister close as he voice breaks down a bit at the end of the question. “I mostly raised Pidge since our mom was such a wreck. We never had the happy lives that come other children could have, we never had a happy family. We became resentful and...well, you can probably guess what happened after that.” 

 

‘I really can’t.’ James bites his bottom lip as both siblings look up to stare at him. ‘I really, really can’t…’ 

 

“But that’s nothing compared to what Keith and Shiro had to go through.” Matt suddenly laughs, though it sound more like he’s on his way to crying.

 

“Yeah, raised in the mafia and forced to grow up or die.” Hunk shakes his head and shivers. “At least, for Keith.” 

 

“Didn’t you have a series of accidents while serving in the military?” Lance tilts his head at Shiro (as if he himself didn’t remember...of course he did). 

 

“I did.” Shiro nods and crosses his arms over his chest. “Nobody could explain why I sometimes just needed to see and feel someone else’s blood on my hands. No one...until they met Kuro.” 

 

James doesn’t flinch back this time when everyone looks at him. He’s too intrigued now. When he said that he wanted to know more...he never would've guessed he’d learn this much. He never would've guessed...there would be this much to tell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the others are mostly indulging James when the tell him about their pasts. They are cold and seemingly heartless in some situations, but they’re not completely cruel. James spent his whole life wondering about them, enough people in the group feel like it would be extremely rude to just kill him off without explaining some things (he’s gonna die anyway, so what’s the harm? That’s another point). 
> 
> Oh yea, P.S.: I'm not good with knowledge on cannibalism. Like, at all. So I have no idea if what I ad Hunk say could technically be correct or not. So...sorry about that...


	20. Chapter 20

“Curtis...you don’t understand!” Nadia wipes a hand over her face, an almost wild look in her eye as she glances from James’ apartment door to her phone. “I just...god, I was such a bitch to him! He just wanted me to help and and I just-!” 

 

Nadia smacks a hand over her face, breathing out shakily as she remembers the laptop falling to the floor and breaking. How James looked from the laptop, then to her...then...with the angriest, most hurt look she’s ever had directed at her. In her entire lifetime, mind you…

 

And that’s talking to someone who’s had to console hundreds of grieving family members or friends. 

 

“Nadia, calm down.” Curtis coughs a bit on his side of the phone (a sure sign that he’s still a bit sick). “Look, I doubt James is the type of person to skip out of working just because someone he works with argued with him-” 

 

“That’s the thing!” Nadia smacks her hand against James’ door. Loudly, so much so that it echoes. “I told him that he was being paranoid! I screamed at him that he needed a break before he got even more weird!”

 

She breathes out a heavy sigh, the weight of those words really piling onto her. 

 

God fucking dammit...she had been the epitome of a bitch two days ago. Screaming at James, calling him things, breaking his laptop...that last one especially was way too far. Especially given how...sensitive...he still seems to be about his past with Riverside. 

 

‘I should’ve just been more patient.’ Nadia bites her bottom lip as she turns to knock on James’ apartment door again. Hoping that if he’s asleep, he’ll be awake and come out to talk to her.

 

And if he doesn’t want to, he’ll come out to yell at her. Any sort of contact would be ok with her at this point. Anything that signifies that he’s healing and that Nadia didn’t do any permanent damage to him. 

 

“He may not be in today because of what I told him a couple days ago.” Nadia reaches a hand behind her glasses to rub at her eyes, which have started to dampen a bit with tears that begin to well. “And I don’t doubt that he’d do his work and all, it's just…” 

 

“He may need some time alone then.” Curtis interrupts Nadia’s thought, voice sounding pretty smooth and soothing for someone who’d been coughing ever since Nadia called him. “Time to truly absorb what you said to him and if he wants to forgive you for it or not.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Nadia knocks again, a little louder than last time (in case James’ in the shower, or something and he’s not answering because he can’t hear her knocking). “I just...I was stressed out and he was stressed out and before I know it, we were yelling at each other and...and…” 

 

Nadia sighs, not even bothering to finish. All of what she just said sounds like the most pathetic excuse she could supply. Even to her own ears. 

 

I mean, honestly, putting the blame on stress? How many people have done that? How many people do that daily? Yeah, sure, it can be a logical reason in some cases. The stress can grate on people’s nerves and all. But other reasons it’s not. 

 

Nadia’s case being one of the ones where it’s not ok to blame the stress and the exhaustion. 

 

“Here, stay there for another five minutes. If he still doesn’t come out or you don’t hear anything, then let him have his space.” Curtis coughs a bit before clearing his throat. “You’re trying, and the fact that you’re not spam texting him or calling him will probably annoy him less.” 

 

“I don’t apologize over call and text.” Nadia mumbles, doing just as Curtis suggests and patiently waiting (no more knocking in case James does really get annoyed with her). “I apologize verbally and to people’s face. You know that.” 

 

Curtis chuckles, the sound strained and a bit rough due to his coughing. “Yeah, I do. I think James will find that heartwarming.”

 

Nadia laughs dryly. After what she said a couple days ago, and how he reacted, she’s doubting he’s gonna find anything she does heartwarming.  Whether it be nice or just professional. 

 

If anything, the acts of kindness might look suspicious. Like she’s trying to bribe him into forgiving  her, or something. Or she’s pitying him and...all that stuff. 

 

That’s not the look she wants to go for. Not now, not ever. And not with James. 

 

“When are you coming back?” She changes the subject so she doesn’t spend the entire time waiting in awkward and tense silence. “As as you can tell, leaving us at the office alone is not a good idea for the future.” 

 

It’s a light piece of humor with some truth thrown into it. Nevertheless, it had Curtis snickering lightly. 

 

“I’ll probably be back in a day or two, when I’m less contagious and all that.” A few small coughs follow that statement. 

 

So he’d be coming back while still sick, but less contagious. Hmmmm...yeah, that doesn’t seem like a good idea either way. Not to Nadia, at least. 

 

“It’s been five minutes.” She sighs out and looks back at the door again, almost longingly. “I’m gonna head back to the office and see if I can decode anything from any of our reports.” 

 

“Good luck.” Curtis coughs a bit more. “And Nadia? Don’t spend too much time wallowing, ok? He’ll be back in the office once he’s feeling better and then you can apologize and move on. No use being stuck in the past.” 

 

Nadia bites her bottom lip as she walks down the hall, further away from James’ door and to the elevator. “I’ll try, Curtis. I’ll try. Get better soon.” 

 

And with that, she hangs up and places her phone in her pocket. 

 

With a dejected sigh and a low hanging head, she walks to the elevator. Exchanging quick hellos with people who are entering their apartments as she walks by. 

 

Don’t stay stuck up on the past...Nadia knows the logic behind that. She’s had plenty of friends who she’s lost her temper with in the past and who have lost their temper with her. She knows this entire process by the back of her hand. 

 

Really, she does. She feels shitty for losing her temper, she tries to talk to said friend she lost her temper with, if they ignore her then she gives them their space until their more calm. If they don’t, then she talks to them about it and apologizes in earnest. 

 

James was looking like one of those friends who needed space first. And Nadia respects that, she totally does. Just...now that means she’s going to be feeling pretty bad until he decides to talk to her again. 

 

If he decides to talk to her again after what was said…

 

‘Stop thinking like that.’ Nadia shakes her head, scolding herself as she presses the elevator button. ‘He’ll talk to you again. He’s not that petty of a guy. Everything will be fine...we’ll talk, make up, and everything will be fine…’ 

 

Nadia continues to try and give herself a pep talk. Extending throughout her journey down the elevator and outside. Where she spends most of her walk to the office coming up with a way to apologize. 

 

Oh, if only she knew. If only she knew where James really was…

 

And how she wouldn’t be seeing him for a while...a very long while…

 

**With James**

 

“Oh my god…!” Pidge pulls her hands back as James continues to thrash around, growling low in her throat and cursing Keith for putting her in charge of this part!

 

Why couldn’t Matt be the one to do it?! He had a lot more patience than Pidge did! And (she’s never gonna admit this out loud) the fact that he was stronger and bigger than her made handling a lot easier! 

 

“Hold still!” She presses her hands down against James’ bare stomach as he tries to buck up. “Fucking hell...Keith, you owe me big time for this!” Pidge growls to herself and continues to try and push James down. “Fucks sake! Stop being such an infuriating bastard and lie still!” 

 

James shakes his head wildly, head pressing back into the pillow as he tries to push himself up. He’s naked, as in completely bare and exposed, with a young teenager (15 years old, if memory serves him correctly) trying to operate on him! In vain, he continues to pull at the leather straps keeping his wrists and ankles attached to the medical cot he’s been placed on. 

 

If he weren’t so freaked out right now, he’d be questioning where they even got a medical cot without raising any suspicion. Cause as far as he knew? None of them had a job that even related to the medical field. 

 

“Don’t touch me!” James tries to pull his leg up a Pidge storms over to her work table, picking up...something. “Stay away from me with...with...with whatever you’re about to bring over!” 

 

Pidge ignores James’ shouting and looks through her collection of small hand held tools, bandages, and...ah ha! More straps! Perfect!

 

“Here we go!” She picks up the longest one she can find before walking back over to where James is still struggling. “Alright, let’s see…” 

 

She attaches one side of the strap to one of the metal side bars of the cot before leaning over to stretch it over James’ lower stomach and attaching it to the other metal side bar. Once it’s attached, everything’s fine. She just needs to pull on her side a bit and the buckle should tighten just a bit…

 

“There we go!” Pidge sighs out in relief as James’ movements are finally restricted to the point where she can actually begin her examination. 

 

With another spin on her heel, she walks over to her work table and selects a handful of tools, the bandages, and some more straps (just in case). She places them on her cart, then wheels the cart over to James. 

 

“Piece of advice?” Pidge grabs one of her plastic (surgical) gloves and makes a show of snapping it on. 

 

‘Ouch!’ James winces as the snap reverberates around the room. ‘Didn’t that hurt?!’

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Pidge clenches her fist to make sure it’s pulled down as far as it can be (without ripping). “You’re going to be here a while.” 

 

James swallows audibly as Pidge snaps the other one on. 

 

“W-what a-are you gonna do?” James tries one last time to squirm out of his restraints. One last time before succumbing to the exhaustion that over takes his body. 

 

Exhaustion from struggling earlier, to be clear. Pidge had had him here for...hmmm...not really sure...maybe an hour? Maybe more?

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” 

 

Pidge adjusts her glasses, the little light there is in the room reflecting off of the see through surface. It makes Pidge look....it makes this situation…

 

James doesn’t even know at this point. This whole situation is just scary. Let’s leave it at that. This situation is scary, Pidge is terrifying, and this whole thing is just...a giant scary mess. 

 

“I told you before.” Pidge huffs out as she picks up what looks to be a….flashlight. “I’m just doing a quick check up to make sure you’re in a decent condition before Keith begins his playtime. That...and Lance wanted me to check a few things. Don’t ask me why he wants to know, he just does.” 

 

Lance...oh no...oh no no no no...not him...no no...

 

“Lance?!” James flinches as Pidge reaches over and forces his eye open, shining the flashlight directly into it. “Hey! Quit it!” 

 

He tries to close his eye as Pidge keeps the light there, but as one can predict, he doesn’t really get far. Pidge’s fingers are stronger than the muscles in his eye. 

 

“Ok, that one’s good.” Pidge mumbles and releases the eye she just forced open. “Let’s have a quick look at the other one.” 

 

As she moves around the medical cot, James tries to tilt his head away from where he knows she’ll be standing. He knows what she’s gonna do now, and that makes things a little better. But still...he doesn’t want his eye forced open like that again. 

 

And while he certainly can’t completely stop Pidge from doing what she’s doing (giving him a check up, apparently), he can try and put up a fight. 

 

Might not be a good fight, if how easily Pidge turns him and forces his eye open again is anything to go by, but it’s a fight nonetheless. 

 

“Ok, eyes are dilating properly.” Pidge nods to herself and walks back over to her cart. She places the flashlight down and picks up a small note pad, most likely to record her observations or to simply check things off (if she’s using the checklist method). 

 

At this point, James is kinda impressed. Pidge seems pretty organized with how she conducts and records her work. 

 

“Now...throat infections?” Pidge does a double take. What?

 

She glances back at where James is still laying on the cot to the list before her. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like...oh well.” She sighs and places the notepad down. “I guess Lance just wants to be sure…” 

 

‘Lance?’ James furrows his brows in thought. Throat infections...Lance wants Pidge to test for throat infections…

 

Whatever for? What’s he gonna do? What’s the point gonna be anyway if he’s just gonna be killed in the end? 

 

“Aaaaaand, here.” Pidge picks up a...what even is that? 

 

James has never seen that before in his life. Not...in real life, anyway. He’s seen them in dental commercials where people encourage you to have insurance and go to the dentist (obviously). But in real life, this is his first time. 

 

And why Pidge needs it when she’s supposedly checking on his throat…what even? 

 

“This might feel weird.” Pidge warns as she walks back over. 

 

Looking at it as it’s hovering over his face, James is a bit intimidated. Because holy fuck...that thing was wide! And it looked like it was made out of a thick plastic material, so it would most likely be strong and…

 

And Pidge was lowering it to his lips!

 

“No!” James turns his face away, inciting a frustrated sigh from Pidge. “Keep that away from me!”

 

This infuriating piece of shit…! Keith and Lance both so owe her for this! Big time!

 

Or better yet, they could come up here and help her! Or...nevermind. Correction, Keith could help her. Lance was working today, Shiro was working, Hunk was working, and Matt was out interviewing for a new job. 

 

It was just her, Keith, and James. 

 

“Would you just cooperate before I break your fucking jaw?!” Pidge finally loses her patience after James tries to bite her fingers off. “Cause I will! I have plenty of tools here! I’ll break your fucking jaw and convince Keith that it was for a good reason! Don’t think for a moment that just because he wants you alive for God knows how long that you’ll be treated like prince in his castle!”   


 

Pidge glares down when James finally stops squirming, staring up at her as if she just threatened to massacre his entire family. 

 

Not to say that option wasn’t tempting at the moment…

 

“Good riddance!” Pidge grabs the device again and holds it above James’ lips. “Now, are you gonna be a good boy and let me put this in or are we gonna have to resort to the breaking of your jaw?” 

 

James looks from the device to Pidge, pleading with his eyes for her to leave him alone. It makes Pidge want to scoff. By now, one would think that James has learned. Begging doesn’t help his case (with some of them, anyway). It just makes it worse. 

 

Pidge will be inserting this device into his mouth and she will he checking for any throat infections and his gag reflex (she already knew why Lance wanted that one checked). There isn’t any ifs, ands, or buts about it. It’s happening. 

 

Buuuut…

 

“If you’re a good boy for the rest of the procedure, I’ll tell Keith.” Pidge runs a hand through James’ messy brown hair. “And you know Keith. He’s a pretty big fan of rewards and punishments.” 

 

That second one is a bit of a lie (not that James needs to know that). Out of everyone in the house, Keith was the least likely to be the one to deliver any physical punishments. The inner mother that is Kosmo wouldn’t allow that unless Yorak came out. And...let’s just say that Yorak wouldn’t come out just to physically hurt James as a means of punishment for...multiple reasons. 

 

A few of those reasons may or may not be Kosmo and Keith themselves and how they would react to Yorak doing that. 

 

“If you’re a good boy, he’ll reward you.” The corners of Pidge’s lips tilt up into a playful smile. Though it only lasts a few moments before she cackles loudly and lightly slaps James’ chest when he blushes a dark shade of red. “Oh my god! What a dirty mind you have! I didn’t mean that kind of reward!” 

 

‘Oh my fucking god!’ Pidge has to look away for a second, continuing to cackle as she glances down at James’ crotch. ‘Oh my fucking...he actually...ah ha! And I thought he was a pure little child!’

 

James sputters out as Pidge continues to cackle at him and Pidge takes his open mouth as an opportunity. As he tries to explain himself, she pushes a corner of the device in. That way, he can’t really close his mouth correctly. Which gives her enough time to start inserting the device properly. 

 

From there, it’s just a matter of lightly...pushing...it...in….there…!

 

“Finally!” Pidge wipes her forehead with the back of her hand as she finally gets the dental mouth opener in Jame’ mouth. Whoo! That took more time and more effort than she would prefer to spend trying to get someone to open their fucking mouth!

 

“Ease!” James pulls at his restraints in a tired manner. “On’t ooo is! Et E O!”

 

Pidge tilts her head. All she hears are random syllables and letters coming out of James’ mouth. No resemblance to words whatsoever. 

 

(Note the sarcasm. She knew what he said: “Please, don’t do this. Let me go.”)

 

“Remember what I said about your reward for behaving earlier?” Pidge turns to grab what looks like a popsicle stick. “I meant it. Let me do this without you making a fuss and I’ll tell Keith you’ve been a good boy. Deal?” 

 

James shivers as Pidge places a gloved hand in his hair, the other slowly directing the wooden stick into his mouth and pressing against his tongue. 

 

“Hmm…” Pidge moves the stick around a bit, pressing James’ tongue down and moving it from side to side as she tilts her head and stares into his mouth. “No signs of any throat infections. As I suspected…” 

 

She brings the stick out, but keeps it hovering over his mouth as she leans over to record her observations about said possibility of having any throat infections. 

 

“Ok, next test.” Pidge’s pen makes an audible clicking sound as she places it on her notebook. “Try not to move, ok? Don’t want this stick to actually get stuck in your throat.” 

 

James’ eyes widen, but before he can try and move his face away (do the exact opposite of what Pidge wants), she pushes the stick back into his mouth. The hand not holding onto the stick ges back to his hair, grabbing a handful of strands and holding them. 

 

The grip she has is a tiny bit painful, enough for James to wince, but otherwise isn’t terrible. Pidge most likely knew that he would try and turn his head, so grabbed his hair as a way to keep that from happening. 

 

James finds it the tiniest bit endearing...that Pidge is being truthful about not wanting the stick to get stuck in his throat. With their aggressive approach earlier (the threat about jaw breaking), James was sure that Pidge was so done with him. 

 

“Ok, now for the actual test.” Pidge’s eyes narrow in concentration, the stick slowly inching its way deeper into James’ mouth. “I mean it, if you move around, this stick might get stuck. So keep your head still.” 

 

She waits for James to express he understands. Or that he even listened to her warning. A nod of the head, or some attempts to turn his head, snapping his fingers...Pidge doesn’t know. She just needs a signal that expresses that he understands. From there, he’ll either cooperate or make her job harder. 

 

But first...she needs to make sure that he acknowledges her warning. 

 

“James?” She pulls his hair a bit, forcing him to tilt his head up so they have eye contact without requiring her to crane her neck awkwardly. “Look, I’m being serious. I don’t want this stick to get stuck in your throat and either choke you or give you splinters when I pull it out. I need you to keep your head still.” 

 

Pidge gives him a look. Not a ‘do as I say or I will take you apart, slowly and painfully’ kind of look. No, no...this one...this one is new. 

 

It’s almost like...it’s almost like…

 

You know that look you get sometimes when you’ve seen something horrific and you don't want to see it again, but it’s close to happening so you try to avoid it? 

 

It’s that type of look. Pidge is giving James that type of look right now. Her glasses only making the urging look in her eyes seem...bigger. 

 

Dare James say it...it almost sounds like she actually cares about his well being. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason James is freaking out now and didn’t in Chapter 19 that much is because with Pidge, he’s strapped to a table and completely bare so she can examine him. Believe it or not, he felt safe just collared to the bed. At least then he could move his arms and legs freely (and didn’t have to worry about what Pidge was examining him for). Also, he’s got more energy since he got a fair amount of sleep and didn’t spend most of the previous night crying and screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

“Ok, done.” Pidge sighs as she enters Keith’s room and face plants onto his mattress. “I got your stupid results.” 

 

Keith places the book he was previously reading down calmly and turns a bit so he can run his fingers through Pidge’s hair. Were she more aware and less tired, she probably would’ve given him an unimpressed look. Maybe even hissed at him for good measure. 

 

Now though...now she allows herself to be pampered and just leans into his affectionate rubs. 

 

“Thank you, Pidge.” Keith smiles down as Pidge mumbles out a response. “I know that there were other ways you wanted to spend your afternoon and...I’m sorry I asked for you to waste your time examining James. I just...I wanted to make sure he was healthy enough to last, ya know?” 

 

Pidge grumbles as Keith’s nails lightly dig into her scalp, scratching here and there. It’s very soothing and she can now understand why cats and dogs will demand hours and hours of ear scratches and belly rubs. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Pidge mumbles, shimmying over closer to Keith so she can place her head in his lap (again, a rare show of wanting cuddles). “Ignore my bitterness. He just squirmed and yelled a lot.” 

 

Keith giggles a bit at that. Yeah...he can imagine that. That’s partially why he didn’t go with Pidge to do the examinations and why he was never present during any of Lances little play dates.

 

Kosmo has a sensitive heart, a very soft one that easily reaches out to others. If he were to be present for anything, even James’ examination, and hear all that screaming and see all that squirming...but not be able to do anything to make it better? He might break. He might fall apart within Keith, begin crying and pleading to be let out. 

 

Yorak and Keith...they had become used to all that gore and pain (to an extent, Yorak had a better way of dealing with it than Keith did and he was a bit more tolerable). Kosmo? Yorak nor Keith would ever want their youngest side to become accustomed to it. 

 

Everyone else agreed when they first met Kosmo. Which is why Lance and Shiro were strictly against allowing Keith anywhere near where Lance would be having his fun. 

 

Kosmo may be a master of manipulation, he may have broken hundreds of hearts before once they learned why he really befriended them, but he was soft when it came to visually seeing what happened to the people he brought here. 

 

Logically, he knew what happened. But seeing it? That was another situation entirely. 

 

“Was he squirming and yelling for the entire time?” Keith tilts his head, a worried look in his eye. “Do you have a headache? Want me to make you some tea or hot cocoa?” 

 

Pidge hums in content as Keith continues to brush his fingers through her hair and against her scalp. She doesn’t want to move from this position, it’s too comfortable. At the same time, the idea of hot chocolate is very tempting. Especially the way that Keith makes it. Little spoiler, he lets Kosmo out and the youngest side of the Kogane personalities loves getting creative. It’s almost like they have a second Hunk around sometimes when Kosmo gets these new ideas for food and just has to try them out.  

 

“I don’t have a headache.” Pidge huffs out after moments of consideration and forces herself to abandon Keith’s fingers massaging her scalp as she sits up and stretches her back. “But...I will take that hot chocolate if the offer is still there.” 

 

Keith nods his head with a small chuckle of amusement. Pidge’s hopeful tone makes it impossible to deny her (even if he wanted to). Though let’s be honest, if anyone asked him for something and sounded hopeful in any way, Keith had a high chance of saying ‘yes’ to their request. 

 

“Come on.” Keith climbs off the bed, waiting until Pidge is next to him before walking to the door. “Wait...you didn’t leave James strapped to the table, did you?” 

 

Maybe that was a question he should’ve asked before agreeing to make her hot cocoa…

 

“I did.” She shrugged, almost dismissive of the idea. “He may have yelled a lot and squirmed a lot, but he wasn’t too bad.” 

 

“Ok?” Keith raises a brow, sounding very nervous as Pidge takes his hand and pulls him towards and down the stairs. “If he was pretty good during the examination, then why’d you leave him strapped to the table?”

 

Poor thing...just strapped to a table (naked, let me remind you). That sounds more like something you would do to punish someone for being difficult and such. 

 

“So...here’s the thing…” Pidge draws out some of her words as she directs Keith to the kitchen. Her tone and drawn out words make it sound like she’s requesting something else more than she’s answering Keith’s question. “I may or may not have told him you would reward him for being a good boy during that…” 

 

Keith takes a moment to truly absorb Pidge’s words and the meaning behind them. 

 

A reward...a reward...a reward…

 

“What is a reward in this context?” Keith walks over to the drawer that they keep pots in, squatting down and rummaging around in the drawer (searching for his favorite pot when it comes to making hot chocolate). 

 

“Uhhh, that’s mainly for you to decide.” Pidge situated herself on the counter, kicking her legs back and forth almost nonchalantly as she adds: “He’s not as innocent as I thought he was though, so he may want a blowjob or, at the very least, a handjob.” 

 

Keith stands up abruptly, but as he turns around to look back at Pidge, his face is neutral. Maybe a tiny bit confused, but not indignant or upset in any way. It’s a tiny bit surprising, considering what Pidge just implied...

 

“And you can confirm this?” Keith walks over to place his selected pot on one of the knobs (on the stove). “This isn’t just a guess or you trying to joke around?” 

 

Keith wouldn’t be too surprised if it were the latter. Like, honest to God, he wouldn’t be that surprised. 

 

“I mean...he didn’t say no when I teased him about it.” Pidge puts a thoughtful look on her face as Keith walks over to the fridge to grab the milk. “Then again, his mouth was kinda full most of the time…” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes at the suggestive tone that Pidge uses. At this point, it sounds more like she’s joking than she is actually being serious. And he should know, he’s lived under the same roof as her for years. YEARS. 

 

“So you’re joking then?” Keith walks over to grab the chocolate chips that he uses (yes, he uses chocolate chips instead of coco mix cause every mix he’s tried to use so far has been way too powdery and a bit unpleasant in taste) next. 

 

“His actions spoke louder than words.” Pidge looks a bit proud of that one before realizing her slight error. “Wait...no, that came out wrong…” 

 

“Please tell me he didn’t buck his hips up or anything when you said reward.” Keith grumbles as he walks back over to the pot and turns the burner on to low. “Cause if he did, then I swear to God…” 

 

“No, no, he didn’t.” Pidge assures, though she looks like she’s on the verge of laughter (even more proof that she could be pulling his leg right now). “But that would’ve been funnier, I’ll admit.” 

 

And, ok, Keith will agree to that to some extent. It sounds funny, but would seeing it be funny? Probably not, if anything, it probably would be very awkward. Cause, I mean, come on. The guy’s strapped to a table. Bucking his hips up would not be comfortable since the straps would be pressing down onto him. He may even give himself friction burn if he’s not careful…

 

“He got hard.” Pidge has to take a breath after saying that since now’s about the time she’s started laughing (luckily she isn’t tilting anywhere or Keith might worry about her falling onto the pot with slowly heating milk). “I mentioned that you would reward him and he blushed and got hard. I’m not joking, I swear!” 

 

Pidge’s hands come up in front of her as Keith glances at her with a raised brow. Clearly, he isn’t convinced. Not even the slightest. 

 

Cause let’s be real here...who could get hard while strapped to an examination table and having someone poke and prod at your naked body? One would think you’re too nervous to even try and get hard at that point…

 

“Keith, listen, you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger.” Pidge giggles into her hand as Keith reaches over to the vase-like holder that’s next to where she’s seated (it holds spatulas, wooden spoons, and ladles). “I swear, he did get hard once I hinted that you would reward his good behavior!” 

 

“Pidge, I want to believe you.” Keith spends a few moments looking for a good spoon to stir the hot chocolate with (it’s harder than you think with a holder that full of all kinds of stirring utensils). “I really, really do. But...I’m afraid I can’t.” 

 

Pidge crosses her arms over her chest and her bottom lip just out, a little ‘hmph’ coming out as she slouches forward. A typical pout position. 

 

“Rude.” She huffs as Keith finally chooses a wooden spoon before grabbing the chocolate chip back and carefully pouring in just the right amount of chips (he estimates what a couple handfuls look like). “I know I joke around sometimes, but I’m being completely serious about this.” 

 

Keith doesn’t reply immediately. He narrows his eyes in concentration as the chocolate chips fall from the bag. When he’s satisfied with how many have fallen in, he seals the bag up and grabs the spoon to begin stirring. Now it’s just a matter of waiting as the milk heats up and the chocolate chips melt into it. Creating some pretty good hot chocolate (which he will then cover in more sugar with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, maybe even a marshmallow or two). 

 

“If you really don’t believe me, then go upstairs after this.” Pidge leans back a bit, arms still crossed over her chest as a smug smirk pulls at her lips. “Flirt with him, play around, show him your naughty side...he will get hard. I assure you.” 

 

Keith pause in his stirring at that second part, though it doesn’t take long for him to get his nerves back. Even then though...he’s blushing. Brightly and heavily. 

 

“Ok, first of all, show him my naughty side?” Keith sighs out in exaggeration and turns to give Pidge a look. “There are so many better ways that could’ve been phrased.” 

 

Pidge shrugs, looking the least bit sorry anyone could ever pull off looking. It fits her personality quite well (she’s rarely ever sorry for what she does unless it really is that bad or she can see that she’s genuinely hurt one of her friends). Comes with the whole...being a kidnapper and murderer thing. Ya know? 

 

“Second...I am not the one who would do that. Kosmo would probably be the one.” Just thinking about how much mischief his younger side could get up to has Keith shaking his head in disbelief. “And he would probably take it a bit far…” 

 

“You sure?” Pidge raises a brow, reaching up to remove her glasses so she can wipe the lenses with her sweater (the steam from the milk has begun to fog them up). “Isn’t he still worried? James did have that breakdown and all…” 

 

Keith shrugs: “He had time to get over that. I think it also helped that he wasn’t sleep deprived. You know how paranoid and alert we all get when we haven’t had enough sleep.” 

 

Just to be clear, when Keith say ‘we’, he means himself, Kosmo, and Yorak. 

 

“Then you should let the cat out of the bag.” Pidge places her glasses back on her face, blinking a bit as some clarity returns to her eyesight. “If he’s done being a mother hen, unleash that charm of his. I guarantee you, James will be hard and desperate before you even touch him.” 

 

“You have a lot of confidence in us.” Keith gives Pidge a nervous glance, turning down the heat after a few moments as the steam begins to fog up in clouds before his eyes. 

 

“No.” Pidge shakes her head, eyes temporarily closing and lips pursing out. “I have confidence in Kosmo. You and Yorak get too nervous when it comes to flirting with anything. Except Lance, he’s an exception.” 

 

Keith chuckles as he walks over to the overhead cupboard so he can grab a mug for Pidge. As he returns, he stirs the hot chocolate a few more times before completely turning off the heat and slowly beginning to pour the hot cocoa into the mug. 

 

And yes, he’s had enough practice to the point where he’s not too worried about spilling. Hunk also gave him some tips. 

 

“Want whipped cream and chocolate sauce or is this good?” Keith places the pot down, satisfied to see that there’s some left over. Maybe he can take it for James as a means of calming him down from the (no doubt) scary examination that Pidge has put him through. 

 

“That’s good.” Pidge accepts the warm mug with a small thanks before blowing on it lightly. “Though as I said earlier, I think you should let Kosmo try. You did say you wanted to play around with him, after all.” 

 

“Yeah, tease him.” Keith rests his hip against the edge of the stove. “I didn’t mean, like, full on blowjobs and fuck sessions.” 

 

Pidge raises a brow, pulling the mug away from her face so she can fix Keith with a serious look. “You know I wouldn’t try to push you to let him fuck you.” 

 

The intensity on her facial expression and just how dead serious she sounds makes Keith want to curl in on himself a bit. Everyone in this house is intimidating in their own way, so Pidge doesn’t necessarily scare him. Just...makes him a bit nervous is all…

 

“I know I joke about a lot of things, and sometimes they are inappropriate, but I wouldn’t joke about that. With anyone.” Pidge takes a small sip, humming in content when the hot cocoa doesn’t burn her tongue upon contact. “Especially not with you, after all those years with Lotor…” 

 

Keith shuts his eyes and turns away from Pidge. 

 

Even years after his...freedom from that horrid man, and he still can’t...he still…

 

Lotor will always be a shadow that haunts Keith and Yorak. No matter how much time passes, no matter how well Lance treats them all, no matter how much he tries to force himself to forget…

 

Lotor was there for most of his young-child to young-adult life. He can’t just forget about him, it’s not easy. Whether Keith likes it or not, Lotor is technically a part of who he is, who he’s grown to be. He trained under Zarkon and trained with Lotor. 

 

And, unfortunately, lost his virginity (quite violently) to that sick son of a...

 

“You know what? Yeah, ok.” Keith shakes his head to clear himself of the surfacing memories. “Maybe Kosmo is getting a bit frisky since he hasn’t had the most time to interact with James. We’ll go see him.” 

 

Neither has Yorak, but Yorak is a bit more patient than Kosmo is. He’s a bit more lenient on waiting for his turn.

 

“Great!” Pidge places her mug down so she can hop off the counter without having to worry about balancing anything. “Now off you go!” 

 

Pidges eyes and nose scrunch up a bit as she loudly laughs, moving around Keith to slowly start to push him out of the kitchen. As one would expect, she’s very excited to hear how this would turn out. 

 

“Go reward your good boy!” Pidge spends every moment it takes for her to push Keith up the stairs and towards the attic entrance cackling and cooing playfully at him. 

 

Keith raises a brow and turns a bit to cross his arms. “Didn’t Shiro make a rule that someone had to be with me?” 

 

Pidge shrugs and pats Keith’s arm in a comforting manner. “If he hears why you were alone, he’ll understand.” And the smug look she had on before returns.

 

“Ok, sure, and what about Lance?” 

 

Pidge shrugs again (is that all she plans on doing when Keith asks a question? He isn’t sure). “He barely denies you anything. Just text him you want to have some fun with James and he’ll probably be fine.” She thinks for a moment before adding: “He might want to join in on some point too.” 

 

Keith groans and facepalms, picking his phone out of his pocket to text the very person that they are arguing about currently. 

 

“Let’s just see what he has to say, shall we?” Keith quickly finds Lances phone number and presses the phone to his ear after hitting the ‘call’ button. 

 

Pidge stares at Keith, raising a brow as Keith leans away to murmur into his phone. He probably doesn’t want Pidge hearing their conversation. A few moment pass before Keith blushes brightly and mutters a ‘fine, I love you too, bye’ and hangs up. The look on his face and in his eye...Pidge doesn’t really need to hear what Lance said to know. 

 

“He wants to wait until tomorrow.” Keith groans and brings a hand up to rub over his eyes. “He wants to join in and...watch.” Just to be clear, he wasn’t expecting that. 

 

Pidge snaps her fingers in disappointment. Man...now that means she has to unstrap James and recollar him. Then she has to restrap him tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a mistake when describing psychopaths. A reader pointed out to me that psychopaths can be born, they don’t have to be ‘made’ and I just want to give them an extreme thank you cause I don’t want to be spreading false information! I don’t know if they’ll allow me to announce their ao3 name, but...just thank you for telling me. You really helped me and saved me from spreading false information about such a subject.
> 
> (Sorry I haven't posted earlier. I got sick and couldn't really do much than lay in bed and be a plant, oh, a plant that accepts water and light food.)


	22. Chapter 22

‘I can’t believe Lance actually agreed to this.’ 

 

Kosmo giggles as Keith groans in their head. Awww…

 

‘ **Don’t be like that, Kiki! This could be fun!** ’ 

 

‘You think a lot of things are fun.’ 

 

Kosmo can practically feel Keith roll his eyes. 

 

“Kosmo?” Lance stops at the entrance to glance back at his boyfriend. “You doing alright babe?” 

 

“ **I am** .” Kosmo walks up so he’s standing next to Lance, reaching down so he can lace their fingers together. “ **Kiki’s still surprised over how easily you agreed to this** .” 

 

Kosmo tilts his head and gives Lance his version of an expectant look (it’s really just a very adorable pair of puppy eyes). He too seems to be curious, even if he’s not expressing it as much as Keith is. 

 

“Well then, I suppose I should explain myself?” Lance leans down to give Kosmo a gentle kiss. “I’m gonna be honest...it took some consideration. Like, James is cute and all, but a blowjob? I wasn’t really sure I would be comfortable knowing that someone else got to experience such a thing with you…” 

 

Kosmo nods his head slowly, moving his head around a bit so he can try and make eye contact with Lance. The other has moved his gaze to their feet, the only sign that he’s not too deep in thought is that his thumb is massaging over Kosmo’s knuckles. 

 

“I thought about it...I guess it just appealed to me more? I don’t know. Keith told me what Pidge was teasing him about and...I really don’t know.” Lance laughs a bit, though it sounds dry and hollow. “I really don’t know why I said yes to this, when with any other person I’d probably be ripping into them by now with scissors.” 

 

‘ That’s ... oddly specific. ’ Yorak nervously perks up. ‘ And scissors ... that could take a while depending on how sharp and how strong they are. Or how much force Lance puts behind his strikes …’ 

 

“You and Keith and even Yorak like James enough to keep him alive for longer than a day or two. And...not gonna lie, the dude is quite the looker.” Lance glances up so that Kosmo can catch his gaze. “I guess I just want to see how this goes since...you don’t sound too bothered by it.”

 

Kosmo shrugs. He himself isn’t too bothered by it, as long as Lance, Keith, and Yorak aren’t repulsed by it, then he’s fine. Keith...he can still feel keith’s hesitance...but that’s mostly worry for James. He’s mostly afraid that Lance may change his mind before anything happens and take his frustration out on James. 

 

Yorak...he’s Yorak. He’s not the one doing the blowing and he just wants everyone he cares for to be happy. 

 

“If you don’t want to do this, then that’s ok too.” Lance’s hand slips from Kosmo’s hold so he can place both hands on Kosmo’s shoulders. “I just wanna watch and...maybe it’ll be fun. But that’s only if you’re still ok with doing this.” 

 

Lance doesn’t know what to make of Kosmo’s shrug. Is it a sign that Kosmo, Keith, and Yorak are ok with it? Is it a sign that they’re only doing this because Lance hinted it might to a fun experience? Are they doing this because they’re bored? 

 

‘I think Lance has a voyeurism kink.’ Keith chuckles a bit. ‘Or, maybe he’s developing one?’ 

 

Kosmo and Yorak both laugh at Keith’s remark because, yeah, that sounds just about right. A good way to describe what could be going on here. Knowing Lance and the other’s constant interest in...experimentation of bedroom activities…

 

Case #1: how all of them learned that Lance really, really loves it when the speak Spanish while they’re fucking. Their boyfriend had a foreign language kink (and yes, such a thing existed, apparently). 

 

Case #2: connected to the idea of a foreign language kink was the whole ‘papi’ thing. Kind of a combination between a daddy kink and that language kink. 

 

Case #3: how noises really got to Lance. He really loved it whatever came out. Whether it be a moan, a whimper, a purr, anything like that. So...maybe a slight sound kink? Specifically a voice one? Or...maybe it was more of a fetish than a kink…

 

Attempted case#4: they tried bondage a couple of times and while it wasn’t the worst, it didn’t always go so well. Many cases, Keith or Yorak would freak out since being tied down reminded them of their time with Lotor. Even if it were Kosmo being the one tied, the other two wouldn’t exactly...settle…

 

And that was completely cool with Lance! Bondage wasn’t that much fun anyway...he likes it when his boyfriend is able to grab at him and isn’t restrained in his adorable squirming. 

 

Why not add a case#5 though: voyeurism? 

 

“ **Kiki says you may have a voyeurism kink.** ” Kosmo giggles out loud. “ **Yoki and I think he’s right.** ” 

 

Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes, leaning forward to press his forehead against Kosmo’s while staring down at the other fondly. “I really wish I could say that Keith was wrong. But...he might be right.” 

 

‘Course I’m right.’ Keith sounds smug as he voices his opinion on Lance choosing to agree with him. ‘What else could it be?’ 

 

“Come on.” Lance presses a kiss to Kosmo’s forehead and begins to lead the other into the attic. “Let’s get this party started.” 

 

Kosmo nods his head, staying close to Lance as the two enter the attic, making sure to close the door behind them. Big chance this could get loud and they didn’t want to disturb the others in the house in case it was, like, loud-loud. 

 

They both walk as quietly as they can into the room. The floor boards don’t creak at all under their step (years of practice for Lance, since most of his victims are stored in here and he doesn’t want them to hear his footsteps when he enters the room). 

 

James is laying down on his bed, from what Kosmo and Lance can see. Maybe napping? He hasn’t raised his head at the sound of the door closing, so he could be asleep. Or he could be in deep thought and not focused on his surroundings at all. Both possibilities have a high chance of being true right now. 

 

“ **Don’t touch him until I get him settled, yeah?** ” Kosmo leans up a bit as he and Lance arrive at the foot of the bed to whisper in the other’s ear. “ **You still scare him. A lot.** ” The last two words are quietly giggled at the end. 

 

Lance nods his head, glancing down at the bed to see that James is indeed asleep. And...awww! He looks so relaxed and comfortable (despite being in his current position)! His eyes are shut, his lips slightly parted as small breaths come out, and his expression isn’t forced at all. 

 

His hair is...not messy, but not neat either. Kind of that weird in between. Still looks smooth though, maybe even the tiniest bit fluffy. 

 

“You should probably be the one to wake him up.” Lance whispers to Kosmo as they continue to stare at the sleeping James. “I’ll just wait here.” 

 

Kosmo nods and leans up a bit to give Lance’s cheek a kiss before walking around and coming to sit at the edge of the bed, he makes sure that he’s sitting on the side where James’ face is facing. After all, it wouldn’t do well to scare James by being behind him, where his back is exposed and all. 

 

The bed barely dips from his weight as he settles on the mattress. With a gentle hand, Kosmo reaches out and runs his fingers through James’ hair. A very sweet way to wake up, as Kosmo has come to find (at least for Lance) is gently massaging their scalp. It is relaxing and can be the thing that puts people to sleep, but that’s mostly if they’re already awake when you started massaging. If you start when they’re already asleep, then they’ll react to the fact that someone’s touching their scalp. 

 

“ **Wakey wakey.** ” Kosmo coos when James doesn’t even stir from his slumber. “ **Come on Jamie boy, wake up for me. Come on** …” 

 

Kosmo moves a bit closer to James, ending with his hip right in front of James’ face so he can apply the tiniest bit more pressure on James’ scalp. He does want to remain gentle, even if gentle doesn’t appear to be the most effective right now. It’s still better than harshly shaking James awake, that would just be rude. 

 

“ **Come on cutie** .” Kosmo leans down and, after receiving a nod from Lance, kissing the area above James’ brow (so, kind of his forehead except a tiny bit lower and more to the side). “ **Wake up for Lance and I.** ” 

 

Kosmo continues to coo and kiss James’ face, willing to be as patient as he needs to be while waiting for James to wake up. Which luckily (since Lance isn’t as patient) comes after a few moments after the kissing started. 

 

James murmurs a few incomprehensible words before beginning to squirm around. His hands move along the sheets before settling on his pillow as he pushes himself up. His eyes lazily link open and he yawns quietly. 

 

“Wha....?” James blinks in a confused manner as Kosmo comes into view. “Huh...Keith…?” 

 

Gosh, he still sounds so sleepy! And his eyes are still half closed as he sluggishly tries to it up correctly. It looks very adorable to both Lance and Kosmo (though, let’s just be honest, a lot of things look adorable to Kosmo, it’s not a difficult thing to achieve). 

 

“ **Actually, it’s Kosmo this time cutie.** ” Kosmo giggles and leans forward to plant a small kiss to the side of James’ lips (he’s still waking up, so he doesn’t respond very much to that). “ **And I’m not here alone this time.** ” 

 

Kosmo redirects his gaze to Lance, who tries to look as friendly as possible as he brings a hand up to wave at James. Ultimately, it was a valiant attempt, but it doesn’t work. In fact, it ends up being the element that wakes James up completely. 

 

And in this sense, it wasn’t a peaceful wake up call either. Just to be clear. 

 

“Shit!” James’ eyes widen and he scrambles back towards the headboard, the chain connecting to his collar making some very annoying clink as it’s moved around. “Oh fuck…! Kosmo, please tell me Lance isn’t here to-!” 

 

Kosmo’s hand darts out to grab James’ chin so he can redirect the other’s gaze to him. His grip is firm, but gentle. A good equivalent to the expression that he gives James. 

 

“ **He’s not here to hurt you, Jamie.** ” Kosmo’s grip tightens a bit when James tries to turn his head back to look at Lance (who looks dejected as he watches Kosmo calm James down since he actually TRIED to be friendly). “ **Neither of us are here to hurt you.** ” 

 

Kosmo gives James a few moments to take that in and, let’s be honest, it doesn’t really end up being just a few minutes. More like a half hour since James is, understandably, terrified of Lance. Or, more like what Lance could do to him (somewhere in his mind, he still has an odd fascination with the Cuban boy, especially now that he knows some things about his past). 

 

Lance’s reputation really preceded him in that sense. 

 

“Yeah Jamie, I’m not here to hurtcha.” Lance smiles again, this time looking a bit more mischievous than welcoming. “We’re actually here to...reward you.” He purrs out the word ‘reward’ and laughs a bit at James’ blush. 

 

The other gets so flustered so easily! It should be just funny, hilarious even, but it’s not only funny. It’s funny and really cute, just watching how a shade of deep red just cover James’ face in less than a second. Lance has never seen anyone blush so quickly or so much unless it’s Hunk. Or...maybe Keith? Though Keith had an excuse, he was really pale, so his blush showed out more so than...other peoples. Let’s just put it that way. 

 

“ **Yeah!** ” Kosmo giggles as well at James’ blush. “ **She told us how well you behaved for her yesterday and we thought that it would only be fair to reward that good behavior!** ” 

 

Kosmo doesn’t wait for James to fully take in his words or his implications this time, not like how he did when he was reassuring James a few seconds ago. As soon as he’s finished talking (heck, maybe even a bit while he was talking), his hand sensually moves down from James’ chin to his chest. His fingers splay out against the shirt that James has been given (one of Matt’s, cause those two were around the same size), nails dragging up and down in a teasing manner. 

 

While there is no skin to skin contact yet, that doesn’t seem to make a difference to James. Already, Kosmo and Lance can see just what affect those teasingly light touches have on him. 

 

“Aww, would you look at that.” Lance purrs as James bites his bottom lip, hands seeming glued to their place laying on the sheets. “He likes it.” 

 

Kosmo hums in agreement, leaning forward a bit so he can rest his forehead against James’ At this action, he feels James tense under his touch. Oh no...that would do no good at all…

 

“ **It’s ok, Jamie.** ” Kosmo whispers as his fingers begin to lower, sneaking under James’ shirt so they can tease the skin. “ **I’m not gonna hurt you, just relax for me cutie** …” 

 

James almost groans as Kosmo touches him, made even worse when Kosmo calls him cute. His hands grip the sheets tightly, eyes trained on Kosmo’s easy going smile and twinkling eyes. He fears that if he looks down and actually sees how Kosmo is touching him, some...sounds might come out. Sounds he doesn’t want to come out. 

  
“K-Kosmo!” James suddenly yelps as Kosmo’s fingers dip beneath the waistband of his boxers. “W-wait! Don’t-!” 

 

One of James’ hands quickly move to try and catch Kosmo’s wrist, though Kosmo is faster and quickly pulls his hand back before James can grab it. Though, just because James didn’t catch his wrist doesn’t mean that Kosmo couldn’t catch his. 

 

“ **Awww, don’t worry cutie.** ” Kosmo giggles childishly and easily catches James’ wrist (the very one that James was going to grab HIM with). “ **I promise it’ll feel really good.** ” 

 

James blushes like mad, stuttering a bit as he responds: “I...I d-don’t...you...you can’t...I...wait...no, you-” 

 

“You, I, we, what?” Lance raises a brow, clearly more confused than ever about the message that James is trying to give him and Kosmo. “What’s wrong? Are you embarrassed, or something? Do you have very small cock and you don’t want us to know for pride’s sake? Dude, seriously, don’t worry about it. That just means Kosmo will have an easier time fitting you in his mouth.” 

 

James...ok, he...he doesn’t really know how to respond to THAT. Not right away, at least. Yes, he stutters out a bit more and shakes his head, he tries to convey that it wasn’t that at all. But in the end, it is just stuttering. No clear words at all. 

 

“ **Now Lancy, it’s not nice to assume.** ” Kosmo leans back a bit (James sighs in relief at that, having Kosmo really close to his lips was an experience to say the least) to give his boyfriend a scolding look. “ **He may have never had a blowjob before and is very sensitive. As his first, it’s our job to make it the most pleasurable we can.** ” 

 

Lance shrugs and gives James an apologetic glance. Though it’s mostly for assuming (the action of assuming) and not at all about what the actual assumption was. Not gonna lie, James kind of finds it better that way. He doesn’t really want to know the details of how and why Lance came to that conclusion.  

 

“ **Good, now, back to business.** ” Kosmo’s easy grin returns within seconds as he focus back on James. “ **Is this your first blowjob?** ” 

 

‘Blowjob?’ James swallows audibly as Kosmo leans closer again and, distantly, he can feel the mattress move a bit and guesses that Lance must be crawling forward onto the bed. ‘A...they’re gonna...wait...huh?’ 

 

Confused and shocked would be an understatement to how James is currently feeling about Kosmo’s question. Actually...more like about this entire situation.

 

“That’s probably a no.” Lance comes to sit behind James and he reaches out to run the side of his hand down James’ cheek. When James almost jumps at his touch, Lance just has to laugh at that. “Oh my god! He’s so sensitive, I love it!” 

 

Kosmo watches, amused, as James’ eyes widen to Lance touching his face. Maybe this is a good idea...might get James alright with Lance touching him so future activities won’t be so hard. 

 

“So cute.” Lance coos as he adjusts James, making it so that (a very tense) James is practically glued to him, laying with his back to Lance’s chest. “And here I was...worried that I wouldn’t be able to have any fun while Keith and Kosmo did....a ridiculous thought, now that I really consider it.” 

 

James tries to control his breathing as Lance nuzzles his neck, hands gripping whatever sheets he can as tightly as he can. A good way to try and calm his nerves, a good way to stay in touch with reality and not drift anywhere…

 

“ **Here, that’s perfect Lance.** ” Kosmo moves around so he can pull some of the covers off of James. Slowly of course, he is still considerate of the other, ya know? Doesn’t want James startled too much…

 

James still yelps as the covers leave his hands, but when he makes to chase after them, Lance whines and hugs him closer. 

 

“No.” He buries his face in James’ hair. “Stay here. With me.” 

 

James...can’t really find it within himself to fight with Lance on that. Not that he would be able too, Lance is probably stronger than he is. And...he is also the one with the advantage right now…

 

“ **There we are.** ” Kosmo coos as he comes to lay on his stomach between James spread legs. “ **Now we can properly reward you** …” 

 

As Kosmo leans close to James’...uhhh...private area, James slowly begins to close his legs. He tries to be subtle about it, but both Kosmo and Lance catch on to what he’s doing when his legs are about to close around Kosmo’s head. It’s pretty easy to see from there. 

 

“That won’t do.” Lance tsks and adjust his grip so he’s no longer holding onto James’ waist and is instead holding James’ legs forcefully open (it’s now that James realize how strong Lance really is compared to him since he can’t close his legs). “Keep those open nice and wide for us Jamie.” 

 

James reaches out and tries to grab Lance’s hands or wrists, he really does. But he loses focus on that task when Kosmo sudden surges forward and latches onto the waistband of his boxers with his teeth. 

 

“Kosmo!” James squeaks, hands freezing in place and eyes wide as Kosmo slowly begins to pull his boxers down. Still in his teeth, mind you. “Wait! Wait-don’t…!” 

 

Kosmo ignores him and continues to pull, huffing in dissatisfaction when they won’t go down too far past his hips. Probably because James is still technically sitting on the bed and his weight plus the mattress under him…

 

Hmmmm...ok, Kosmo would just have to settle for this then since James probably wouldn’t be the most excited about lifting his hips more and allowing Kosmo to pull his boxers completely off. Oh well, Kosmo has faced more difficult challenges. He can work with this.

 

“ **Here.** ” He leans back a bit and uses his hands to bring out James’ cock from its original position trapped behind the fabric of the boxers. “ **This works!** ” He smiles, excited. 

 

“I was wrong.” Lance eyes James’ cock as Kosmo rubs it sweetly. “You’re not bad…” 

 

James doesn’t know whether he wants to reach down and try to dislodge Kosmo’s hands from his cock or if he wants to try and reach behind himself so he can smack Lance for being so...how would one describe it...inappropriate? 

 

Then again, what can he expect from a psychopath serial killer who tortured his victims to insanity? Not being appropriate is a good guess. 

 

“ **I know.** ” Kosmo’s mouth waters as he squeezes James’ cock, which stiffens slightly under the attention. “ **It’s almost as big as yours, Lancy! Just an inch or two smaller!** ” 

 

Jame groans in embarrassment as Lance nods in agreement with Kosmo. He watches his boyfriend slowly begin to give James a handjob with as much interest as one would watch when a caterpillar is coming out of its cocoon. Or as a scientist would watch a chemical reaction happening in his or her experiment. 

 

Though that embarrassment quickly turns to a tingling feeling when James feels lips press against his sensative orgam. Very smooth lips...

 

“Eeek!” James tries to close his legs again, only for Lance’s grip to stop him. “Wait! Wait! Kosmo!” 

 

He looks down to see that Kosmo is actually kissing the head of his cock, eyes boring into James’ in an almost challenging manner. As if Kosmo is daring James to do...something. To close his legs, to reach down and pull Kosmo off, try and resist in some way, any shape or form. 

 

It’s pleasantly surprising when James bites his bottom lip and allows his head to roll back and rest against Lance’s shoulder. 

 

Huh, look at that...James was quite sensitive after all…

 

“Take him in your mouth babe.” Lance urges in a husky voice, finding the sight of James’ cock between Kosmo’s lips oddly erotic. “Let’s see how much we can get him to squirm.” 

 

Kosmo nods and sends James a quick wink when the other glances down at him. He grips James’ cock a bit tighter before raising his head up and taking about half of James in in one gulp. Why? Because he fucking can and he agrees with Lance. He wants to see how James would react (this is no doubt his first blowjob). 

 

And neither end up disappointed. As predicted (at least on Lance’s part) James’ head thunks back onto his shoulder and his mouth falls open in a loud moan. His hands, which had originally been hovering somewhere above Kosmo’s head, were now gripping his own knees. Which, by the way, were shaking as Kosmo took more and more of James’ cock in his mouth. 

 

“Oh...god…!” James moans and groans as Kosmo begins to bob his head, giving James no time to adjust to...pretty much anything. “K-Ko...Kos...Guh…” 

 

Lance tilts his head to the side a bit so he can nuzzle into James’ exposed neck, really tempted to bite into the olive skin presented to him. It’s just so smooth and so clean, free of any markings or scratches of any kind. The exact opposite of Kosmo, whose neck is decorated with all kinds of love bites and hickeys. All various sizes and various shades (some were more recent than others). 

 

“Gah!” James yells out as he feels his cock hit the back of Kosmo’s throat. Cause holy shit...does Kosmo not have a fucking gag reflex?! 

 

The answer is...no, no he really doesn’t. Besides, he’s had all sorts of practice getting use to deep throating. His boyfriend is Lance for crying out loud! 

 

“Oh...f-fu...uck!” James’ hands move around as he tries to grab something other than his own knees, which were shaking uncontrollably at this point. 

 

Kosmo hums thoughtfully as he easily takes James all the way down, his hands pressing down on James’ hips so they other can’t buck up and accidentally choke Kosmo, or something like that. 

 

‘ **He tastes nice.** ’ Kosmo pulls up a bit to swirl his tongue around the side, almost groaning at the sweet taste that covers the surface of his tongue. ‘ **He’s almost like candy!** ’ 

 

Keith scoffs in their shared mind. ‘Oh boy...if that’s the case, then you might be sucking him for hours.’ 

 

Yorak joins in on the fun teasing. ‘ Indeed, you do have a rather large ... sweet tooth, Kosmo .’ 

 

‘ **Hey, don’t be mean.** ’ Kosmo huffs back as the other two laugh quietly. ‘ **Just wait till you taste him and you’ll see what I mean!** ’ 

 

Kosmo can just feel how Keith and York mentally roll their eyes at his antics. Keith will most likely take that as a challenge and be the next one to blow James (the next time James gets a reward). Yorak...maybe not. Not soon, anyway. 

 

“Kosmo!” James whines as Kosmo pulls all the way off, gripping his member tightly and swirling his tongue over the head in an excited manner. “I’m not...I’m gonna…!” 

 

The grip that Lance has on James’ legs tighten a bit, so much so that there are likely to be fingerprints on the underside of James’ thighs after this. 

 

“You were right baby.” Lance presses a kiss to the side of James’ neck as the other whines and moans and twitches. “He is pretty sensitive.” 

 

Kosmo doesn’t pull up to reply Lance, though he does relinquish one of the hands he has on James’ hips to give Lance a quick thumbs up. James is quite sensitive, though that only pushes Kosmo to make this the most pleasurable he can. 

 

“Cum for us, Jamie.” Lance whispers in James’ ear, nibbling on the lobe a bit as James gradually loses the ability to speak actual words. “Go on, cum in Kosmo’s mouth. He’ll swallow every little drop so you don’t have to worry about the sheets or your clothes.”

 

James doesn’t pay any mind to Lance’s words. His focus in entirely on Kosmo and how Kosmo’s tongue is sliding up the side of his cock, then it’s pushing against his head...god, now it’s flicking around and teasing him and...shit. 

 

James only lasts a few more moments of Kosmo’s deep throating and tongue teasing before crying out and cumming. His release coats the back of Kosmo’s throat, though that only makes the action of swallowing said release easier.

 

All in all, as James is sucked off and swallowed down, it dawns on him: this was actually a nice reward. One that he might...want more of...in the future. Against his better judgement…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one might assume, Kosmo is the first person to ever give James a blowjob. And right now James is pretty sensitive to everything since he’s constantly alert (or, he tries to be). Combine those two things together and it leads to James finding even the shortest blowjob a mind blowing experience. Especially with how Lance whispers to him and Kosmo’s teasing tongue.   
> Oh yeah, I was also poking a bit of fun with Lance and talking about how he and Kosmo (and Keith and Yorak) could be pretty curious when it came to bedroom activities.


	23. Chapter 23

Nadia sighs in exhaustion as she sets her phone down. That’s gotta be about, what, the….50th? 55th? Maybe even...ok, that’s gotta be around the 52nd text that she’s sent James in the span of five days. Not...too bad…

 

If the math was right, then that meant that she sent at least 10 texts each day. Not at all annoying or anything…

 

“Still nothing?” 

 

Nadia shoots up in her seat, back almost as straight as a ruler as her eyes catch Curtis leaning against the doorway to her office. He’s giving her a knowing look, though there’s also some undertone of sympathy in his voice. 

 

“Nothing.” She confirms with a small shake of the head. “I...look, this may make me sound even more like a bitch,” she ignores the look Curtis sends her for swearing, “but I think it’s been long enough. I get it, what I said was hurtful. Yet, even so…” 

 

She shakes her head again with a sigh of defeat. Is it wrong to think that maybe James was exaggerating just the tiniest bit? Is it wrong to want to rush to his apartment and just...break down the door, or something, and force him to talk to her? Is it wrong for Nadia to wish that James was mature enough to come talk to her, even though she’s the reason there’s a wall between them now? 

 

“You miss him.” Curtis hums, walking forward to plant a comforting hand on Nadia’s shoulder. “And you feel guilty. You want to fix this….tension between you two, but you can’t since he’s ignoring you.” 

 

“It’s driving me crazy!” Nadia hisses and grabs her hair with her hands, resisting the urge to pull with all her might. 

 

“That’s understandable.” Curtis also has to resist reaching up to pry Nadia’s hands off. He’s worried about her pulling her hair out and hurting herself, but he doesn’t want to seem too overbearing. “Perhaps, he might be calm enough to talk today if we go to him?” 

 

“If he’s not calm enough to come back to work and face me, why would going to his apartment make a difference?” Nadia crosses her arms over her chest and hunches her back in a very grumpy pout. Almost like Grumpy Cat, only instead of looking angry or murderous, she just looks defeated and upset. 

 

“He would be in his home, a more comfortable environment as opposed to this office. Where you two had the argument, mind you.” Curtis raises a brow as Nadia cringes and tries to cover her face with her hands. 

 

“Being comfortable might make him feel more...patient? More inclined to solve this tension? Curtis, I get that you’re trying to help, but if it were that simple, then this would’ve been fixed earlier in the week.” 

 

Nadia throws her head back and groans into her palms. At this point, she’s not sure what’s more frustrating: the fact that they have no leads on the kidnapper (or kidnappers) of the city or this problem between her and James. 

 

Maybe it could be a tie? Both seem hopeless and all that…

 

“Fine.” She grunts after a moment of silence (and feeling Curtis’ eyes bore holes in the side of her head as he waited for her answer). “Let’s go after work and….hope that he’ll be in a good mood.” 

 

Nadia doesn’t see it, but as soon as she uncovers her face and focuses back on her work, Curtis sends her a proud smile. He honestly expected to have to fight Nadia on his suggestion. It’s...nice to see that she was willing to go through with it without much of a fight after all. 

 

The rest of the day is spent entirely devoted to the case at hand. The kidnapper(s) hadn’t taken anyone for a while now...then again, there was never a set schedule in the first place. The time that people were taken were relatively spaced out, especially if more than one person was abducted. But...that doesn’t mean that the space of time was anything resembling a pattern. 

 

By the time Nadia and Curtis leave the office to go to James’ apartment, both are mentally worn out from being led to nothing concerning the case. It’s kind of a surprise neither have been fired or replaced yet. Maybe the chief is so stumped themselves that they just have pity for their subordinates? 

 

That seems like a logical reason. An unlikely one when you first look at it, but once you’ve been an officer in this city for more than a month, you learn…

 

“Well, at least I’ll be too tired to yell back if tempers do start to rise.” Nadia tries to sound encouraging as she and Curtis step out onto James’ floor. 

 

“None of that, Nadia.” Curtis keeps his eyes trained on the right hand side doors as he and Nadia walk down the hall. From past experience, James’ door always misses his eye for some reason and he always passes it. 

 

Then again, his door was numbered ‘344, it was understandable. It was a fair distance walk from the elevator and not quite in the middle, but pretty close. 

 

“How is it that I’m the one with glasses, but you’re blind?” Nadia stops to chuckle at Curtis as he double checks the door numbers around him. 

 

“I don’t know.” He gives her a sheepish smile as he registers the fact that he just stopped them in front of room# 333. Not...the closest he could’ve gotten….but hey, he didn’t pass it this time. 

 

Just a few more doors and...aha!

 

“Here we go.” Curtis brings his hand up to knock on the door a few times. “James, buddy? It’s Curtis and Nadia here.” 

 

Nobody answers (the exact same thing that Nadia’s been going through, only over text). 

 

“James?” Curtis knocks again. “James, look...I know you and Nadia aren’t on good speaking terms right now, but please come out. It’s painful to watch and we need you back at the office. You always have so many good ideas about evidence or reports we get and...we also miss you.” 

 

Nadia kind of expects James to answer to at least that. She figures that even if the emotional section of Curtis’ speech won’t get to him (it probably will), the part about needing him for work might push him to open the fucking door. 

 

Unfortunately, the 10 minutes they spend waiting for him prove that nothing Curtis said got to James. There’s no sign that James is even listening, had even heard. 

 

“That’s strange.” Curtis glances back to where Nadia is standing off to the side, out of the pathway of the door. “I would expect a response through the door, at the very least. Even if James himself isn’t going to come out and talk.” 

 

“He could be out?” Nadia doesn’t sound like she believes her own words, but she still thinks that putting the idea out there would be wise. “Maybe it got a bit too heated in his own place and he needed a walk outside to help calm his nerves.” 

 

A teasing smile makes its way onto Nadia’s face, but without the usual humored tone or light giggle/chuckle Curtis couldn’t bring himself to believe that Nadia found her own supposed joke funny. It brings a fresh wave of...helplessness over him. 

 

Nadia is normally the joker of the entire station. The one who keeps her spirits up on even the worst of days. To watch as she can not humor even herself...over a conflict that happened about a week ago...it’s sad. Truly, truly heartbreaking. 

 

And...apparently something that can’t be fixed with patient words or a home visit. Not as quickly as Curtis would like. 

 

“Try calling him tomorrow.” Curtis finally suggests as he knocks one last time (better safe than sorry). “If he doesn’t answer after three, then I’ll be pulling some strings and asking for the key to his apartment.” 

 

Nadia turns to give Curtis a shocked look. He...he wasn’t serious, right? Like, Nadia’s so discouraged and desperate to talk to James that she completely misheard that. Yeah, that’s what happened. 

 

Right? Right?!

 

“Curtis...you don’t have to do that.” Nadia watches with wide eyes as Curtis glances at her with an encouraging smile. 

 

Encouraging...after telling her he was gonna pull some strings...after telling her that they were essentially going to be ‘breaking in’ to James apartment...entering without permission…

 

Nadia huffs out and reaches up to adjust her glasses. “Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Curtis?”

 

Curtis laughs at Nadia and shakes his head fondly. He should’ve see that coming. Even he himself will admit that what he just suggested was...not his style. Not even close. 

 

But he cares about Nadia, he cares about James. Watching them like this, fighting and such, it isn’t nice. 

 

He’ll do what he can to help them fix their problems. Besides, it’s not like he’s proposing anything illegal. The most harm it’ll do is risk James’ angry wrath, but that’s not the worst. After all, Curtis and Nadia can just make it up to him. 

 

“Come now.” Curtis turns around fully and gestures for Nadia to follow him back down the hall and to the elevator. “We’ve done what we can for the day.” 

 

Nadia is still shocked as she walks alongside Curtis, but deep down, she also feels like crying. She can always rely on Curtis to have her back. Even though she messes up from time to time. 

 

It’s a true show of friendship. One that she hopes James will return to after he calms down and hears Nadia’s side of the story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Curtis’ luck with getting James to come out and talk is actually based on a real experience I had. Long story short: had fight with friend, went on trip with family but couldn’t change the SIM card of my phone because of technical difficulties, friend tried to contact me to apologize but I didn’t get any of the messages until I came back to the US (a week later). Nadia and Curtis think that James is just ignoring them when in reality, he’s not even in his home, kind of like how my friend thought I was ignoring them when in reality I couldn’t get any text messages because of the SIM card thing. Now my friend group and I just rely on emailing whenever one of us is on a trip out of state. Or texting through a social media app.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reference to cannibalism 
> 
> Starting line: ‘I feel like I would’ve enjoyed cooking more if it wasn’t for Lotor.’ Keith tunes Hunk out for a sec while the other starts to go on a tangent about learning homemade recipes and steadily creating his own. 
> 
> Ending line: The fingers don’t leave Hunk’s lips until he and Keith have walked through the kitchen and are walking downstairs towards the basement. Now, basement...you’re probably thinking dark and cold? Well, it is dark, but it’s not cold. It’s where most of the...toys that Lance has or tools that Pidge and Matt use are stored. Not all, mind you, just most. As such, it’s visited quite often since tools can’t be very well used if they’re not cleaned and cared for, right?

“So...Keith…” Hunk scratches his head, a light blush dusting over his cheeks as Keith turns to give Hunk his full attention. “I...umm...well, not just me, actually….but…” 

 

Keith raises a brow as Hunk continues to stutter, a small smile forming on his face. 

 

Wow...Hunk hasn’t been this stuttery in asking for anything (when it came to Keith or Kosmo) ever since they first met. When he was all nervous and scared of pretty much everyone in the asylum. Ahhhh, that brings back memories...

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Hunk Garrett.” Keith sits down next to the very person, immediately taking note of how Hunk shys away and begins to tremble.  _

 

_ It’s past being amusing by now. The first few people Keith’s managed to scare (turns out it doesn’t take that much time for a reputation to spread, no matter how big the facility is), were amusing. They’d shy away and pretend that he didn’t exist until he either left (bored of them) or demanded their attention (that was only one case, mind you).  _

 

_ Now though, when people shy away out of fear, it’s annoying. He hasn’t caused that much trouble for the facility. Maybe thrown a few guards around here and there, but who hasn’t? He’s seen a fair share of bigger, much stronger patients almost full on murder doctors and guards. Besides, the guards were grabbing at him first. Why should he not have a right to express that he doesn’t like it when people do that?  _

 

_ Point is: the shying away was becoming ridiculous. Keith nor Yorak has hurt any patent here thus far (Kosmo either, but that’s pretty easy to guess). And while his little...demonstration on the guards may have been scary, it was nothing new. He wasn’t even that harsh.  _

 

_ “I’m not going to hurt you.” Keith tries to smile at Hunk, but it doesn’t work out as well as he hopes. He’s either grinning like he promises murder or Hunk’s just someone who’s easy to terrify. Because the longer Keith smiles at him, the more he begins to shake, little whimpers passing from his lips here and there.  _

 

_ “I...I...I kn-I know…” Hunk swallows and tries to calm himself down by breathing slowly, in and out, in and out…in and out. “I know tha-that you won’t...or, not...wait! I don’t! I’m sorry for assuming!”  _

 

_ Hunk’s hands quickly come up to cover his face, as if worried that Keith will lash out and strike him, or worse. It grates on Keith’s nerves more than ever, but he tries not to let it show.  _

 

_ Hell, he can feel Hunk’s fear and anxiousness from where he’s sitting.  _

 

_ “I didn’t mean to assume!” Hunk cries out, still refusing to lower his hand or look at Keith. “I just...I didn’t...I’m sorry!”  _

 

_ As Hunk continues to shout apologies at him (and a few promises to never assume things about Keith again), Keith himself takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.  _

 

_ It’s ok, Kosmo has been in Hunk’s position before. He just...he needs to deal with Hunk as he would with Kosmo. Even though Hunk isn’t as important to him as Kosmo is (at least not yet), Keith just needs to make some connections.  _

 

_ Remaining patient is key. Don’t...show anything...don’t do anything...just...just be pleasant and nice. Don’t sound murderous or...upset in anyway.  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Just be like Yoki._ ** _ ’ Kosmo tries to help Keith’s case. ‘ _ **_Just be calm and cool_ ** _... _ **_like ice!_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ Keith snorts in his head, careful to make sure that it doesn’t come out. No reason to scare Hunk anymore by making it seem like Keith’s annoyed with his apologies. Ok, he is, but no reason to show it.  _

 

_ ‘ _ _ You are doing well, Keith _ _.’ Yorak...thank god for Yorak. ‘ _ _ I suggest that you don’t start out by making promises. Instead, try asking this _ _... _ _ Hunk questions. Get his mind off of who we are and ask him to focus on himself. Perhaps then, there will be less need for panic. _ _ ’  _

 

_ ‘Thanks Yorak.’ Keith smiles as he feels his other side send him a wave of encouragement and love. Fuck, he loves his other sides. They make his hellish life the tiniest bit easier to bare through.  _

 

_ Asking questions...focus Hunk’s mind...alright. That shouldn’t be the most difficult thing to do. Definitely not compared to other things Keith’s been forced to do.  _

 

_ “Do you have any hobbies?” Keith speaks up just as Hunk’s hands begin to lower. Of course, this startles Hunk (who’s temporarily forgotten that Keith’s sitting near him) and the other’s hands fly back up to shield his face.  _

 

_ Super, not even that method worked. Great...just fantastic… _

 

_ “I...well...I...yes!” Hunk peeks up from his hands to smile shakily at Keith. “I used to...no, no...I still do...I...I love to...to cook.”  _

 

_ Cooking….Keith nods his head in a considerable manner. That’s a respectable talent. One that’s not only extremely helpful to your survival, should no one be there to provide food for you, but also a calming activity that allows you to get creative.  _

 

_ Creative when you’re not catering to the bratty son of your trainer, who also happens to be a mafia boss… _

 

_ ‘I feel like I would’ve enjoyed cooking more if it wasn’t for Lotor.’ Keith tunes Hunk out for a sec while the other starts to go on a tangent about learning homemade recipes and steadily creating his own.  _

 

_ ‘ _ _ I will not disagree or agree with you on that. _ _ ’ Yorak’s growl echoes in their shared mind at the mention of Lotor. ‘ _ _ I am, however, glad that you have got Hunk talking more. Well done. _ _ ’  _

 

_ ‘ _ **_Yeah! Before ya know it, we’ll be best friends and have all sorts of fun in this boring place._ ** _ ’ Kosmo, ever the overly cheery one. ‘ _ **_Oooh! I’m so excited!_ ** _ ’  _

 

_ “...and then I started to like eating human flesh and...let’s just say my parents had a bit of a problem with that.” Hunk reaches up to scratch the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. “Too them a few years to figure out that I wasn’t just gonna stop on my own though, so I almost ended up in jail because...well, ya know…”  _

 

_ Refocused, Keith nods his head in understanding and answers in a cool tone: “To satisfy your hunger, you needed a way to get the human flesh.” At Hunk’s averted eyes, Keith decides to prod more. “Do you remember how you first discovered you fancied human flesh over animal meat?” _

 

_ Hunk’s head snaps up at Keith, unwilling to believe what he heard. In the past, when talking about his...appetite, he’s learned to expect some negative responses. Mostly fear, disgust, and occasional pity. The pity is mostly because few people believe that it was his parents' fault that he thought the idea of eating human flesh was ok. And...not gonna lie, maybe it was.  _

 

_ It’s been so long since the first bite, it’s...it’s not even worth thinking about anymore. Hunk’s here, his family is afraid, and the only reason he hasn’t been arrested yet is because the jury thought he’d have better luck improving if he was put in here.  _

 

_ “Not really.” Hunk finally responds after moment of silence (silence that Keith patiently waits through). “I just...I remember getting these cravings, ya know? Kind of like when someone...when someone…”  _

 

_ “There are all sorts of cravings that individuals may acquire.” Keith reaches out to soothe a hand down Hunk’s shoulder when the other starts to stress out about not being able to verbalize a well thought out example. “And...while I can’t say I fully understand, I will say that your reasoning makes sense.”  _

 

_ This time when Keith smiles, it looks gentle and calming, unlike his previous ‘I’m going to murder you in your sleep’ type of smile.  _

 

_ “O-oh...thanks...thank you.” Hunk smiles back, hands slowly coming down from his face as he begins to feel comfortable in Keith’s presence. “W...what about you? A-any hobbies?”  _

 

_ The stuttering is better now, Keith supposes. Though, it would be nice if it wasn’t present at all. Oh well, only time and patience can help build a strong foundation of understanding and trust.  _

 

_ “I like to draw and Kosmo loves to cook as well.”  _

 

_ “Awesome!” Hunk’s eyes positively light up. It almost makes Keith laugh. “Maybe he and I can-! Wait! Who’s Kosmo?”  _

 

_ Keith shakes his head in amusement and pats Hunk’s shoulder. Oh boy...this will be a long afternoon indeed… _

 

_ Hey, at least he was on his way to making his own friend. Like with how Yorak and Shiro/Kuro are slowly bonding.  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“What is it, Hunk?” Keith places his sketchbook down and turns his body around so his legs are dangling off the bed’s edge an he’s in a proper sitting position. 

 

“I...well, I mean...Lance and I…” Hunk takes a deep breath, reminding himself that this is Keith. He’s understanding and he’s patient when it comes to matters like these. No reason to feel...threatened or anything like that. 

 

“You and Lance…?” Keith’s voice trails off at the end in curiosity. “What do you two need?” 

 

“We need a victim.” Hunk breathes out almost as soon as Keith finishes his second question. “And...look, we know that James is taking up the attic right now, and moving him might not be wise. But...we’re getting restless, ya know? I’m getting a craving and Lance...you know him.” 

 

Keith nods slowly, mind immediately flashing to the problems that this request brings up. For one, Hunk is correct. James is currently in the attic, the place where they normally place their victims for Lance’s...playtime. Of course, that doesn’t mean that there aren’t other places in the house…

 

Then that just raises the question of who should be moved. Should Lance go to the basement and play there or should they just move James down there until everything is...somewhat back to normal after Lance’s playtime? Oh wait...no, they might have to move James since some of Matt’s tools for bone cutting and such are also stored in the attic. 

 

But...moving James...where? The basement isn’t completely empty. It serves as a nice second room if they have more than one victim, but it’s not an empty room. And there are definitely some things in there that Keith doesn’t want James to see or get his hands on. 

 

While completely binding James down to a bed or just a mattress could solve that second problem, there’s still the first problem. 

 

“I’ll take care of everything.” Keith stands up and walks over to lead Hunk out into the hall and down the stairs. “You and Lance just focus on picking out a good victim for both of you and I’ll worry about the attic and James.” 

 

Hunk nods hesitantly as he’s led down the stairs, eyes glancing from Keith to the wall besides him. Keith looks deep in thought, probably beginning to formulate a plan to fix there problems regarding the attic. It makes Hunk feel a tiny bit guilty that he just...he sprung this on Keith. Him and Lance...and while Keith still has his guest here…

 

“I’m sorry.” Hunk blurts out as he and Keith make their way into the kitchen. “I know that you preferred not to be disturbed while James was here and I’m sorry I didn’t-” 

 

Keith brings a hand up to place a few fingers over Hunk’s lips. It silences the other immediately. 

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Keith’s voice is authoritative and even though he doesn't turn to look at Hunk as he speaks, Hunk can guess that his eyes must be narrowed in concentration. Just judging by the tone in his voice. “You and Lance have your moments where you need relief to satisfy your personal cravings. I respect that.” 

 

The fingers don’t leave Hunk’s lips until he and Keith have walked through the kitchen and are walking downstairs towards the basement. Now, basement...you’re probably thinking dark and cold? Well, it is dark, but it’s not cold. It’s where most of the...toys that Lance has or tools that Pidge and Matt use are stored. Not all, mind you, just most. As such, it’s visited quite often since tools can’t be very well used if they’re not cleaned and cared for, right? 

 

“I know that Lance will be taking some of these out…” Keith allows his hand to drop from where it’s been placed on Hunk’s shoulder. “So some of these trays and such will be gone...but these...hmmm…” 

 

Keith scans the room with a calculated look, walking over to specific sections and trying to picture whether or not it would be safe to put James and his mattress there. 

 

No...no...no...no…none of this will do. There’s not enough space here...there’s no place to attach his collar to stop him from moving around...there’s even a tiny window in this corner. No, no, no. They can’t place James in the basement safely. 

 

“I suppose if all else fails, we can pull a movie stunt and leave him hogtied and gagged down here until Lance is finished.” Keith sighs out in a frustrated manner. Geez, this house and its occupants...they have too many toys. “Not the most...preferred option, but it will have to do…” 

 

Hunk winces. Leaving James, someone who probably knows he’s gonna die and is already scared out of his mind while being placed in a secluded area with a bed, down here? Hogtied? Gagged? Yeah, that would surely traumatize the already scared boy.

 

There has to be another option. There has to be…

 

“Something on your mind, Hunk?” Keith’s original dissatisfied huff turns to a tone of worry as he turns back to face his friend. “Is something wrong?” 

 

“It’s just…” Hunk reaches behind him to scratch the back of his head, feeling like a really big burden right now. 

 

He asks Keith if he and Lance can hunt for someone, which means that they need the attic. Then he barely helps as Keith examines the basement for an appropriate place to put James. Now he’s...he’s about to complain about scaring James. It’s not a nice feelings...being that guy who complains about everything once it’s presented to you, ya know? 

 

“I don’t want to scare James anymore than we already have.” Hunk sighs out at Keith’s confused glance. “Look, I know normally we don’t give that much attention to comfort and such since...well, people die when we bring them here. There’s no point. For James? You and Lance are keeping him alive for your entertainment. I don’t want to spoil that entertainment by scaring James anymore than he already is.” 

 

Keith tilts his head, raising a brow as Hunk averts his eyes to the ground. Just doesn’t want to spoil his fun? While Hunk may not be lying and that’s part of the actual reason...what’s the other part? It’s pretty obvious that there’s more. 

 

And, honestly? If it turns out Hunk is...sympathizing with James, then Keith can’t really bring himself to be surprised. Him and Hunk are, believe it or not, the more gentle individuals in the house. The reason? Hunk and Kosmo still...well, in certain cases...they still feel guilt. 

 

Lance has gone for more than half of his life lived so far without feeling the slightest bit guilty about hurting the people that he has (Kosmo is the only exception). Pidge and Matt...they took a bit longer to reach that state. Now it’s more of an indifferent feeling, though sometimes Pidge has these fits where she needs to hurt someone. Either physically or hurting their reputation by messing with their online information. 

 

Shiro...he’s a...well, he’s...he’s kind of like Keith, Kosmo, and Yorak. He doesn’t necessarily enjoy hurting people, but he won’t hesitate to let Kuro come out and wreak unholy havoc if it means that he’s protecting his family. 

 

Kuro’s the one who enjoys watching people in pain. But he rarely comes out because of their...past incidents and how they still affect Shiro present day. 

 

“Alright.” Keith decides not to call Hunk out. “But that means that he’ll need to stay in the attic then. While Lance is having his fun.” 

 

Keith raises a brow at Hunk as the other raises his head and shrugs. Really? Hunk thinks that James being hogtie down here would be scarier than being in the same room as Lance when he’s playing around? Seriously? 

 

Ok, granted, being alone in a basement is never a nice feeling, but the alternative? Yeah, Keith has a hard time believing the alternative will do less psychological damage trauma wise. 

 

“You don’t want him down here alone because it’ll scare him, but being in the same room with Lance will make him feel better.” Keith makes it sound more like a statement, a summary, than a request for clarification or a question. 

 

Again, Hunk shrugs at Keith. “You got me. I...just really don’t think putting him in here will be a good idea. Even if he’s hogtied, there is so much stuff he could get into. If he knocks into anything, it could come falling down on him and...stuff.” 

 

Keith raises a brow. That sounds even less convincing than Hunk’s first argumental point. “Why does it sound like you’re just trying to come up with as many reasons as you can for making sure James stays in the attic?” 

 

Hunk stares back at Keith as the other crosses his arms over his chest and cocks a hip out. Fully intent on pinning Hunk with his eyes until he gets his answer. If it’s not because Hunk is worried about James being scared or worried about James getting into things, then what is it? Also, is it really hard to believe that Keith would bash down on Hunk if the other reveals the real reason? Why all this hiding? 

 

“Lance and I talked about James.” Hunk finally sighs out, unable to handle how Keith’s just staring at him expectantly. “He told me in vivid detail how much fun you guys had when you gave him a blowjob.” 

 

Keith takes his turn to flinch back as Hunk gives him a sad look.  Oh boy...props to the other for not breaking down. Cause god...Keith is one who knows how...uncomfortable Lance can make others when talking about certain activities. Especially if they’re talked about in detail and not briefly skimmed over. 

 

You can imagine how excited Lance was to loudly compliment Keith’s skills in bed when they first made love. Everyone, Keith included, almost lost their breakfast the following morning. Actually, Hunk and Matt did lose their breakfast. 

 

“And, it got me thinking...do we really have to kill James?” Hunk holds up a hand as Keith opens his mouth to respond. “I know that there is a lot of logical reasoning behind killing him after you guys have had your fun. But really, would you and Lance be ok taking his life? Or knowing that one of us took his life?” 

 

Keith shrugs, though his eyes can no longer meet Hunk’s and his body sags a bit. Not in relief, no no, but in...in...it’s more like...it’s a dejected sag. Like he’s defeated. 

 

“I know that you’ll do anything to keep us safe. Lance would too.” Hunk walks closer to lay a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We all would do anything to keep you two safe as well. And...yeah, killing James after we’re done with him might be the safest option, but is that really what you and Lance want?” 

 

“I never want to take anyone’s life.” Keith admits. “I never did. The only reason that blood has ever stained my hands is because...because…” 

 

Keith swallows, unable to bring himself to say either of their names. Not them...not after...not even now…

 

“I know bud, I know.” Hunk leans down to sympathetically nuzzle his forehead against Keith’s. He understands immensely. “When I asked Lance on how he was planning to off James when the time came, he stopped talking. Imagine that, Lance not excited and giddy about the prospect of a new toy?” 

 

Keith has to give Hunk that. It’s not something he would easily believe. Lance’s sinister side was truly malicious and creative when it came to things like death and torture. Luckily, Keith was spared from those details. 

 

“He stared at me for a few moments and admitted that James wasn’t someone he wanted to kill.” Hunk moves his hand from Keith’s shoulder to under Keith’s chin. He tilts Keith’s head up so they have eye contact. This part is important. “He told me that he’d rather someone else kill James. And you know how much of a big deal that is for Lance.” 

 

Keith nods, a bit dazed now that Hunk’s revealed that. Because holy shit...Lance saying that he doesn’t want to be the one to kill is like someone who’s been smoking all their life saying that they’re quitting immediately and will never touch a cigarette again. In both case, those tasks are difficult, serious, and not a decision that can be made in a day. Or carried out in a day either. 

 

“James might mean something to you and Lance.” Hunk smiles, trying to encourage Keith to really think before responding. “Maybe it’s not exactly love, but it’s something. Maybe a longing for a new friend? Like, I love you guys and I’ll always want you with me, but having a new friend would be nice. It might bring some new adventure and excitement into our lives.” 

 

Keith and Hunk both share a chuckle at that and...Keith really thinks. Hunk is...he’s right. Seeing the same people constantly...to ordinary people, that can get sickening really quickly. They’re all used to it, they all came from the same mental asylum for crying out loud. That being said, maybe a new friend wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

Keith and Lance already have admitted that, yes, James was cute. Kosmo gave the guy a fucking blowjob. And...maybe it is the longing talking. Especially if Lance is saying that he wants someone else to kill James. 

 

It’s something...not love, not close. Not yet, anyway…

 

But is is something. Something that neither Lance nor Keith ant gone just yet…

 

‘What do you have, James Griffin?’ Keith takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. ‘What do you have...what makes you so special?’ 

 

The scary thing is...the answer is probably nothing. Maybe there’s nothing special about James. Maybe Keith and Lance just want him because...they just do. Like when Lance learned that hurting Kosmo was a bad, no...terrible idea. 

 

Maybe the reason they want James is because there is something and killing him would forever destroy that something. 

 

“We’ll need to talk to Lance about it.” Keith decides, eyes still closed in thought. “And...maybe him and I should consider what to do about James. Because you’re right. He may not be special, not to us. But...there is something there. Something neither Lance or I want gone just yet.” 

 

The ‘just yet’ is loosely used. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to say other than clarify that neither Keith nor Lance love James. Not yet, anyway. What they feel is the need to keep him alive, or at least not be the ones to take his life, because while he may not be special in a general sense, he does have something that they don’t want gone. Maybe they don’t want to kill him because they still want to play with his mind and body, maybe they don’t want to kill him because he’s pretty cut to them both. There are a lot of reasons that they don’t want James dead yet, but it’s not love currently. It’s more of a...keep James as a type of entertainment tool situation. For now, at least.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reference to cannibalism
> 
> Starting line: (don't read the first line)
> 
> Ending line: Matt stares at the name ‘Chris Cameron’ for a few moments before scoffing. Really? He and Lance are gonna be debating this now?

“No, not her.” Lance pouts as Matt exits the page and pulls up the next picture. “Nah, too thin. Hunk won’t get any of the good stuff.” 

 

Matt rolls his eyes at Lance’s use of ‘the good stuff’ to describe the flesh. Honestly, Hunk’s made do with someone as thin as this. It isn’t the worst problem to encounter. Complaints aside though, this is Lance’s choice. It’s his turn to pick out the victims. 

 

“No.” Lance shakes his head in disappointment. “Did you see that girls face compared to her shoulders and her arms? She’s obviously using some type of makeup or tan spray to force her appearance. That shit’s nasty to eat, Matt.” 

 

Matt winces as Lance reaches forward to point out the (obvious now that Lance has spoken about it) color distinction. Yeah, a face that pale...well, maybe not pale, but not anywhere close to tan either. 

 

That pale face and those tan arms and shoulders do not go well together. No way it’s natural, unless there was some sort of skin condition going on (Matt quickly checks her files and sees that there are no medical records of skin conditions) or the sun’s doing a weird job. Which Matt refuses to believe, of course. 

 

“What about this one?” Matt enlarges the picture and leans back a bit. “He’s not bad. Looks fairly fit, has natural white skin, not too old but not too young…” 

 

“What’s his name?” Lance reaches forward to take control of the mouse and scroll down a bit. After all, looks aren’t everything. He still has to double check and make sure this guy hasn’t ever been involved in drugs, or something. 

 

That part’s mostly for Hunk’s health since, ya know, Lance couldn’t care either way what people have done in their past. If he wasn’t gonna give Hunk their victim’s legs, then half of the people he’s already rejected would be possible candidates. 

 

“Ok, so he’s not unhealthy in any way.” Lance nods his head in an admiring manner as he continues to read through. “This could just be me, but I can’t bring myself to see this as a Chris. What do you think?” 

 

Matt stares at the name ‘Chris Cameron’ for a few moments before scoffing. Really? He and Lance are gonna be debating this now? 

 

“I don’t think Chris is an awful name to put with this face.” Matt nudges Lance’s fingers away and examines the face. 

 

White skin (as already said) with some freckles here and there. Mostly around the bridge of his nose and the space below his eyes. The left eye has a few more freckles than the right one though.

 

Almost no baby fat is visible, though Matt can’t expect much else from someone who’s...wow, only 25? Chris looks developed for his age. God…he was thinking 30 or something close to that. 

 

“I think we should just go with this guy.” Lance pushes away from Matt so he can stretch his arms above his head. “I don’t want to keep you here all day.” 

 

“How thoughtful of you.” Matt mumbles before going back to examining Chris. 

 

Blonde hair that doesn’t exactly look very smooth, but it’s not shaggy and rugged either. So that might be nice for Lance to pull if he so wishes to. Back to the idea of pale skin though, as Matt’s eyes move down to Chris’ throat, bruises and scratches will be easily seen. 

 

Maybe easily done as well. If Keith’s marked up neck is anything to go by, that is. 

 

“I’ll go tell Keith that we’ve got a victim.” Lance makes his way out of Matt’s room with a little sway of his hips. “And while he’s out, I’m gonna spend some time with James!” 

 

“Ok, have fun.” Matt copies the file and sends a link of all the information to Keith before realising what Lance just said. And his response eot what Lance just said. “Wait a second...Lance! Wait, Lance!” 

 

Matt carefully, but quickly, dumps his computer onto his pillow area and jogs after Lance. Just as he’s about to knock on Keith’s door, mind you. 

 

“Keith isn’t going right now!” Matt sounds shocked as he speaks. “He still needs time to look over Chris’ information and we still need time to come up with a good alibi for his disappearance!” 

 

Lance pouts as Matt pulls him away from Keith’s door, but doesn’t struggle or verbalize his protests. He knows that it’ll only open the door for Matt to spill all of the logical reasons that Lance needs to listen to him. And, personally, at the moment is not when Lance wants to be listening to that. 

 

“I just texted him the details and-” Matt’s cut off as Keith opens his door, eyebrow raised as he stares at Matt and Lance. 

 

“So…” He pockets his phone and crosses his arms, completing the look by leaning against the doorway. “What are you two up to?” 

 

Lance and Matt just spend a moment staring at Keith. Not because they’re afraid or embarrassed at being caught (mid scolding in Matt’s case) by Keith, just...he opened the door at the perfect moment. And that’s just...it’s impressive and startling. It’s just one of those things that leave you speechless since your brain is still taking a while to compute that what just happened...happened. 

 

“Lance is being impatient.” Matt blurts out, earning an unimpressed stare from Lance (and maybe a pinch to the arm). “He chose a victim this morning and was about to ask you to go get them.” 

 

Keith tilts his head in surprise. “Get them now?” He emphasizes the last word while giving Lance a curious look. “Is the person you chose someone who has no social life and will be easy to nab from their house, or something?” 

 

At Lance’s shake of the head, Keith sighs and shakes his head fondly. Oh dear, oh dear…Lance...darling, kidnapping isn’t simply planned in a night. 

 

“I know you haven’t had your monthly victim yet, but do be a dear and be patient please?” Keith relishes in the momentary blush that appears on Lance’s face. “After all, you wouldn’t want me to get caught due to rushed planning, would you?”

 

The blush remains on Lance’s face as he shakes his head, accompanied by Matt. However, the implication that Keith could be caught if something goes wrong doesn't sit well with Lance. It doesn’t with Matt either, but Lance is...well, it’s a different feeling (and not just because he’s a psychopath and all that). 

 

“Anything else?” Keith smiles as Lance comes forward to hug him, obviously now feeling a bit distressed now that Keith’s used the excuse of possibly being caught against his boyfriend. 

 

“Lance was gonna use the excuse of you being gone to go up and spend some time with James.” 

 

Again, Lance sends Matt and unimpressed look. Though Matt has no problem returning a smug little smirk. 

 

“Excuse?” Keith turns a bit in Lance’s arms so they’re facing each other properly without the need to adjust their necks awkwardly. “Why do you need an excuse? You can go visit him any time as long as you don’t hurt him.” 

 

The last part is spoken in a somewhat threatening manner, it even has Matt shivering a bit. And he’s not even the one that threat was directed to. 

 

“I won’t hurt him.” Lance assures, though he still looks the tiniest bit afraid of what his boyfriend could and would do to him if he ended up trying to hurt James (not that he was planning to). “It’s just...he’s still scared of me. So I figured that...ya know...he might find it less scary if I visit him and say that it’s because you’ve gone to complete a task.” 

 

“You’re afraid he’ll think you have alternative motives otherwise?” Keith tilts his head in confusion, sharing a look with Matt. “Lance, I don’t think he’ll start screaming and crying if you visit him without me. I mean, you were there with Kosmo when we rewarded him.”

 

Ah yes, that was an…interesting day to say the least. Lance never knew he would find the sight of his boyfriend sucking someone else (James) off that arousing. If you told Lance that a few weeks ago, he probably would’ve laughed and recommended you to a mental asylum. 

 

Ignore the irony. 

 

“Dude, he’s gonna be stuck with you in a room as you torture someone anyway.” Matt takes his turn to cross his arms, an expectant look on his face. “Why not start bonding with him so he doesn’t...distract you from your playtime?” 

 

There are heavy implications from that. And the knowing look that Matt sends Lance only serve to make said implications...worse? No, not worse. Vibrant? No, not that word either…noticeable. We’ll go with that. 

 

“Maybe you can turn him.” Matt concludes with a wink. “Go bond with him while I help Keith with planning and maybe you can turn him during your session. You guys have been talking about not killing him anytime soon, yes?” 

 

Keith and Lance both nod at Matt, perfectly in sync. They have discussed it, yes. But...is James really ready for being turned? Is he really stable enough, mentally, to watch Lance at work? 

 

On one side, he’s heard some fucked up stuff. He was Dr. Sanda’s protege for crying out loud. On the other hand...he’s never seen it. In the end, he may be like Keith. Knowing about it doesn’t bother him that much, but seeing it might be his breaking point. 

 

And while turning James does sound...exhilarating, breaking is another matter entirely. Though, to be fair, breaking may have to happen in the turning process. 

 

Hmmmm...so many things to consider...they’ve never had to think like this before. Then again, they’ve never thought about bringing another person into their little family before. 

 

“Go, go.” Matt suddenly starts pushing Lance towards the attic door, clearly impatient and wishing that Lance would just go and get that bonding shit over with. “Shoo, shoo. Keith and I need to start planning.” 

 

Lance pretends to struggle, just for show of course. He turns around to stick his tongue out at Matt before chuckling and taking a deep breath. Alright, spending time with James, without Keith with him. Bonding...he could do this. Hell, he played a pretty good host when they kidnapped him that day.

 

“Be passionate!” Keith recommends with a raised brow. “Show him your more...charming side. We all saw how he reacted to your flirting that day. Perhaps it’ll be easier for him to let his guard down.” 

 

Lance and Matt both takes turns chuckling at Keith’s idea. Though, he isn’t wrong. Perhaps Lance’s more charming side, less...sadistic murderer and tormentor side will be easier for James to handle. 

 

Ok, nevermind. Perhaps wasn’t the correct word to use. Lance’s charming, more passionate side is the side that James is more likely to not scream from. It’s decided.

 

“Hola!” He throws the door open and shuts it, making sure that he’s smiling before walking over to the bed. His hips swaying a bit as James looks up from the book that Shiro lent him. To say he’s...shocked would be an understatement. 

 

“H-hi….L-L…” James shakes his head, obviously not expecting Lance to be the one to spend time with him. He’s used to Kosmo or Keith. “Lance, hi.” 

 

Lance coos as James blushes brightly. “Hello there, how are you doing today?” He leans forward a bit once he reaches the bed so that his hands are planted down on the sheet covered mattress. 

 

The look that Lance gives James is unnerving, but...that’s a detail that slips his mind. He’s trying, really. He’s just...not used to bonding like this. Emphasize on ‘like this’, as in, in this situation. Where they have a victim they don’t plan on killing. 

 

“F-fine.” James draws his knees close to his chest, using the book to cover a good portion of his face so that he can escape Lance’s eyes. “T-thanks f-f-for...asking…” 

 

Lance nods, frowning lightly when James’ face is covered by the book. That will have to be fixed. Now. 

 

“Come now, come now, don’t cover your pretty face.” Lance coos and crawls forward so he’s trapping James against the headboard, making it so that the other has no place to go. “That simply won’t do at all.” 

 

Lance reaches forward and gently pries James’ fingers from the book, making sure that he himself has a stable hold on it so that when James lets go, the book won’t simply fall on him. Trust Lance when he says that the corner of any book falling near or on your crotch was not a comfortable feeling. 

 

“There, all better.” He purrs as James gulps, his adam's apple moving up and down. Lance can’t resist licking his lips, but he does manage to resist (just barely) leaning forward to suck over that spot. 

 

Maybe he has a weird fascination with necks, since with Keith, he doesn’t even try to resist the urge to kiss and nibble around. Or...maybe just with marking? Yes, yes, marks always look so beautiful on anyone. On Keith when Lance stakes his claim. On victims as he decorates them with beautiful cuts and majestic looking bruises. 

 

Oh! Not to mention how mesmerizing it looks when the blood oozes down the body. From a large open wound, from a thin but deep slice, it never matters to Lance. 

 

“L-Lance…” James tries to push his body back as Lance leans closer, feeling his face heat up and his...uhhh...lower region begin to stir to life. “I...uhh...you’re...you’re quite...uhhh…” 

 

‘Adorable.’ Lance grins mischievously as James continues to stutter. ‘I’ve rendered him speechless!’ 

 

“You’re a bit close.” James tries to bring his hands up to push against Lance’s chest in hopes of gaining space, but Lance senses his intention and quickly grabs James’ wrists. 

 

“Oh darling, am I making you uncomfortable?” Lance’s bottom lip juts out in a puppy like pout as he uses one hand to capture both of James’ wrists in a strong, yet gentle grip. “I’m sorry dear. Here, let me...soothe you.” 

 

James shivers as Lance purrs out the words ‘soothe you’. In reality, he is interested in how Lance plans to try and do that. Despite the fear that still ignites within him at the sight of Lance (yes, still afraid despite the fact that the guy has never raised a hand to him, yet). 

 

“Gah!” James blinks in shock and slight embarrassment as Lance leans forward to lick over his lips, though he’s aware enough to keep his lips firmly shut. “Mmmmph?!” 

 

“Mmmm.” Lance hums as he brings his tongue back, licking over his own lips in a taunting manner. “Tastes nice...so sugary…” 

 

“Sugary?!” James can’t help but furrow his brow and whine. “I don’t...my lips aren't sugary!” 

 

“Oh, but they are.” Lance chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “Here, let me prove it again.” 

 

Before James has time to formulate a proper response, Lance pushes forward. This time though, instead of a tentative lick, he presses the flat of his tongue against James’ lips. He makes sure that the wet appendage is covering both the top and the bottom lip. 

 

James, of course, isn’t expecting this. So him opening his mouth to respond is...not something he thought through. Not that Lance minds. He takes full advantage of James’ open lips and thrusts his tongue inside. 

 

Disappointingly, when he tries to pull James’ tongue into action, James isn’t the most responsive. Not surprising, but still disappointing. Oh well, there’s always the future. 

 

“Hmmm, you’re right, you’re not sugary.” Lance pulls back, giving James a few seconds to recover from that experience before bringing his hand up and cupping James’ cheek gently. He wants to make sure James can’t turn his head away when he exclaims: “You’re delicious!” 

 

James stares at Lance’s victorious smile before groaning and closing his eyes. He tries to turn his head away from Lance’s sparkling eyes, but he doesn’t get far. So he settles for directing his closed eyes downward. That was so...so...

 

“Awww, don’t like it?” In the back of Lance’s mind, he too acknowledges that maybe that wasn’t his best line. Just maybe. 

 

“It’s embarrassing.” James grumbles as Lance brings his other hand up and sandwiches James’ face between his two palms. Great, now he can’t escape by looking down either. 

 

“Not if it’s true.” Lance raises his brow, tone holding some challenge to it. He’s challenging James to refute his claim. 

 

James, as expected, says nothing in return. Instead, he focuses on his breathing. Trying to stay calm as Lance rubs his cheeks with his thumbs. The gesture itself is calming and James will admit that if Lance wasn't the person touching him, he might just lean forward and cuddle into him. 

 

Except, Lance was the person touching him and he still...he still startles James. Not nearly as much as he used to, but it’s still there. 

 

“That aside though, I was thinking that today would be a good day to spend time together.” Lance’s words have James’ eyes snapping open in shock and curiosity. Though the curiosity is mostly hidden under the shock. “Bond, if you will.” 

 

“B-bond?” James squeaks as Lance nods enthusiastically, his grip on James’ face tightening just a fraction. “With...with...m-me?” He uses his pointer finger to point at himself. 

 

He probably looks fairly stupid, now that James thinks about it, but whatever. He’s already broken down in front of Keith many times, crying and pleading like he was some type of child that didn’t get the toy they wanted. 

 

Ok, wait, nevermind. Maybe that wasn’t the best analogy to use. Certainly not the most appropriate choice of comparisons…

 

“Of course darling.” Lance coos, making sure that he isn’t too loud since he’s only a few inches in front of James’ face. As he’s come to learn, yelling directly into someone’s face tends to do the exact opposite of calming them. “Keith agrees with me when I say that I want you to be comfortable with my presence, with myself, since you will be present during one of my...sessions.” 

 

The sly tone that Lance uses, as well as the sparkle in his eyes, tell James just exactly what Lance means when he says ‘sessions’. Lance also isn't very subtle about it. 

 

“What?!” James shakes his head, neck aching a bit as Lance’s grip pushes against the motion that his head wishes to make. “No...no! Please, no! Don’t hurt me!” 

 

Lance’s brows furrow in worry as James shuts his eyes tightly and brings his now freed wrists up so his hand can clutch Lance’s shirt tightly. While in the past, victims begging and pleading for their lives and sanities have amused him, watching James….he can only use a few words to describe this type of begging. 

 

Sad...pitiful...sad...sorrowful...sad…

 

Wait, he already used sad...oh well. You get the point. 

 

“Please, Lance! Don’t hurt me!” James surges forward as he pulls Lance close. Lance may be the one implying that he’s going to torture James, but he’s also the only person here. Frankly, James would prefer some comfort than none. 

 

Even if said comfort is from the person who James is scared of. 

 

“James, I’m not going to hurt you.” Lance quickly wraps his arms around James, the sight of the other crying reminding him of all those nights that Keith woke up screaming his head off and crying his pretty eyes red due to a nightmare about...Lotor. “Oh darling, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

 

“B-but...but...but you said!” James doesn’t open his eyes and his voice sounds winded, as if he had just run a mile or surfaced from nearly drowning. “You said I’d be here for...for…” 

 

“I said you’d be present, yes.” Lance shushes James so that the other’s sobbing doesn’t cover his words. After all, what’s the point of comforting if everything you try and say is drowned out by sobbing? 

 

“Th...then...what...doesn’t that mean...I…?” James peeks up briefly, blinking his eyes open as Lance chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“Silly boy.” Lance nuzzles James’ forehead, now understanding where the confusion from. “Just because you’re gonna be present doesn’t mean you’re gonna be the focus.” 

 

That...ok, that’s actually...a relief. James doesn’t...he isn’t the one who’s going to be tortured. Lance...Lance isn’t going to lay his hands on him like that. But then, that begs the question...who is?

 

“You see James, the others and I have been thinking...you’ve spent so many years studying us. Searching for us. You know what we’ve done, but you don’t understand what it means to us. Perhaps some...enlightening will do you some good?” 

 

The tone Lance uses makes it sound like a question, but in reality, what choice does James truly have? He’s a prisoner here, one that may not leave unless it’s because they decide to kill him. 

 

He may not even leave this room without permission and an escort. Neither of which he thinks Lance will give him when he sounds so convinced that James will benefit from his idea. 

 

“Of course, if you don’t wish to watch, then I suppose we could tie you up and leave you blindfolded and gagged in one of the bedrooms.” Lance shrugs, sensing James’ hesitance. “I’m sure someone will be willing to give up their bed for a day.” 

Lance ponders that for a moment right as he finishes speaking. He knows that Keith would probably want his room, since he won’t want to be anywhere near Lance as he plays around. So Keith is out. Pidge doesn’t like it when they are in her room, so Lance doubts she would be ok with James being in her room. Despite being bound. 

 

Matt...he might be in his room doing work. While that might be helpful for watching James, the presence of another person in the room while James is that vulnerable might make James freak out again. And if he cries again, Keith might be more than willing to smack everyone in the house for their carelessness. 

 

Hunk and Shiro won’t be in the house, they’ll be out and about since they have work that constantly demands their full attention. So maybe one of them will do?

 

“No, no!” James’ scared voice interrupts Lance’s thoughts. “Please don’t! I don’t...I-!” 

 

James blushes and hides his face in Lance’s shoulder, blushing heavily at the idea of being bound and gagged. Then left on someone’s bed. Not only would he be vulnerable in a sense that he wouldn’t be able to move, but also not being able to see...that was a bit much for James. 

 

“You don’t like that?” Lance brings his hands up along James’ back, causing shivers to wrack through the rest of his body. 

 

James shakes his head with a quiet whimper. Those fingers...running up and up...

 

“Then you’re gonna have to stay with me sweetie.” Lance nuzzles the side of James’ face as the other tenses. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you and I won’t let my toy hurt you, ok? I just want to show you why, I want to help you understand where my pleasure comes from...harming others.” 

 

James swallows as he slowly nods against Lance’s shoulder. It’s not the ideal choice, but he’d rather be mobile and forced to watch than completely helpless. Besides, if Lance just...leaves him like this as he ‘plays’, then James can cover his ears and keep his eyes tightly shut. Whilst silently praying for the poor victim that-

 

“Perfecto!” Lance giggles and kisses James’ cheek with a wide grin. “Maybe you’ll get a reward, if you don’t try to interfere.” 

 

‘Wait...what?!’ James’ gasp is cut off as Lance slots his lips over James’. ‘What?!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Lance isn’t cheating on Keith as he kisses James. Keith actually encouraged him by saying that Lance should be passionate and charming. He says this because he knows that while James is still afraid of Lanc, he’s also easily flustered by Lance’s flirty and playful nature. He temporarily forgets his fear and focuses a bit too much on Lance’s words and tones. Also his touches, if Lance ends up touching him. Keith finds it might be the correct path to take if he wants Lance and James to bond. Besides he, like Lance, found watching James be teased (verbally) by Lance while Kosmo was giving James a blowjob pretty hot (and Keith’s been giving James forehead and cheek kisses, so it’s only fair that Lance has his turn, right?).


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture scene (it's too graphic, in fact some might say that this chapter could also just be heavily implied torture)

“Hi there!” Lance cackles as he circles his prey, eyes wild with excitement. He hasn’t had to wait this long for a victim ever since...well...it wasn’t something that usually happened. Just know that. “Comfortable?” 

 

“Why are you doing this?!” Chris Cameron cries out, eyes darting around the room as they finally settle on James’ shaking form. “What are you gonna do to us?! What have we ever done to you?!” 

 

“Us?” Lance tilts his head, bringing his finger to his chin and rubbing thoughtfully. “Oh! I see the confusion! Dear Chris, he,” Lance points as James, “is here to watch only! Don’t worry, you are the only special guest here tonight!”

 

“Watch?!” Chris pulls at his wrists, praying that by some miracle that they either slip out of the tie that Lance has got them in or the hook that they’re attached to will be old and rusty enough to fall, or something. “How...what...why?!” 

 

Lance shakes his head in amusement as Chris continues to cry out and struggle. In doing so, he only succeeds in rubbing the skin of his wrists raw and possibly irritating his ankles by moving his hips. 

 

And those ties? They’re not coming undone. Lance may be rusty with using rope as a restraint (he’s been experimenting with leather straps for a few years), but it’s not at the point where he’s lost his skill on making good loops and knots. No, no, no, that would take another five years or so to erase. 

 

Chris’s wrists are tied together and raised up, attached to a hook that’s hanging from the ceiling (this one’s new, Shiro just replaced the old one with this one earlier today, specifically before Yorak went out to get Chris). He’s not raised off the floor completely, but just enough that he’s forced to stand up straight unless he wants to strain his arms and possibly his spine. 

 

His legs, white and almost hairless (Hunk will love that, hair is such a pain sometimes) are reasonably stretched out for full view as well. His ankles, each tied separately of course, are attached to the ends of a spreader bar. The bar itself is weighted down by a...well, it’s not actually weighted down, per say. More like, Shiro helped nail in a small hook like metal piece that the bar can be looped through. Thus, keeping the bar relatively on the ground, forcing Chris’ ankles and feet down as well. 

 

Which means, with his arms and legs restrained, that his entire front (including his face) and his entire back are on display for Lance. So much surface...it’s the main reason really loves this position. Even though sometimes preparation and double checking can be a bit...tedious. 

 

“Yes, watch.” Lance purrs and walks over to James, who he’s forced at the foot of the bed. “Aren’t you excited darling?” 

 

James shakes his head, tears already welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t try to scream that he’s sorry for Chris and that he would take his place if he could. It’s a lost cause to try, the thick cloth that’s been tied around his head is trapping his tongue. Little noise can escape, except some harsh breaths or if James truly tries to scream. Even in that case, all that may come out is a pathetic, smothered sound. 

 

‘Lance, please!’ James tries to pull at his wrists, though it proves futile (just like it has been proving for the past 15 minutes). The rope keeping them together is tight and he can already feel it start to scratch into his wrists into a painful way. ‘Please, please, I beg of you...don’t!’ He mentally screams his head off. 

 

To think...just yesterday Lance and Keith were both with him. Lance sitting behind him and running his hands over James’ sides, cooing and chuckling as James shivered in his grip. And Keith...yes, Keith in this situation, he was sitting in front of James. Hands twirling some of his hair around, fingers gently tracing patterns along James’ cheek in a soothing way…

 

It felt so...floaty. Almost like when James recovered from the blowjob that day. Despite being in the arms of two unstable criminals, James felt safe and well cared for. He was being cuddled, he was being fed, he had some flirty but gentle company. It was almost like a dream. 

 

A dream that only lasted a week. Yorak had succeeded in kidnapping Chris much sooner than James would’ve preferred. 

 

“Awww, I’m sorry.” Lance grabs the chain attached to James’ collar (Shiro and Hunk helped him move it so that it was wrapped around one of the bed columns) and gently pulls. James’ head is forced closer to Lance. “I’ll try to make it enjoyable for you, alright?” 

 

‘No, no...not alright!’ James tries to plead with his eyes as Lance gives him a sweet forehead kiss before releasing the chain and walking back towards Chris. Who’s still giving James the most frightened look James has ever seen. ‘Lance! Please!’ 

 

“Now, I’m not feeling particularly brutish today, so there will be no bone breaking or anything.” Lance sounds so nonchalant as he walks over to his work table, grabbing his first instrument and hiding it behind his back as he approaches Chris. 

 

Oh yeah, side note, the work table and all the tools are behind Chris. So Chris himself can’t see what Lance grabs, but James can. That’s why Lance still bothers with hiding his first instrument. After all, it wouldn’t do if James simply spoiled the surprise by reacting before Chris got the chance to. That just wouldn’t be very sporty. 

 

No, no, not at all. 

 

“For our first activity, I’ll be nice.” Lance brings up the hand not holding the whip so he can run his fingers through Chris’ hair. “This is the first time dear James has seen anything like this. Don’t want to traumatize him too badly now.” 

 

‘Or my dear Keith may have my head,’ goes unspoken. No reason that Chris should know too much. 

 

Though Lance does allow himself to giggle at that. His mind flashes back to Keith’s stern face when he warned Lance about his plan. Keith was the one who gave Lance his idea, in fact. Or, he helped inspire Lance, so to speak. His boyfriend told him to start gentle. James was new to this, it wouldn’t do well to just jump into all the advanced stuff yet. Baby steps, Lance, baby steps. 

 

“Tada!” Lance produces a fairly long, beautiful looking bullwhip. “Our first instrument of the day!” 

 

Keith said go easy. What could be a more gentle start than a little whipping session? It’s popular enough that it would be impossible for it to scare James that badly. Unless the other did bad in history class and wasn’t familiar with how slaves and animals were disciplines or controlled in the past. Then this technically could be a scary experience. 

 

Whatever, moving on now…

 

“Don’t worry too much.” Lance allows the bullwhip to uncoil so he can run the length of it up and down Chris’ back in a teasing manner. “It’s really smooth, so the lashes will be clean and neat. Only the best for my toys.” 

 

Chris shivers as he feels the whip run along his back, though he can’t help but cry out as Lance once again refers to him as a ‘toy’. Really, this experience is horrifying enough as it is. He doesn’t need that title as a reminder. 

 

“Let’s see...where to start…” Lance rubs his chin with the handle as he circles around Chris. This part is pretty difficult since Lance would like a clear, wide area of skin to work with. 

 

A wish that, as predicted, can’t always be granted. Of course, he could whip the back of the front. That’s still an option. But he kinda wants to save those spots for his next activities. 

 

“What do you think sweetheart?” Lance looks up, satisfied to see that James is not crying as much as he was a few moments ago. “Where do you think we should start?” 

 

‘I don’t think you should start anywhere!’ James mentally cries out as he tries to squirm out of his bonds. ‘Please, just let him go!’ 

 

“How about I point somewhere and you either shake your head or nod?” Lance doesn’t seem to quite grasp the fact that James would rather be anywhere but here. Except, he does grasp that, he’s just ignoring it in favor of forcing James to participate. 

 

After all, how can one truly learn and understand something if they’re excluded from the activity? Many learn quicker and more effectively if they participate. 

 

“Here?” Lance uses the end of his handle to point at Chris’ stomach. As said earlier, he’d prefer to keep this area clear for his second activity, but if James says that’s the spot, then that’s the spot. 

 

Lance did offer, after all…

 

But James shakes his head, seeming a bit tired now as Lance tilts his head and inquires: “No? Well, what about here?” He pokes Chris’ chest lightly, drawing a circle around Chris’ nipples. 

 

It sends shivers up Chris’ spine. Those are pretty sensitive parts of his body…

 

“No? Too close to his face?” Lance pouts as James hesitantly nods his head. “Oh well, I suppose you have a good point.” 

 

Lance steps back and looks down, cocking his hip out and crossing his arms. No stomach and no chest, two of the most open and wide (surface wise) places on the front. 

 

“What about these?” Lance brings his leg up to poke Chris’ thigh with the tip of his shoe. “How about here?” Lance turns his body to the side a bit as he looks at James’ face. 

 

James takes a few calming breaths as Lance’s eyes bore holes into him. ‘I...I suppose...out of everywhere Lance has already suggested...that...that might hurt the least? I...I can’t...I have no power to stop him. He’ll...he’ll hurt Chris either way. But...maybe the legs won’t hurt as...bad?’ 

 

It’s foolish to think that Lance whipping Chris’ legs won’t hurt at all, but that’s not the point. Maybe legs won’t hurt as much as stomach? Stomachs and chests can be quite sensitive, and like Lance said earlier, the chest was too close to the face and the neck. So that would definitely hurt.

 

Stomach maybe wouldn’t be that bad, but still...it’s an awful lot of flat surface for the whip to make contact. It offers more opportunity for pain. Meanwhile, Chris’ thighs don’t look to...they might be able to take it better than the stomach or the chest. 

 

Maybe...that’s just a thought. One that James is having a really hard time believing the more he thinks about it. 

 

“James?” Lance sounds worried as he walks over, kneeling down and gently gripping James’ chin so he can look into the other’s eyes. “Darling, what’s wrong?” 

 

James doesn’t respond, doesn’t even try to move his head out of Lance’s grip like Lance expects him to. It’s worrying. Just a few seconds ago James was pretty responsive, pretty reactant, to what Lance was doing. Now though, he just looks dazed and a bit...numb? Yeah, out of focus, so numb might be the right word. 

 

“James?” Lance tries again, pressing his thumb over James’ gagged lips and rubbing gently. “Baby, I need your answer.” 

 

The term ‘baby’ seems to snap James out of his daze, though he still has that out of focus look in his eye. He turns his head to glance from Chris to Lance, earlier thoughts about hopefully being able to reduce the pain coming to mind. 

 

Legs won’t hurt as much as chest and possibly face (if Lance isn’t careful or just feels like being even more of an asshole). Legs might not hurt as much as stomach, and they’re also a bit more...cylinder like. So the whip only has so much space (surface wise) to actually hit. 

 

“Mhm.” James shyly nods, almost whining when Lance’s hand leave his face. 

 

“Yes to the legs?” Lance asks slowly, lips pulling into a satisfied grin as James once again gives him a shy nod. It’s adorable. “Great idea sweetheart!” He plants a sweet kiss to James’ cheek as a reward before standing up and sauntering back over to Chris. 

 

Lance reaches his arm out and slowly swings the whip around, trying to decide what angle he wants his swing to be for the best results. Not to mention he has to hit Chris’ thighs and not his crotch or his knees. Lance is...more or less  a bit rusty with this thing as well, so feeling the weight of it in his palms is nice. 

 

“Please…” Chris sniffs a bit and tries to bring himself far away from the taunting leather, away from Lance. “Please...let me go...I-I won’t...I won’t tell-” 

 

Lance shakes his head in amusement and leans in close, close enough that Chris feels his warm breath wash over his cheek. 

 

“Everyone promises that.” Lance coos, nuzzling Chris when some fresh tears well up in the others eyes. “Yet no one ever leaves. What do you think that means?” 

 

Chris whimpers, mouth shut tightly as Lance sticks his tongue out and licks some of the tears off his cheeks. That...that wasn’t expected…

 

“It means…” Lance begins slowly, making sure to lick all of the tears off Chris’ face before pulling back all the way and smirking evilly. “I don’t give a fuck about that shitty promise.” 

 

Before Chris can respond, Lance begins. He turns his body back a bit before swinging forward, whip following the movement of his body. The crack that resounds around the room is, Jame decides, not as bad as he originally thought it would be. 

 

The scream that tears through Chris’ throat though...that’s a different story. 

 

“Ah! Lovely!” Lance cackles and brings his whip back to examine the pretty pink line that’s been painted across Chris’ right thigh. “Oh wow...that’s cleaner than I thought it would be!” 

 

Chris shuts his eyes and leans his head towards his shoulder to cry into it. Legs twitching and trembling as Lance positions himself to strike the other leg. Admittedly, it’s not as clean as the first, but it’s not the worst. Doesn’t look like an amateur did it, so that’s fine with Lance. 

 

‘He’s so loud.’ Jame winces every time Lance’s whip makes contact with Chris’ skin, almost falling backwards when Chris screams out. ‘It must hurt so much…oh who am I kidding? No shit it hurts…’ 

 

Yet, even so...Lance’s movements, the whip flying through the air, the cracking and the echoes…

 

It’s almost mesmerizing. It steals James’ attention. As minutes pass by, Chris’ screams begin to leave James’ ears. Not completely gone from James’ attention, but it’s more like background noise. 

 

Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance 

 

The names replays in James’ head as he helplessly stares at the very man. Stares as the whip pulls back and shoots forward. Stares as, even through Chris’ cries and screams, Lance smiles. As if he’s soothed, or perhaps like James himself, hypnotized by the whip’s movements. 

 

‘Lance...did say that he wanted me to understand.’ James snaps back into focus as Lance stops, breaking the captivating trance that the whip had on James’ focus. ‘Is...is this what he meant?’ 

 

“How gorgeous.” Lance purrs and coils the whip back up. “Look at you…” He sets the coiled whip down and approaches Chris.

 

Lance takes in how Chris is shaking, form slumped forward a bit since his legs are undoubtedly in a lot of pain. Said legs also have beautiful red lines. Criss crossing each other, parallel to each other, some rather bright while others have dulled down a bit…

 

It almost looks like abstract art, though instead of different 2D and 3D shapes being uses, it’s just lines. And it’s on human skin. 

 

“Oh honey…” Lance grabs Chris’ right leg and holds it tightly, nails digging into the already tender flesh. It almost makes Chris cry out again. “Let me soothe those.” 

 

James watches in interest as Lance pushes his face closer to Chris’ leg. From his angle, he can’t quite see what Lance is doing yet. Though once Lance starts moving his head, looking as though he’s tracing some of the marks, and Chris begins to whimper and whine, James can come to a single conclusion. Lance is either biting along the whip welts or he’s licking them. 

 

Most likely licking them since Lance’s face moves so quickly along each line. He’s probably tracing each pattern with his tongue. 

 

It reminds James of when Kosmo gave him that blowjob. His tongue sliding along James’ length, tracing the various veins as he went, swirling along his head…

 

‘Oh no.’ James’ eyes widen and he glances down, already trying to bring his knees close so he can cover himself. ‘Oh no, oh no, oh no…’ 

 

Fuck, that’s not good. That’s not good. That’s not good. That’s not what James wanted. Not at all. 

 

“There, how about we move along now sweethe-” Lance glances back, a gentle look in his eye, until he registers what James is doing. “Darling, what’s wrong now?” 

 

James holds his breath as he hears Lance’s footsteps. He’s walking closer now, probably gonna reach James in a matter of seconds. Not nearly enough time to try and dispel the-

 

“Dear.” Lance squats down and grabs James’ chin. “What’s wrong now? Did I do something too...uncomfortable for you?” 

 

James almost leans into the warmth of Lance’s palm as the other rubs his thumb across James’ cheek. Almost. Except, well, comfort isn’t gonna help his current ‘condition’. He needs to be uncomfortable so his ‘problem’ goes away. 

 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Lance sounds a bit upset now, putting a bit more power in his grip as he tries to bring James’ head up. “Is there something on my-oh!” 

 

Lance sounds surprised for only a second before his tone turns into a knowing one. An understanding one. Like he knew that this would happen some time today. Maybe even hoped for it to happen? 

 

“Oh my.” Lance chuckles as James tries weakly to close his legs. The way he’s tied doesn’t allow his knees to close enough to hide himself. “No, no, don’t hide from me dearest. It’s ok. I’m not gonna judge you.” 

 

‘It’s not that!’ James hisses in his head as Lance finally forces his head up. ‘It’s not Chris that’s getting me off!’ 

 

He tries to convey that with his eyes, he really does. And...maybe Lance sorta gets it. He tilts his head and regards James with a critical eye for a few moments, since James is pretty much glaring at him, before nodding his head and standing up. 

 

“Hmmm, maybe it’s time to move on?” Lance sounds like he’s trying to ask permission, but both him and James know that what Lance wants, he’ll do. With or without permission. 

 

Lance makes sure to grab his whip as he walks back over to his work table, setting it down gently as he looks for his next tool. His brows furrow in concentration and he brings one of his hands up to rub his chin. The other one goes to the table, moving around as if he’s trying to sort through whatever’s on the table. 

 

Or he’s trying to find something. That option’s most likely. 

 

“Here!” Lance produces a very sharp looking scalpel and...holy fuck, did it just shine?! 

 

James and Chris both freeze in terror, not at all quelled when Lace tries to reassure them: “I’m not gonna do any stabbing yet. I have something different for that. This is just for drawing. Now, Chris...do you want flower vines or cat tattoos? Sorry for only giving you two choices, but I’m rubbish at drawing anything else.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one can imagine, James is horrified that Lance is making him watch, but he’s also conflicted in how he should feel when Lance does certain things. He’s got a long way to go before he becomes numb to it, let alone becomes used to it and grows to appreciate it. But...this is the starting point.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of torture.

_ “Stop!” Chris cries out as Lance digs the point of the scalpel into him once again, preparing to curve his next cut to make another leaf or his flower vine. “It hurts! Please...stop!”  _

 

_ Lance ignores Chris in favor of concentrating on his work, tongue poking out between his lips as he continues. Slide along here...make a point there...pull it back...and done! Outline is complete! Now he just needs to make the vein-like lines inside the outline and he can move on to the next leaf. _

 

_ “Stop!” Chris makes the mistake of turning his body around, nearly causing Lance to mess up and cut a hideously deep gash through one of the vines. “It hurts!”  _

 

_ Lance takes a deep breath to keep from snapping at Chris (remembering that James is right behind him and watching his every move) and settles for backhanding Chris’ face. When Chris turns back around to face him, Lance smiles coldly, bringing the scalpel under Chris’ left eye and sliding it along threateningly.  _

 

_ “Now, now my dear…” Lance’s voice drops a few octaves as Chris sniffles. “Don’t you fucking move a fuckig muscle. I would hate to accidentally mess up. Then I’d have to cross out the flowers and vines I’ve already drawn on your chest and redraw them on your back. And that would just take even longer…”  _

 

_ Chris sobs out a bit at the threat, looking past Lance to give James a pleading look.  _

 

_ “Please, m-make him s-st-stooop!” Chris’ voice wavers and he cries out at the last word as Lance cuts a line across his right cheek. “Please! He listens to you!”  _

 

_ ‘No, he doesn’t!’ James shakes his head and his shoulders shake a bit as he holds in his own cries. ‘He doesn’t! If he did, then he wouldn’t be doing this!’  _

 

_ “Make him stop!” Chris screams out more, thrashing wildly when Lance’s scalpel leaves his body for a second. “Make him stop! Make him stop! End this!”  _

 

_ “End this?” Lance raise a brow, glancing back from James to Chris. “And why would you want to do that? Your tattoo isn’t done yet.”  _

 

_ “I don’t care!” Chris, for the first time during this whole session, glares at Lance. The anger he’s been holding in finally coming out. “You’re sick! Whipping me...cutting me up...forcing him to watch! What have we ever done to you?!”  _

 

_ James watches Lance carefully, prepared to struggle and scream if Lance makes a move to land a killing blow on Chris. He knows it won’t do much good in stopping Lance, but...maybe it might help? Maybe...hopefully...please… _

 

_ Lance only looks bored though, sighing out in exasperation and speaking like it’s obvious: “Neither of you did anything to me. I’m just doing this because it’s fun.”  _

 

_ And with that, he brings his scalpel up and digs it into Chris’ cheek. When he pulls back James pales, watching how the blood still manages to drip down Chris’ cheek from the open wound. It...didn’t even look that deep. Yet, there’s still a lot of blood… _

 

_ Maybe Chris’ll pass out from blood loss? Unlikely at the moment, but… _

 

_ “Now we shall continue.” Lance focuses back on the leaf he was beginning to work on before he was rudely interrupted by Chris’ squirming. “And James? Do take notes. This is just your little preview.”  _

 

_ ‘Preview?’ James tilts his head, fear temporarily forgotten as he makes a noise of confusion through his gag. ‘Preview for...for...what?’  _

 

_ Lance turns to wink at him, eyes pulled into a wicked grin. “Do you really think that you’re just gonna watch every time I get a new toy?”  _

 

_ James, still not quite understanding, nods hesitantly.  _

 

_ “You don’t get to be that lazy.” Lance shakes his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “No, no...soon enough, you’ll get the honor of playing with me!”  _

 

_ ‘What?!’ James cries out at that. ‘No! No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!’ He begins to squirm in his bonds as Lance abandons Chris’ body to approach him, most likely about to coo and taunt him about what he’ll do to James in the future.  _

 

_ No no no no no no no-! _

 

“James!” A voice cries out and shakes James awake. “James! Wake up!”

 

James’ eyes snap open and he screams, hands automatically going up and towards the source of noise. No matter how much he pushes and struggles, whoever’s holding him won’t let go. They have a strong grip on his arms, making it so that James can’t even shove them strongly if he truly tries. 

 

“James...sweetheart…” The voice comes closer to James’ ear, causing him to freeze in panic. “Darling, it’s me. It’s Keith...you’re ok now…” 

 

‘Keith?’ James blinks a few times as his vision comes into focus. The darkness of the room doesn’t help him identify who’s with him, but...he can recognize the voice. 

 

And...his memories...Keith...he did volunteer to stay with James for the night. 

 

Yes, yes, it’s coming back now. Keith agreed to stay with him after he and Lance spent almost half the day comforting James. All those sweet nothings being whispered in his ears, Lance praising James for being so brave and so...attentive during his play time...Keith promising that he’ll stay with James in case...in case…

 

‘Nightmare…’ James finally starts to calm, rational thoughts returning as Keith continues to whisper to him. ‘It...it was just...a nightmare. It’s not...it’s not real…’ 

 

That’s a lie though. That scene, those pictures, those screams...those were real. They happened. That wasn’t just a nightmare. That was a memory. 

 

The only difference was...Chris didn’t try to stand up to Lance. He was too scared to say anything, other than beg that Lance stop. Or...ask Lance why he was doing what he was doing. And...did Lance threaten James? Was that part real or was that just a figment of his imagination? 

 

‘Not imagination.’ James winces and cuddles into Keith’s chest when the other brings James into his lap. ‘No, no...that’s...that’s a fear…’ 

 

James doesn’t believe that Lance...won’t torture him at some point. It’s...there’s no way. Despite what both he and Keith have told him, there’s no way they’ll just let James continue living with them, like this, without some form of payment from James’ part. Payment...that could come in a very nasty form, knowing Lance.  

 

There will be a day that Lance forces James to play with him. James will never be ready for that day.

 

“That’s it dear.” Keith nuzzles into James when he feels the other grip him tightly. “Just focus on your breathing, yeah? Yeah...just like that. Good, good, you’re doing so good for me sweetie.”

 

Keith continues to cuddles James, making sure to whisper soothing praises as James calms himself. 

 

‘I can’t say I’m surprised.’ Keith grumbles into his head, pressing a few kisses to James’ forehead when the other begins to whimper into his chest. ‘Why did I hope that today wouldn’t affect him that badly?’ 

 

‘ Because you didn’t like the idea that he’d be in pain. ’ Yorak helps soothe Keith so the other doesn’t get worked up and scare James even more. ‘ While I agree that it did no good hoping that a nightmare wouldn't follow, I will admire your hope. It just means that you wish no ill will on James. ’ 

 

‘If that were true, then I don’t think I would’ve brought him here.’ Keith is quick to remark, though immediately feels guilty about it and hurries to apologize. He didn’t mean to sound rude, never to Yorak or Kosmo. 

 

‘ You care about him. ’ Yorak ignores Keith’s apology, he knows that the other is just stressed out. He understands that Keith holds no malicious intent. ‘ It may not seem that way since yes, you have brought him here and allowed Lance to scare him, but it’s the truth. You care for him. You’re way of showing it is just different. ’ 

 

Keith sighs as he feels his shirt grow a bit wet, a sign that James is crying now. He doesn’t hear anything louder than a whimper, but he doubts that’ll last long. James is pretty shaken up, mentally and physically. He’s actually shaking right now. 

 

‘I don’t want to be the one that hurts him.’ Keith admits as he feels Yorak prod into their shared mind. ‘But...I’m also not about to ask Lance and the others to let him go back…’ 

 

‘ And you don’t need to. ’ Yorak soothes, if he had his own body, he’d be hugging Keith close. Not allowing anything from the outside world, not even James or Lance, to touch Keith. ‘ It may not seem like it now, but in the future, your side might be the safest place for him to be. ’ 

 

‘Really?’ Keith snorts, hiding it behind a cough as he feels James tense in his arms. ‘How do you figure that out? I am technically a murderer, ya know…’

 

‘ I am aware, yes. ’ Yorak’s amused chuckles echoes in their mind.  ‘I am the one who does most work when collecting. And that’s not what I mean. Keith, you’re right. You, me, Komo, the others, we’re all dangerous. We’re all heartless to an extent, we’re all dark, we’re all mentally unstable and ill. Yet, even we don’t want to lay a harming hand on James. If we don’t want to bring ourselves to harm him, then …’ 

 

Keith nods his head slowly, finally getting what Yorak’s trying to say as the other trails off. 

 

When even the danger doesn’t want to hurt it’s chosen victim...will anyone else? That’s the question and Keith already knows the answer. 

 

‘ Others have hurt James before, but they are and will never truly be threats to him and his health. ’ Yorak continues. ‘ We are the only true threats, and we don’t desire to harm him. To truly harm him. ’

 

‘He’s safe because...with me, he doesn’t have to worry about other people.’ Keith sums up as James grips the collar of his shirt, allowing light wheezes and quiet sniffs to pass his lips. ‘Thank you, Yorak...you always know just what to say…’ 

 

‘ No need to thank me, Keith. I do what I must so that you and Kosmo are safe. Just as you do for Kosmo and I, and what he does for us. Now, please, divert your attention back to James. He needs you. ’ 

 

Keith nods, not able to disagree with that statement. With a final thank you and goodnight to Yorak, he focuses back on James. By now, the front of his shirt is becoming damp with James’ tears. Not that he minds, of course. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith smooths a hand across James’ scalp as the other continues to shake. “You don’t need to keep it bottled up if you don’t want to, darling. I’ll listen…” 

 

Keith continues to whisper to James, making sure that he’s not pressuring the other, but still making it clear that James is free to talk. That he won’t be judged. It’s harder than one would expect, that type of word play and tone. Keith almost fails and sounds pushy a few times, but he reigns himself in and leaves the choice to James. It’s the least he can do for the other, at this point. 

 

“Was it about today?” Keith finally grows so worried about James not talking that he takes the lead himself. “Did Lance go too far today?” 

 

He specifically told Lance to go easy, knowing that either way, James would be horrified at what he saw. He specifically instructed that Lance play in a manner that demonstrates his attitude, but not utterly break James’ mind. If Lance went too far, heaven forbid he did it on purpose to speed things along (torturing wasn’t one of the activities he had much patience in sometimes), then he and Keith were gonna have words. 

 

And Keith would be sleeping in his own room for a few nights, denying Lance any cuddles and such…

 

Luckily (for Lance’s sake) James shakes his head, burrowing further into Keith as he settles down. Keith still feels his shirt dampen, he still hears James sniff and whimper, but the trembling isn’t as bad now. 

 

Ok, ok...it’s not the best, but it is progress. Keith’ll take it over nothing. 

 

“I...I cou...couldn’t…” James almost sounds like he’s panting as he finally brings himself to speak. Poor thing sounds so winded…

 

Keith hugs James close, pressing tender kisses to the top of James’ head. “You couldn’t what, sweetie?” 

 

“I couldn’t...I couldn’t...I can’t do it…” James allows a short sob to release. “I can’t do it...Keith, please. Don’t let Lance…not...not me...” 

 

“You?” Keith tilts his head, leaning back a bit so that he can raise James’ face and meet the other’s eyes. “Sweetie, what do you mean by-?” 

 

“No!” James panics as he feels Keith lean back, fearing that the other will leave him. His hands reach out and grab what they can before Keith gets too far (Keith’s collar and some of his hair). “No! No! Don’t! Please!” 

 

The light pain that Keith feels as James pulls his hair is nothing compared to the feeling of helplessness and guilt. He doesn’t know what James is referring to, how can he help without making it worse? He can’t...that’s the truth. He can’t. 

 

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s alright dear.” Keith coos and presses some sweet kisses to James’ forehead and cheeks. “I’m not leaving you dearest. I just want to see your eyes, will you let me?” 

 

Keith sounds hopeful, and in glancing up, James can also see a hopeful glint in his eyes. Can he really deny that? 

 

“That’s it.” Keith smiles brightly as James slowly tilts his head up. “Good, good, there they are. Such beautiful eyes...I love them.” 

 

James blushes, though it’s hardly noticeable since his face is flushed due to his silent sobbing. Damn Keith and his damn smooth words and his damn comforting smile and his damn gorgeous face…

 

“Now, what is this all about Lance and you?” Keith is quick to remember why James freaked out in the first place. 

 

It probably should cause some form of whiplash for James’ mind, how quickly Keith’s shifted from comforting and flirty to still gentle, but stern. It really should. But...based on what he’s learned about Keith, James can’t bring himself to be that surprised. Keith was pretty focused and stubborn about getting things done. 

 

It was an admirable trait, only sometimes said...tasks...were unpreferable. 

 

“He...the...Chris, and...the torture.” James tries not to stutter, but that means that his words are spaced out since he’s still a bit emotionally fragile and can’t think straight. “I can’t...I can’t do that Keith. I can’t do it. I can’t go through that...” 

 

James pushes himself into Keith again, this time tightening his grip around Keith’s waist so that the other can’t wiggle away or push him away (even if he wants to have eye contact with James). 

 

“And that’s alright.” Keith nuzzles into the side of James’ face, reaching his arms around so he can fully hug James tightly to him. “You don’t have to play Lance’s games. Ever. You understand? I won’t let him touch you like that.” 

 

There’s a low growl under toning Keith’s words. He’s promising James and subtly threatening Lance as well.

 

James breathes out a sigh of relief. Thank god...he was...Lance...it was just a fear. A deep, deep fear that he’s had since...pretty much that whole session began. 

 

“Is that all that’s bothering you deary, or is there something else?” Keith turns his head so he can kiss around James’ cheek and a little around his neck. 

 

James shivers a bit as Keith’s warm breath wash over his trembling form, almost yelping out when he feels Keith’s lips against his neck. No one has ever kissed him there before, so he doesn’t know if it’s something he likes or doesn’t like. 

 

But...Keith’s lips are so soft...they’re so gentle…

 

Maybe James is into it and he doesn’t know it? Or is it just Keith? A lot of these things that James has been ‘learning’ about himself are because Keith is...well, Keith. 

 

“Th...that’s...all.” James takes a deep breath, unconsciously tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck as Keith continues to press soothing kisses to the side of his face. “I...I’m so-sorry I...I w-woke you...up.” 

 

He starts to stutter a bit as Keith takes the hint (that James wasn’t even aware he was giving Keith) and attaches his warm lips to James skin. 

 

He murmurs against the flesh: “Don’t apologize honey, it’s alright. You can’t control your nightmares, I understand that. Today’s also been...hectic for you.” 

 

Keith quickly glances at the clock, wincing when he sees the numbers 12:09PM flashing on the device. Nevermind, correction...yesterday was quite hectic for James. 

 

“Try to sleep for me, alright?” Keith coos and adjusts himself so he’s lying against the pillows with James’ head pillowed on his chest. “I don’t want you to lose much needed sleep. I’ll be here and I won’t ever let go of you, ok?” 

 

James hesitates as Keith moves him around, moving his hands to clutch at Keith’s biceps as he looks up to give Keith a pleading look. One that Keith returns with a kind smile and a warm look. 

 

“I promise you that.” He leans forward to give James a tiny peck (on the lips), as if to seal his promise. “Just close your eyes, focus on my heartbeat. Let yourself relax...I’ll be right here for you.” 

 

James lets out a surprised noise as Keith’s lips meet his own, and he resists the urge to whine and chase those lips when Keith pulls back. 

 

Keith runs his fingers through James’ hair to act as a soothing gesture before beginning to hum. Not to any song in particular, just whatever comes to mind. As long as it’s soothing and not...anything that could cause alert or adrenaline to flow. 

 

It’s not as difficult as one would assume. For not too long after Keith starts humming, accompanied by one hand massaging James’ scalp and the other running along James’ shoulders (from behind), James’ eyes are closing. 

 

Keith continues, even as James’ breathing evens out and his body completely relaxes on top of Keith’s. 

 

Yeah, his hands are gonna be sore tomorrow, but it’ll be worth it. Keith doesn’t regret the future ache if it means he can make James feel even a little bit safer, feel a little bit better about his current situation. 

 

‘Do we really need to go to these lengths?’ Keith muses, asking no one in particular, not even Yorak or Kosmo. ‘What if he’s like me?’ 

 

Someone who is ok with the knowledge, but not with the sight... Will this truly bring James to them or only push him farther away? 

 

‘Lance mentioned earlier that James look interested in his work. Especially the art work.’’ Keith chuckles quietly, remembering Lance’s earlier excitement when telling Keith about his ‘progress’ concerning the torture. ‘Maybe we should try again and...see what happens.’ 

 

After all, what answers can you possible draw from only one instance? In this case, at least…there are plenty of situations where all you need is one instance to get the point across. 

 

‘And besides...maybe ore bonding time will do James good. Maybe in time...he’ll be able to trust me when I say I won’t Lance hurt him and he’ll trust Lance not to try without me threatening him.’ 

 

Maybe...one can hope...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in cannon Keith makes a point that he’s not good with words, but I just think that in this sense, he’d use past experience with comforting Kosmo and Lance to help comfort James. Not to mention he also has some of Yorak’s guidance to help. And, once again, there are two reasons James is so pliant with Keith despite what the other’s done to him. #1: He’s willing to take any comfort after watching that torture session and having that nightmare as a result. #2: Keith has been really sweet with him during this whole thing, so whatever betrayal he was feeling before is slowly being pushed to the back of his mind as Keith and Kosmo spoil him with attention and praise.


	28. Chapter 28

To answer the question: what conclusions can you draw from one instance? One experiment? The answer is...well, none. You can’t make a reliable solution or statement to something that you have only tested once. It’s common knowledge in the science department and everyone is required to take at least three different science courses all through their middle and high school. 

 

As such, why would that logic not be of use in this current situation? James is distressed, yes, as Lance taunts and torments his victims. But that’s only the first time. The only way to tell if he’s truly disgusted or scared is to repeat and repeat and repeat until a reliable conclusion is developed. 

 

One might imagine that this, like most science experiments, only requires three tests. Correct? Nah, incorrect. One session soon leads to a second, then a third, then a fourth...and so on. 

 

Before long, couple months pass by. Months that passes far too quickly, in Lance’s opinion. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the police. Mainly Curtis and Nadia, who’ve not only realized that James was actually missing from his home, but have also had no proper time to look for him since the...massive numbers of victims have just been….

 

Ugh! It’s been infuriating! 

 

“What happened to one victim a month?!” Nadia snarls and swipes her arms across her desk, sending the once neatly stacked reports through the air. “As if we needed even more of this shit!” 

 

Curtis doesn’t even try to calm Nadia down like he normally would. He agrees wholeheartedly with Nadia and, while he won’t follow her lead in trashing his own office out of frustration, he’ll respect that Nadia needs a way to vent. 

 

So long as she’s not venting on a person or on an animal, then he won’t try and dictate how she vents. Besides, the trees used to make the paper have been killed already. All those reports are probably going to end up in the recycling anyway, since they are not useful at all. 

 

“Why does the universe hate us?!” Nadia growls and grips her head when she’s successfully swept all of her reports to the floor (some are still dropping down from the air). “It doesn’t fucking help that one of the fucking victims is fucking James!” 

 

That’s what has Curtis looking up from one of his own reports. Nadia’s voice cracks a bit as she yells out James’ name. That...that whole...revelation...yeah, that wasn’t easy on her. It wasn’t easy on him either, don’t misunderstand, but Nadia...she took it a lot harsher. 

 

Particularly because before James had gone missing, they’d had their fight. Naturally, that led to Nadia believing that if she hadn’t said what she said, then James might be ok. If she hadn’t pushed him away in such a manner, than maybe he would be with them now. Safe, sound, and able to assist them in catching their criminal with that beautiful mind of his. 

 

That brilliant, suspicious, open, interesting, creative mind...the mind that Nadia called paranoid during their fight. 

 

God damn you hindsight!

 

“Nadia.” Curtis stands up, walking over to console Nadia as she covers her face with her hands and sniffs a bit. A sign that she might begin crying. “Nadia, take deep breaths, ok? What happened with James...it’s not...it’s not your fault. We’ve both spent years studying this criminal and we both know that if James was a target, then we would only be able to keep him safe for so long.” 

 

Nadia sniffs a bit and buries her face into Curtis' chest. The corner of her glasses jab at his collarbones and such, but Curtis barely flinches. He’s mulling over his own words. 

 

It’s useless to tell Nadia that everything will be ok. Those who go missing...they’re never found again. If they’re dead or not, that’s still a mystery. Heaven forbid they’re sold off in a form of human trafficking, or something. 

 

Curtis has seen cases where humans being sold off as slaves or playthings desired death more than anything else. At least in death, people can’t torture you. 

 

And whoever this is...they get what they want. Even if they placed thousands of security cameras in James’ home, bugged him with as many chips as would be healthy, and gave him multiple escorts everyday...Curtis figures that their criminal would’ve gotten to him. Eventually. 

 

I mean, come on, some abductions have happened in broad daylight. That not only spells confidence, but competence as well. And as much as Curtis desires that maybe they had taken all those precautions with all of their officers, he acknowledges that in the end, it might just be a waste of time and resources. Not to sound cruel, or anything. 

 

Plus...how long would it be before James snapped? Living the life of a witness in protection (ok maybe not a witness but under protection still) is not an easy life. Always on edge, people always following you, almost every action monitored. 

 

James might just go crazy. Not to mention that his job puts him in the field, in the realm of danger. 

 

“I miss him, Curtis!” Nadia yells into Curtis’ shirt, beginning to soak the thin material in tears. “I want him back here! With us!” 

 

Curtis closes his eyes and nods his head, trying to fight back his own tears as Nadia cries into his shirt. James, even though he’s only been here a short time, was a good friend to them both. He was very sweet, always attentive, always ready to help. He almost always had a solution too. 

 

When Curtis and Nadia were clueless, James was ready to push forward an idea. Some were more...interesting...than others. It was better than nothing though. Especially when said ideas actually found ways to make sense. 

 

“I know, Nadia.” Curtis takes a few deep breaths, exercising all of the control he’s acquired over the years. “I know.” 

 

Nadia doesn’t respond as Curtis’ breath hitches, she just huddles closer and continues to cry out her frustration. Her anger. Her pain. Her helplessness. Her guilt. All of it. It all makes its way out of her by means of tears and sobs. 

 

And if anyone else in the station could hear any of it, they were wise enough not to do anything but let it pass. Or busy enough that Nadia’s breakdown hardly phased them. 

 

A few hours pass before Nadia finally manages to calm down. When she removes her face from Curtis’ shirt, he almost winces. Her glasses are all fogged up and a bit when from her tears. Her face is soaking and red. Her eyes, looking bigger thanks to her glasses, look red and puffy. Almost like how one would look after an allergic reaction. Only the reaction is focused on her eyes and not the rest of her face or her body. 

 

As a dutiful friend, Curtis snatches the box of tissues off Nadia’s desk and assists her in cleaning her face. He hands her a few though so that she may be the one to deal with her glasses. 

 

It’s silent as they clean, Curtis watching Nadia for any signs that she may breakdown again and Nadia staring numbly at the door. Her eyes are blank, but there’s a light sparkle in them. A sparkle...a twinkle…

 

A hope that somehow, salvation and hope will find its way through her door and help fix all this shit…

 

“Hello?” A familiar, accented voice calls through. “Mr. Curtis? Mrs. Nadia?” 

 

‘I guess it’s better than nothing.’ Nadia thinks dryly, though a small smile pulls at her lips. 

 

Salvation and hope can come in many forms. 

 

“Romelle.” Curtis calls out, moving in front of Nadia as if to shield her from some unknown threat. “Please, come in.” 

 

There’s a light ruffle, followed by some whispering, before Romelle responds: “I have Keith with me, can he come in too?” 

 

‘Keith!’ Curtis and Nadia both look at each other in horror. 

 

‘Holy fuck...we forgot about Keith!’ Nadia covers her face in her hands again, the guilt sky rocketing off of her. ‘Oh my god...what are we gonna tell him?! Shit, shit, shit!’ 

 

They had neglected to tell Keith of James’...absence. Honestly, at first they imagined that maybe James had gone to Keith to confide in and that may have been why he was missing those first few days. 

 

Then those months passed and...and...shit. There really is no excuse. James may have gone to Keith at first, but he’s also been missing for a couple months. How can they explain to Keith that James isn’t visiting him anymore not because he’s busy, but because there’s a high chance that he could’ve been kidnapped?!

 

How can one explain that?! 

 

And...oh god, if Nadia’s handling this news badly...imagine Keith. The poor thing, he has a heart of gold. He was someone who James easily latched onto, someone who James...he bonded with Keith so easily. He and Keith were such good friends, in Curtis’ and Nadia’s knowledge.

 

How heartbroken will Keith be when he learns of his friend’s disappearance? 

 

“Ummm, is this a bad time?” Romelle’s nervous voice breaks Nadia and Curtis out of their trance. “Cause we can totally come back later if it is…” 

 

‘We have been so rude.’ Curtis scolds himself, wondering how long he and Nadia have left their guests hanging around outside. “No, no, now’s fine. Nadia and I were just...lost in thought is all. You and Keith are more than welcome to come in.” 

 

Romelle doesn’t waste a moment after that. As soon as the last word leaves Curtis’ mouth the door is quickly pushed open and slammed closed. It’s a miracle Keith didn’t get hit by the closing door. 

 

“Hello everyone.” Keith smiles calmly, as if he’s oblivious to the forced smile Curtis is giving him and the panicked look in Nadia’s eyes. “I’d ask how your day’s been, but the scattered papers answer that already.” 

 

Romelle giggles as she follows Keith’s gaze to the floor, looking a tad bit impressed with how many paper there is. Even more impressed with how Curtis hasn’t insisted on picking them up. The man could get a bit...he could get into a mood when guests were in his presence. Whether in his house or in his office. 

 

“Yeah...we’ve been a bit…” Nadia trails off as she tries to divert her eyes away from Keith and Romelle (who are still staring at the after effects of her previous frustration), hand going to scratch the back of her head as an embarrassed blush forms on her cheeks. 

 

“Stressed?” Romelle offers, looking up and giving both officers a sympathetic eye. “My apologies, we did not mean to come at such a bad time…”

 

“It’s not you!” Nadia whips back around, hands thrown out in front of her as she speaks a bit too loudly. “It’s not you! It’s just this entire mess!” 

 

Keith looks up at that, tilting his head in innocent confusion. He knows exactly what Nadia’s going on about, so he needs to try and pretend to be naive and obliviousness without pushing it too much. Especially with Romelle here with him. 

 

“Yes, we heard.” He begins, lips tilting down into his famous sad little pout. “That’s why we dropped by. Romelle helped Hunk and I make some brownies in hopes that it would help.” 

 

Romelle nods, quickly taking off her backpack and squatting down, placing it carefully on the floor. By luck, she happens to place it on a patch of floor not covered by paper. 

 

Romelle smiles as she takes out the tupperware holding the brownies: “Sweets always help me when I’m stressed. Helps a lot of other people I know too.” She stands up besides Keith, not yet making a move to walk over to Nadia and Curtis. 

 

Nadia and Curtis can’t help but smile knowingly as Romelle and Keith both walk up together. Romelle handing the tupperware to Curtis before throwing her arms around the man and giving him a tight hug. Keith doing the same to Nadia, though he’s not the one to throw his arms around her. Nadia is all too excited to initiate the hug before letting Keith squeeze her in a comforting manner. 

 

“Thanks guys.” She whispers into Keith’s ear before releasing him. “This means a lot.” 

 

“Of course.” Keith nods his head, gently bringing a hand up to cup the side of Nadia’s face. “I...also came here to tell you something about...James.” 

 

Keith brings his other hand up to grab one of Nadia’s wrist when she tenses. The news hitting her like bricks, or...perhaps stone? Whatever the saying is. 

 

“What?!” She all but screams, flinching when Curtis shushes her. Right, not the time or the place for screaming. “What do you mean?! Is he ok?!” 

 

Keith nods his head, looking at Curtis so he can address both of them. “He called me and told me you and him had a pretty nasty fight, with some hurtful words thrown around.” 

 

Nadia ducks her head. By the tone Keith uses, it’s not that he’s accusing her, or something like that. If anything, he actually sounds like he’s sorry for her. Like he knows that James’ silent treatment towards her is really hurting her. 

 

“I helped calm him down and he asked if he could stay with us for a while to really...absorb what the fight was about.” Keith pretends to look thoughtful for a moment. “He showed me the emails and, I have to say, I didn’t get what he was talking about at first. It took a while of explaining before I saw what he saw.” 

 

‘The emails.’ Nadia thinks sourly. ‘Those stupid, stupid emails. My stupid, stupid words…’ 

 

“But...if he’s been with you, then why hasn’t he been answering his phone?” Curtis tilts his head at Keith, clearly confused. “And why didn’t you tell us?” 

 

Like with how Keith speaks with Nadia, the tone Curtis uses isn’t accusing or judgmental at all. It’s purely curious, if not a bit hurt that James’ whereabouts were hidden from him. Understandable, as James’ absence has caused quite the worry since there have been an insane amount of kidnapping happening over the course of about two months. Almost three…

 

“That’s where it might get a bit embarrassing.” Keith laughs nervously, selling the act further by ducking his head a bit. “We were...kinda...we didn’t really...we thought you guys kinda knew he was with us and didn’t visit because you were mad at him.” 

 

Nadia’s mouth opens and closes a few ties, shaking her head and trying to clearly consider what she just heard. Curtis facepalms. Of course...why didn’t he think of that earlier? 

 

They were so worried about Keith finding out that James was missing that they never really thought that James could be with Keith. And not missing at all. 

 

“As for the calls...I’m gonna go ahead and expose Lance. He may have dropped James’ phone down the stairs after the first night of him staying with us.” 

 

Wait...come again?

 

“Why did Lance have James’ phone?” Nadia is the one to break the silence. Now looking less guilty and sounding more astonished.

 

Keith gives her a small shrug: “Lance said that he was trying to cheer James up by playing with him, getting his mind off of the fight you had. I don’t know what led to him having James’ phone, all I know is that once he got it, he wouldn't give it back until supposedly James agreed to let Lance help distract him.” 

 

“Oh boy…” Curtis groans in exasperation. “Lance...why didn’t I think of that?” 

 

His first meeting with Lance had been...fascinating. It was fun, no one got hurt or anything and the guy could tell some pretty good jokes, but the experience itself was definitely something. 

 

When Curtis learned that Lance was a dance teacher, he couldn’t help but put two and two together. The guy had (still has) boundless energy and, if Shiro’s anything to go by, some good rhythm. 

 

“So...yeah...he dropped it and it kinda broke on impact.” Keith looks apologetic, most likely on Lance’s behalf. “And as amateur as it sounds, none of us have either of your numbers, so we couldn’t call or text you about it. On the days we came in to try and tell you in person, other officers told us that you were out in the field or stuffed to the brim with paperwork.” 

 

Ok, Nadia and Curtis have to give Keith that one. As top investigators for this case, they really couldn’t grant themselves a day off even if they wanted too. Which they didn’t, otherwise this kidnapper might just get even more ahead of them. 

 

Last thing they need right now, honestly. 

 

“Ok, so he’s been with you all this time.” Curtis allows a sigh of relief to exit his lungs. “I feel like I already know the answer to this question, but...why didn’t he ever drop in?” 

 

Curtis respects that maybe James would want his space, but he knew that James was pretty focused on his work. He has a hard time believing the idea that James wouldn’t be working just because of this fight. 

 

Keith looks at Curtis silently for a few moments, taking his bottom lip in his teeth as the minutes pass by. Even Romelle, who seemed to know all of what Keith was telling Curtis and Nadia (she really didn’t, she just trusted Keith) is giving him a curious look. 

 

Why hadn’t James come in to check on the investigation for two months? How could he when they kidnapping rate had gone us considerably? 

 

Maybe he was distracted? Maybe he needed a breather? Maybe Lance wouldn’t let James return until the other was completely calm? Maybe keith wouldn’t? 

 

The last two would make sense. Everyone in the house (save for Pidge) was a complete mother hen. Some more than others, but regardless, they could all become mother hens at certain times. 

 

Perhaps they were just trying to protect James…   
  


“This is gonna make me sound very selfish, I’m not gonna lie.” Keith finally speaks, barely above a whisper. As if he’s afraid. “But...I asked him to just...just let me help him find closure.” 

 

Closure? Nadia, Romelle, and Curtis all look at each other wondrously. Closure was pretty self explanatory: to end something, to close something up. What was the closure to though? That was the question…

 

“It was painful watching him.” Keith explains, answering the unspoken question. “After he showed me the emails and all that, he also thanked me for listening to him. He told me people in the past just...brushed him off. They listened to what he said but they didn’t truly...listen, ya know?” 

 

There’s some emphasize on the second ‘listen’ to clue in that hearing something is one thing, understanding it and putting some care into it is another entirely. Especially when it comes to opinions. 

 

“It was painful watching him like that and...I guess I just got this feeling. This feeling that no matter what I did, whether I listened or whether I tried to distract him, his mind might always go back to that incident. Just because people have never taken the time to really consider what he was saying and trying to prove.” 

 

Keith shuts his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before looking up. His gaze is steady, unwavering, as Curtis and Nadia give him uneasy looks. They’re probably thinking the same thing: we listened, but we couldn’t help him. 

 

Keith will accuse no one. He won’t, he just thinks that it’s important that they understand his reasons for his actions. 

 

“I helped him pull up as much research as he could. We spent nights and days reading, talking, conspiring...it was almost fun at times.” Keith allows a fond (fake) smile to pull at his lips. “Eventually though, it had to come to an end. It wasn’t easy for either of us...James more so than I. But eventually...we just...there was nothing else to look at.” 

 

Curtis’ mind flashes back to the day he helped James move into his office. That last sentence just reminds him of the conversation he and James had. Did he say a similar thing to James that day? 

 

“We tried to tell him that!” Nadia is having a bit of a hard time grasping how James easily came to accept Keith’s words when she and Curtis have been saying the same thing. “We tried telling him what you told him. Why is it different for you?” 

 

Keith raises a brow at Nadia, who now sounds like she is accusing him of something. Funny, this is the first time that tone’s been pointed at him. 

 

“Maybe because he put in the work to show James that he cared?” Romelle is quick to jump to Keith’s defense. Luckily.

 

She knows that he’s like a little brother to Hunk, and in a way, he’s also like a little brother to her. To a lot of the employees at Hunk’s restaurant actually, since Keith is there a lot to give Hunk a hand in unloading produce or offering extra hands when someone calls in sick, or something like that. It’s almost amazing he doesn’t just work there. That being said, she’ll protect him like a big sister would. 

 

“You may not have meant to, but you were some of the people who simply brushed James off. Keith hasn’t done that, he put in time and effort to try and help James find answers even when there were none to be found. He proved that he truly cared about James’ opinion. Of course James would are about his in return.” 

 

With a firm nod and a stern look directed at Nadia, who’s opened her mouth to respond, Romelle grabs Keith’s wrist and drags him out. She’s said her piece. 

 

“Enjoy the brownies.” Keith calls out before the door to the office is shut. Leaving Curtis and Nadia to think about what he said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will acknowledge that this may be a bit chaotic. This entire chapter: the reason for James being gone and all that. I was kinda just blindly writing at this point and didn't want to redo it since there were some parts that made sense and flowed nicely with each other.


	29. Chapter 29

It’s a nice day. 

 

The sun is shining, but not blinding. The temperature is warm, but not boiling. The birds aren’t chirping like mad. The cars aren’t honking obnoxiously or driving by loudly. The people outside are respectful of the neighbors that could still be sleeping. 

 

It’s a nice start to the day. 

 

James takes a moment to register his surroundings as he groans, hands clutching the pillow tightly as he takes in the fact that he can see the sunlight streaming through the windows. 

 

Windows….wait...the attic...it doesn’t have windows! 

 

‘Huh?!’ James’ eyes pop open as he sits up abruptly, turning his head side to side and almost shouting in confusion. 

 

Ok, first of all, this isn’t his bed in the attic. The sheets are dark red, almost purple looking. Not at all like the boring beige sheets that his bed in the attic has. The pillow is-wait, not just one. Two pillows. The bed in the attic doesn’t have two pillows. 

 

“What the…?” James lifts the pillow to examine in, subtly glancing at the desk in the room, as well as the dresser. “This...this isn’t…” 

 

He’s beyond confused right now. This isn’t the bed in the attic, which means that he’s been moved from there. He’s been placed in a room that he really doesn’t know anything about and...wait…

 

If he’s not in the attic, then that means…

 

“My collar!” James drops the pillow in excitement and reaches up a hand to feel around his neck. 

 

Just as he hopes, he come in contact with his own skin instead of the hard leather that’s been sitting there for the past few months. It’s off. It’s really off. He isn’t chained up anymore. He can...he can move. He can freely move! 

 

James wastes no time in throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. He doesn’t give it a second thought when he sees a pile of neatly folded clothes for him on the nightstand near the bed. He swipes them up and unfolds them so he can put them on. 

 

Again, he doesn’t give it a second thought. So he doesn’t take even the tiniest of moments to consider who’s clothes they are or if they’re bugged or if this, if that. As soon as he’s dressed, he laces up a pair of tennis shoes (that he accidentally steps on as he walks to the door) and opens the door as quietly as he can. 

 

It’s easy now that James takes a moment to consider. A bit too easy. Just yesterday, he was collared and chained to the wall. He wasn’t allowed to go much farther than a few feet to the bed. 

 

To be able to walk around again...to be able to wear something more than just boxers and an over sized shirt...to not feel that heaviness of his collar…

 

It’s almost foreign. Like when you try something for the first time. 

 

‘This must’ve been like how the slaves felt when they were freed.’ James doesn’t think properly when he makes that analogy. But when his brain catches up, he winces. ‘Only to enter a world of racism and prejudice…’ 

 

Yeah, not his best comparison. Oh well, he already made it. Can’t exactly take it back now. 

 

James looks down the hall for a few moments, pushing himself to focus on even the smallest noises in the house. Any signs at all that anyone could step out of their rooms or if anyone was downstairs. Any chatter or other sound that could indicate people were here. 

 

There’s none. No creaks or thumps of anyone’s footsteps. No talking, not even whispering. The house...it sounds completely empty. 

 

‘Why would they do this?’ James hesitantly takes a step out of the room, so very quietly closing the door behind him. ‘If they were gonna go...why leave me down here? Without anything to keep me in place?’ 

 

Actually, scratch that, why leave James here alone? Even after the first month, trust that he wouldn’t do anything crazy/stupid was not there. Not at all. It didn’t matter that James was chained in a wall and surrounded by murderers. They didn’t trust him, so they chained him up. 

 

Notice the irony of that? 

 

But also...Keith and Lance...they noticed a few things. Like how easy it was for James to get nightmares sometimes and how holding him and cuddling him seemed to work in calming him. 

 

James smiles to himself as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. They’re pretty dangerous, actually. They’re rather steep and the hallway itself surrounding them doesn’t really have that much of a side rail. 

 

Which means if he falls, he won’t have much of anything to grab onto. Forcing him to not only expose himself with the noise, but also put himself in an even more vulnerable position in the event that he injures himself. Which will happen, no doubt. Whether it be because of a broken bone or just a bruised body is dependent on how he falls...and how he lands. If he lands…

 

And no, crashing to the floor like a blob of mud or goo does not count as landing. That’s just falling in the least graceful manner possible. 

 

‘Careful...careful…’ James places a hand along the wall as he focuses on walking, the tennis shoes doing well in terms of traction. 

 

He’s heard Lance falling down these stairs a few times. Most of them were followed by Hunk or Shiro yelling at Lance about running up and down the stairs with socks on. 

 

Socks! On these stairs! Stairs that everyone has fallen down at least once! 

 

For a serial killer, Lance could be more dangerous to his own body sometimes. The stairs not being the only example. Keith had a field day telling James why Lance absolutely is not allowed to join Yorak on kidnapping missions. 

 

While the reason Yorak was kidnapping some and the fact that he was kidnapping someone scared James temporarily, the actual story was quite hilarious. Summary: Lance and Yorak arrive at the house. They go through the back door. Yorak is easily able to maintain his silence and ability to blend in with the shadowy pieces of furniture. Lance runs into a lot of things because he can’t see very well. Boat loads of hilarious hisses follow Yorak since Lance continuously stubs his toe.

 

There was also some part about Lance being attacked by the neighbor cat after Yorak successfully chloroformed their victim, yet that somehow didn’t affect their mission? James didn’t ask. He was laughing at the fact that the reason Lance wasn’t allowed to go on missions was because he couldn’t not stub his toe. 

 

It makes sense though, his hissing would have woken the people up. Or if they had any pets, the pets would have woken up and started causing a ruckus. That, in turn, would probably wake the entire neighborhood up. 

 

James’ brief flashback ends as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs. The door is right in front of him now. With a quick glance back up the stairs, James can also conclude that no one’s following him or watching him. 

 

Once again, no footsteps or voices. Like an empty house. 

 

‘Gotta be quick.’ James takes a deep breath and pushes himself towards the door, making sure to look around in case any surprises come up. 

 

None. Reaching the door is peaceful in thought (not for James’ mind, he’s having a mini heart attack right now). No interruptions, no one around to catch him. 

 

‘I’m free…’ James licks his lips as he twists the door handle, finding it unlocked. ‘I can’t...I can’t believe it. I...I’m actually...I can...I can leave…’ 

 

Leave. 

 

Leave. 

 

The word echoes through James’ mind as he gets the door open, almost blinded by the glare of the sun. After being in an attic, one might safely assume that his eyes aren’t used to the natural lighting of the giant gas ball in the sky. 

 

‘Free…’ James just stands in front of the doorway, taking in the sights and the warm air he feels pass around his body. ‘I’m free...I can go...I can...leave….’ 

 

Leave. Again, the words echoes through James’ mind, though following it is a slight pang he feels in his chest. 

 

“I can leave.” James murmurs to himself, eyes now sporting a blank look as he just continues to stare into the outside world that he’s been deprived of. “I can just...I can walk away from this. I can...walk away from...from...them…” 

 

James’ voice weakens as he says ‘them’. While he’s mostly referencing everyone in the house, like Shiro and the Holt siblings and Hunk...two specific people come to mind. Or, maybe four? 

 

“Keith.” James chokes a bit on his own breath, bringing his hands up to cover his own mouth. “Keith...Keith…” 

 

He repeats the name over and over again, as if just saying it will somehow help him move. Somehow help him make a decision. 

 

“Keith...Kosmo…” James shakes his head, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Tears of frustration, of hurt...of conflict. “Yorak…” 

 

Can James leave them? He’s so close to freedom. One step outside and he’ll be out of this house, away from these people. He’ll be able to run for help, expose them all and end the hell that plagues the area. 

 

He can end it all. He can run now and end it all. 

 

But...but...he really...he can do it. He can…

 

Except...he really can’t. 

 

“Fuck you, Keith!” James hisses angrily as he wipes his tears from his eyes, slowly falling to his knees, still in front of the open door. “Fuck you, fuck you! Fuck your stupid  face and fuck your self!” 

 

James begins to curse every individual part of Keith. Ranging from body parts to personality traits. Including Kosmo and Yorak. 

 

“You can’t do this to me!” James hunches over, face still buried in his hands as he begins to cry. “You can’t make me like this! You can’t...you..you-! Bastard!” 

 

James yells out in frustration, though it’s muffled in his palm. The thought that anyone, even someone outside, could hear him yelling and see him crying doesn’t faze James. He’s a bit preoccupied at the moment to notice such details. 

 

“I just...I just want to leave!” He cries, tone pleading, though to who is unclear. 

 

Keith? Perhaps he’s begging for Keith to release him? Lance? Shiro? Hunk, Matt, Pidge...any of them? Like when he first came, perhaps he’s begging for their permission. He’s begging for their mercy…

 

Or, is it more for himself? He’s begging himself to get off the fucking ground and just...just...go. Just...leave! 

 

“I just want to go!” James sniffs and sobs, starting to shake a bit as he continues to fight with himself. “I just want to leave and...and...never look...never look back…” 

 

‘Is that what you really want?’ A voice in the back of James’ head suddenly pops up, startling James. ‘Do you really want to leave?’ 

 

James continues to sob, eyes closed as tears fall down his cheeks. He shakes his head as his subconscious continues to ask those two questions. He shouts back that yes, he does want to leave. It is! It’s what he wants. It’s what he needs. 

 

He wants to get out of here. He needs to leave. It’s not...he’s not safe here. He’s safe with...everyone else. He needs to go! 

 

‘No you don’t.’ His subconscious coos, reminding James of Keith when the other is there to comfort him from a nightmare. 

 

Keith...who holds him. Keith...who praises him. Keith...who protects him...even from Lance. Keith...who’s always been...there…

 

“Stop!” James suddenly realizes what he’s doing and shakes his head. “I can’t be thinking like that! I can’t...Keith can’t do that to me!” 

 

‘He’s already succeeded.’ James’ conscious taunts him, reminding him of Lance and his many victims that James was forced to watch. ‘You can’t fight him now that you’ve already lost…’ 

 

“I can!” James tries to convince himself, shaking his head and pushing himself up. “I have to! I...I have to…” 

 

‘No, you don’t.’ The voice turns stern as James is about to take a step out. ‘You don’t have to fight anything, James. You don’t have to fight anymore. You don’t have to.’ 

 

James shuts his eyes and allows himself to lean against the door. The voice in his head begins to grow louder and louder. It reminds him of all the things that Keith’s done for him while he’s been here. All the things that Lance has done. 

 

All those healthy and delicious meals they gave him when they could’ve starved him and gotten amusement from his suffering. All those nightmares that went away almost magically when Keith or Lance cradled and rocked him to sleep. All those days that Keith would stay with him...like it was a normal day. Like it was a normal thing. 

 

Everything they all did...everything. They kidnapped him. They could’ve killed him. 

 

They didn’t. They didn’t kill him. They...they actually...they treated him rather well. For a prisoner, at least. 

 

‘You don’t have to fight anymore.’ The voice says one last time and James is vaguely aware that he’s stepped back into the house and is starting to close the door. ‘Just relax. You’re safe, they can’t hurt you. They won’t hurt you…’ 

 

James is numb as the click of the door reaches his ears. One hand rests on the handle, the other limply at his side. He’s made his decision. He’s trapped here. By his own choice, nonetheless. 

 

“ **I knew you’d make the right choice.** ” 

 

James can’t bring himself to be scared, or even surprised, when a familiar voice pops up from behind him. Excited, giddy...also relieved. 

 

“ **Keith and Yorak were scared that you would bolt, but you didn’t!** ” A pair of arms wrap around James’ waist, tugging him from the door gently. “ **You stayed! You opened the door, you saw everything you could’ve returned to** ... **but you still stayed!** ” 

 

James doesn’t resist as he’s forcefully turned around. While his face is still a blank mask, eyes almost looking dead, the sight of an excited and happy Kosmo has James’ lips pulling up a bit. 

 

“Y-yeah…” James murmurs as Kosmo hugs him tightly. “I...I c-couldn’t...I couldn’t...just leave, ya know?” 

 

James’ voice sounds weak in his ears, so he wonders how it must sound to Kosmo. Probably sounds like he’s bullshitting himself, to be honest. Probably sounds like he’s given up on life so fighting just isn’t worth it anymore. 

 

He probably sounds defeated. He probably sounds hopeless. He probably sounds just utterly pathetic. 

 

Kosmo doesn’t comment on it though. Instead, he keeps his face buried ino James’ chest, refusing to release his hold. 

 

“ **You poor thing.** ” Kosmo nuzzles James’ chest, feeling a bit of wetness where the tears fell on his shirt. “ **Come on, let’s go get your face washed up. You’ve already been through so much** ... **and it’s not even 10 o’clock yet!** ” 

 

Kosmo tilts his head up and presses a sweet kiss to James’ cheek before leading James to the kitchen. As expected, James doesn’t resist. He follows Kosmo almost robotically, mind just starting to catch up with his actions. His logical mind, at least. 

 

‘I gave up my freedom.’ James is brought over to the sink as Kosmo grabs some paper towels and sprays some hot water on them. ‘I chose to remain here...I don’t regret it…’ 

 

“ **Let’s see** …” Kosmo turns James a bit and leans up to stand on the balls of his feet so he can wipe James’ face. “ **I’m sorry I wasn’t there to wish you a good morning like I normally am sweetheart. Keith and Lance insisted last night that you make this decision yourself, without any influence from any of us.** ” 

 

‘Last night?’ James perks up a bit at that, almost flinching away as Kosmo decides that that moment is a good one to get the wipe the underside of James’ eye. ‘You discussed this...last night?’ 

 

“ **Everyone’s gonna be so happy!** ” Kosmo giggles as he finishes cleaning James’ face, leading the other back to the living room. “ **And Lance is gonna be so proud! He was scared at first, ya know? Scared that you wouldn’t want to stay because of him, but I told him it was almost a silly worry. You love him too much to hate him, right? Just like you love Keith and I, and Yorak! Though, maybe you don’t love Yorak yet since you haven’t spent much time with him. Hmmm** …” 

 

As Kosmo finishes his little speech, he gently pushes James down onto one of the couches so he can sit on James’ lap. James doesn’t tense for even a moment. Not when he’s pushed and not when Kosmo follows to sit on him. 

 

‘Love?’ James thinks as he distinctly hears Kosmo begin to talk again, trying to come up with bonding activities James and Yorak can do later. ‘I...no, no way. I can’t...really? I mean, I know I’m choosing to stay, but it’s...it’s too soon. Kosmo can’t really...he can’t tell...can he?’ 

 

“ **Oh, what am I doing talking your head off?** ” Kosmo suddenly scolds himself, turning around so he’s now straddling James’ lap. His hands come to cup James’ cheeks. “ **You probably don’t want to hear much of me right now, internal conflicts and all. Why don’t we just cuddle, hmmm? That sound nice?** ” 

 

Kosmo waits patiently for an answer as James thinks. Though in reality, his mind is close to mush. Save for the same two questions: why did I choose this? Am I crazy? 

 

After what feels like an hour of thinking (it’s really just ten minutes), James finally nods his head. It’s small and it’s timid, but it’s enough for Kosmo. 

 

With a bright smile and several kisses planted on James’ cheeks and forehead (a quick mouth kisses as well), Kosmo allows himself to get comfortable. He wiggles a bit around James’ lap so James’ knees aren’t stabbing into his backside. Then he needs to make sure he’s not making James uncomfortable, so he glances at James with a questioning look. 

 

James doesn’t respond though, not that Kosmo really expects one. Just makes adjusting himself a bit more difficult, but whatever. Kosmo finds a way after a few moments of wiggling around. 

 

He sighs out in bliss and places his head under James’ chin, one of his hands reaching out to grasp at one of James’. As Kosmo interlaces their fingers, he whispers into the skin of James’ throat: “ **We care so much about you, by the way. We wouldn’t of wanted you to leave us.** ” 

 

James doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

 

Is Kosmo saying that he (Keith and Yorak included) just care about him as a friend? Do they have feelings for him? Does Lance share the same mindset? Who’s ‘we’ in this scenario? Is he still just a toy for all of them? Not just Lance and Keith, but the others too. 

 

What is going to happen now? James shuts his eyes and tries to force his mind to shut up. He might actually start crying again if he keeps thinking about it. A headache is already beginning to form. 

 

“ **Just relax.** ” Kosmo mumbles as he feels James’ grip on his hand tighten a fraction. “ **Don’t think. Just lay with me, don’t think of anything. Let yourself have this. Let yourself be loved, Jamie.** ” 

 

Loved...Kosmo just used the word loved. What does that mean for the future? Cause James can hope, but he’s really trying not to if it doesn’t end up being how he hopes it’ll be. How he really wants it to be. 

 

His subconscious was right earlier. James may have...he may have needed to leave for logical reasons. But deep down, did he really want to? Did he really want to give this up in exchange for going back to his normal life?

 

The answer is simple…

 

‘No.’ James finally brings it upon himself to relax as Kosmo nuzzles into him. ‘No. I wouldn’t give this up. I don’t regret not stepping through that door.’ 

 

He doesn’t regret letting Kosmo catch him. He doesn’t regret being the one to close the door to his way back to normal life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the idea of James being taken out of the attic and provided clothes is the simple matter of...he’s being tested. What I was going off of is the idea that, like Romelle said in the previous chapter, James respects Keith’s opinion cause Keith respects his. Well, that’s only partially true. However, it’s been stressed that Keith and Lance don’t want to kill Jame because he does mean something to them. When Romelle makes the comment about Keith meaning something to James, Keith finds the need to test it. He and Lance agree to give James a chance to walk away. Away from them, their lifestyle...all of it. If he walks away, then they mean nothing to him and they have to kill him so he won’t tell anyone about them. If he doesn’t...then they do mean something to him and they can’t kill him.   
> I’d also like to point out that I intentionally made this chapter a bit messy because that’s James’ mindset right now. He’s so close to being free, but something is stopping him. Something is keeping him with Keith, with Lance, with everyone else in that crazy house. He’s a mess as he argues with himself.


	30. Chapter 30

“That’s wonderful news.” Shiro smiles kindly as James shyly plops down onto the chair next to Keith’s designated seat, hair still a bit wet from his shower. “James, perfect timing. Keith here was just telling me about your test. Congratulations on passing.” 

 

Shiro claps his hands as a form of applause, though it’s small and more charming than it is flattering. James blushes either way, secretly relieved that the father-figure of this small family approves of him. 

 

Just how unpleasant would it be if Shiro didn’t approve of him? One can only imagine...not that James wants to spend time doing that, of course. 

 

“Yeah, it would’ve gotten pretty ugly if you didn’t.” Matt smiles, though it looks a bit more wicked, as he shoves a forkful of pasta into his mouth. 

 

Hunk bops him on the head with the end of his serving spoon though in James’ defense. “Hey! Be nice, James is an honorary member of the family now, after all.” 

 

James swallows as Hunk gives him a smile as well, not quite as encouraging a Shiro’s, but not wicked and mischievous like Matt’s. It’s...nice. That’s how James will describe it. It’s nice and supportive enough. 

 

“Can’t wait till Lance get home and hears the news.” Pidge comments offhandedly as Hunk spoons her a fair amount of pasta. “He’ll be ecstatic.” 

 

Everyone in the room, minus James, hums in agreement. A few nods are passed around here and there. 

 

Though, speaking of Lance...Keith comes down the stairs not long after Hunk finishes serving him and James a plateful of pasta. “Just got off the phone with Lance. He’ll be here soon and he’s sorry he’s late.” 

 

“Why was he kept late?” Shiro stands up to help Hunk deposit the pot of still steaming pasta onto one of the mats on the table. 

 

It’s quite a stretch, one of them may have just pulled the mat over and then set the pot down. Might’ve been easier.

 

“Apparently, someone twisted someone wanted to spend some extra time practicing and threw out something just as everyone was wrapping up.” Keith shakes his head, scoffing in amazement. “Lance didn’t give me details, but he and the other instructors needed to stay behind with the person until the ambulance arrived.” 

 

“Ambulance?” Hunk looks up, sounding worried (even though he has no idea who this person is). “What did they throw out?” 

 

“I’m guessing back or knee if an ambulance was needed.” Keith shrugs and pockets his phone before walking to his seat. Before he sits down though, he reaches down to gently tilt James’ face up so he can give the other a sweet kiss. 

 

Lips this time, not cheek or forehead. Keith’s feeling a bit bolder now that it’s clear that James has made his choice. Kosmo and Yorak may or may not be fueling that…

 

“Hey you.” He murmurs against James’ lips, pulling back and sitting down before James can properly respond. 

 

Though it’s unlikely he was going to. His face is so red and he’s sputtering as soon as Keith pulls away. Clearly, that wasn’t expected. Oh well, Keith does like surprising people. 

 

Strange for someone who doesn’t like being surprised too much himself, hmmm? Well, actually, scratch that. It depends on what the surprise is. But since it’s a surprise, meaning you can’t know until after, it can be a 50/50/ 50% chance that Keith likes it and 50% that it’ll horrify him. 

 

“I literally talked about how Lance would be once he got his hands on James now that he passed his test.” Pidge rolls her eyes fondly as Keith gives her a knowing look, with a hint of smugness to it. “Great job giving us a preview.” 

 

“We all know that between the two of us, Lance is way more…” Keith tries to find the correct word to use. “...expressive than I.” 

 

A roar of laughter passes around the table, even James joins in. Though his is more of an amused chuckle than full on laughter (Shiro and Hunk) or cackling (Matt and Pidge). 

 

“You do have a point.” Shiro snorts before settling himself. “Though I should remind you that this is dinner and we are all present.” 

 

Keith pouts as he stabs his fork into his pile of pasta, the expression and the action do not match at all. “Why are you scolding me? Lance is the one who’ll probably end up traumatizing someone.” 

 

More laughter follows, but James doesn’t join in this time. He can back up Keith’s statement. To be fair, it’s not entirely true, Lance has already traumatized someone. He’s traumatized James and not by being...expressive...as Keith calls it. 

 

“Alright, alright.” Hunk continues to laugh a bit even as he tries to calm everyone else down. “Let’s stop here before we forget about our dinner.” 

 

Keith and Shiro nod in agreement with Hunk, but Matt and Pidge bring it upon themselves to cross their arms and pout. They look quite similar in a scary way. The way their faces are pinched, eyebrows are furrowed, how their lips tilt down into a frown, their shoulders up and tense. It almost scares James. 

 

‘It’s like The Shining...and that scene with the twins.’ James swallows audibly before focusing on his pasta. 

 

He acknowledges that there are some flaws to his logic. Such as the fact that Matt and Pidge are not twins, they’re just siblings. They’re also not talking in sync (or in a creepy voice) but they’re just pouting. 

 

“Fiiiiine.” Matt drawls out after a few moments. “We’ll save the teasing for when Lance is actually here. Then it’s fair.” 

 

James can’t stop himself from asking: “How is him being present as you tease him more fair than if he were not?” 

 

Still quite scared of pretty much everyone (except for Keith), James almost immediately regrets speaking. Cause at that very moment, all eyes fall onto him. It’s quite nerve wracking. He never should’ve opened his mouth-

 

“Cause if he’s here, then he can respond.” Pidge smiles broadly at James, helping his mood just the tiniest bit. “It falls more into the category of playful banter at that point.” 

 

James nods slowly in understanding as Pidge focuses back on her food, as if she wasn’t amused or annoyed at James’ random need to ask for reasoning behind her decision. 

 

Something he’s gonna have to get used to as he stays here: acting like there’s nothing wrong. Normally, he doesn’t mind asking for clarification or explanations to people’s decisions or opinions. He believes that asking is a good way to learn. 

 

If people have a problem with that, then he usually ignores it. Now though, with this group, James feels a bit more on edge. As if asking or saying the wrong thing could cause a murderous frenzy. 

 

In his defense, he has a reason to believe that. An, unknowing to him, everyone at the table (and Lance) are actually glad that he’s cautious. It shows that he’s not ignorant to the situation. It shows that he’s aware and that he respects their abilities. 

 

It makes respecting James a lot easier. 

 

“I’m home!” Lance’s voice echoes through the house, followed by the door opening and closing. 

 

Ok, more like Lance slamming it shut, but whatever. Details, details…

 

“I smell food!” 

 

“You must shout.” Pidge remarks as Lance makes his way into the dining room. “How was tolerating the sound of ambulance sirens?” 

 

Lance gags and shakes his head. That itself is a good way to say: ‘I hated it. I never want to deal with it again.’ 

 

“I don’t know why all of us needed to stay.” Lance drops his bag down by the farthest table leg and moves to sit next to James. Like Keith, he turns to give James a kiss. 

 

Only, since he’s Lance, he makes a show of taking James’ chin with his fingers and pulling him close before pressing their lips together. It’s not short and sweet like Keith’s was, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less gentle. It’s just longer and didn’t exactly have the same start. 

 

“Mmmm.” Lance licks his lips after pulling back, clearly, he can taste the pasta that James just ate. “Delicious.” He purrs out, rubbing James’ chin with his thumb. 

 

James gulps, half of him wanting to try and turn so he could stare at his plate and half of him becoming hypnotized as Lance held his gaze. Oh boy...oh boy...oh boy…

 

“Lance, let the poor boy eat before you do anything.” Keith chuckles from his place on James’ other side. “You can ravish him later, when we’re all in our room.” 

 

“O-our room?” James pulls away (much to Lance’s dismay) and faces Keith, who’s calmly eating his own food. “What do you mean...our room?” 

 

Keith holds up a hand, signalling that he needs a moment to finish chewing before he can begin speaking. After he swallows his food, he turns to raise a brow at James’ curious face. “Well, Lance and I have our own rooms, as well as a shared one. Since you’re ours now, you’ll be staying with us in our shared room.” 

 

James’ eyes widen, but Keith doesn’t put much thought into it. He expected this kind of reaction, so seeing it doesn’t affect him as much as one would think. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t care, just means that he’s not surprised. 

 

“Yeah.” Lance reaches an arm out to wrap around James’ waist. “All three of us will have so much fuuuun.” His eyes sparkle as he says the last word. 

 

‘They’re gonna kill me.’ James’ face heats up and his fork clatters against his plate as it drops from his hand. ‘They’re actually gonna make my heart beat so fast it comes out of my chest and I’m gonna die since it won’t be in my body and-’ 

 

“Lance, please.” Shiro clears his throat, giving Lance a stern look. “Wait until you’re in your room. Not at the dinner table.” 

 

Lance chuckles, but does as Shiro requests and releases James’ waist. For the duration of dinner, no one comments on Keith’s pretty public claim on James. Not even James himself. 

 

Let’s be honest though, what was there to say? It’s not like James is opposed to it. The whole reason he passed was because he chose to stay with Lance and Keith. 

 

Maybe it’s just...the timing and how quickly Keith came to his conclusion...it’s fast. Sooner than James expected. 

 

**After dinner**

 

“Come on.” Keith grabs James’ hand after he finishes washing his plate. “You and I have first dibs on the bathroom since Lance still has to take his shower.” 

 

“And my night care routine!” Lance calls from his place still at the table. “Which reminds me...I got some new bottles and I can’t open them! Please help!” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes fondly and leads James out of the kitchen, then up the stairs. They both make quick work of getting to the bathroom and while Keith finds the new bottles that Lance was talking about (it’s obvious from the fact that they were resting on the sink and not on the border of the bathtub yet, where all of Lance’s other stuff is), James focuses on brushing his teeth. 

 

While he brushes, he rethinks the events of today. Like he’s spent most of the day doing. Again, no regrets. None at all, he’s...dare he say he’s happy he made his choice. Not only because he would’ve died if he truly tried to escape, but also because the atmosphere just feels better. 

 

It’s still unsettling, just to be clear. It’s gonna be a while till James can truly see this place as comforting and home like (after being a prisoner for a few months). But it’s still not as bad as before. 

 

Now he can trust that nobody in the house will kill him. He can trust that Keith and Lance will protect him. He has some foundation of trust here and that’s all he needs to at least tolerate his new ‘home’. 

 

“There we go.” Keith’s amused tone snaps James out of his trance, the clacking of bottle meeting the tub’s surface following Keith’s words. “Now I know what Lance means. Those were tough to open.” 

 

James moves aside as Keith approaches, picking out his toothbrush before turning the water on. The toothbrushes are color coded. That’s the first thing that James notices. Keith’s is, obviously, red and black. Meanwhile, Lance’s is blue and white. 

 

The only reason he knew this toothbrush was designated as his was because...well, he actually didn’t know. Keith told him earlier that there was an extra toothbrush they had that he could use. Other than that, James supposes he relied on the colors corresponding with the owner. 

 

Just made the most sense at the time…

 

James and Keith brush in relative peace, no accidental collisions into each other or awkward moments where both need the sink at the same time. 

 

“Alright, let’s head to our room.” Keith finishes wiping his mouth, waiting for James to do the same (with a different towel of course) before opening the door and leading James out. “Just so you know, our bed’s for two people. So fitting a third person means that we’ll have to huddle pretty close.” 

 

Keith opens the door and waits for James to enter before closing it and leaning against the wood. He allows James a moment to examine the room (he has to suppress some laughter at the obvious awe that escapes James). 

 

“I hope you don’t mind that.” He speaks up as James turns to face him again. 

 

“I don’t.” James smiles, blushing a bit as Keith walks forward and pulls him towards some drawers. James can only assume that if this a shared room, an equal mix of Keith’s clothes and Lance’s clothes must be in here. 

 

How they keep it organized with one set of drawers and one closet is something he’s questioning right now. 

 

“You’re gonna have to borrow one of Lance’s shirts for sleeping.” Keith announces as he opens the second drawer. Four different, neatly folded piles are presented. “Let’s see...no...no...here. This should be comfortable.” 

 

Keith carefully pulls out a green short sleep shirt with white border lines on the sleeves. It looks pretty long, though as James discards his previous shirt (that he also borrowed, most likely from Lance as well) and slips it on, he discovers that it barely falls past his lower region. 

 

Huh...appearances can be deceiving. But still oh so surprising when you see the true nature...even with clothing. 

 

“Lance will join us later, but you should start resting now.” Keith guides James to the bed and encourages him to remove his other clothes as he returns to the dresser to pull out a fresh pair of boxers for James. “You’ve had a long day.” 

 

James accepts the boxers that Keith hands to him, but has to face away as Keith undresses. He’s not sure he won’t get excited if he sees the other naked. He’s seen him in an oversized hoodie or just an oversized shirt and that was adorable enough. He doesn’t need to see anything else until they…

 

Well, until they...decide...that maybe enough time has passed to be...intimate with each other. If James is being honest with himself, that day may come sooner rather than later. 

 

“You’re too cute.” Keith chuckles as he pulls up one of his own shirts, not bothering with shorts or pants and just settling for new boxers as well. 

 

‘Great.’ James blushes as he’s forced to look back at Keith. ‘Now he’s not gonna even be able to touch me without me-’ 

 

“You’re so easily flustered.” Keith comments as he leads James around the bed and under the covers. “You remind me of when I first started dating Lance.” 

 

James obediently climbs under the covers as Keith lifts them up, but tries to lay reasonably far from the other as to not inappropriately touch him. In any way. Their relationship isn’t nearly close enough for that to-

 

“Like I said, adorable.” 

 

James can hear the smile in Keith’s voice, but he doesn’t dwell too much on it. As he feels himself be pulled back into some strong arms, he squeaks and struggles for the first few seconds. 

 

“Just me.” Keith whispers into his ear, voice low and soothing as James halts in his attempts to escape. “Don’t worry about it dear, we cuddled a lot before in the past.” 

 

‘Yeah, when I woke up from a nightmare.’ James swallows audibly as Keith wraps his arms around his waist, practically spooning him. ‘I didn’t have the mindset to be nervous.’ 

 

“Just relax and try to get some sleep.” Keith allows his face to bury itself in Jame’s back. 

 

Since James is the taller of the two, having his face in James’ neck means that Keith has to stretch up a bit. Let’s just say that doing that for prolonged periods of time is not a good idea. Not something Keith should attempt (though it’s already too late, Keith’s attempted once when spooning Lance). 

 

“O-ok.” James wills his body to untense as Keith continues to hug him, eye falling shut as he does start to feel the effects of sleep take over. 

 

Keith was right. After today...James is more tired than he originally thought. He’s also covered in blankets, with someone he trusts and does adore spooning him from behind. That could also make finding sleep easier. 

 

Keith waits until he hears James’ breath even out, his body completely going lax in his grip, before adjusting himself accordingly. He pushes his front right up to James’ back, making it so that there’s as little space as possible between them. And when Lance enters their room nearly two hours later (that’s right, skin care routine is the cause of that) he does something similar. 

 

James? James doesn’t stir at all. In fact, he cuddles closer to Lance and whines when Lance temporarily pulls away to get into a more comfortable position. 

 

It’s beyond adorable and neither Lance nor Keith can keep from cooing at their new addition. 

 

Let it be said that James Griffin has fallen. He has fallen...and there is little hope that he will ever rise again. Not from this. He’s fallen in too deep. He’s been in too deep ever since that first night. No, no...ever since that fire. 

 

Like the flames consumed the building, Keith and Lance have consumed him. With their madness, their insanity. They’ve successfully corrupted him. And he doesn’t give a single shit. Not anymore. Keith and Lance won’t let him care about it anymore. They’ll make sure he stays safe...that he stays happy…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I’ve tried reading around and I haven’t found consistent information on how long it takes for someone to develop stockholm syndrome. I know how it’s developed and what signs there are to look for in someone who has it, but I haven’t been able to find how long it takes to develop. So I’m sorry if a few months is a bit quick for James to develop it, I just picked a random time and went with that. Speaking of time, I know that his captivity may have been glazed over, but the idea is that almost every week Lance tortures someone with James present. Then Keith stays with James that night to comfort him. It’s just this routine over and over and I’m not creative enough to come up with all these fancy ways to torture someone for that many chapters.


	31. Epilogue

“Going to Keith and Lance’s again, James?” Nadia raises a brow at James as the other finishes packing up his stuff. “You know at this point you might as well just live there.” 

 

James turns around to face Nadia, an easy smile on his face as she giggles. 

 

“We’ve actually talked about it once or twice.” He admits in a nonchalant tone as he zips up his backpack and places it on. “I told them that I want to have at least a few more months of privacy before moving in with about six people.” 

 

Nadia only really catches the first half of that statement. The rest kinda just falls into background noise. 

 

James, Keith, and Lance were already talking about moving in together? 

 

That was just meant to be a joke on her part! But...but it’s...it’s serious for...it’s...it’s actually happening?!

 

They’ve only been dating for little more than a year now! Not to be judgmental or anything, but...but...wouldn’t it be a bit more proper to wait a little longer? 

 

“Ummm, Nadia?” James’ amused voice breaks the mentioned girl out of her train of thought. “I need to lock up my office and I don’t think you want to be here when that happens.” 

 

Nadia blushes, flustered and embarrassed at not having noticed that James was already standing at the door, keys in hand. Did he say something else as Nadia just stood there looking stupid? Did he need something other than for her to get out of his office before he locked it? Did he-

 

James clears his throat just as Nadia begins to fall into another trance, sounding more insistent this time when he speaks: “Nadia, I don’t think you want to be locked inside.”

 

That reminder is what has Nadia quickly jogging outside next to James’ side, watching almost intently as James locks the door and pockets his keys. As they walk to the entrance, there’s little chat. Nadia is still trying to come to terms with how far Lance, James, and Keith apparently are in their relationship and James…

 

James has something different on his mind. Something different entirely.

 

“Here’s my ride.” James smiles as he makes eye contact with Shiro, who’s parked across the street from the entrance to the station. The two exchange a quick wave before James turns to hug Nadia. “See ya tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah, you too.” Nadia squeezes James a bit before pulling back and giving him an encouraging smile. She pats him on the shoulder before walking towards the garage, most likely meeting Curtis there so the other can drive her home. 

 

James dutifully looks both ways before jogging across the street. Once makes it to the passenger side, Shiro (a true gentlemen) opens the door and gestures with a sweep of his arm for James to get in. 

 

James chuckles a bit in amusement, but doesn’t comment as he takes his backpack off and slides in. He settles for resting his backpack on his lap as Shiro opens the opposite door and slides into the driver's seat. From there, the click of his keys going into his car, followed by the engine starting, is all that’s heard before they’re on their way. 

 

“So, how was work today?” Shiro has this knowing-mixed-with-smug tone as he glances at James from the corner of his eye. “Any leads on the kidnappings?” 

 

James snorts in a good natured way and rests his elbow against the door, on the space just below the window. To indulge Shiro, he pretends to look thoughtful when he answers: “No, I’m afraid not. Whoever’s doing this is quite slippery. There aren’t any clue left behind that could point out possible suspects.” 

 

“How awful.” Shiro’s bottom lip juts out in the mock version of a pout and that’s when James can’t hold in his laughter any longer. 

 

“Not something new.” James waves his hand in a dismissive manner, his laughter mixing in as he talks and tries to sound nonchalant. “Yorak’s had years to perfect the art of leaving nothing behind. Of course the station stands no chance against him.” 

 

Shiro nods, a content look on his face. A minor detail to point out, but James phrased it as ‘the station’. He didn’t say ‘we’, implying that he too was joining in on the confusion and the search. Meaning, he has chosen a side: Police vs them. 

 

And he chose them. 

 

It’s a minor detail, as mentioned before, but it means a lot. It’s reassuring in ways that not many people will understand. Then again, not many people are in the position that Shiro’s in or the position that James is in. 

 

“On that note...any chance Lance or Keith have told you about tonight?” 

 

Shiro snorts at James’ imploring tone, wondering not for the first time how the other could go from serious topic to a playful one without a second thought. And what James means by tonight? Well, Keith and Lance have been feeling the tiniest bit bad for giving James all this work with the kidnappings and the missing persons that never turn up again. 

 

So, like the good boyfriends they are, they’ve decided to surprise James tonight after work. What that surprise was, James didn’t know. He had some ideas though…

 

But they were mainly focused on what he thought Lance would do because Keith had a creepy-good poker face when he and Lance told him about it the previous night. Not exactly surprising, but also so not helpful. James liked surprises sometimes, mainly because he could take a shot at guessing what the surprise would be. It was a fun game.

 

Made even more fun and satisfying when he was able to predict what the surprise would be. Alas, Lance was too wild for him to really pinpoint an exact thing and Keith, as said before, was good at not revealing anything. 

 

“All they told me is that they want the rest of us out of the house.” Shiro makes a turn onto their street. Not too long now and they’re at the house. “So we’re gonna hang out at Hunk’s restaurant with Allura and Coran to celebrate our latest success.” 

 

James nods his head slowly, trying to mask his light annoyance at not being given any clues. As for Allura and Coran...he knows who they are. He’s met them a couple times, actually. Pretty friendly people, hard workers too. They fit quite nicely in the dynamic of ‘people Shiro and the others know and associate with’. 

 

Again, an emphasis on who these people are and how they interact with the public. Seemingly, the perfect little family. Adored by the general public as hardworking and friendly. Contributors to what makes a city with the highest kidnapping rates a bit more bearable to live in. 

 

‘Those poor fools.’ James chuckles to himself as Shiro pulls into the driveway and turns the car off. ‘If only they knew…’ 

 

“Are you staying over tonight?” Shiro gets out and waits until he hears James close his door before locking the car (even though he’s about to take it out again in a few minutes, best safe than sorry). 

 

“I’d like to.” James admits with a small blush. He’s still getting used to the fact that he can ask to stay over and it isn’t awkward or invading. 

 

Shiro catches onto that thought pretty quickly and makes sure to give James an encouraging smile as he nods his head. Honestly, the other is like family at this point. Even Pidge has accepted him (recently, she accepted him recently but progress is progress nonetheless). 

 

But...Shiro can understand where the shyness and the flustered feelings come from. Curtis was the same way the first few times he was invited over. 

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t bring extra clothes, so you’ll probably have to borrow some of Matt’s clothes.” Shiro leads James to the door and quickly unlocks it, holding it open for James. “Unless you’re ok with drowning in Lance’s bigger shirts and sweaters?” 

 

James blushes brightly at Shiro’s smug tone. Damn the other for reminding him of that. He was hoping that everyone could forget about that!

 

That...being a couple months ago when James allowed Lance and Keith to take his virginity. They were sweet, soft, so gently with him, but that didn’t stop him from being sore the next morning. Sore enough to the point where the idea of pants didn’t really seem that appealing. 

 

So Keith came up with a fair solution: just wear one of Lance’s oversized jumpers so that his lower half was still being covered without needing pants. Admittedly, James should’ve thought more about that before saying yes. But that morning, he was tired and content, a bit sore. He was pretty much open to everything. 

 

He really shouldn’t of been. He really, really shouldn’t of been. Because while he was enjoying breakfast with everyone present, Lance decided to be a cheeky shit and caressed James’ bare thigh from under the table. 

 

Let’s just say that led to some...interesting sounds and movements coming out of James. 

 

And Keith had the audacity to just sit idly besides James and pretend that nothing was happening. That jerk...James knew that Keith didn’t suggest James wear an oversized hoodie with the intent of helping Lance tease James. His face said that much. But some help stopping Lance (at least until breakfast was over) would’ve been nice! 

 

“Keith! Lance!” Shiro calls up, bringing James out of his train of thought with a jolt. “We’re home!” 

 

“Coming!” Lances equally loud voice calls from upstairs, followed by the thumping of his steps as he ran through the hall. 

 

“If he falls, then I’m not catching him.” James turns to face Shiro with an unimpressed face. “Just to be clear.” 

 

“Don’t worry, that wouldn’t be your responsibility.” Shiro chuckles as he sees Lance at the top of the stairs. “He should know by now-” 

 

“Lance, think about it.” Keith’s voice reaches everyone's ears as he appears next to Lance and holds the other’s arm. “You’re excited, but are you really going to run down the stairs?” 

 

Lance looks from Keith to James, switching his gaze back and forth until he finally comes to a decision. With a sheepish smile on his face, he decides that maybe Keith has a point. With steady steps, he walks down the stairs, followed by an amused looking Keith. 

 

James resists the urge to snort at Lance since then the other would probably begin a rant about how he and Keith were ganging up on him. While Lance’s dramatics could be funny and cute at times, that particular rant…

 

Not really. James has heard it too many times at this point for it to be funny anymore. He can only pity Keith since he’s known Lance longer. Keith’s probably heard that one when he and Shiro, or he and Hunk, or he and Pidge, or he and Matt were trying to make a point to Lance. 

 

“Hey there babe.” Lance wraps his arms around James’ waist and lifts the other up so he can spin them both around while planting kisses all along James’ face. 

 

James squeaks in surprise as his feet leave the ground, the only reason his backpack hasn’t fallen from his hands is because it’s squished between his and Lance’s chests. As he’s spun, he can’t help but giggle out. Especially when he feels Lance’s smooth lips tickling the skin of his cheeks and forehead by means of butterfly kisses. 

 

“Lance!” James tries to tilt his head away so he can properly greet the other. “Lance! Put me down!” James shuts his eyes as Lance stubbornly refuses to do as asked. 

 

In fact, just to spite James, Lance tips him back a bit and does a dip-type motion. It forces James to abandon the hold he has on his backpack to wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulders, least he wants to fall backwards and injure something. Probably his neck or his head. 

 

“Lance, come on.” James whines as he’s half tipped backwards, really wanting to smack the smug look that Lance is giving him off of the other’s face. “Let me up, you’re gonna make me nauseous.” 

 

Nauseous from all the spinning, then being tilted backwards. Just to be clear. 

 

“But I wanna hold you more.” Lance whines back, sounding wounded, even though he still has that frustratingly (sexy) smug look on his face. “Right Keith? If you had James in your arms like this, would you really let him go?” 

 

James squirms in Lance’s hold in an attempt to make eye contact with his other boyfriend. His eyes plead as Keith seems to actually consider Lance’s question. 

 

Now, on normal days, James appreciates that Keith tries to stay neutral when he and Lance get into these types of situations. It really helps since James is still getting used to some of Lance’s more...dramatic antics. 

 

This, however, is not one of those ‘normal days’. Today, James would really like Keith’s support so he can be put down and just find out what his surprise is! He’s been excited about it all day! 

 

“Alright, alright.” Keith finally relents when Shiro starts laughing (he’s probably only saving James now that Shiro’s gotten involved and he knows how much James would prefer not being embarrassed in front of the patriarch-figure of the house). “I’ll admit to some degree that you have a point, but we still have to give James his surprise, remember?” 

 

Ok, so that’s not exactly what James was hoping for. He was kinda hoping that Keith would make a sassy remark in retaliation to Lance’s question so James could feel a bit better about being victimized. But...it’s better than nothing. 

 

At least Lance now has the decency to look sheepish and puts James down with a final kiss to the lips. 

 

“Thank you.” Keith nods at Lance and smiles as James pouts at him, walking closer so he can deliver his own kiss. Though, instead of assaulting James’ lips (like Lance has done previously), it’s a simple, yet sweet peck to the cheek. “Hello to you too.” 

 

“All I get is a kiss on the cheek?” James ‘hmphs’ and reaches for his backpack (that has been sitting on the ground ever since he was forced to drop it). “And after you didn’t defend me? That’s mean.” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes in the barest hint of amusement. Half at James’ pouty behavior and half at Lance’s immediate response of cooing and offering to kiss James on behalf of Keith. Honestly, his boyfriends....how did they ever become such a group again? 

 

Right...right...loads of events that can only be described as roller coaster rides (because of how dramatic and bumpy they were). 

 

“Oh, my apologies.” Keith interrupts Lance’s attempts and reaches up to grab the collar of James’ shirt. With a harsh pull, he forces James down a bit and smashes their lips together, silencing the surprised yelp that makes its way out of James’ throat. 

 

The kiss, while rough on Keith’s part, is still sensual and loving. Keith moves his lips against James’, coaxing the other to respond instead of just standing still and allowing Keith free reign. After all, kissing is fun when your partner participates, ya know? It’s lonely if you’re the only one putting in energy…

 

“Guys, come on.” Shiro groans and covers his eyes, just as James begins to reciprocate Keith’s passionate kiss. “There are gonna be other people here.” 

 

“Awww, let them have this.” Lance walks over and throws an arm around Shiro’s shoulders. The expression on his face clearly shows that he’s more than amused at the reaction that Shiro has to James and Keith kissing in front of him. “Besides, once you settle down with that special someone, you’ll be doing the same thing!” 

 

Shiro actually looks a little scared at the twinkle in Lance’s eye as he mentions the idea of Shiro obtaining a romantic partner. On one hand, it’s comforting to know that Lance (and most likely everyone else) is supportive of the idea. That Shiro bringing someone else into their lives, no matter how deep, wouldn’t bother them that much. 

 

Probably because they just want to see Shiro happy. That’s probably the only reason they would tolerate someone who hasn’t earned their true respect and trust in their household so frequently. 

 

On another hand...when that person doesn’t make Shiro happy anymore? 

 

The image that immediately fills Shiro’s mind doesn’t bother him as much as it should. After years of knowing Lance and Pidge, he can paint a pretty vivid picture and not bat an eyelash. And even then...it might just be him doing the slaughtering, it depends on the situation. 

 

Either way, it might just become chaotic until everyone can get used to it and-

 

“Shiro?” A finger harshly snaps in front of Shiro’s face and upon focusing fighter, Shiro can identify that it’s Keith speaking to him. “Are you gonna go grab Matt and Pidge so you can go to Hunk’s restaurant?” 

 

Shiro quickly fishes out his phone from his pocket, eyes widening when he reisters what time it is. Shit...he, Pidge, and Matt have about 5 minutes to get to the restaurant before they’re officially late. And wouldn’t that just be rude to Allura and Coran?

 

“Matt! Pidge!” Shiro walks to the stars (ignoring how Lance laughs at the urgency in his voice). “It’s time to go! Come down!” 

 

With that, Shiro walks to the door and holds it open, rolling his eyes fondly when Pidge screams at him from upstairs. Some profanity here and there, but it’s mostly about Shiro’s lack of alerting them at an appropriate time. 

 

Last minute doesn’t count as appropriate, Shiro. 

 

Complaints aside though, neither Pidge nor Matt want to keep Allura and Coran waiting at the restaurant either. As an act of mercy, Pidge waits until all three of them are piled into the car and driving off before she starts scolding Shiro. Obviously, on time management and not getting distracted by Lance (she knows that he wasn’t the only one who distracted Shiro, but he was probably the most dramatic so she has no qualms about putting most of the blame on him). 

 

This leaves James alone with Keith and Lance. Who, by now, are really eager to begin their afternoon of surprises. 

 

Ok, it’s not really afternoon. More like close to the nighttime, but far enough that it's not actually nighttime. One of those weird...in the middle times, basically. 

 

Anyway, back to the surprises. The first they begin with (obviously) is feeding James. For dinner, it’s a basic salad and some homemade clam chowder. Yes, homemade. Hunk helped Kosmo make some the previous day since he and Kosmo both agreed that soup out of the can would not do for the purpose of spoiling the James. 

 

If you don’t get the logic, then that’s fine. It’s basically the idea that something you make from scratch is more satisfying to share than something you buy. At least in this case with food and all that. 

 

Moving on...Lance decides not to be playful tonight. His hands stay on his own person, not bothering James at all by means of caressing thighs or just any body part for the matter. There’s some brief talk about how the case of kidnappings is going, but as one can imagine, it doesn't last that long. For very obvious reasons. 

 

When combining the lack of conversation, lack of Lances teasings, and focus on the (very delicious) food, it equals to dinner going by rather smoothly. Not too quickly, mind you, no one ate so fast they choked. But soon enough, the leftover food is put back in the fridge and the plates are in the sink.

 

Lance spoils the earlier restraint he had (restraint against teasing James) as the three of them make it to the top of the stairs. Before they get to the door of their shared room, Lance sees no problem in shoving James inside and slamming him against the nearest surface in the room. 

 

Is it not just James’ luck that the nearest flat surface-that doesn’t have handles that would kill his spine upon impact-is the bed? 

 

Keith chuckles in amusement as James immediately groans in response to Lance’s advance. His legs come up to wrap around Lance’s waist and his hands tangle in the other’s soft brown hair. 

 

“So much for a soothing afternoon.” Keith mutters fondly, making sure to lock the door behind him as he calmly makes his way over to the bed. 

 

He sits himself besides James’ head, bringing his own hand down so he can twirl some of James’ hair between his fingers. He chooses not to interrupt their kiss just yet, even as James finally notices that Keith’s beside him and tries to push against Lance. 

 

The blush on his face indicates that it’s more because he’s a bit embarrassed (at having Keith just stares down at him as Lance kisses him) and not because he’s angry and wants Lance to stop. Which Lance wouldn’t fight against, mind you. He’d pout and whine but he would stop if James expressed true discomfort. 

 

“Hey there.” Keith coos as James swallows audibly. Lance can’t have his lips, so he’ll settle for kissing and sucking on James’ adams apple. “Enjoying yourself?” 

 

“W-when you guys…” James pants a bit as Lance’s fingers find their way under his shirt and begin caressing the bare skin of his stomach. “When you guys said...surprise...didn’t...I can’t even believe...I should’ve known…” 

 

The small laugh that escapes James’ lips (laughter at himself since he honestly did not see this coming) turns into a moan as Lance pinches one of his nipples, rolling the sensitive bud between his pointer finger and his thumb. 

 

“Maybe.” Keith agrees as he watches James arch his back off the bed. “Lance, be a dear and sit him up for a second? I believe that for this to truly work, we need him out of his clothes. Don’t you think?” 

 

How Keith says that with the most innocent expression James has ever seen is beyond James. Then again, this is Keith. And Lance. Expecting the unexpected is normally the safest route to go. 

 

“Fuck...you’re right.” Lance groans in slight frustration as he wrestles himself away from James’ neck, not leaving without a quick peck to James’ lips. “Alright, alright. Up we go then…” 

 

Lance easily manhandles James into a sitting position. Keith takes this opportunity to quickly remove his socks and crawl behind James. He decides to follow Lance’s example and attaches his lips to Jame’s neck as he pulls at the other’s shirt. 

 

In this position, Lance gets the hint. Keith will deal with the top half, Lance will deal with the bottom. Seems fair. 

 

“Ah!” James’ hands immediately shoot up to cover Keith’s as the other begins to nibble on a sensitive spot (just below his ear). “Keith! Keith!” 

 

James pants as he feels his shirt come off, Keith’s lips following it. Though they don't’ stay off like his shirt does. A second later, as James feels Lance unzip his pants, he feels Keith’s lips and some teeth return. 

 

“Just relax.” Keith murmurs into the flesh of James’ neck, bringing his hands up to smooth over James’ chest. Trying to soothe Jame even though he knows that what he and Lance are doing is already ring the other up. 

 

“Yeah babe, this is your night.” Lance finally pulls off James pants with a wink, setting them down on the floor before cooing at the outline of James’ hardened cock. “We’re going to take such good care of you.” 

 

A warm, tingly feeling builds inside of James’ chest as Lance says that. Only made hotter and more noticeable as Lance joins Keith in kissing his bare skin. Their lips feel like fire against his already hot skin. The words they whisper into said skin are like tattoos. Promises of care and pampering being inked into James.

 

‘They’re dangerous.’ James gasps out as he feels Lance’s mouth envelope his cock. His legs try to close out of habit, but Lance easily keeps them open, showcasing his ability to easily overpower James. ‘They could hurt me...they have hurt me. They...they could kill me…’ 

 

And that was the truth. Lance and Keith were too far gone to ever truly be ‘normal’ again. They had been through too much. Suffered too much. They had tasted what revenge was like and craved it even in present day. 

 

They were dangerous. But...not to James. Not anymore. 

 

They weren’t dangerous to James anymore because he loved them. And, though some may deny, they loved him too. Very, very much. 

 

A fatal attraction, one would say. 

 

Almost like a trap. A trap that James is all too happy to fall into, if only it means that Keith and Lance will fight against letting him go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end to The Sweetness of Madmen! I hope that all who read enjoyed the fic and once again, I tried to point out the places where reality clashed with fiction. If I made any mistakes that I didn't address in the past, please feel free to point them out to me and I will go back and fix them in the notes section. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for the future, some of the mental disorders I write about aren’t entirely factual. At the end of each chapter, I’ll try and point out what’s not true and do a quick summary of what is true about that disorder. Please feel free to do your own research and completely call me out if all I spout is bullshit in this fanfic. I don’t desire to give anyone false facts without alerting you all that they’re false.


End file.
